Mala idea
by blacknblackneko
Summary: Eren es un estudiante de universidad y Levi es el psicólogo de la facultad en la que estudia Eren. Una mañana Eren está en el momento y el lugar erróneos, lo que le llevará a descubrir la cara de Levi que nadie más conoce, y la que éste quiere mantener secreta a toda costa. Un golpe de mala suerte para los dos que, de alguna manera u otra, les obligará a cooperar.
1. Miedo

-Eren. ¡Eren! Levanta el culo o llegaremos tarde.

-Mmmhhhh...

Mikasa tiró de la manta y casi le hace caer al suelo.

-Si en dos segundos no abres los ojos me voy sin ti.

Y hablaba en serio. Estaba muy harta de llegar tarde por culpa de Eren y a este le daba siempre igual. Así que al ver que no pensaba levantarse cogió su bolso y salió pegando un portazo. Eren se despertó con el susto y acabó en el suelo, quejándose por el golpe.

-Uhh, que dolor.

Se levantó despacio y se volvió a sentar en la cama. No tenía intención de asistir a la primera hora así que se metió en la ducha y se tomó su tiempo, tarareando una canción mientras salía y se secaba. Se secó el pelo con la toalla y se observó en el espejo, asustándose un poco por la palidez que le devolvía el espejo aquella mañana. Tenía los ojos rojos pero eso ya era inevitable. Le robó un poco de maquillaje a Mikasa e intentó taparse las ojeras aunque no funcionara por completo. Suspiró y se dio por vencido. Rebuscó en su armario y se puso unos vaqueros rotos (desgastados por el tiempo, pero parecían estar de moda así que nadie le miraba raro por llevarlos), una camiseta negra y una camisa de cuadros, aunque antes de nada se enrolló las vendas alrededor del antebrazo izquierdo. Se había convertido en una costumbre llevarlas así que lo hacía mecánicamente y ya no le molestaban, incluso el envolverse la mano y los dedos le resultaba normal.

Al terminar de vestirse bajó a la cocina, rebuscó en la nevera y se puso algo de zumo de naranja en un vaso y sacó unas galletas, aunque acabara por beberse el zumo y ya. Miró la hora y se sorprendió por lo extremadamente pronto que era, pero no podía seguir evitándolo así que cogió su mochila, su gorro y salió a la calle. El sol empezaba a dar con fuerza en Abril desde la mañana y el parque resultaba extremadamente acogedor. Iba con los cascos escuchando música a la que no prestaba mucha atención y miraba a nada en particular, simplemente paseaba la vista por el paisaje. Para ser ya las ocho y media de la mañana no había mucha gente ese día paseando o corriendo, pero así no tenía que estar atento a no chocarse con nadie. Se coló entre unos arbustos detrás de los que se abría un valle en la colina, desde donde podía ver la ciudad, ya en marcha y a buen ritmo, a sus pies. Se sentó, sacó su móvil e hizo una foto.

 _Para: Armin Arlert_

 _:P Te pierdes esto por ser una persona responsable ;)_

Lo envió y se tumbó en el césped mirando al cielo sin a penas nubes. Iba a cerrar los ojos cuando notó la tierra temblar cerca suyo y se giró. La escena que vio consistía en un hombre grande con cara de malas pulgas gritándole a otro que estaba en el suelo a punto de levantarse, cuando el hombre grande le pegó una patada en el pecho y volvió a tumbarle. Escupió al suelo, volvió a decirle algo y se giró para marcharse a grandes zancadas. Ninguno pareció haberse dado cuenta de su presencia hasta que el hombre del suelo se giró hacia él. Eren se quitó los cascos y le miró con curiosidad. Estaba considerando ir a ayudarle cuando éste se puso en pie de un salto y caminó hacia Eren con muy mala cara.

-Como digas algo de esto, te enteras.

-Espera. ¿Por qué iba a-

Pero se giró para desaparecer sin prestarle la más mínima atención. Entonces Eren cayó en que le sonaba mucho su cara. Seguramente de la universidad. Pero no conseguía saber quién era ni por qué le era tan familiar. De lo único de lo que estaba seguro era de que no quería volver a cruzarse con él. La mirada que le había echado había conseguido ponerle todos los pelos de punta y revolverle el estómago.

Recogió su mochila, apagó la música y se encaminó a la estación de tren. Ahora sí tenía algo por lo que presentarse, algo que le interesara. No pudo parar de darle vueltas en todo el camino a lo que había visto y el qué era lo que no tenía que contar. No había oído la conversación con la música ni había prestado atención a qué era lo que pusiese haberle gritado aquella bestia de tío. Y aunque Eren no recordaba al chico estaba claro que él sí sabía quién era, lo que le intrigó más aún. Alguien tan aterrador como él no pasaría desapercibido y seguro le habría recordado de haberse cruzado con él.

Ya en la facultad consiguió esquivar a un par de chicos, compañeros de clase, que le abordaron de la nada, y fue directo a los baños. Se había quedado en blanco porque no se había parado a pensar en dónde buscaría exactamente. No iba a ir por la facultad mirando a la gente, porque tampoco sabía si era alumno, profesor, un simple empleado… Aunque muy poca gente iría en traje a clase.

-Tengo que encontrar a un tío con traje negro, cara de querer descuartizar a alguien y una mancha en las rodillas -le dijo a Marco, un tiempo después al no tener ni idea de qué hacer. Marco estaba en la cafetería con un café cuando Eren llegó, y no dudó en pedirle ayuda. A pesar de ir siempre con la cabeza en las nubes, Marco era bastante liso.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó el chico dándole un mordisco a su tostada.

-Una larga historia. Creo que está aquí, que le he visto alguna vez, pero no consigo recordarlo.

-¿Un hombre en traje, joven? Algún otro detalle iría bien.

-Yo qué sé. Pelo negro, con flequillo, pálido.

-Oh, ¿Cómo el psicólogo de la facultad?

-¿Qué psicólogo?

Marco dejó la taza de café en la mesa y señaló con el dedo a alguien sentado en la barra. Eren se giró y no podía creerlo.

-El doctor Ackerman -siguió Marco-. Pero es la persona más amable que conozco. Así que no debe ser él. Jamás le he visto enfadado.

Pero eren ya no le hacía caso. Ese hombre, el que creía que estaba a punto de arrancarle la cabeza de su sitio una hora atrás estaba sentado en la barra con una amplia sonrisa en mitad de una conversación con el camarero. Y cuando por alguna razón se giró hacia Eren este notó como si tuviese el filo de un cuchillo en el cuello. Pero el contacto no duró ni un segundo, y aquel hombre volvió a sonreírle al camarero y hasta soltó una carcajada en algún momento que sacó a Eren de su pensamiento. Volvía a tener la piel de gallina y unas ganas enormes de salir de allí. Sí, ese hombre sonriente y gentil, aquel con el que había tenido un par de consultas dos años atrás, era el mismo que el que había visto en el parque y con cuya mirada sentía que acabaría teniendo pesadilla el resto de sus días.


	2. Giro de 180º

-Eh, Eren. ¿Eren?

Marco le tocó el hombro haciéndole saltar de la silla. Le miraba preocupado, pero Eren seguía sintiendo que algo iba mal y unas ganas de correr le invadieron el cuerpo. Agarró su mochila y se levantó despacio.

-Luego nos vemos, Marco -susurró y le sonrió, muy deprisa, antes de caminar cabizbajo hacia la salida. Por poco se chocó con una chica que entraba.

-Lo siento, perdón.

Subió las escaleras que daban al pasillo de su aula y esperó a ver a la gente salir. El primero, como siempre, fuer Jean. Salió disparado hacia los baños antes de que se abarrotasen y le siguieron otros, riendo y quejándose por el sueño.

-¿Al final te decidiste a venir? -Magnolia se apoyó a su lado y le dio un suave empujón en el hombro. Le entregó un vaso de café que Eren aceptó.

-Habló la que viene solo para ligar -le contestó con una amplia sonrisa y le dio un sorbo al café-. ¿Esta semana quién es? De primero, de segundo… ¿Algún profesor? -ella le sonrió y negó con la cabeza-. ¿Profesora?

-No metas tus narices en mis asuntos y yo no las meto en los tuyos. Por cierto, más te vale hablar con ella -un gesto con la cabeza le hizo mirar hacia el frente donde Mikasa le esperaba con los brazos cruzados. No parecía enfadada, aunque siempre quería una disculpa aun sabiendo que no era sincera.

-Nos vemos por ahí.

Se despidieron con un choque de puños y Eren se dirigió hacia Mikasa. Le tenía cariño a Isabel Magnolia, era la única chica con la que podía gastar bromas a la gente sin que le dijese que fuera más adulto o que se aburría de sus tonterías. Se encubrían mutuamente de vez en cuando si lo necesitaban así que sí. Era una chica genial.

-Siento haberte dejado tirada esta mañana. Si te hace sentir mejor he tenido que venir en tren y he perdido el autobús.

-Bueno. Pero aun así dejaré de traerte si me haces perder el tiempo -le dijo, pero le sonrió y le abrazó. Llevaban viviendo juntos desde que eran unos críos y ella siempre tuvo que cuidarle cuando se metía en tales líos de los que apenas podía salir. Eran ellos dos contra el mundo, y después apareció Armin. Así que después de que éste perdiese a su abuelo los tres se quedaron con la madre de Eren. Una mujer muy agradable que acabó trabajando en el extranjero después de que los tres fueran mayores de edad. No se quejaban porque ella había conocido a alguien el Alemania donde trabajaba en una gran empresa de construcción siendo arquitecta. Y ganaba lo suficiente para mantenerlos a los tres en Japón-. Armin ha cogido apuntes muy minuciosamente para ti. Dale las gracias. ¿vale?

-Sí, mamá.

Eren le dio un beso en la frente a Mikasa y ella se apartó de inmediato echándole una mirada furiosa. Pero Eren se rio a carcajadas mientras entraba en clase. Armin se le acercó animado con un par de folios y se los entregó.

-Gracias, Armin.

Jean pasó por su lado y se chocó con Armin, el que dio un paso atrás y bajó la cabeza. El chico se rio y le dedicó una mirada que hizo saltar a Eren, el cual se abalanzó sobre él, le agarró por el cuello de la sudadera y le subió hasta su altura.

-¿Qué problema tienes, Kirstein?

Jean se soltó y Mikasa agarró a Eren del brazo, que iba a abalanzarse de nuevo sobre él.

-Vete a la mierda, Jeager -fue lo único que dijo antes de darles la espalda. Armin salió de clase y Eren observó a Jean hasta que se sentó al final de la clase y empezó a charlar con sus amigos. No era la primera vez que pasaba aquello, pero Jean dejó de molestar a Eren después de que casi le dejase inconsciente una vez, por la misma razón.

Mikasa salió detrás de Armin y Eren se sentó en el primer sitio libre que pilló.

-Ni caso. Es un idiota -Sasha, una chica que apenas se preocupaba por nada y lo resolvía todo sacando algo para comer-. ¿Quieres?

-Gracias -cogió unas patatas de la bolsa que la chica le ofreció y sacó su portátil, metió los folios que Armin le entregó en la mochila y se levantó, pero volvió a sentarse al ver al profesor entrar en clase. No tenía ganas de atender ni fuerzas para ello. Había sido una mañana movidita y no podía dejar de pensar en ello. En ese hombre que le daba escalofríos, en Armin el cual no había vuelto a entrar en clase, o en lo bien que le sentaría partirle la cara a Jean. Así que se metió en la web de la universidad y buscó información sobre el doctor. A penas pudo recordad su nombre y no supo cómo escribirlo correctamente. Pero apareció. Levi Ackerman, 31 años, doctorado en psicología y ejerciendo desde hacía cinco años en su facultad como ayudante y consejero a alumnos y a personal. Tragó antes de pinchar en una de las fotos, que se agrandó cubriendo por completo la pantalla. En ella aparecía con una amplia sonrisa y los ojos alegres, con expresión optimista, completamente inofensivo. Nada que ver con el chico del parque.

No tenía intención de seguir investigando e intentó borrar aquello de su cabeza. Al menos había resuelto su duda y ya sabía con quien no debía toparse. Así que decidió devolverle el favor a Armin y tomar todos los apuntes que pillara hasta que volviese a clase. Se lo debía, al menos.

Durante la siguiente hora y media sin descanso intentó atender, compartió una bolsa de patatas con Sasha y se pasó algunos papelitos con Connie riéndose del nuevo peinado del profesor. Y cuando dieron por terminada la clase Eren dio por concluido su día. Le dolía la cabeza y quería dormir. Se despidió de Sasha dándole un paquete de galletas de chocolate que se había llevado y salió de clase. Habló un rato con Krista e Ymir hasta que volvió a ver a ver a Mikasa y Armin. Corrió hacia ellos y los rodeó con los brazos por detrás del cuello.

-¿Qué os parece saltarnos la siguiente clase e ir a jugar a los bolos?

-Eren.

-Vaaaamos que será divertido -Mikasa se deshizo del brazo de Eren y se fue a clase sin decirle nada-. Dios, qué carácter. ¿Tú qué dices? Tú y yo. Uno a uno.

-Siempre ganas, Eren. Además, no estoy como para poder saltarme clases. No puedo estudiar tan rápido como tú -Armin le sonrió y le abrazó. Era la única persona a la que Eren podía abrazar en público sin sentirse estúpido. Al separarse le arregló un poco el pelo. Llevaba mucho diciéndole que se lo debería cortar, pero no le hacía caso, así que siempre llevaba una coletera y siempre que tenía opción le recogía el pelo en una coleta. Lo mismo hizo en ese momento, le dio una palmadita en el hombro y le mandó a clase. Le protegía como si fuera de su propia sangre.

-¿Haciendo pellas, Jeager?

-Profe. Sí, bueno. Tengo algunas cosas que hacer así que me voy.

Erwin le miró serio, pero no dijo nada más y se fue a clase. Y Eren no le dio la más mínima importancia. A penas había gente en el hall principal y Eren se encontró a sí mismo a punto de encaminarse al despacho del doctor. Su mal cuerpo poco a poco fue sustituido por curiosidad y quería saber. Pero se paró y se quitó esa idea de la mente. Se metería en la boca del lobo y no quería volver a sentir aquello. Así que se metió en el baño más cercano y se echó agua fría en la cara.

-Eren, no seas idiota -se dijo a sí mismo en el espejo. La curiosidad le hacía meterse en líos e intentaba evitarlos, pero siempre acababa cayendo.

Aunque desde lo que pasó una vez un par de años atrás no había vuelto a meter las narices en asuntos ajenos que tenían mala pinta, en esa ocasión sentía esa necesidad de saber, porque fuera lo que fuese lo que pasó, pasó delante de sus narices y quería ponerle sonido a los gritos sordos de aquella bestia que estuvo a punto de rematar al doctor en el suelo. Además, el hecho de que Levi haya roto su careta de doctor amable e inocente para callarle solo decía que debía ser una situación importante. ¿Por qué se arriesgaría si no?

-Jeager -oyó una voz a su espalda y se giró de repente con el corazón en un puño. Era él. Apoyado contra la puerta y mirándole fijamente.

-¿Cómo has-

-No se te ocurra meterte, ni hacer preguntas, ni siquiera de comentar, lo que has visto esta mañana. A nadie. ¿Entendido?

Se acercaba despacio a Eren, pero se quedó a cierta distancia al darse cuenta de que Eren era casi cabeza más alto que él. El chico sonrió ante la imagen. No se había dado cuenta antes y no pudo evitar ponerse recto y hacer así más notable la diferencia de estatura. A pesar que la simple aura del doctor le ponía el estómago del revés, dejó de sentir ese miedo.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia, mocoso? Hablo muy en serio. El hecho de que trabaje aquí no me quita la oportunidad de joderte la vida. Solo me ayuda -dio otro paso hacia Eren y esta vez el chico notó sus rodillas temblar-. Así que, cierra el pico -se puso de puntillas, le agarró por el cuello de la camisa y le bajó hasta su altura-, o te lo tendré que callar yo. Y créeme, puedo ser muy desagradable cuando quiero.

-Oh, ¿entonces ahora eres agradable? -se liberó del agarre y dio un paso atrás. Que le retasen nunca había tenido el efecto que los demás pensaban. Simplemente le hacían dar el paso que no habría dado si le hubiesen dejado en paz.

-Mucho. Así que ándate con cuidado, o -y la sonrisa que Levi le dedicó le heló la sangre- será tu culpa de todo lo que te pase.

Eren tragó en seco y cerró los puños apretando las uñas contra su palma. Levi se dirigió hacia la puerta, la abrió y desapareció sin volver a mirarle. Y con eso la rabia dentro del pecho de Eren creció como gasolina incendiada. Quiso salir detrás de Levi y gritarle alguna cosa, pero se aguantó y dio un puñetazo a la pared. Y la curiosidad no hizo más que aumentar a una velocidad más rápida que una montaña rusa. Agarró su mochila, se la puso en el hombro y salió de la facultad. Pero nada más salir por la puerta se escondió detrás de una columna. Aquel hombre alto como un monte estaba bajándose de una moto. Y visto mejor parecía joven, como de unos 25 años, aunque Eren estaba seguro de no haberle visto nunca por ahí. Le observó bien y se quedó helado al ver que de debajo de la chaqueta de cuero relucía algo. Un arma. Se podía ver perfectamente. Una pistola. Y ese hombre se estaba dirigiendo hacia la facultad. Entonces se do la vuelta y salió corriendo.

"¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¿Qué despacho era? Despacho 302… no 502. ¿Dónde demonios estás? Joder, doctor. ¿Dónde cojones estás cuando se te necesita? Mierda…". Pero no tuvo que buscar más. Le vio en el piso de arriba.

-¡Doctor! -gritó, y el hombre se giró hacia él. Parecía confuso y al verle tuvo que aguantar esa sonrisa ya forzada. Eren subió como una bala las escaleras, le cogió por el brazo y le arrastró.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, imbécil? Te dije que no te acercaras -se soltó y se cruzó de brazos. No había nadie a los alrededores y Eren estaba muy nervioso.

-Está aquí. Con una pistola… le he visto una pistola, sí.

-¿Qué estás balbuceando? Eh -le cogió por los hombros y le zarandeó un par de veces. Estuvo a punto de soltarle una bofetada.

-¡Ese hombre del parque! Ese tío. Se ha bajado, hace unos segundos de su moto delante de la facultad y está a punto de entrar con una puta pistola.

Y por primera vez vio a Levi ponerse blanco como el yeso, con una expresión que solo había visto poner a Armin aquella vez que… No, eso no era importante ahora. Lo importante es que el tío que se supone que sabría lo que hacer estaba totalmente en blanco y más asustado que niño de un extraño. Eren se asomó a la planta baja y le vio entrando por la puerta con pasos lentos y mirando de un lado a otro.

-Joder -tiró a Levi de un brazo y se metieron en uno de los pasillos que daba a más despachos-. No es momento de quitarte la careta de tío duro, doctor.

-Viene a por mí -susurró, y después miró a Eren-. Tienes que irte. Me sé cuidar solo, pero si te ve conmigo la has cagado, chico. Sal de aquí.

Pero por alguna razón Eren no se movió. Ya no era el tío que ponía enfermo, ahora parecía un chico asustadizo y petrificado que corría un peligro enorme. No podía simplemente salir corriendo y dejarle a su suerte.

-¿Qué quiere de ti?

-No te incumbe. ¡Sal de aquí! -le empujó-. No seas estúpido. Ni siquiera debería haber estado allí.

-Pero he estado, y por lo que veo estás a punto de desmayarte. ¿Tienes coche? -Levi no contestó. Sacó la cabeza por el pasillo para ver lo que pasaba y Eren le siguió. Ese hombre hablaba con un empleado pidiendo direcciones y éste apuntó justo hacia ellos. Levi tiró de Eren y volvieron a meterse en el pasillo.

-Joder. Ahora te ha visto -apretó el puño y se mordió el labio-. Mierda. ¿Por qué no te fuiste cuando te lo dije? No quiero hacer de niñera… Joder. Hay que salir de aquí. He aparcado detrás.

-Vamos, me sé un atajo -le agarró de la mano y empezó a correr con Levi detrás.

Pero para poder salir de ahí tuvieron que dejarse ver. Y si antes no estaban seguros de que aquella bestia hubiese visto a Eren, ahora sí lo estaban. Al principio Eren tuvo miedo de que sacase la pistola y les pegase un tiro, pero en vez de eso les observó claramente sorprendido antes de empezar a correr detrás. Eren llevó a Levi por unas escaleras de incendio que daban a un pasillo del sótano, y siguieron corriendo como en un laberinto hasta subir por unas escaleras. Se encontraron con la perta y salieron corriendo por ella. Daba justo detrás de la facultad y a unos pasos estaba el aparcamiento. Levi fue el que en esta ocasión le tiró en la dirección correcta y llegaron a un coche negro, reluciente.

-Wow, ¿es tu coche?

-¡Sube de una jodida vez! -gritó el hombre. Eren abrió la puerta del copiloto y se metió de un salto. Levi metió las llaves temblorosamente y consiguió finalmente arrancarlo-. El cinturón.

-Pero –

-¡Que te lo abroches! No estoy para discutir, Jeager.

Y con un volantazo y un pisotón en el acelerador salieron del aparcamiento y después como una bala a la carretera, y Levi no bajó la velocidad hasta estar seguro de que era imposible que les estuvieran siguiendo.

-¿En qué demonios estás metido? -preguntó Eren ya pudiendo respirar con propiedad.

-No es de tu incumbencia.

-Ahora lo es. ¿Tengo que saber lo que va a por mí, no crees?

-No. Da igual que te haya visto. No saben quién eres así que te dejo en casa y ya.

-De ninguna manera. No me fío.

-¡Pues te jodes! No voy a hacer de niñera de un mocoso malcriado que no sabe lo que significa el peligro. Esto no es un juego, Jeager. No sabes en lo que te has metido.

-¡Pues dímelo! ¿Piensas que me he tragado ese numerito de tío malo que me va a joder la vida? No soy idiota.

-Tú mismo. Pero no te voy a contar nada. Hacemos lo que te he dicho y no hay más.

-¡No! No puedes dejarme en casa. ¿Y si nos siguen? ¿Y si averiguan donde vivo?

-Joder… Vale. Pero más te vale callarte la boca -Levi bajó la velocidad a medida que se metía por unas calles estrechas en un barrio que Eren no reconocía. Se inclinó y abrió la guantera, de la que sacó una pistola.

-Wow. ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?

-Limpiar el polvo. ¿Tú que crees?

Eren tragó en seco y miró el arma que descansaba sobre el regazo de Levi. Era de color oscuro y parecía bastante grande y pesada. Quería tocarla y sujetarla.

-Mira en ese lado. Tiene que haber una caja de balas. Sácala -Eren salió de su mundo y empezó a buscar en un compartimento que se abría al lado de la guantera. Sacó una caja cuyo peso ligero le provocó escalofríos. "Hay muy… pocas"-. Cárgala.

-Yo no sé cómo… Nunca he cargado un arma.

-Eres inútil -susurró-. Saca unas balas, ya la cargo yo.

Eren puso unas cuantas balas en su mano y miró atentamente como Levi sacaba el cargador de la pistola y empezó a meter bala tras bala mientras sujetaba el volante con la rodilla. Se veía que no era la primera vez que lo hacía y un sentimiento de admiración le pasó a Eren por la cabeza. Después Levi volvió a meter el cargador en el arma y volvió a poner la mano en el volante.

-¿Qué marca es?

-¿Sabes algo de armas?

-Algo. Dime, ¿qué es?

-Una Beretta 92FS, una 9 mm.

-¿Puedo cogerla?

-Si quieres conservar el brazo ni se te ocurra cogerla.

Y entonces, de repente, Eren vio unas luces acercándose desde el lado de Levi a toda velocidad y lo siguiente fue un gran golpe que hizo volcar el coche.


	3. Caos

Eren recobró la conciencia estando todavía en el coche. Los oídos le pitaban y no podía moverse, apenas podía enfocar las cosas y solamente distinguía luces que se movían y sombras que se acercaban. Entonces oyó un estruendo muy fuerte y muy cerca. Un disparo que le hizo reaccionar. Buscó el botón para soltar el cinturón de seguridad que por suerte se desenganchó enseguida y cayó. Le costó girarse porque el coche estaba boca arriba y todo estaba aplastado o roto. El asiento del piloto estaba vacío y la puerta abierta, pero el arma estaba tirada justo al lado de donde Eren había aterrizado.

-Entonces ese disparo fue…

Un muy mal presentimiento le recorrió las venas, cogió el arma y salió por la puerta del conductor. Se mantuvo agachado buscando con la mirada la mínima señal de movimiento. Entonces otro disparo le hizo levantarse de un salto, y vio a Levi levantándose del suelo a una velocidad increíble y asentándole un puñetazo en la barbilla a un hombre que le estaba apuntando y al cual no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Entonces Levi giró como una peonza sobre una pierna y con la otra le alcanzó en un costado tumbando al tío en el suelo que cayó como una piedra pesada. Eren se quedó paralizado observando aquello. Le parecía tan irreal, tan peliculero, que no podía mover ni un dedo. Pero Levi parecía estar en su ambiente abalanzándose sobre el hombre que ahora estaba en el suelo y aterrizando con la rodilla en su pecho. Pero éste era tres veces más grande que Levi, que a pesar de que parecía tener una fuerza que doblaba la normal no pareció hacer mucho daño a ese hombre, y se levantó sujetándole de la pierna y tirándole lejos. Eren pudo escuchar el sonido de un crujido cuando Levi se estrelló contra el coche a menos de un metro de él. Entonces aquel hombre le miró con unos ojos que no eran humanos, era imposible que alguien tuviese una mirada tan maligna como si el mal más puro corriese por sus venas y le inyectase los ojos en sangre ardiente. Y levantó la pistola. No le apuntó a él sino a Levi, pero la sonrisa le fue dirigida a él personalmente.

Y Eren disparó. Apuntó y apretó el gatillo sin siquiera pensarlo, con la misma precisión con la que le habían enseñado y alcanzando a la bestia en la cabeza, que se desplomó en el suelo soltando su arma. Y todo se quedó en silencio, ni siquiera su respiración era lo suficientemente fuerte como para destrozar ese ambiente tétrico. Era como si todo se hubiese parado y el tiempo estuviera a punto de retroceder, pero en vez de eso siguió su curso sin poder hacer nada.

-Chico -una voz quebrada le hizo reaccionar y se abalanzó corriendo hacia el lugar donde Levi estaba tirado y sangrando. Tosió y algo de sangre salió por sus labios.

-Tenemos que ir a un hospital ahora mismo.

-No -susurró e intentó incorporarse sin éxito-. Allí podríamos en peligro a mucha gente.

Eren se agachó, pasó uno de los brazos de Levi por su hombro y le ayudó a ponerse en pie, pero al ver que no podía aguantarse metió la pistola en el bolsillo de su sudadera y pasó la otra mano por detrás de sus piernas levantándole en brazos. Levi no osó quejarse de aquello y Eren no insistió con el hospital. No quería que más personas se viesen implicadas en aquello.

-Pues te llevo a mi casa. Vamos.

Pero antes de poder terminar la frase Levi se desmayó. Eren buscó con la mirada el coche que los envistió y lo vio. Todoterreno grande, plateado y con la matrícula colgando por el golpe. Llevó a Levi hasta allí y vio que las llaves seguían en el contacto. Metió al hombre en el asiento de atrás y corrió al del conductor. Puso en marcha el coche y pisó el acelerador. Desesperadamente buscó un camino que conociera hasta dar con la autopista principal, donde aumentó la velocidad superando por mucho el límite permitido. Si seguía así podría llegar en menos de cuarto de hora a su casa. Durante todo el camino no le quitó ojo a Levi que a momentos se movía, gemía y volvía a desmayarse.

-Mierda. No te mueras, doctor. Ni se te ocurra morirte.

Nada más divisar su calle volvió a acelerar, pero tuvo cuidado de frenar para no tirar a Levi del asiento. Salió del coche a toda prisa, sacó a Levi en brazos y casi se le para el corazón al ver la cantidad de sangre que manchaba los asientos. Corrió hasta la entrada rezando a toda suerte para que nadie les viera, sacó la llave de repuesto de su escondite y abrió a puerta. Corrió con él en brazos y lo dejó sobre el sofá. Después corrió hacia el baño, cogió toallas y el botiquín y de vuelta al salón. Al buscarle el pulso por un momento no sintió nada y lo peor pasó por su mente. Pero entonces un latido vibró bajo la piel y le hizo recobrar la confianza. Le quitó la americana y para su sorpresa vio que traía un chaleco antibalas, bastante fino pero que había parado una bala dirigida a su corazón. Eso le hizo respirar más tranquilo, hasta que le quitó la camisa y vio una entrada de bala en su hombro izquierdo.

 **"** _ **Vale. Respira, Eren… respira. Recuerda, primero limpia la herida. Después miras si hay orificio de salida y luego buscas la bala e intentas extraerla. Hazlo con cuidado".**_

Y eso hizo. Inspiró profundamente y lo hizo tal y como recordaba. Tal y como le enseñaron, sin dejar de comprobar si seguía vivo. Al terminar limpió la herida, la taponó y la vendó bien. Después palpó su pecho para ver si notaba huesos rotos, pero no estaba seguro de nada, así que le dejó sobre otro de los sofás y se dedicó a limpiar la sangre todo lo posible. **"** ** _Agua con sal"_**.

Pero verse rodeado de tanta sangre, con las manos manchadas y con la beretta todavía en su bolsillo, le hizo despertar. Y se dio cuenta de que había matado a un hombre. La idea le dio como un flechazo en el pecho impidiéndole respirar. Ese hombre estaba vivo, estaba bien, hasta que apretó el gatillo y le robó todo. "¿Soy un… asesino?"

Aquella palabra le hizo daño en la garganta como si acabase de tragar algo hirviendo y le invadieron unas ganas de vomitar. Pero un sonido, unos gemidos, le hicieron girarse. Levi había abierto los ojos.

-Do-doctor. No te levantes. No hagas eso -Se puso de rodillas a su lado y le volvió a tumbar-. Te han disparado.

-¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-En mi casa. Te he sacado la bala y he taponado la herida, pero no es seguro que pare de sangrar. Deberías ir al hospital.

-El hombre… ¿Qué ha…?

Eren tragó, sacó la pistola de su bolsillo y la dejó en las manos de Levi. No quería decirlo en voz alta porque entonces sería real. No quería decírselo a nadie, pero Levi lo entendió al ver su expresión porque la culpa se filtraba por sus ojos como lágrimas invisibles que le nublaban la vista.

-No te arrepientas. La culpa solo hace daño, te vuelve débil. Lo único que debemos hacer es creer en que no nos arrepentiremos de las decisiones que tomamos. Chico -Levi se incorporó como pudo y cogió la cara de Eren entre sus manos. Le miró fijamente hasta que Eren se centró en sus ojos -me has salvado. Te has salvado. Estamos vivos. No te arrepientas de estar vivo.

Eren sabía que tenía razón. Sabía que si no hubiese apretado el gatillo podría estar muerto en aquel momento. Levi estaría muerto si no le hubiese ayudado. Aquello había podido acabar muy mal para todos. Era un mal necesario. Pero seguía sin querer creer que era la única opción. Aun así, aguanto sus dudas y asintió con la cabeza.

-Voy a traerte agua. Necesitas hidratarte.

Llenó un vaso con agua y solo entonces se dio cuenta de lo tembloroso que estaba. Intentó disimularlo, pero no valía de nada. Así que le llevó el vaso a Levi que se había sentado en el sofá e intentaba ponerse la camisa.

-No puedes salir con eso. Está llena de sangre. Trae -le quitó la camisa de las manos y le entregó el vaso y un par de pastillas que esperaba que le aliviasen el dolor-. Te voy a dar algo mío que te valga. O de Armin, que puede que tengáis la misma talla.

Levi le miró indignado y estuvo a punto de decirle algo, pero Eren desapareció por las escaleras antes de que le diera tiempo. Rebuscó entre la ropa y se acababa de dar cuenta de que tenía para meter dos lavadoras solamente con su ropa. La dejó en el suelo y acabó cogiendo una camiseta negra simple y una de sus camisas de cuadros. Por suerte encontró una que se le había quedado pequeña. Volvió a bajar y le entregó la ropa a Levi. Quiso ayudarle a ponérsela, pero éste se negó en rotundo.

-No es la primera vez que me disparan ni será la última. Mientras pueda moverme no necesito que me ayuden.

Era gracioso ver a Levi con la ropa de Eren, que le quedaba dos o tres tallas más grandes de lo que debería y le hacían parecer aún más pequeño de lo que era.

-Ni se te ocurra reírte -farfullo. Pero Eren soltó una carcajada seguida de una risa que no pudo contener.

Y con esas volvió a subir para cambiarse él al darse cuenta de que él también se había manchado. Se metió al baño para quitarse la sangre que todavía tenía en los brazos y el cuello y después se cambió de ropa. Recogió todo lo que estaba lleno de sangre y lo metió en bolsas.

-Tengo que hablar con Mikasa y Armin para que no vengan. Y nosotros tenemos que irnos -hablaba mientras se paseaba por la casa-. Después de que comas algo.

Levi no protestó y aceptó comer. Sabía que necesitaba recobrar la energía que la falta de sangre le había quitado así que bebió algo de zumo de naranja, comió dos cruasanes y algunas galletas hasta que Eren estuvo satisfecho y le dejó en paz. Cogió el teléfono fijo y marcó el número de Mikasa y esperó a que sonara. Y sonó en la puerta de entrada. Las llaves giraron en la cerradura y Levi estuvo a punto de ponerse en pie y apuntar el arma hacia la puerta cuando Eren le bajó la mano. Mikasa entró en casa, con Armin y Jean.

-¿Qué demonios hace ese aquí? -preguntó Eren nada más verle.

-Ha venido con nosotros. ¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí?

Los tres observaron el desastre rojo que cubría el suelo y el sofá. Y luego miraron a Levi. Y a la pistola. Jean dio un paso atrás y estuvo a punto de salir corriendo cuando Mikasa le agarró por la muñeca. Eren nunca había visto una expresión tan aterrada a la chica. Llevó uno de sus dedos a los labios.

-Ni un sonido -susurró. Levi pareció entenderla porque se levantó, cogió la pistola con ambas manos y les indicó que se apartasen de la puerta, y apuntó.

Los segundos en el reloj se quedaron estáticos al igual que los presentes. Mikasa le tapó la boca a Jean cuando iba a hablar y Armin se agarró a la mano de éste. Entonces se hizo claro que alguien estaba jugando con la cerradura intentando abrirla. Eren miró a Levi que le hizo una señal con la cabeza para que no se moviera, y dio un par de pasos hacia la puerta. Pero eren fue de todos modos.

-No estás en condiciones de pelear y mucho menos podrías disparar un arma con ese brazo -le susurró.

-No voy a dejar que te manches las manos de sangre de nuevo, Eren.

Era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre, y también la primera vez que notó algo de afecto en su manera de dirigirse a él. "¿Está preocupado?". Eso parecía. No preocupado por su salud sino por su integridad mental. Y Eren podía llegar a entenderlo, pero él no era de los que se estaban quietos, y aunque no quería mancharse las manos de sangre de nuevo sí optó por defender a sus amigos. Y hasta al idiota de Jean. Así que cogió a Mikasa por el brazo y les hizo a los tres subir las escaleras al piso de arriba en silencio. Después fue directo a la cocina y cogió el cuchillo más grande que vio y se escondió tras la pared. No quería dejar allí a Levi, pero no le dio tiempo de nada más porque un segundo después las puertas se abrieron y se hizo el caos. Levi disparó y por el sonido le dio a alguien. Después se deslizó hasta quedarse detrás de uno de los muebles. Y volvió a disparar cuando se asomó el primer hombre seguido de otros tres que entraron como un vendaval destrozándolo todo. Dispararon hacia donde estaba Eren y éste se agachó. Iba a dirigirse a las escaleras cuando volvió a oír disparos y una persona cayó al suelo.

-El hijo de puta tiene buena puntería -comentó una voz grave. Eren quiso asomarse pata verles, pero decidió no arriesgarse.

-Capitán. Solo queremos al chico. Nadie tiene que salir herido de esto.

"¿Capitán? ¿Chico? Qué demonios…".

Pero como respuesta Levi volvió a disparar con la suerte de herir a otro de los hombres en la pierna y como consecuencia ellos empezaron a disparar sin cese. Y de repente se oyeron disparos desde otra dirección. Las escaleras. Desde donde vio a Mikasa bajar con un arma. Oyó un grito y otro de los hombres había caído. La chica siguió disparando con precisión corriendo hacia donde Estaba Eren. Se asomó hacia el salón y disparó dos veces antes de que volviera a haber una lluvia de balas en todas direcciones. Y otro golpe en el suelo. Pero los disparos no cesaban y Mikasa salió de detrás de la pared para adentrarse en el caos y antes de que Eren dijera nada otro golpe en el suelo calló los disparos.

-¡Chicos! ¡Bajad ya!

Pero no fue hasta un rato después que se oyeron las pisadas de ambos bajando las escaleras y Eren salió de detrás de la pared aún con el cuchillo en la mano. Levi estaba en pie delante de tres cuerpos. Había otro en el pasillo de la entrada, otro fuera, y otro delante de Mikasa. En total seis personas muertas en el salón de su casa. Y él solo pudo sentir alivio. Alivio por estar vivo. Alivio porque todos los demás lo estaban. Alivio por no haber salido herido o porque Levi había podido aguantar sin desmayarse. Y lo que no sintió en ningún momento fue culpa, o pena.

-Armin, Jean. Iros de aquí.

-¿Qué? No. ¿Cómo quieres que me vaya así? -Armin se apartó de Jean para acercarse a Eren. Pero éste no podía dejar a aquel chico pasar por lo que sabía que les tocaría pasar. Le abrazó y miró a Jean.

-Nadie va a por vosotros. Lévatelo contigo. Invéntate cualquier cosa, pero llévatelo y no dejes que se te escape e intente hacer algo estúpido. Por favor.

Jean puso una mano en el hombro de Armin que se echó a llorar. Estaba asustado, temblando y con ganas de salir corriendo, pero que Eren hubiera dejado de lado todo el rencor para pedirle un favor tan grande significaba que era grave y no estaba dispuesto a negarle nada a un chico con un cuchillo en la mano. Armin agarró la mano de Jean y la apretó fuerte. Eren no se fiaba ni un pelo de Jean, pero era la única salida para que Armin estuviera a salvo.

-Otra cosa. Como el que le haga daño seas tú, volveré del propio infierno para rajare. ¿Entendido?

-Qué mala imagen tienes de mí, Jaeger. Que tú me caigas como una patada en la espinilla no significa que a todos les dé ese trato especial.

Eren puso los ojos en blanco y se aguantó un insulto.

-Salid por el garaje, por la puerta que da atrás -Mikasa entre tanto había sacado tres mochilas ya preparadas para una posible huida. Nadie le preguntó nada de por qué se esperaba una posible huida y cogieron las mochilas a medida que se las daban. Armin se despidió de ambos y les hizo prometer que volverían a verse pronto y que le explicarían todo aquello, y después agarró a Jean y bajaron corriendo las escaleras al sótano.

-Alguien debe haber llamado ya a la policía así que más nos vale salir de aquí ya -Levi metía la pistola en sus pantalones y se agarró el brazo.

-¿Alguien sabe dónde podemos ir?

Levi le sonrió con incredulidad y puso los ojos en blanco. Claro. Como si una persona así no tuviera algún escondite en caso de emergencia. Esquivó los cuerpos y se encaminó hacia la salida seguido de Eren y después Mikasa.

-Ni se os ocurra tocar sus armas. Si pasa algo y la policía nos coge no queremos que crean que disparamos a gente desarmada, ¿verdad?

Y con eso disipó la idea que furulaba por la mente de Eren hacía un rato. A medida que caminaban hacia la salida no podía apartar la mirada del suelo. Quería, pero no podía. Tenía que sentir algo, remordimiento, pena, culpa. Algo. Pero nada le alcanzaba aparte de alivio porque no se movían. Entonces se paró. Uno de los hombres que estaba tumbado boca arriba llamó su atención.

-Yo a este hombre le conozco de algo… -comentó, y se agachó un poco para verle mejor. Sí, estaba muy seguro de que le había visto en algún sitio. Entonces cayó, y se giró hacia los dos que lo observaban parece muchísimo a-

Pero no terminó la frase porque a su espalda el sonido de una risa le hizo quedarse helado. Cerró los ojos y un disparo retumbó en sus oídos, rompiendo un grito que no sabía si era suyo porque se apagó nada más sonar el estruendo, seguido de más disparos. Y Eren abrió los ojos.

Estaba en el suelo a los pies de Levi. El hombre estaba definitivamente muerto, y Mikasa se retorcía en el suelo. Levi corrió hacia ella y Eren se quedó allí mirándola y a punto de caer desmayado. Eso no tenía sentido. Se habían salvado, estaban bien. Estaban saliendo de allí. Entonces, ¿por qué tenía que pasar eso? Se puso de rodillas y miró a Levi. El hombre se quitó la camisa que le había dado Eren y le taponó la herida del abdomen de la chica.

Entonces unas sirenas empezaron a acercarse a toda prisa y Levi se levantó.

-Tenemos que irnos.


	4. Culpa

**Culpa**

Mikasa miró a Eren y una débil sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, lo que hizo al chico querer gritar, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba. La veía cerrar los ojos y desmayarse delante suya, y tampoco pudo reaccionar.

No quería abandonarla y dejarla morir allí entre todos esos cuerpos. No podía hacerlo. Pero tampoco pudo moverse y resistirse cuando Levi le obligó a levantarse y a caminar hacia la salida de atrás. Su mente se había bloqueado y no reaccionaba dejando así a su cuerpo ser guiado por los tirones y las indicaciones de Levi mientras él le seguía con la mirada vacía.

-Mi-ka… Mikasa está… -consiguió hablar al fin, aunque el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta hizo salir una voz ronca y rasgada-. ¿Por-por qué?

-La policía está aquí -le susurró Levi cuando ya habían salido de la casa e intentaban llegar un coche sin que les viera nadie-. Y probablemente la ambulancia también. Una cosa es un disparo en el hombro y otra en el estómago, deberías saberlo. Solamente ellos pueden salvarla, si hay salvación.

-Si hay… ¿Si hay salvación? ¡Es Mikasa, Levi! -gritó, finalmente, y Levi tuvo que taparle la boca-. Puede que a ti te importe menos que una puta mierda, pero para mí es mi hermana. ¡¿Si hay salvación?! No puede morir… allí no. Todo esto es… Todo es mi culpa… Si no…

Pero Levi no le dejó seguir hablando y le hizo correr una vez llegados a un callejón. La pistola relucía metida en sus pantalones y Eren se preguntaba si podía cogerla lo suficientemente rápido. "Y pegarme un tiro…".

No le dio tiempo porque Levi se puso al lado de un coche, la sacó y destrozó la ventanilla. Por suerte no saltó ninguna alarma y abrió la puerta por dentro.

-Sube al coche.

Eren lo hizo y Levi consiguió arrancarlo. Condujo con discreción mirando hacia los lados y buscando policías, hasta llegar a la autopista, donde apretó el acelerador y condujo con destreza durante más de una hora. Ninguno habló en todo el camino, y Eren miraba la carretera como quien mira una pared blanca. Levi aparcó en un polígono industrial y caminaron otra media hora por unas calles estrechas mientras se alejaban más y más de la ciudad. Entraron a una antigua estación de trenes muy olvidada que estaba en ruinas, como casi todo lo que había por los alrededores, llena de polvo y oscura. El ambiente dentro de la estación parecía muy triste y deprimente, frío, vacío, solitario… El vacío dentro del pecho de Eren no hacía más que aumentar y se estaba quedando sin energía. Seguía a Levi intentando no tropezarse con nada, pero lo único que quería era dormirse y despertar de esa pesadilla. Quería volver a despertarse con la cara de enfado de Mikasa y las súplicas de Armin. Con el olor de bizcochos de los sábados por la mañana que Armin intentaba hacer y que cada vez le salía mejor. Quería despertar en su cama. Pero por mucho que cerrase los ojos, al abrirlos seguía estando entre ruinas.

-Por aquí.

Levi levantó una tabla de madera que tapaba unas escaleras y empezó a bajar, seguido por Eren, que a pesar de que estaba totalmente oscuro y empezaba a marearse consiguió llegar abajo. Una mano agarró la suya guiándole por la oscuridad hasta detenerse. Con un click y un estruendo metálico empezaron a encenderse focos a lo largo de un gran pasillo en el que estaban justo en medio, delante de una puerta como de una caja fuerte, pero que se abrió automáticamente con la huella dactilar de Levi. Y entraron a una gran estancia muy parecida a un piso normal que se abría a ambos lados de la puerta, con una cocina a lo lejos, unos sofás, una cama. Y armas. Más de las que se podía contar desde donde estaban.

Dio un paso adelante cuando se dio cuenta de que seguía sujetando la mano de Levi, aferrándose a ella. La soltó enseguida reaccionando por primera vez en horas, y se alejó de él. Por un segundo sintió frío en el cuerpo, pero empezó a mirar a los alrededores para llenar su mente con algo.

-Hay ducha, y bañera. Están por ahí -le señaló la única puerta que había en aquel sitio.

-Gracias -susurró Eren.

Dejó su mochila en el suelo y se fue desvistiendo tirando su ropa por donde fuera hasta meterse en el baño. Era grande, blanco y muy limpio. Dejó el agua llenar la bañera y se metió dentro esperando a que el agua subiese. Pero el calor no consiguió relajarle, simplemente le dieron más ganas de dormir y de llorar. Hacía tanto tiempo no derramaba ninguna lágrima que todas estaban a punto de salírsele sin poder evitarlo. Metió la cabeza bajo el agua y se quedó en calma con los ojos abiertos viendo como todo estaba difuminándose. Su corazón empezaba a ralentizarse y estuvo a punto de perder el conocimiento cuando le sacaron a la superficie. Levi le zarandeó y le quitó el pelo de la cara, dándole palmaditas en la cara para hacerle reaccionar.

-Lo sabía. ¿Estás loco? ¿De verdad piensas hacer esto?

Eren abrió los ojos, y sintió como si despertase a la realidad. A la cruel y dura realidad que no había pedido y en la cual no quería estar. Pero no estaba solo, no estaba muerto y no estaba tirado, herido y cubierto de sangre entre cadáveres. Estaba bañándose en un gran baño lujoso. Y quería morir. ¿En realidad quería morir? "Mikasa ha… me ha protegido. ¿Y yo quiero morir?".

Y antes de darse cuenta las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas y a fundirse con el agua de la bañera. "No quiero llorar… No ayuda en nada". Pero eso solo le desconsoló aún más y se tapó la cara con las manos.

-Lo-lo siento -murmuró-. Si yo no… si-yo…

-No. No es tu culpa, chico -Levi le apretó contra su pecho y Eren empezó a temblar y ya no pudo parar.

Levi le envolvió en una toalla, le prestó unos pantalones que le iban bien y le metió en la cama. Pero Eren no dejó de llorar. No era un llanto desconsolado, sino que las lágrimas salían como de una fuente y no podía pararlas. Pasado un tiempo dejó de intentarlo y simplemente se quedó en la cama, se hizo una bola bajo la manta y apretó una almohada a su pecho. Todo ese día le estaba pasando como una película repetida, una y otra vez desde principio a fin. Y la imagen de Mikasa en el suelo, apretando la camisa contra su estómago, pasaba a cámara lenta y le torturaba haciéndole llorar más. Tenía esa última sonrisa grabada en su memoria y le quemaba. Inspiraba profundamente, se secaba los ojos de vez en cuando, se limpiaba los mocos y volvía a meterse bajo la manta, hasta el punto de estar exhausto, asfixiado y son mucho calor. Pero no pudo dormir, ni se le pasó por la cabeza el cómo hacerlo.

-Eren -Levi se sentó en un lado de la cama, destapó la cabeza del chico y le hizo sentarse. Cuando lo consiguió le entregó un vaso de agua y una pastilla-. Te ayudará a dormir.

-L-lo siento… -Eren cogió un pañuelo, se limpió la cara y lo tiró junto a los demás. Se bebió la pastilla y después se quedó así un rato, jugueteando con el vaso-. ¿Puedo pedirte… un favor?

-Sí -le quitó el vaso y lo puso sobre una mesilla-. Por cierto, más te vale limpiar esto mañana.

-¿Podrías quedarte conmigo esta noche?

-Claro. Puedes dormir tranquilo. No me muevo de aquí.

-Me refiero a… ¿Puedes meterte en la cama conmigo?

-Eren. No sé si-

-Por favor…

Levi dudó por un momento. No era profesional y resultaba bastante inapropiado, pero aquel chico le había salvado la vida, y había pasado por el peor día de toda su existencia. Eran condiciones atenuantes. ¿Verdad?

-Solo hoy.

Dio la vuelta a la cama, levantó la sábana y se metió debajo. La cama era grande y se quedó en un lado con las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho. Eren se tumbó de lado y volvió a taparse la cabeza. Y empezó a sollozar levemente por un momento hasta volver a tranquilizarse. Levi se giró hacia él y se quedó sin saber lo que hacer. Eren acercó una mano temblorosa deslizándola sobre la superficie de la cama y cuando iba a retirarla Levi la cogió. Decidió dejar de lado las normas por una vez, solo por esa vez, y se acercó al chico. Le destapó la cabeza y le quitó el pelo de la cara. Después le abrazó y le dejó descansar contra su pecho. Era como un pajarito que acababa de caerse del nido y aun no sabía volar. Tan frágil, tan solo… Levi comenzó a acariciarle el pelo despacio sujetando suavemente su cabeza contra el pecho y notó como Eren empezaba a respirar con un ritmo normal, suspirando de vez en cuando y estremeciéndose, pero dejó de temblar. Levi siguió intentando consolarle hasta que Eren se quedó completamente dormido. Pero aun así sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir, y eso provocó algo en el pecho de Levi. "La culpa hace daño. No te sientas culpable por seguir vivo", se repitió. Pero por primera vez la culpa le quemó como aceite hirviendo y cada lágrima que mojaba su pecho solamente aumentaba aquella sensación hasta hacerla insoportable. Y quiso levantarse, alejarse.

-Lo siento, Eren -susurró y abrazó el cansado cuerpo del chico, que se agarró a su camiseta y le sujetó con fuerza. Y su corazón se le quebró en pedazos por su propio egoísmo. Él más que nadie sabía lo que significaba perderlo todo y pasarlo solo, y estaba a punto de hacer pasar a ese chico por lo mismo-. Shh. Tranquilo. Estoy aquí. Tranquilo -le susurró y volvió a acariciarle el pelo hasta que amainó el agarre y el chico se quedó relajado. Entonces Levi cerró los ojos e intentó dormir, pero su conciencia no le dejó.

( _Tres horas antes_ )

Armin salió corriendo con Jean, bajaron las escaleras y no pararon de correr hasta haber salido de la calle de su casa. Fue cuando Armin se paró al oír un disparo, y luego tres más. Estuvo a punto de volver si Jean no le hubiese agarrado por el brazo y le hubiese obligado a seguir hacia delante. Empezaron a oír sonidos de las sirenas de policía y de ambulancia y su ritmo se aceleró para salir lo antes posible de ahí.

-Tenemos que coger el tren para llegar a mi casa -Jean apenas podía hablar. La carrera les había agotado a los dos y pararon a descansar ya muy lejos, apoyados contra un edificio.

-No voy a ir a tu casa -farfulló Armin mientras cogía aire a grandes bocanadas.

-Sí vas a venir. Eren dijo-

-Ya sé lo que dijo. Pero no puedo quedarme apartado.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Ir a la policía?

-No lo sé. Pero puedo cuidarme solo. Así que vete.

-No me voy a ir.

-¿Por qué? Siempre te has dedicado a molestarme, insultarme y despreciarme. Y ni siquiera sé la razón. Así que puedes dejar de fingir preocupación y volver a tu vida -era la primera vez que Armin se atrevía a decirle aquello a Jean a la cara, y tenía otras cosas que decirle, pero no quería perder el tiempo con discusiones. Sin embargo, Jean se puso en su camino y no le dejó pasar.

-Espera. Mira… -pasó la mano por su pelo y apretó los puños-. Es solo que… me recuerdas a mí, en el instituto. Solo que tu pareces feliz por ninguna razón, y eso me da tanta rabia que… Lo que quiero decir es que yo… Yo no soy así, ¿vale? Sí, Eren me saca de mis casillas y no le soporto. Y puede que tenga un temperamento insoportable a veces, pero… No soy un abusón. No lo era…

-¿Eso es una disculpa? -Jean miró al chico, cuyos ojos brillaban de una manera que le provocaba un nudo en el estómago. "¿Cómo puede…? No te entiendo…".

-Si consigo mantenerte con vida y a salvo, sería un pago. Por haber sido un idiota contigo.

-Yo tengo que… Tengo que ayudar -Armin dio un paso atrás y se agarró al borde de su jersey, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

-Ya has visto lo que ha pasado ahí. Creo que te viene grande, muy grande. Piensa que muerto no podrás volver a ver a tus amigos, ¿vale? -Jean puso las manos en los hombros del chico sobresaltándole-. Vamos a casa.

Armin se mordió el labio y miró hacia otra parte, intentando aguantar las lágrimas. No podía seguir llorando. No era justo. Él estaba a salvo mientras sus amigos no. No tenía derecho a llorar. Así que asintió, se secó los ojos y siguió a Jean hacia la estación, donde esperaron al tren en silencio. Se le hacía muy raro estar cerca de él y que no le mirase con superioridad, con su sonrisa burlona y sobrada que le hacía bajar la cabeza siempre. Ahora el que bajaba la cabeza era Jean y Armin se sentía menos solo, aunque seguía desconfiando de él.

Tardaron poco en llegar la casa de Jean. Era más pequeña que la suya, un adosado de dos plantas con un pequeño jardincito a lo largo de las escaleras y flores alrededor de la valla que le daban un aspecto alegre haciéndola parecer acogedora. Al entrar una mujer sacó la cabeza por una de las puertas y al ver a Armin salió limpiándose las manos en un delantal.

-Hola, Jeanie, cariño.

-¡Mamá! No me llames así, en serio -Jean se puso rojo mirando a Armin de reojo el cual tuvo que aguantarse una sonrisa. Nunca había visto a Jean ruborizarse-. Este es Armin.

-¿Armin? Me alegra conocerte -la mujer le sonrió y le dio la mano-. Llámame Joshi.

-Mucho gusto, señora.

-Mamá. Armin se va a quedar unos días aquí porque… -y empezó a balbucear, así que Armin saltó enseguida con una de sus mejores caras.

-Mis padres han tenido que ir con urgencia al extranjero por trabajo y… vivo en un barrio conflictivo. Ellos no quieren que me quede solo porque últimamente han entrado a robar en el vecindario y tienen miedo. Su hijo ha sido muy amable al invitarme a quedarme aquí.

-Oh… -ella le miró sorprendida y después a Jean, y volvió a él-. Bueno. En ese caso, siéntete como en casa -le sonrió y después miró a su hijo-. Habérmelo dicho y preparaba la habitación de invitados.

-Ya lo hayo yo, mamá. No pasa nada.

-Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, señora. Espero no causarle muchas molestias -Armin se inclinó en señal de reconocimiento y le sonrió gratamente, provocándole un ligero sonrojo a la mujer.

-Qué chico más educado. No te preocupes, cariño. Quédate todo el tiempo que necesites. Yo me voy a seguir cocinando. Estoy probando una nueva receta. ¿Tenéis hambre?

-No mamá. Hemos comido.

Joshi no dijo nada más, asintió y desapareció por la puerta por la que había salido tarareando suavemente. Ambos suspiraron aliviados al ver que la mentira improvisada había funcionada.

-Mientes muy bien, ¿lo sabías? -Jean le miraba con cierto asombro y una sonrisa divertida, y Armin se sonrojó ligeramente. "Lo sé".

Le llevó hasta su habitación donde Armin dejó su mochila y la de la universidad y se sentó en una silla. Jean parecía inquieto y como si quisiera decir algo, y a esas alturas Armin estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para no darle importancia al respeto que le seguía dando el hecho de mantener una conversación con Jean después de todo.

-Parece que ninguno de tus amigos ha venido a tu casa, ¿no? -era bastante obvio.

-Algo así -murmuró Jean. Y se levantó de golpe-. Voy a preparar la habitación de invitados. Está justo enfrente así que… -metió las manos en los bolsillos y le miró, y las sacó y volvió a meterlas-. Voy a… Sí. Tú ponte cómodo -abrió la puerta sin ningún cuidado y por poco se da un buen golpe en la cara.

-Vale.

Y Jean desapareció dejando la puerta abierta. Armin jugueteó con la silla y de vez en cuando miraba a la otra habitación viendo a Jean bastante nervioso, moviéndose de un lado a otro.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-¡No! Estoy bien.

Observó el cuarto en el que se encontraba. No era como se esperaba que fuera, sino que parecía bastante normal… Se parecía un poco al de Eren con respecto al desorden. Y esa idea le hizo querer llorar, pero se aguantó y se levantó. Iba a dirigirse hacia Jean para ver la habitación, pero entonces oyó el volumen de la televisión en aumento.

 **"…** _ **Las fuentes confirman que la policía ha sacado a seis muertos y un herido de la casa, todos por armas de fuego. Aún se desconoce la identidad de las personas, pero por lo que han podido decir, parce haber sido un ajuste de cuentas de la mafia con final trágico. El herido está en estado grave de camino al hospital central de la ciudad. Sí. Sí. Nos acaban de confirmar que una de las víctimas es una chica de 20 años, y el resto todos hombres de identidad desconocida. La persona de camino al hospital parece ser uno de los integrantes de la mafia que según…".**_


	5. Preparados

**Preparados**

Jean tuvo que reaccionar muy rápido para pillar a Armin que comenzaba a caer desmayado al suelo. Lo llevó rápidamente a la habitación y lo tumbó en la cama. Le puso un par de almohadas bajo la cabeza e intentó despertarle, pero no lo consiguió y quedó paralizado por el miedo sin moverse de al lado del chico hasta que comenzó a reaccionar. Pero después no fue alivio sino pena lo que llenó su pecho. Armin, muy consciente de lo que había oído, se levantó como un rayo y amenazó con irse. Estaba totalmente fuera de sí y Jean tuvo que reducirle hasta que se calmase intentando no hacerle daño, aunque los golpes los recibía él. Después se encargó de consolarle el llanto para que Joshi no lo oyese y sorprendentemente no duró mucho. Pero a pesar de que Armin dejó de llorar, no quería comer ni moverse de la cama, el día siguiente igual, y el siguiente… Tuvo que quedarse con el chico hasta que se durmiera aquella noche porque no paraba de tener pesadillas y siempre que salía para ir a su cuarto podía oírle llorar. A su madre le dijo simplemente que estaba enfermo y que necesitaba descansar, y Joshi no le molestó.

Pasaron varios días hasta conseguir que Armin comiera algo y se duchara. Y algo más para que finalmente hablara.

( _Dos semanas después del incidente_ )

-Buenos días -Jean se sorprendió al ver a Armin lavándose la cara en el baño. Le dedicó una leve sonrisa, pero aquello fue suficiente para recuperar la esperanza.

Llevaba dos semanas esperando a volver a ver aquella sonrisa y por alguna razón, aunque no estaba en su ser, intentó hacer todo lo posible para recuperar al chico. Había algo en verle tan deprimido, con los ojos tan apagados, que le hacía querer ayudarle. Faltó a clase para vigilarle y algunas noches no dormía por las pesadillas que todo aquello le habían ocasionado.

-Sienta bien ver que al fin saliste de la habitación – Jean le observó esperando ver por algún lado aquel brillo en los ojos, pero no lo consiguió.

-Muchas gracias, de verdad. Te había subestimado por completo.

Armin se le echó encima y le abrazó con total naturalidad a lo que Jean se sobresaltó, pero no le apartó. La última persona en abrazarle así fue su madre, y habían pasado años desde entonces.

-No hay por qué darlas. Hice una promesa y pienso cumplirla.

-Eres una gran persona, Jean Kirstein.

Y por fin le sonrió de verdad. Jean notó como sus mejillas iban a enrojecer así que se giró y se metió en su cuarto. No quería hacerse muchas ilusiones, pero de alguna manera ver que Armin estaba sonriendo de nuevo le dio esperanzas de que, poco a poco, el chico recuperase la cordura y así él mismo podría hacerlo. Su madre no estaba aquella mañana así que aprovechó que Armin salió de la habitación para hacerle comer de verdad. Preparó tostadas, zumo natural, algo de café, gelatina, mermelada. Y la segunda sorpresa de la mañana fue que Armin comió tanto o más de lo que esperaba, así que quedó satisfecho. Después Armin sugirió ver alguna peli, algo que según él le distrajera. Y eligió una pastelada de las que Jean odiaba, pero no rechistó y accedió verla con él en el salón.

Pero poco después de empezar y por todo el cansancio acumulado de esos días comenzó a sentirse adormilado. Intentaba dar lo mejor para no dormirse, pero Armin le aseguró que estaba bien, que podía dormir si lo necesitaba, así que finalmente sucumbió al sueño.

* _Varios minutos después*_ Armin, vestido con la ropa que Mikasa había metido en la mochila de emergencia, fue a la cocina y rebuscó, cogiendo un paquete de galletas y un par de bricks de zumo. Los metió en la mochila, se puso la chaqueta, los zapatos y la mochila.

Caminó hasta el sofá donde dejó una nota escrita y miró a Jean por un momento. Le acarició la mejilla a lo que el chico respondió con una ligera mueca, y Armin sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos. Se agachó y le dio un suave pero rápido beso en los labios con cuidado de no despertarle.

-Lo siento, pero si te pasara algo por mi culpa no me lo perdonaría. Esta es nuestra lucha, nadie más debe morir…

Pasó una última vez un dedo por la mejilla del chico y después salió por la puerta.

( _Mientras tanto, en un polígono lejos de allí)_

-Seguro que puedes hablar con alguien y que te lo digan. ¡Necesito saberlo, Levi!

-¿Qué gran diferencia supondría? Si está viva de todos modos no puedes ir a verla. Si no lo está solo te deprimirías otra vez. Y ya has llenado de mocos toda la habitación, que por cierto he tenido que limpiar yo.

-No tienes corazón, ¿es eso? Claro, ¡a ti no te importa nadie a parte de ti mismo y de tu puta limpieza!

-La limpieza es muy importante -Levi cruzó la habitación ya finalmente exaltado-. Y otra cosa, si según tú no me importa nadie, ¿por qué cojones crees que te dejo estar aquí y no te echo a patadas para que esa gente te encuentre?

-Por tu puñetero orgullo. Porque te he ayudado esa vez, porque te he curado y sientes que me lo debes. Por eso.

Levi abrió la boca como queriendo decir algo más, pero la volvió a cerrar apretando fuertemente los puños. Giró sobre sus tobillos volvió al baño, se subió a la escalera y reanudó la limpieza. Necesitaba tranquilizarse o acabaría perdiendo los estribos.

-¡Eh, viejo! En serio no vas a decírmelo, ¿verdad? Pues que te jodan. Me voy.

Eren intentó, ya por decimoquinta vez abrir la puerta, pero nada de lo que hiciera servía.

-¡Joder! Trae tu mano aquí ahora mismo y desbloquea la puerta.

Levi empezó a reírse desde el otro lado de la estancia e hizo a Eren darle un puñetazo a la puerta, de tal manera que a poco estuvo de dañársela de verdad.

-Eres cruel… -susurró y desistió.

Habían pasado varios días desde aquello y no tenía muy claro aun lo que había pasado porque Levi seguía sin querer explicarle nada. Solamente le decía que cuanto menos supiera de aquello antes podría salir. Al principio lo llegó a entender, pero la convivencia con Levi le hacía preferir que le pegasen un tiro. Le ponía más reglas de lo que su madre jamás le puso, controlaba hasta lo que comía o dejaba de comer, si se duchaba o si hacía ejercicio.

Y aquel extraño apartamento iba mucho más allá de lo que se veía al entrar porque en un piso inferior había un gimnasio suficientemente equipado como para servir de entrenamiento a militares, y Levi le habló de unos túneles aún más abajo que no quiso dejarle ver. Además, le había sonsacado que había otra salida que Eren dejó de buscar a los dos días porque no consiguió imaginarse dónde pudiera estar.

Así que ahí estaba, sin saber si su mejor amiga estaba viva o muerta, si Jean había mantenido su palabra de cuidar a Armin o de si le había dejado vagar por ahí solo; y además teniendo que aguantar y acatar las reglas de un obseso del control que parecía disfrutar con ponerle más y más normas. Y con una fuerza y agilidad que doblaba las de Eren aprendió por las malas que no era buena idea desafiar al doctor.

Después de una semana o dos de repente alguien hizo saltar la alarma y puso en alerta a Levi, que dejó lo que estaba haciendo (limpieza) para coger un rifle y apuntar a la puerta. Pero Eren ni se inmutó, durmiendo a pierna suelta en un sofá. Levi le tiró algo que tenía mano haciéndole despertar con un tremendo susto y caer al suelo.

-Escóndete -Eren se percató entonces de la alarma y se puso en alerta, pero de ninguna manera se escondería como un cobarde.

-Y una mierda.

Se quedó en pie detrás de Levi y rechazó moverse a toda costa. Finalmente, Levi abrió la puerta y estuvo a punto de disparar a la figura que asomó la cabeza por detrás, pero entonces suspiró y bajó el arma. Una mujer con pelo castaño, gafas y vestida de traje entró con las manos en alto y sonriente. La puerta se cerró a su espalda y bajó los brazos.

-Joder, Hanji. ¿Has olvidado avisar o qué? Casi te pego un tiro.

-Digamos que no eres muy localizable ahora mismo, capitán.

"¿Capitán? ¿Por qué es la segunda vez que le llaman capitán?". Levi miró a Eren por el rabillo del ojo y ni se molestó en presentarle. Cogió a la mujer por el codo y se la llevó lejos de él para que no oyera de lo que hablaban.

-¿No puedes callarte delante del chico? Sois unos inútiles todos, de verdad.

-Cállate. He venido a avisarte de lo que está pasando allá afuera mientras tú haces de niñera. Me he jugado la piel para venir así que me debes una.

-Nadie te lo ha pedido.

-Te aguantas -le dio una palmada en el hombro haciendo a Eren soltar una carcajada desde la otra habitación, y Levi se empezaba a arrepentir por no haber puesto más puertas-. Bueno, los jefes se han encargado de vincular lo que pasó a la mafia. Y esa chica… Lo siento, Levi.

-Compartir sangre no nos hace parientes -pero bajó la mirada y tragó con fuerza.

-Dios… pobre chico. Cuando se entere estará destrozado.

-No tenía pensado decírselo aún.

-¿Para qué torturarlo así? Se va a enterar, al fin y al cabo. Mejor ahorrarle ese sufrimiento, ¿no crees? -Levi no parecía siquiera estar prestando atención a lo que le decía-. Claro, a ti no te importa eso. ¿Cierto? A la mierda tú y tus juegos. Si no se lo dices tú lo haré yo.

Y se encaminó hacia Eren sin que Levi la detuviera. Se le atragantaron las palabras trabándole la lengua al hablar, y finalmente le dio la noticia. Pero la reacción de Eren, lejos de llorar y derrumbarse, fue de rabia, enfado e ira, a tal punto que por poco salta encima de Levi culpándole por no querer decirle nada. Hanji consiguió calmarle un poco pero el chico seguía sin responder y repetía una y otra vez que la vengaría, que no había terminado.

-Ella me salvó, se llevó una bala por mí y murió. Y yo he estado llorando y lamentándome por ello, pero… Eso no lleva a nada. No puedo seguir aquí sin hacer nada con miedo de que vengan a por mí. Tengo que saber exactamente en lo que estoy metido.

Pero ninguno contestó. Hanji miraba a Levi como pidiéndole permiso y éste no hizo ningún movimiento.

-Levi…

-Deberías irte antes de soltar alguna estupidez más. Te he dado una orden, no me hagas repetirla.

Ella se puso en pie, alisó su ropa y se dirigió a la puerta. Le dio una bolsa bastante grande a Levi, que abrió la puerta y Hanji salió echando una última mirad a Eren, en la que el chico percibió pena, como si estuviera mirando a una persona ya muerta. Eso solo le hizo querer gritar. No estaba muerto, estaba muy vivo gracias a Mikasa. Y por ella tenía que seguir viviendo.

-Levi. No puedo quedarme aquí mucho más tiempo.

-No vas a salir. Tienes un blanco en la espalda.

-¿Pretendes que no haga nada? ¿Qué me cruce de brazos y siga lloriqueando?

-Tú no… -Levi pareció dudar, teniendo cuidado con lo que decía-. A ti no te han entrenado para esto. No sabes defenderte. Ni siquiera sabes usar un arma. Y la última vez que mataste a alguien a penas pudiste admitirlo. Ahora solo piensas en venganza cuando no tienes ni idea de quién vengarte.

-¡Pues dímelo! ¿A qué viene tanto secreto?

-Mira… Si empiezo a entrenarte y a enseñarte cómo sobrevivir a esto, no vuelvas a preguntármelo, ¿de acuerdo?

-Vas a… ¿De verdad me vas a ayudar?

-Si puedes soportarlo, sí. Pero te advierto que no voy a ser blando contigo, ni ir despacio. ¿Crees que podrás?

-Sé que puedo. No me subestimes, viejo. Podemos empezar ahora mismo.

-¿Ahora? No. No te vas a librar tan fácilmente. Tenías que terminar de limpiar los estantes de arriba, ¿recuerdas? Te quedaste dormido y no has hecho nada.

-Esto es más importante que quitar el polvo, doctor.

-Como que me importa tu opinión - Levi le tiró un trapo a la cara y Eren lo cogió bruscamente-. Que no quede ni una mota de polvo.

-¿Por qué no lo limpias tú? Ah, lo olvidaba. Es que no llegas. ¿Cómo puedes revisar que lo he limpiado si a penas llegas con la mano, medio metro? -y nada más terminar de hablar la escoba cruzó volando como un cohete a milímetros de su cara chocando con una estantería y tirando los libros. Eren ni siquiera le vio moverse.

-Si tienes tiempo para idioteces ponte a limpiar. Y ordena esos libros.

-Ordénalos tú -masculló entre dientes dirigiéndose a la estantería.

-A la próxima apunto a tu cabeza, Eren.

-Tss…

Colocó los libros mientras no paraba de repetirse que se haría más fuerte para poder vengar a su amiga. Tenía que hacerlo o volvería a llorar y no se sentía capaz de personarse a sí mismo si volvía a hacerlo, sobre todo después de despertarse esa funesta mañana abrazado al doctor y sin recordar mucho de la noche anterior. Le daban escalofríos solo de pensarlo, así que consideró que ya había llorado lo suficiente para unos años, y era hora de enfrentarse de una vez por todas a la realidad. Limpió lo más rápido que pudo, aunque tuvo que volver a hacerlo porque según Levi "era una chapuza".

Aquel día Levi le enseñó un poco de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque más que nada era defensa personal y Eren se llevó unos buenos golpes que acabó aprendiendo a parar. Al día siguiente Eren le convenció de que le enseñase cómo funciona un arma.

-Si me prometes que no me dispararás mientras duermo, te explico cómo funcionan.

-No puedo prometerlo. Depende de cómo de mucho me toques las narices.

-¿Ahora tendré que atarte de noche para dormir tranquilo?

Eren se preguntaba si estaba bromeando porque su cara no expresaba emoción alguna a parte de una total seguridad en sí mismo. Pero Levi puso los ojos en blanco pasando del tema y accedió a enseñarle. Sin embargo, Eren se sintió como si lo estuviera recordando, no aprendiendo. Como leer un libro después de mucho tiempo y acordarte poco a poco de lo que pasa según lo vas leyendo. No le prestó mucha atención a eso y se centró en recordar todos los detalles que Levi le daba, aprendió a montar un arma de fuego simple, a desmontarla y a cargarla. Se aprendió el nombre de sus partes y la manera de apuntar bien, pero no le dejó dispararla, aunque Eren tampoco protestó mucho por ello.

-Levi… ¿estás despierto? -desde aquello le costaba dormir de noche por las pesadillas, que se sentían tan vívidas como recuerdos.

-¿Qué quieres? -murmuró desde la otra parte de la cama.

-¿Por qué te llaman capitán?

-Dijiste que no preguntarías.

-No voy a preguntar por lo demás, solo eso. Es una pequeña curiosidad.

-Fui capitán de escuadrón en… En el ejército.

-¿Eres un ex-militar? -le parecía un poco sorprendente pero no del todo. Podía de alguna manera visualizarlo.

-Era. Sí. Ahora a dormir.

-Buenas noches, capitán.

-Tú no… -susurró Levi, pero se cortó aguantó la respiración para calmarse-. Buenas noches, mocoso.

Pero lejos de poder dormir ahora la cabeza de Eren empezó a llenarse de más y más preguntas, y siempre que intentaba darle algún sentido a alguna acababa sacando otra pregunta. Y sus sueños simplemente le hacían creer que empezaba a volverse loco, que todo aquello le había trastornado de verdad. Así que al día siguiente cogió todo su orgullo, se lo tragó y se sentó a hablar con Levi de ello. Se esperaba algún tipo de "no me vengas con tus problemas" o "deja de quejarte y haz algo útil", pero en vez de eso el hombre se sentó a escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Tampoco es que hablara un largo tiempo porque no podía preguntarle nada. Simplemente le preguntó la razón de aquellas pesadillas. Por alguna razón, al terminar, Levi pareció no estar respirando y estar bastante pálido. Pero recuperó la compostura enseguida y se echó hacia delante apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas.

-Parece algo como estrés post-traumático. Aunque más bien tu mente le da vueltas a los peores casos en los que podrías acabar. Son… -suspiró-. Son simples paranoias. Pararán con el tiempo.

Aquel día estuvo callado, distante y lo suficientemente preocupado para que Eren lo notase. Y sabía que, si era algo por lo que Levi se preocupase hasta ese punto, debía ser grave.

-Hoy tengo que salir.

-Voy contigo -Eren saltó del sofá.

-Ni en tus mejores sueños, chico.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Me vas a dejar aquí solo?

-Este es el sitio más seguro del planeta para ti ahora mismo. Así que sí. Aquí te quedas.

-Vamos, viejo. Por favor…

-No voy a negociar contigo, Eren.

-Si me dejas aquí solo voy a ensuciar esto hasta el punto de que te costará un mes dejarlo como está. Tú verás. Y yo cumplo mi palabra.

-No eres capaz… -Eren sonrió y le miró con los brazos cruzados.

-Ponme a prueba, si quieres.

-No creas que caeré en un truco tan barato, Jaeger.

-Tú mismo -empezó a pasearse por el salón con los ojos de Levi puestos en él-. ¿Ese cuadro es caro? No debe de serlo. Le falta pintura por aquí… -acercó la mano a la pintura para descolgarla y Levi le agarró por la muñeca.

-Como me desobedezcas una sola vez, te echo del coche y te quedas solo. ¿Entendido?

Volvió a dedicarle una de esas miradas que le helaban la sangre, pero cada vez le hacían menor efecto y simplemente lo dejó estar. Asintió y quitó la mano del cuadro. Levi resopló, puso los ojos en blanco, se alejó hacia el cuarto y sacó la bolsa que Hanji le había dado días atrás.

-Ven. No puedes salir así a la calle. Considera esto un regalo.

Eren se acercó a la cama donde Levi comenzó a dejar prendas de ropa. Unos vaqueros negros, una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta marrón con un emblema en el hombro. También sacó unas botas y un cinturón con bolsillo para armas. Eren cogió la chaqueta y observó el emblema.

-Esto estaba en varias cosas de por aquí… ¿qué significa?

-Es el ala de la libertad. Con esto vas a… Vas a estar a salvo allí, mientras te calles la boca y te comportes.

No esperó a más preguntas y se alejó dejando a Eren cambiándose para volver a los quince minutos equipado. Le dio el arma con el que estuvo practicando.

-¿Cómo sabía Hanji mis medidas?

-Es adivina -contestó sin mirarle-. Vamos, tenemos que irnos.

"Más preguntas sin respuesta… Pero, ¿me conocen?".

-Levi.

-Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo y hay que irse -se puso una chaqueta similar a la que le dio a Eren y un gorro-. Si quieres preguntar algo o ponerme de los nervios, tienes tiempo en el coche hasta que lleguemos.

-Solo quería darte las gracias. Y esta ropa… me gusta. Gracias.

Levi paró a mirarle con una expresión desconcertante, como si hubiese quedado en shock, pero enseguida se giró y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Por una fracción de segundo Eren pudo ver una sonrisa que se formaba en los labios de Levi, aunque se había girado tan rápido que no podía estar seguro. Le siguió al salir al pasillo que estaba oscuro y las luces no se encendieron. Igual que cuando entraron, Levi le cogió de la mano para guiarle por el pasillo y Eren se preguntaba cómo podía ver y orientarse con esa oscuridad.

-Cuidado con las escaleras -avisó.

Y empezaron a subir hasta salir del túnel la estación. El aire estaba húmedo y se oía cómo llovía en el exterior, un sonido que Eren había echado de menos, igual que el viento colándose por las rendijas y silbando como si fuera una canción que envolvía aquel sitio y creaba un eco en todos los rincones. Siguió a Levi entre los escombros hasta la salida, y por las calles hasta entrar en otro edificio donde habían, tres coches cubiertos por lonas de plástico. El hombre quitó una de las lonas y un coche negro apareció ante sus ojos. Se parecía al coche que quedó destrozado aquel día, incluso era de la misma marca.

-¿Tienes muchos de estos? Eres rico o algo…

-No son míos.

Entraron al coche y Levi aceleró saliendo del edificio y haciendo zig-zag por las callecitas hasta salir a la autopista. Iba bastante rápido y con una cara muy seria, más de lo normal. Eren se preguntaba si había ocurrido algo para que tuviera que salir tan pronto y tan preocupado, pero no quiso preguntar y se quedó en silencio mirando la lluvia que seguía cayendo. Se habían mojado bastante al caminar hasta el coche, pero no le molestaba. Necesitaba volver a sentir la lluvia y el viento y el sol, aunque por una parte sentía que no lo merecía. Desechó ese pensamiento lo antes que pudo para centrarse en el presente.

-¿Qué ha pasado para que tengas que salir? -preguntó, aunque no esperaba que Levo le contestase. De todos modos, seguía sorprendiéndole que le hubiera dejado ir con él con una amenaza tan simple.

-Han pillado a una persona del equipo dando información a los que van a por nosotros. Necesitan que esté allí en persona…

Eren se quedó sin palabras. "Traición… eso es lo que siente. Parece que sí siente cosas, después de todo". Se dio cuenta de que, al hablar del emblema, de su pasado como militar, y ahora de su equipo, su tono cambiaba. Se volvía vivo, dejando atrás lo monótono y frío. Incluso al ver a Hanji y su conversación con ella desde lejos parecía reconfortarle. Podía notarlo por la postura que adoptaba, bajando la guardia y manteniendo una conversación de verdad. "Como cuando se quedó conmigo esa noche…". Sin querer había empezado a pensar y recordó la manera en la que Levi le prometió que se quedaría con él y cómo le abrazó y le calmó hasta que Eren se quedó dormido. No pudo haberse puesto más rojo y se cubrió la cara intentando desechar aquello de su memoria. Pero sí, estaba seguro de que a veces, por alguna razón, Levi bajaba la guardia.

-¿Te pasa algo? ¿Te estás constipando por la lluvia? No me jodas, Jaeger -Levi disminuyó la velocidad y se acercó un poco a su cara con intención de tocarle la frente.

-No, estoy muy bien -se apartó de él y se giró hacia la ventana-. Céntrate en la carretera.

Siguieron callados durante el resto del trayecto. La lluvia paraba poco y cuando llegaron solo quedaba una suave llovizna que era como polvo húmedo. Bajaron del coche en un aparcamiento subterráneo. "Más túneles…". Pero subieron por unas escaleras y Levi abrió una puerta que dio a una gran sala luminosa y minimalista. Eren tragó con fuerza ante el silencio y su corazón se disparó cuando la puerta se cerró con un golpe a su espalda. Lo único que oía era el sonido de sus botas en el suelo al caminar, hasta que otra puerta se abrió y ante ellos aparecieron tres personas. Una de ellas era Hanji, a la que recordaba de la última vez. Otra era una chica más joven y de rostro simpático. Pero la tercera era un hombre que creía conocer, pero que ahora estaba de pie delante de ellos y mirándole con una extrema superioridad.

-¿Profesor…Erwin?


	6. Listos

**Listos**

-No ha dicho nada aún, capitán.

-Bien. Quiero a todos fuera de ahí ahora mismo. Tú -Levi señaló a Eren con el dedo- te quedas con Petra. Y vosotros, cuanto menos habléis mejor. ¿Entendido? -su tono era frío y más robótico de lo normal.

-Vamos, Eren.

La chica bajita le hizo una seña para que la siguiera, pero Eren tardó unos segundos en moverse. Seguía mirando a Erwin el cual ni siquiera se molestó en decir algo, y después de que Levi cruzara la puerta y la cerrara de un golpe todo quedó en silencio. Erwin y otro hombre se quedaron delante de la puerta, Hanji le dio una palmada en el hombro.

-El marrón te favorece -dijo Hanji mirándole por encima de sus finas gafas.

-Gracias por la ropa -le sonrió instintivamente y bajó la mirada. Estaba tan confuso que ya no sabía muy bien lo que hacía ahí. Hanji le dio otra palmada en el hombro y Petra volvió a hacerle una señal.

Eren caminó hacia Petra y ella le indicó que se sentara en uno de los sofás al lado de la ventana. El sol empezaba a salir por entre las nubes y chocaba con el cristal que lo reflejaba directamente sobre su rostro. Pero no se movió y disfrutó de su calor y de la luz que le hizo cerrar los ojos.

-Estás mojado. ¿Quieres algo caliente? Un té, café. No hay mucho aquí, pero sí lo suficiente.

-No tengo frío, gracias.

-Me alegra que estés bien. Pareces un chico fuerte -Eren le sonrió y volvió a mirar por la ventana. Tenía la intuición de que Levi les había dicho a todos que no le contasen nada por lo que no sabía exactamente de lo que hablar con ella-. ¿Levi es muy estricto contigo? Si quieres te cuento algún secreto. No es tan malo como parece al principio. Puede ser agradable.

-¿Agradable? ¿Levi? Pensé que nunca oiría ambas palabras en la misma frase -ella soltó una risita que agradó a Eren, y a la vez le produjo cierta melancolía. Le recordó a Armin, que siempre se reía de sus chistes.

-Es verdad que le gusta tener control sobre todo, pero si juegas bien tus cartas le puedes dejar con la guardia baja totalmente. El té es la clave. Si consigues dar en el punto le vas a desarmar.

-¿Té? ¿Ta fácil?

-Fácil no es. Levi es un poco… quisquilloso.

-Eres demasiado amable. Es como decir que da un poco de miedo -ella volvió a reírse y miró a Hanji por encima del hombro, la cual asintió y se cruzó de brazos girándose hacia Erwin.

-Supongo que se necesita experiencia, y recordar todo lo que le molesta -suspiró y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Tenía algo que tranquilizaba a Eren, sentía como si la conociera, aunque seguramente fuera porque le recordaba a Armin.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Puedes. Luego tendré que ver si puedo contestarla o no.

-¿Qué ha pasado con… Mikasa? No tiene más familia que nosotros y mi madre así que nadie va a… -la garganta se le secó quebrándole la voz.

-Levi ha pagado el entierro y todo lo demás. Está en el cementerio central junto a la familia Ackerman.

-¿A-ackerman?

-¿No lo sabías? Su apellido era Ackerman antes de que la adoptase tu madre y lo cambiara.

-El mismo apellido que Levi.

-¿No te ha dicho nada? De verdad… entiendo lo demás, pero esto no tenía por qué ocultarlo… Levi y Mikasa eran primos lejanos.

"¿Qué? ¿Primos? Imposible. ¿Cómo…-". Entonces un recuerdo le vino a le mente como una de sus pesadillas, pero ahora estaba despierto y muy consciente. Aunque solo fueran imágenes, vio a un niño y una niña pequeños, como de cinco años. También estaba su madre, mucho más joven. Él había vivido con Mikasa desde que tiene conciencia así que nunca se había planteado cuál era su apellido. Sí que su madre le explicó que los padres de Mikasa murieron en un atraco y que eran buenos amigos de la familia, así que en el testamento le pedían a ella que se hiciera cargo de su hija en caso de que algo pasara. Y Eren nunca lo cuestionó.

-Pero él no… él ni reaccionó. Al verla ahí… Ella… ¿Ella le conocía?

-No lo sé -Petra se sentó a su lado y le acarició el hombro.

-Es de hielo -murmuró. Pero solo entonces se dio cuenta de que Levi también había perdido a Mikasa, y aun así seguía inmutable, fuerte y seguro, lo que le hizo sentir algo de envidia y también pena. Creyó recordar por un segundo, al pensar en Mikasa en el suelo y Levi apretándole la herida con la camisa, como la cara del hombre se crispó y la miraba impotente. Pero solo fue un segundo porque su mente odiaba recrear aquel momento.

-Es humano. No lo olvides, ¿vale? -ella pronunció esas palabras en un tono bastante diferente al resto de la conversación como si tuvieran un significado especial. Quería preguntarle a qué se refería, pero hasta en su cabeza la pregunta parecía tontamente inútil. Por lo que simplemente asintió y volvió a mirar por la ventana. "Humano…".

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos dejando el murmullo de las demás personas oírse con claridad. Eren se giró hacia el que creía que era su profesor, pero que no le prestaba ninguna atención, al igual que al resto. Parecía estar observando la pared vacía del fondo con una mirada perdida, el ceño fruncido y una postura recta, militar. Siempre le había parecido extraño, pero verle así todavía más y deseaba acribillarlo a preguntas, aunque le daba la impresión que no iba a contestar ninguna de ellas.

-Petra, por casualidad, ¿sabes algo de Armin? Estoy casi seguro de que le habéis vigilado.

Ella pareció dudar, tardando un tiempo en mirarle a la cara. Eren empezó a temerse lo peor y todo su cuerpo se tensó, su estómago se retorció y estuvo a punto de gritar.

-Su amigo cuida bien de él. Parece estar en buenas manos, no te preocupes.

-¿De verdad? Creía que… -tragó con fuerza y se llevó las manos a la cara apartándose el flequillo de la frente y secándose alguna lágrima que quería salir.

-No debería… -echó una mirada hacia el grupo y bajó la voz-. Tenemos a una persona observándole a él y a su amigo. Está sano y salvo, aunque no ha vuelto a la universidad.

-Ese idiota… Debería… -pero en su situación él tampoco podría hacer vida normal así como así-. ¿Sabe lo de Mikasa?

-Sí… Estuvo en las noticias nacionales.

-Debe estar destrozado…

-Él está en mejor situación que tú, y por lo que veo puedes seguir levantando la cabeza y mantener tus emociones y sentimientos a raya. Ten más confianza en él.

-Muchas gracias por decírmelo.

Y le estaba mucho más que agradecido. Saber que Jean estaba manteniendo su palabra y que Armin estaba a salvo era lo único que le hacía no desmoronarse. Y, aunque no confiara mucho en aquellas personas y ni les conociera a penas, le aliviaba el saber que mantienen vigilado a su amigo.

Levi salió como media hora más tarde con los ojos vacíos y pálido. Paseó la mirada por la habitación como un rayo y la posó sobre Eren.

-Capitán, ¿ha dicho algo? -Petra se levantó pero Levi no le hizo mucho caso.

-Jaeger. Dentro. Ahora.

Eren se acercó a la puerta sintiendo como todo su cuerpo había empezado a temblar. Levi le empujó hacia dentro y cerró la puerta con prisa. Se parecía a uno de esos cuartos de interrogatorio que había visto en la televisión, hasta había un espejo por el que podía ver a un hombre sentado en una silla y esposado a la mesa en la otra parte de la habitación. Eren miró a Levi, pero este lo único que hizo fue cogerle de la muñeca y llevarle casi a la fuerza a donde estaba ese hombre. Al entrar no le soltó, y se quedaron ambos delante de la puerta en pie observando a aquel hombre. Éste levantó la vista y la posó en Eren. El chico podía leer confusión en sus ojos, como si acabase de despertar de un sueño y todavía no pudiera ubicarse.

-Está vivo y entero -habló Levi casi gritando.

-Es…

Se levantó de golpe y la silla en la que estaba sentado de cayó al suelo con un gran estruendo que le estremeció el cuerpo a Eren. Había pasado de confusión a rabia, o miedo. Quiso levantar una mano, pero las esposas se lo impedían y tiró de ellas sin resultado.

-Me dijeron que… -tragó con fuerza y miró la mano izquierda de Eren que tenía vendada-. ¿Cómo escapaste?

-Es… ¿Escapar?

-Se acabó, Bozado. Ahora dime qué le has dicho exactamente -Levi apretó un poco más fuerte la muñeca de Eren casi sin darse cuenta.

-Yo… Él lo sabe, todo lo que yo sé. Lo sabe.

-Pero tú creías que Eren había muerto. ¿Cómo lo pueden saber si no es por ti?

-No soy el único -murmuró dejándose caer sobre la mesa.

-Necesito nombres. Ahora.

-Yo no… no lo sé.

-Eren -Levi le soltó la muñeca, pero el chico seguía sin salirse de su asombro-. Vete fuera -y cuando miró a Levi toda la piel se pe puso de gallina y una muy mala sensación le recorrió la espalda como un escalofrío.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Lo que haga falta -murmuró.

-No. No… de verdad que no lo sé. Nunca veía a nadie más y la mayoría de las conversaciones eran por teléfono, siempre con diferentes personas y diferentes números.

-No te creo. Sabes más cosas solo que no quieres decirlo. Eren, fuera. Ya.

Abrió la puerta y salió, y tan pronto cerró la puerta a su espalda salió corriendo para abrir la otra. Lo que había sentido antes era peligro, tanto peligro como el que sintió con la lluvia de balas en su casa. Pero ahora era más compacto, más afilado y mucho más frio.

Abrió la puerta con un tirón y agarró a Erwin del brazo.

-Se lo va a sacar. Sea lo que sea lo que esté pasando, Levi le va a hacer daño a ese hombre. Muchísimo.

-No te preocupes. Levi no le pondría un dedo encima a Oluo.

Pero nada más terminar de hablar un grito apagado llegó de la sala a su espalda y Erwin le quitó de un manotazo haciendo que se caiga al suelo. Hanji le siguió y Petra se quedó con Eren ayudándole a levantarse.

-¡Levi! Cálmate, tranquilo.

Erwin sacó a Levi de la sala y le llevó lejos de ahí. Petra dejó a Eren y fue tras ellos.

-Ese idiota… Joder.

-¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Le ha hablado del chico, de los datos de nuestras misiones, de algunas de las bases más importantes y también de todo lo que necesitaría para volver a mandar a sus matones a por él. Eso fue… Todo esto es su culpa.

-¿Te refieres a-

-Shh. Sí. Exacto. Y ha dicho que no era el único informante. Si sabe que está vivo y Bozado no lo sabía, entonces debe de ser que alguien más de la central es un topo. Erwin, esto es grave.

-Lo principal aquí es que vayáis directamente al nivel 3. Eren puede quedarse con Hanji desde ahora y tú vas a la central conmigo y-

-No. Yo me quedo con Eren -Levi levantó la voz y volvió a bajarla-. Necesita protección y no hay nadie aquí que me supere.

-Pero, Levi, te necesitamos en la base.

-Ni lo intentes, Erwin. Esta vez no.

Y en unos segundos estaba junto a Eren, cogiéndole de la muñeca y saliendo por la puerta. Bajaron los escalones a toda prisa, y Levi solamente le soltó cuando llegaron al garaje.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde vamos?

-Sube al coche.

-Levi.

Pero el hombre no contestó y fue directo hacia el coche. Ambos entraron y Levi como siempre salió como un rayo del garaje sin darle a Eren tiempo para que se abrochase el cinturón. Se adentraron por las callecitas y luego directos en la autopista donde la velocidad no hizo más que subir.

-¿Me vas a decir qué pasa?

-Después.

-Joder, Levi. No soy idiota, ¿vale? Ya veo que esto va conmigo más de lo que tú dices. Así que dime lo que-

-¡Déjame pensar! Ya puedes darme la vara después, pero ahora déjame pensar.

-¿Dónde vamos?

-Mira a ver si nos están siguiendo.

Eren resopló y miró por el retrovisor buscando algún coche sospechoso, pero no había ninguno, y si lo hubiera no sabría cómo notarlo. Vio como Levi apretaba las manos alrededor del volante y estaba tan tenso en el asiento que si no se moviera de vez en cuando parecería una estatua. Y el color tan pálido de su piel dejaba ver unas finas venas en su cuello.

-¿Estás asustado? -murmuró casi sin dase cuenta. Levi le miró de reojo y se mordió el labio.

-No… No tengo miedo. Estoy pensando.

-Estás pálido y sudando. Tienes miedo. ¿Cómo quieres tranquilizarme actuando así?

-Soy humano, ¿vale?

"Humano…". Recordó las palabras de Petra y empezaba a encontrarles el sentido. "Estoy siendo egoísta… No es de hielo, tiene sentimientos. Pero… si hasta Levi tiene miedo, entonces esto es muy grave".

-Lo siento. Es solo que nunca te había visto tan aterrado. Siempre eres tan… frío.

-Pues siento destruir tus ilusiones, pero soy de carne y hueso, y a veces hay cosas que me afectan.

Eren volvió a estar atento al retrovisor mientras Levi bajaba la velocidad un poco y empezaba coger color. Seguía agarrando el volante con fuerza, pero parecía respirar con más tranquilidad. Eren se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó sobre sus rodillas sin quitar la vista del retrovisor. Quería ser útil, ayudar a Levi y, sobre todo, evitar que nada malo les pase de nuevo en la calle. No tenía ni idea de a dónde se dirigían, de qué era de lo que huían o de por qué ese hombre pensaba que estaba muerto, pero sorprendentemente dejó de preguntárselo y empezó a centrarse en la situación. Nunca había seguido órdenes de alguien, pero tener a Levi que le hiciera sentirse más seguro acabó consiguiendo que dejase de protestar.

Pasaron a una carretera secundaria que se alejaba de la ciudad, pero en el sentido contrario a donde habían estado esas últimas semanas. Había empezado a llover de nuevo y pasado un rato se intensificó hasta convertirse en una gran tormenta que obligó a Levi a ir con más cuidado. Los ojos de Eren no llegaban a ver los coches a su alrededor así que empezó a sentirse vulnerable y poco a poco más nervioso. Levi puso la calefacción al ver que Eren empezaba a temblar, pero no podían hacer mucho más que seguir en la carretera. Habría pasado más de una hora y el sol empezaba a ponerse cuando entraron a un pequeño pueblo, aunque no pararon allí. Parecía desierto y muy tétrico, con las calles tan mal asfaltadas que el coche daba brincos mientras intentaban avanzar.

-Mierda de carretera abandonada…

Levi empezaba a quejarse con cada salto que le hacía pegar y porque la lluvia le impedía ver con claridad lo que había delante de sus narices. Pero aquello, de una manera u otra, solo hizo a Eren reír y calmó el ambiente. Tenía claro que Levi seguía alerta y de mal humor, lo dejaba claro con las muecas y los insultos, pero la diferencia era abismal, así que decidió volver a preguntar.

-¿Dónde vamos?

-A un… ¡Joder! -pasaron por un bache que casi hace saltar a Levi del asiento y solo el cinturón impidió que se chocara con el techo-. Mierda de carretera. Hay un viejo castillo subiendo la colina y pasando el bosque. Está abandonado desde hace mucho tiempo y muy pocos lo conocen.

-¿Un castillo? ¿En serio?

-No te preocupes. Está muy bien equipado para situaciones de nivel 3.

-¿Nivel 3?

-Las misiones se nivelan. Pero solo se empieza a contar como nivel uno aquellas en las que intervenimos nosotros. El nivel uno y el dos son de bajo riesgo y no suelen necesitar contacto directo. El nivel tres es el difícil, con contacto directo y, como en este caso, protección. El cuatro nos supera. Aunque… -miró a Eren por un segundo y después volvió a la carretera. No siguió y bajó la cabeza. Se pasó la mano por el pelo revolviéndoselo un poco, cosa que extrañó a Eren porque nunca soportaba ir con aspecto descuidado. Pero pareció darle igual, hasta se abrió un par de botones de la camisa.

-Así que huir y ser casi asesinado por un grupo de gorilas con arma es nivel 3. ¿Y el 4 qué es? ¿Ataque nuclear? -a Eren le pareció que Levi iba a reírse, pero no lo hizo, y miró hacia el otro lado.

-Mira.

Eren dirigió la mirada hacia delante y por encima de los árboles se alzaban unas torres. Se acercaban poco a poco y el camino empezaba a ser más limpio, con la lluvia amainando, y toda la atención del chico se puso en el paisaje. Podía notar como su corazón se aceleraba y por algo que no podía entender empezó a ponerse nervioso. Poco después Levi paró el coche y tuvieron que bajar para ir andando. Los árboles les protegieron de la lluvia hasta llegar a un pequeño claro en mitad del que se encontraba el edificio. Era muy alto y muy antiguo, con una de las torres caídas y con ladrillos sueltos alrededor. La puerta Era enorme y estaba cerrada, pero Levi fue por un lado y se dirigió a otra puerta más pequeña que, con un chirrido espeluznante, se abrió y entraron a la oscuridad. A pesar de que aún había luz fuera no había ventanas donde se encontraban y solo la que entraba por la puerta les permitió caminar con cierta seguridad.

-Por aquí.

Subieron unas escaleras de caracol y llegaron a una gran ventana circular de vidrios de colores por los que se colaban los últimos rayos de luz, pero lo suficientemente fuertes como para iluminar la gran habitación que se abría ante ellos.

-Madre mía… Esto es- ¿Esto lo ha hecho tu equipo? Wow…

-La agencia. Lleva mucho más tiempo planificado que yo vivo.

Era muy amplia y grande, decorada con un estilo clásico que pegaba con el ambiente medieval europeo del castillo. Era un poco extraño que algo como eso estuviera en Japón, pero no era precisamente una de las preguntas de Eren en ese momento. Levi accionó unos interruptores y unas grandes lámparas de araña se encendieron en el techo. Había una gran alfombra, unas estanterías enormes llenas de libros, varios sofás repartidos, algunos que otros muebles, algo que parecía una cocina e incluso había una mesa para una docena de personas o más.

-Esto es alucinante… Pero, ¿el baño? O las camas. Lo único en lo que puedo pensar ahora mismo es en entrar en calor. Y en la cama.

-En el sótano están las camas y los baños. Pero primero -Levi se dirigió hacia lo que sería la cocina, abrió un armario y sacó una botella y un par de vasos-, vino. ¿Quieres?

-¿Me das alcohol? -Eren se acercó hacia allí y dejó la chaqueta en una silla.

-¿Quieres o no? -abrió la botella y empezó a verter vino en uno de los vasos.

-Vale, un poco.

Se sirvieron las copas y se apoyaron contra la encimera. Eren se sentó encima mientras bebía lentamente notando como su cuerpo entraba en calor. Levi ya iba por la segunda copa, bebiendo a grandes sorbos, y Eren se dejó la suya a la mitad.

-Sabes que tengo muchas preguntas…

-Lo sé. Tú sabes que mañana será u día duro, ¿no?

-¿Hoy no lo ha sido? -Eren suspiró, dejó el vaso en la encimera y cogió su chaqueta. Levi bajó con él hacia el sótano encendiendo las luces y enseñándole todo lo que necesitaba saber.

El sótano se dividía en dos. La parte de las habitaciones y los baños, y la parte de las celdas. Estaban ruinosas y claramente sin usar durante siglos, y ni siquiera habían puesto electricidad en esa zona. Pero la parte de las habitaciones y baños estaba muy bien equipada. Podrían alojarse allí dos docenas de personas y seguiría sobrando alguna cama. Las habitaciones, aunque no eran muy grandes tenían tres camas cada una y dos armarios. Y había cuatro baños completos.

Tuvieron que esperar más de media hora para que hubiera agua caliente, pero había ropa seca en los armarios para diferentes medidas así que pudieron cambiarse. Decidieron dormir en la misma habitación por si acaso pasaba algo, y después de ducharse se metieron en la cama. Pero a pesar del cansancio y del día de locos, Eren no podía dormir.

-¿Me lo contarás todo mañana? -preguntó Eren esperando que Levi no se hubiera dormido aún.

-No lo sé. Pero sí te contaré algunas cosas.

-No es justo…

-Si lo prefieres no te cuento nada.

-Vale, lo pillo. No hay negociaciones.

-Exacto. Ahora, a dormir, que puede que desde mañana no tendrás tanto tiempo para hacerlo.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio sin poder dormir. Cada uno estaba preocupado por una cosa y durante un largo rato les resultó imposible incluso cerrar los ojos.

-¿Por qué quisiste especialmente quedarte conmigo? Erwin dijo que-

-Erwin dice muchas cosas.

-Creí que no querías hacer de niñera. ¿Me has cogido cariño o algo?

-Sigue soñando, Eren.

Eren poco a poco empezó a quedarse dormido. La cama no era muy cómoda y tuvo que dar varias vueltas en la cama para poder encontrar alguna postura lo suficientemente cómoda. _"Eren. No lo recuerdas, ¿Verdad?"_. Con el sueño creyó que se lo estaba imaginando y el cansancio le vencía poco a poco, por lo que no pudo distinguir la voz de Levi.

 _-Creí que sería la mejor opción, pero no pensé que dolería tanto ser olvidado…_


	7. Sinceridad

**Sinceridad**

 **-** Oh, vaya. ¿Ya te sientes mejor? Jean dijo que estabas malo con fiebre.

Armin se quedó de piedra con el pomo de la puerta en la mano. La madre de Jean apareció casi de la nada, o él no la había visto venir, y ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a cerrar la puerta detrás suyo.

-Ho-hola. Sí, ya estoy mucho mejor. Iba a irme a casa ahora, que mis padres han vuelto ya. M-muchas gracias por haberme dejado estar todo este tiempo, y siento las molestias -soltó el pomo y se hizo a un lado para dejar a la mujer pasar a casa.

-No te preocupes por nada. Pareces muy buen chico y espero volver a verte por aquí pronto, Armin -el chico se giró y empezó a caminar hacia la calle-. Oh, Jean. ¿Qué-

-¡Arlert!

Los pies de Armin se clavaron en el suelo y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. No se atrevió a girarse y el peso de su mochila pareció multiplicarse por mil. Si Jean estaba despierto le costaría mucho irse porque estaba seguro de que le perseguiría y Jean era mucho más rápido que él. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que, si estaba despierto, debió haber visto la nota, y con tan solo pensarlo se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Quiso salir corriendo, y hasta dio un paso, pero Jean ya estaba a su lado y le agarró por un brazo. Armin no pudo levantar la cabeza y no dijo nada. El agarre de Jean iba en aumento y tiró de él haciéndole volver sobre sus pasos sin que oponga mucha resistencia. Después de entrar en casa le arrastró hasta la habitación, cerró la puerta y solo entonces Armin vio la nota en la mano de Jean.

-¿Me crees idiota?

Armin dio un paso hacia atrás y después otro. No quería mirarle a la cara porque tenía miedo. No. Más bien, auténtico pavor. Había mentido, le había engañado y le había utilizado, y además dejó esa nota estúpida de la que se empezaba a arrepentir muchísimo. Pero Jean le agarró por la barbilla y le hizo levantar la vista.

-¿Qué pensabas hacer, eh? ¿Buscar a Eren? ¿Meterte en la boca del lobo? -a pesar de que estaba claramente enfadado mantenía un tono bajo para que no se le oyese. Seguía manteniendo la cara de Armin quieta, y toda la confianza y decisión que tenía el chico cinco minutos atrás se había esfumado y había dejado resurgir al Armin débil y miedoso.

-¿Has leído la carta? -preguntó, pasando por alto las preguntas que antes le había hecho Jean.

-¿Qué? ¿Esto? No, aún no. La cogí y salí detrás de ti.

-No la… no la leas -hizo un movimiento con intención de arrancarle la nota de la mano, pero Jean fue más rápido y la apartó. Después la abrió y le echó un vistazo rápido.

-¿Por qué no? La dejaste ahí para despedirte, ¿no? A ver de qué manera pensabas disculparte.

-¡No lo leas!

Aunque intentase cogerla Jean consiguió escaquearse, y por la manera en la que empezaba a reaccionar la estaba leyendo. Armin sintió como se le estaba acelerando el corazón y empezaba a marearse, pero no había vuelta atrás y tenía que atenerse a las consecuencias. De todos modos, le había tomado casi una semana escribir esa nota porque no se le ocurría nada acertado para decir, y dudó muchísimo si dársela al final.

-Esto… -Jean se giró y miró al chico que se había sentado en la cama. Se miraba las manos y jugueteaba con los dedos.

-No lo digas. Se suponía que estaría lejos para cuando lo leyeras… -murmuró.

-Armin, ¿te das cuenta de que parece una nota de suicidio? Estás loco si piensas que después de leer esto me habría quedado de brazos cruzados -Jean se acercó al chico, le obligó a ponerse en pie y le apretó contra su pecho.

-¿No estás enfadado?

-Estoy furioso -le abrazó un poco más fuerte-. Pero porque no has tenido las agallas de decírmelo a la cara. Eres muy fuerte, Armin.

-Lo… siento.

-Más te vale sentirlo. Y, sobre lo demás… -pasó los dedos por el pelo del chico y le besó la frente.

Desde que se despertó con la voz de su madre y hasta llevar a Armin a la habitación su corazón se había quedad parado. Por un momento tuvo esa impresión de que lo había perdido y de que jamás volvería a ver esos ojos brillantes ni volvería a poder abrazarlo. Y tal fue el impacto que le provocó que, después de leer esas palabras, nada más importaba. También entendió muy rápido el por qué Armin no quería que lo leyese delante suyo y no iba a ser quién para reprocharle nada. En ese momento solo quería abrazarle y asegurarse de que estaba a salvo. No preguntó, no comentó nada más porque Armin parecía apunto de desmayarse de los nervios. Así que lo sentó en la cama, le quitó la mochila y se la llevó con él cuando bajó a la cocina. Tenía que subirle un vaso de agua y hablar con su madre, que no hizo muchas preguntas y le prometió pasta para la cena.

Armin tardó más de dos horas en relajarse por completo y una botella de agua y dos viajes al baño después por fin fue capaz de halar. Y el hecho de que Jean tirase la nota a la basura le alivió un poco. "Espero que se olvide de eso último" …

-No puedo decirte lo que está pasando, por tu propio bien -estaba sentado en la cama abrazándose las rodillas mientras que Jean le escuchaba desde una silla en frente de la cama-. Pero tengo que ir a un lugar. No tengo intención de meterme en la boca del lobo, pero voy a tener que salir de la ciudad.

-No. De ninguna manera.

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso, Jean. Voy a ir, encontrarme con alguien, darle una información y volver. E muy simple y ya he tardado demasiado.

-Espera. ¿Esto qué tiene que ver con lo que ha pasado? ¿Sabes algo de eso?

-No… exactamente. Es muy difícil de explicar y una historia muy larga. Pero estoy seguro de que no hay riesgo. No es una opción, tengo que hacerlo.

-¿Tienes? Suena a misión secreta tipo James Bond. Esto más que cosa de la mafia parece cosa de espías -Jean sonrió nervioso intentando sonar sarcástico, pero algo en la mirada de Armin le decía que no iba muy mal encaminado-. Espera… ¿Eres un espía?

-No. Yo no. Yo solo… estaba en medio. Mira -suspiró y soltó sus piernas, se acercó al borde de la cama y bajó la cabeza, mirándose los pies. Le estaba costando demasiado decirle lo que iba a hacer porque sabía lo peligroso que era, y tenía miedo de meterle en un problema-, no debería ni siquiera hablarte de esto.

-No puedo ayudarte si no sé con qué necesitas ayuda.

-No la necesito. De ninguna manera te voy a meter en esto.

-Si esto es tan poco peligroso como dices no deberías tener miedo, ¿vale?

-No es eso lo que me inquieta –"no quiero que sepan quién eres y acabes en medio, como yo". Quiso decirlo, quiso decirle todo, pero se cayó. Jean le habría pedido más explicaciones que no era capaz de darle.

-Armin -Jean levantó una mano y empezó a juguetear con los mechones de pelo del chico, hasta subirla y posarla en su cabeza-. Yo… no voy a dejarte solo, ¿vale? Me da igual lo que digas, o si tengo que encerrarte para que no te escapes. Voy contigo, ¿entendido?

-Tú no… no sabes en lo que te estás metiendo. Es mejor que no estés en el radar, permanecer desconocido. Vives más tranquilo.

-Sea lo que sea me da igual, mientras sepa que no estás solo ahí fuera. ¿Entendido?

Jean le revolvió el pelo y eso le hizo recordar cuando Eren lo hacía para molestarle, aun sabiendo que no le importaba. Pero en esta ocasión el sentimiento era diferente y de alguna manera le hizo ponerse rojo. "Por lo menos no me ha recogido el pelo con una goma", pensó. Se echó hacia atrás y se tumbó boca arriba tapándose los ojos. Había intentado no pensar en Eren, o en Mikasa, o en lo mucho que le dolía todo aquello porque iba a volver a llorar y no quería hacerlo. No servía para nada. Sin embargo, en ese momento no pudo detenerse y las palmas se le empaparon antes de darse cuenta. Las lágrimas se deslizaron por los lados de su cara y se mordió el labio para intentar estar el silencio. Jean se tumbó a su lado y se quedó en silencio sin tener muy claro que hacer. Aprendió de las semanas anteriores que tenía que dejarle tranquilizarse solo, pero en aquella ocasión fue el propio Armin que le pidió un abrazo. No tenía muy seguro de cómo así que simplemente dijo que sí y Armin se encaramó a su brazo y pasó una mano por encima de su pecho. Era extraño, caro que sí, pero algo en él le decía que, si así Armin se sentía mejor, no tenía por qué molestarle.

-¿Estás mejor? -murmuró, pero el chico no contestó, y cuando le miró se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido. Tenía toda la cara mojada por las lágrimas y los ojos enrojecidos, y cuando quiso apartarse para dejarle dormir la mano de Armin se cerró sobre su camiseta. Así que se quedó allí quieto mirando al techo y escuchando la leve respiración del chico.

Le sorprendía el hecho de ser capaz de meterse en algo peligroso, de acoger en su casa a una persona relacionada con quien sabe qué, o también la manera en la que cuidaba de Armin a pesar de que nunca se habría imaginado siquiera ser capaz de tener una conversación amistosa con él sin sentir las irrefrenables ganas de gritarle que reaccione, que madure, que deje de ser tan blando. Pero ahora se sentía estúpido por siquiera haber pensado que Armin era blando y débil. Era más fuerte que él, más listo, más decidido. Era como si en esas semanas se hubiese dado cuenta de que el que tiene que madurar es él. Así que, además de la culpa estaba esa sensación de tener mucho que aprender de Armin, lo que le impulsaba como un empujón por la espalda y le hacía querer seguirle a todas partes.

Empezó a pensar y pensar, sobre qué pasaría si acabase metido en algo peligroso. Lo peor que había hecho había sido robar en una tienda un par de discos a los 16 años. Se las daba de guay y de matón, pero huía de los problemas con el rabo entre las piernas, y a pesar de que le jodía mucho admitirlo, era la verdad. Se aguantó una carcajada al pensar en cómo Connie le contaba algunas cosas (mentiras, lo sabía) que le hacían parecer todo un rebelde, pero la vez en la que Eren le dio la paliza de su vida Connie fue el primero en echarse a llorar y salir corriendo.

No tendría tiempo para pedirle perdón a Armin por todas las mierdas que le hizo desde que le conocía, aunque no fueran fuertes, pero se sentía como un completo cobarde.

Debió de haber estado divagando un buen rato antes de que Armin empezara a despertarse. Se apoyó en el pecho de Jean para levantarse y quitó la mano de inmediato al darse cuenta.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

Armin bosteó y se frotó los ojos, se pasó la mano por el pelo y se lo echó hacia atrás poniéndose de pie.

-Un poco mejor, gracias por dejarme descansar.

-Bien. Entonces, ¿nos vamos?

-¿A dónde?

-Tú dirás. Yo conduzco.

-Te dije que no vendrías.

-Y yo te dije que iré. Así que nos vamos cuando quieras.

-Qué cabezota eres… -suspiró y se cruzó de brazos. Jean se apoyó en los codos y le miró con una amplia sonrisa. Levantó los hombros y le guiñó un ojo casi sin darse cuenta. Armin sacudió la cabeza y se tapó la cara con la mano.

-Vale. Vamos. Pero te aviso, es un viaje largo. Y no estoy seguro de con quién tenemos que encontrarnos.

-Genial. Vamos. Cojo aperitivos para el camino.

-Tenemos que parar en un sitio primero, a comprar un móvil de prepago.

-Cuánto secretismo… -Jean se levantó de la cama y estiró los brazos y la espalda.

Jean dejó a Armin en el baño y bajó, diciéndole a su madre que saldría y que no les esperara para la cena. También le cogió prestado el coche que solía usar su padre cuando volvía de los viajes y llenó una bolsa con agua y algo para comer. No tenía ni idea de cómo acabaría aquello ni de si volvería aquella noche siquiera, pero ese desconcierto de alguna manera incomprensible le gustaba. Se sentía útil, por primera vez en años. Así que cuando Armin bajó le dio la mochila confiscada, se despidió de su madre y se metieron en el coche.

-¿Al menos sabes cómo es el lugar al que tenemos que ir? O es solo una dirección en un barrio de mala muerte -preguntó mientras arrancaba el vehículo y Armin se ponía el cinturón.

-No hay dirección exacta, tienes que saber dónde está para poder llegar. No aparece en el GPS.

-Genial. ¿Y eso dónde es?

-Puede que te suene. Es el castillo de ese bosque, a la salida del pueblo abandonado.

(La carta de Armin a Jean)

 _Lo siento, pero me tuve que ir sin decirte nada porque hay muchas cosas malas que podrían pasarte si sigo contigo. Puede que te sientas utilizado o engañado y lo entiendo. No voy a poner excusa y no sé si podré volver a verte para explicártelo alguna vez. Hay una cosa que quiero decirte, y si vivo para ello te lo diré, pero por ahora solo quiero hacerte saber que nada de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros me molesta y que te perdono todo. Eres muy buena persona, Jean, a pesar de que no quieras que nadie lo vea. Yo lo veo, y me gusta esa faceta de ti, tu verdadero 'yo'. Me gustaría pasar mucho más tiempo contigo, conocerte. También quisiera que tú me conocieras y… no sé. Supongo que es mucho pedir._

 _Espero no haberte causado muchos problemas y que tu imagen de mí haya cambiado, aunque sea un poco. Eres buena compañía por las noches, haces que me sienta menos solo. Te echaré de menos, Jean. No me olvides, ¿vale?_


	8. Reunión

**Reunión**

Toda la mañana Eren dio vueltas por el castillo sin tener muy claro de dónde había desaparecido Levi. Había vuelto a tener una de sus pesadillas y acabó despertándose a las seis de la mañana y no pudo volver a pegar ojo. Había encontrado algunas cosas curiosas, como puertas que daban a una pared de ladrillo, una torre medio derruida, escaleras que no llegaban a ninguna parte y, lo que más le sorprendió, ordenador con internet. Tampoco es que hubiese entrado porque necesitaba una clave, pero le pareció muy extraño que hubiese internet en un sitio tan antiguo. Probó varias contraseñas como "Ala de la libertad", "Escuadrón", "nivel 3" o "Ackerman", pero nada funcionaba, así que desistió y siguió en su investigación.

Desde siempre había tenido esa curiosidad por saber y por varias horas estuvo dando vueltas y vueltas aprendiéndose los diferentes caminos sin salida, otras maneras de llegar al sótano e incluso alguna manera de escapar por si hacía falta. Empezaba a pensar acorde a la situación y se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo. Pero poco a poco se fue aburriendo y le entró hambre, así que fue a la cocina y empezó a rebuscar en los armarios y en la nevera intentando encontrar algo de comida, algo que le apeteciera. Pero no había muchas cosas por ahí a parte de botellas de vino, té, galletas y comida congelada. Así que sacó unos filetes de pescado y los dejó descongelar. Recordó el consejo de Petra acerca del té y le entró la curiosidad. Nunca había hecho té correctamente porque siempre usaba el microondas o lo compraba, pero recordaba una vez hacía muchos años cuando su madre recibió unos invitados ingleses y le enseñaron su manera de hacerlo, aunque no conseguía recordar el sabor.

Metió agua en una olla y la dejó calentando mientras miraba las diferentes marcas de té que había.

-Twi-ning. Twinings -murmuró leyendo una etiqueta-. Yogi -no pudo evitar soltar una risita porque le parecía un nombre extraño para una marca de té. Cogió el bote, lo abrió y lo olió. Al principio le pareció muy dulce y después hasta agradable. Miró las demás etiquetas y ninguna le llamaban la atención así que se decidió por ese.

Encontró una tetera, vertió el agua y unas cucharitas del té y después lo dejó un rato. No tenía muy claro de cuánto así que fue probándolo poco a poco. No estaba mal pero no parecía tener nada especial, aunque tampoco es que él tuviera mucha idea o gusto para el té.

Mientras se estaba bebiendo lo que quedaba empezó a sonar un teléfono. El suyo no podía ser así que empezó a buscar por ahí y lo encontró en una bolsa colgada del respaldo de una de las sillas. Era un móvil básico, con teclas y pequeño. En la pantalla aparecía en grande "CONTESTA EREN", así que lo hizo. "Hasta las máquinas me dan órdenes aquí…".

-Eren, quédate con este móvil y la mochila. Yo he tenido unos asuntos que resolver, pero estoy volviendo. Al final hoy no tenemos que irnos de ahí así que puedes quedarte un poco más tranquilo.

-¿Sabes que una nota de "No destroces nada" no es muy concreta?

-Cállate, que te traigo compañía.

-¿Compañía? ¿Has comprado un perro?

-No me gasto yo tanto por ti, mocoso. Y no soporto los animales.

-¿No te gustan los animales? ¿Qué tipo de monstruo eres tú? -aunque en verdad se lo esperaba.

-Uno al que más te vale no tocar las narices.

-Sí, capitán mi capitán -Eren pudo oír una risa en el fondo que le sonó familiar, pero no sabía relacionarlo.

-Lo que tú digas. No manches nada y haz algo de comer.

Colgó antes de que Eren pudiera contestar. El chico se quedó con la intriga de saber quién era a quien traía consigo. Le entró la curiosidad y cotilleó por el móvil. Quería cambiar el nombre de ese número y entró en contactos. Solo había dos números ahí. Uno que decía "CONTESTA EREN" y otro que decía "A LEVI". Puso los ojos en blanco y lo dejó pasar, y se puso con la mochila. Dentro no había nada a parte del móvil y de una sudadera verde con la insignia en la espalda. Le parecía extraña, pero de alguna manera le gustaba. Volvió a meterla en la mochila y se quedó con el móvil por si le volvían a llamar.

Después de un rato dejando descongelar el pescado lo sazonó y lo dejó hasta que llegaran, y cortó algunas verduras que encontró y estaba en ello cuando oyó ruidos abajo. Se le aceleró el corazón y apretó el mango del cuchillo con fuerza.

-¿Levi? -gritó.

-Tranquilo, no vengo a matarte -gritó el hombre desde abajo y Eren se relajó, aunque no soltó el cuchillo. Siguió cortando intentando controlar el temblor de la mano y respiró profundamente mientras oía pasos subiendo las escaleras. Eran varias personas y se imaginó que Levi aparecería con algunos de su equipo. Pensó que si fuera Petra se sentiría aliviado porque aquella chica le tranquilizaba, aunque si fuera Hanji tampoco le importaría. Le parecía una mujer bastante interesante y quería hablar con ella un poco.

-Traigo compañía -Levi apareció y le seguían dos personas. Eren levantó la cabeza de la tabla de cortar dispuesto a saludar a quien sea que aparecería detrás de Levi, pero aquello no se lo esperaba.

-Hola, Eren.

-Jaeger, te queda bien el delantal.

( _Tres días antes_ )

-Así que tienes que ir a ese bosque tú solo para darle un teléfono a alguien y para comunicarte con alguien. ¿No puedes hacer una simple llamada?

Llevaban conduciendo un rato y habían parado a comprar ese teléfono. Por lo visto Armin tenía una tarjeta que reemplazó por la que había en el móvil, ignorando a Jean. El chico tenía poca idea de lo que estaba pasando y no quería explicarle lo peligrosos que era hablar con esa persona por teléfono, así que le dejó haciendo preguntas mientras intentaba recordar los números que tenía que apuntar. Los había memorizado y los apuntó uno detrás de otro sin pensar porque se liaría, y después intentó recordar cuál era cuál.

Se estaban alejando de la ciudad y Armin al fin había terminado lo que hacía mientras Jean le observaba de reojo. Se preguntaba qué era tan importante y la verdad era que una parte de él no quería saberlo porque tenía miedo de si Armin tenía razón y le pondría en peligro, pero la curiosidad le podía.

-El pueblo ese ya no tiene nombre -comentó Armin-, pero aún aparece en el GPS como Wasuremono. Un poco irónico, la verdad. [ _"wasuremono" es algo olvidado_ ]

-Búscalo tú. ¿Sabes manejarlo?

-Sí -metió la dirección en el GPS y le indicó que les quedaba una hora y 26 minutos de viaje. Se les iba a hacer muy largo y al menos a Armin le estaba entrando hambre así que comió algo de lo que metieron en la bolsa.

-Dame uno de esos -le dijo Jean que miraba con ojos brillantes una mitad de sándwich. Armin lo sacó del envoltorio y se lo metió en la boca.

Notaba la situación lo suficientemente extraña como para pararse a pensar en ello. Jean era muy distinto a antes y se preguntaba si era solo una fachada o la fachada era la de antes. Le llevaba dando vueltas un tiempo y quería pensar que ahora estaba siendo él mismo porque se sentía más seguro así. Todavía intentaba borrar de su memoria el hecho de que esa misma mañana se despidió de un adormilado Jean con un beso. "¿Por qué lo habré hecho? Solo me sirve para comerme la cabeza, de verdad… Si se hubiera despertado estaría muerto y lo habría echado todo a perder".

-Soy bastante idiota… -murmuró en alto.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¿Eh? Ahh no -se puso nervioso y apartó la mirada para evitar enrojecer como un tomate-. Estaba pensando en alto.

-¿Y en qué pensabas?

-E-en nada. Nada que tenga que ver con esto.

-¿Pensabas en que no has hablado con tu chica en semanas y la echas de menos? -Jean le dio un codazo mientras masticaba su sándwich.

-No tengo chica, idiota –"¿y eso a qué viene?".

-¿Entonces era verdad que estabas colado por Eren?

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¿De dónde sacas eso? Eren es como mi hermano -se exaltó demasiado y se dio cuenta después de que solo había negado lo de Eren, y era tarde para añadir nada más. Jean le miró por un momento como si fuera a decir algo, pero solo asintió y volvió la mirada a la carretera.

"Soy muy cobarde", pensó Jean y sonrió para sí mismo con cierto alivio. No entendía muy bien a qué venía, pero no podía pasar por alto aquel sentimiento. Sin embargo, no era momento ni lugar para ponerse a darle vueltas así que lo dejó guardado muy dentro y se centró en llegar lo antes posible. No quería estar por los bosques de noche, y mucho menos en un pueblo abandonado, así que aceleró la velocidad y tardó como 15 minutos menos en divisar el pueblecito.

-¿Ves ese camino de tierra que sube la colina? Pues hay que ir por ahí, y después andando.

-¿Sabes llegar seguro? Perdernos por aquí no es una opción.

-Confía en mí, ¿quieres? -Armin rebuscó su móvil y tecleó algo. Luego lo guardó en la mochila y sacó el que acababa de comprar y repitió el proceso. Y casi de inmediato recibió un mensaje. Lo leyó rápido y guardó el móvil-. Tenemos tiempo así que tranquilízate.

-Ir a ciegas no es muy agradable, ¿sabes? Podrías entregarme a los malos y yo no me daría cuenta por lo inofensivo que pareces.

-¿Inofensivo?

-Sí. Tienes ojitos de cachorrito y eres agradable así que es fácil confiar en ti. Eso no sé si es bueno o malo -murmuró y sonrió ampliamente.

-Y sería mejor comportarme como un idiota para que todos me evite, ¿no? -protestó el chico. No tenía claro de lo que quería decir Jean con aquello. Puede que todavía se sintiera un poco dolido, por lo de aquella mañana, así que empezó a sentirse culpable por haberle contestado de esa manera.

-Para nada. Así como eres es perfecto.

-¿Eh? -no se esperaba aquello, para nada. Y se quedó tan confuso que se le grabó la frase en la mente.

-Ya estamos. Vamos a subir por la colina, así que ponte el cinturón.

Y después de unos minutos subiendo llegaron al final del camino. Armin seguía queriendo preguntarle lo que quiso decir con lo de antes, pero se mordió la lengua y salió del coche. Cogió su mochila y se aseguró de llevarlo todo antes de ubicarse un poco. Todavía les quedaban unas horas de luz así que no tenían que preocuparse por llevar linternas ni nada.

Jean seguía a Armin sin decir nada y el chico intentaba recrear en su cabeza la última vez que había estado allí para evitar perderse. No era muy difícil tampoco porque se podía ver por encima de los árboles el enorme edificio, y después de andar un buen rato llegaron a la entrada principal, grande y muy vieja.

-Vaya… Había oído hablar de este sitio, pero nunca había estado -exclamó Jean-. ¿Tenemos que entrar por ahí? -señaló la gran puerta cerrada.

-No, solo se abre desde dentro. Hay que dar la vuelta -Armin siguió caminando para rodear el edificio y se plantaron delante de una puerta de madrera de tamaño normal.

-¿Tenemos que pasar o…?

-Esperamos aquí hasta que venga la persona. No sé si vamos a entrar o no.

Armin se apoyó contra la pared dejando en el suelo la mochila. Siempre le había gustado ese bosque, esas vistas, oír el ruido de las ramas chocando, del viento soplando y de los pájaros moviéndose de árbol en árbol. Se sentía como si estuviera en casa de nuevo.

-¿Has estado muchas veces aquí? -preguntó Jean, intentando encontrar un tema de conversación después de la última tontería que soltó.

-No muchas, pero algunas veces he estado hace muchos años. No ha cambiado en nada -sonrió Armin y cerró los ojos inspirando profundamente. Daría lo que fuera por volver a vivir en un pueblo, alejado de la muchedumbre y de los atascos, los gritos y las nubes de humo de los coches. Odiaba tener que llevar la mascarilla por la calle y seguir tosiendo por no soportar el ambiente.

Jean sentía como si pudiera leer la mente de Armin en aquel momento, y en cierto modo compartía sus sentimientos. Recordaba los viajes al pueblo de sus abuelos antes de que estos fallecieran y lo que le gustaba jugar con sus amigos por los bosques a pesar de que su madre se lo prohibía. Añoraba ese sentimiento, y ese lugar parecía devolverle cierta parte de esos recuerdos que hacía mucho no aparecían por su memoria.

-Armin.

Una voz apareció por su espalda y Jean se asustó como un gatito pequeño. Armin soltó una risita y caminó hacia la persona que se acercaba a ellos con una capucha.

-Petra, me alegra volver a verte.

La chica se quitó la capucha y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Armin y ella se abrazaron por un largo tiempo y, viéndolos desde fuera, Jean tenía la impresión de que eran hermanos por su gran parecido. O más bien por el aura que emitían ambas personas. Cuando se separaron ella cogió la cara de Armin entre sus manos y volvió a sonreír, casi con entusiasmo.

-No sabes cuánto me alegro de que estés bien, en serio -después miró hacia Jean y el chico se puso tenso al notar cómo le examinaba-. Jean, ¿verdad? -el chico asintió, se limpió las manos en los pantalones y se acercó a ella.

-Sí. Encantado de conocerla -se dieron la mano. Vista desde cerca no tenía nada que ver con Armin, pero sus ojos brillaban de la misma manera, llenos de vida y de esperanza.

-Soy Petra. Es todo un placer ver que lo que decían de ti es mentira -sonrió-. Aunque no me esperaba verte aquí, la verdad.

-Bueno, es que no es bueno dejar a Armin solo por ahí.

-Oh, un guardaespaldas -le echó una mirada a Armin y el chico puso los ojos en blanco-. Espero que le cuides bien, Jean. Le tengo mucho cariño a este chico y espero que no le hagas daño, o si no… -su voz pasó a ser fría y afilada como un cuchillo que se deslizaba lentamente por la garganta de Jean. Era impresión se le quedó clavada en los huesos.

-Vaaale vale. Lo hemos entendido. Me echabas de menos. Ahora vamos a lo importante, Petra.

Armin sacó el móvil que había comprado del bolsillo y se lo entregó a la chica, la que lo agradeció y lo guardó en una bolsa. Después rebuscó en esa misma bolsa y sacó unas fotografías de varios hombres. Se las pasó una por una a Armin mientras Jean observaba sin entender mucho, pero intuyendo algunas cosas. De repente Armin señaló una de las fotografías y su expresión se nubló.

-Este era. Lo pude ver claramente cuando íbamos a casa. No le había recordado hasta que… Bueno… Hasta que todo se fue al garete.

-No hace falta que lo recuerdes, no necesito saber nada acerca de todo eso. Solo necesitaba saber quién era el topo -ella puso una mano en el hombro del chico y lo acarició con suavidad. Después devolvió las fotografías a la bolsa exceptuando una, la del hombre que Armin había señalado.

-No puedo evitarlo. Si fue por su culpa todo esto yo… no sé cómo no caí.

-Bozado… No me lo esperaba, la verdad. Seguía creyendo que habría algún tipo de error hasta que interceptamos a uno de los suyos yendo a por ti hace una semana y conseguimos información, pero se negaba a darnos el nombre. Esto es… es peligroso, Armin. No creo que puedas seguir estando en esa casa solo mucho tiempo.

-No está solo -Jean se acercó a ellos y posó una mano sobre la cabeza de Armin y la bajó hasta su nuca.

-Tienes agallas, chico. Eso está bien. Pero me temo que tú tampoco estás a salvo. Mañana deberías irte junto a tu madre, a casa de algún pariente o amigo, en otra ciudad.

-¿Irme? No. Le he prometido a este chico que no le dejaría solo, Petra -Jean no era muy consciente de lo convincente que sonaba aquello, pero de todos modos era lo que pensaba y, si había llegado tan lejos, no pensaba separarse de Armin.

-No sabes dónde te-

-No, no lo sé. Y he venido hasta aquí a ciegas solo confiando en Armin. Llámame ingenuo o idiota, me da igual. Pero mientras Armin esté en peligro no le voy a dejar solo.

Petra se quedó pensativa y miró a Armin en busca de ayuda. Pero el chico miraba el suelo con el rostro enrojecido y las manos temblorosas. Petra no le veía así desde que era muy pequeño y asustado, siempre escondiéndose detrás de Eren o Mikasa, hablando bajito y con mucha vergüenza a todo.

-Armin, tú decides.

-En verdad no tengo nada que decidir -murmuró el chico y levantó la mirada hacia ella-. Es demasiado cabezota y siempre consigue lo que quiere. Es mejor dejarle que haga lo que quiera.

-Lo dices como si fuera un niño mimado -se quejó Jean.

-Más o menos, sí. Solo que ya no eres un niño y eres incorregible.

-Tss, quién fue a hablar.

-Vale. les cortó antes de que empezaran a pelearse por algo tan tonto-. Hacemos esto. Dentro de dos días os mando los planes. Pero hasta entonces intentad no meteros en líos, y evitad todos los peligros, ¿entendido?

-Sí, señora -dijo Jean provocando una risa en los otros dos presentes.

-¿Señora? Eres la primera persona que no da por hecho que tengo 20 años, ¿sabes? -volvió a reírse y se secó unas lágrimas-. Vale, pues así quedamos. Cuida bien de Armin. Y tú -Miró al chico, se acercó a él y le abrazó de nuevo-, me gusta este chico para ti.

-Cállate.

Después de aquello desapareció dejándoles solos de nuevo. Bajaron en silencio dejando atrás el bosque y se metieron en el coche. El trayecto de vuelta fue algo menos cargado que el de ida y se pasó un poco más rápido, a pesar de que apenas hablaron y de que amenazaba con comenzar a llover. De vuelta en la casa de Jean les esperaba una cena de pasta carbonara que les dejaó más que satisfechos. La madre de Jean dejó pasar lo de esa mañana y de alguna manera se alegraba el dar de comer a una boca más, sobre todo si la ayudaba a lavar los platos, la elogiaba por sus habilidades culinarias, le pedía la receta y además le daba las gracias por la comida. Jean se metió a la ducha dejándoles hablando sobre recetas y después avisó a su madre de que Armin se quedaría también aquella noche a dormir.

Poco después sonó el teléfono y pudieron oír a la mujer hablando.

-Oh, tía. Sí, tengo trabajo. ¿Por qué? O-oh, ¿de verdad? ¿C-cuánto ha dicho? ¿Para mañana? Eh, yo… no sé qué decir. Sí, sí. Claro que os echo de menos a ti y al tío. Lo sé, pero Jean va a la universidad aquí y-. Sí, es mayor, lo sé. No, tía, no tan mayor. De-déjame pensarlo esta noche y mañana a primera hora te llamo, ¿vale? Tengo que consultarlo con Jean y-. Sí, tía. Claro que confío en él. Es responsable y no gasta en tonterías. Sí, el dinero vale la pena, es una gran cantidad. ¿Quién dices que te llamó? Oh, ya entiendo. Muchas gracias, tía. Lo hablo con Jean y mañana por la mañana te llamo, o si no dame el número y le llamo yo. Sí, espera que lo apunto. Vale, lo tengo. Muchas gracias de nuevo. Sí, tía. Sé que es una gran oportunidad. Tienes razón… Vale, hablamos más adelante. Cuídese.

-¿Crees que han sido ellos? -susurró Jean haciendo que Armin se exaltara.

-Probablemente. ¿Crees que puedes convencer a tu madre para quedarte aquí?

-Eso está hecho -le dio una palmadita en el hombro y se dirigió a la cocina.

Armin les dejó hablar en privado y se metió al baño. Necesitaba relajarse un poco y se dio una breve y caliente ducha. Al salir se dirigió a la habitación de invitados que tenía la ventana abierta y las sábanas ya las habían cambiado.

-Oye -Jean apareció por la puerta-, si quieres puedo dejarte algo de ropa y metes todo lo que tienes a lavar.

-¿No te importa?

-Para nada. Espera, voy a ver qué encuentro para que te valga. Aunque será un poco difícil, enano -se burló Jean con una media sonrisa.

-¡No soy tan pequeño! Todavía puedo crecer, ¿sabes?

-Vamos, vamos. No te enfades. Pero será gracioso verte. Espera aquí.

Le dejó enfuruñándose y fue al armario. Como se temía no había nada ahí. También pensó en cogerle prestado algo de su madre, pero sabía que Armin se negaría en rotundo. Así que cogió lo más pequeño que encontró y se lo llevó. Le dejó cambiándose y esperó a que abriese la puerta. Apareció con el pelo mojado, la camiseta hasta los mulsos y los pantalones en la mano porque le quedaban demasiado grandes. Parecía enfadado y no podía mirar a Jean a la cara.

-Como te rías, te mato -farfulló.

Jean se mordió el labio para parar la carcajada que se le iba a escapar y cogió los pantalones. Asintió con la cabeza y se tapó la boca con la mano mientras se metía en la habitación, pero no pudo aguantarlo y estalló de risa. Cerró la puerta de su habitación, pero Armin le oía claramente, suspiró y se sentó en la cama. Se sentía un poco patético pero aquel día había sido demasiado extraño para que le afectase. Así que se armó de amor propio y se dirigió a la habitación de Jean. Todavía quería hablar con él así que a pesar de las risas llamó a la puerta.

-Pasa, lo siento. No quería reírme de ti, pero… -Armin cerró la puerta detrás de él y se sentó en una silla.

-Da igual. Estoy ridículo, lo sé -suspiró.

-Ridículo no -Jean levantó los ojos del suelo y le observó por un rato hasta que Armin se sintió un poco incómodo-. Estás adorable.

-Prefiero lo de ridículo -se tapó la cara y se frotó los ojos. Sacudió un poco la cabeza y se peinó el pelo con los dedos.

-Ven -Jean le hizo una señal para que se acercase.

-¿Qué?

-Tú ven y siéntate aquí.

Armin, un poco confuso, se levantó de la silla y se sentó en la cama de espaldas a Jean. Sintió como empezaba a pasar los dedos por su pelo recogiéndoselo y se lo agarró en una coleta con una goma de pelo. Aquella sensación le resultaba muy familiar, y a la vez nueva. Lo hizo tan despacio como si le diera un masaje capilar a diferencia de Eren que lo hacía rápidamente sin previo aviso. Le dio un escalofrío y no pudo moverse de ahí, dejando a Jean que juguetease con su pelo.

-¿Has hablado con tu madre? -preguntó para distraerse.

-Sí. Y la he hecho pensar en lo fácil que le sería con un sueldo mejor, y así mi padre ya no tendría que viajar tanto y se verían más. Casi se echa a lloran ante esa idea, y se olvidó de que yo me quedaría aquí solo. La casa ya está pagada y me enviaría dinero para las facturas y algunas cosas hasta que consiga trabajo. Así que está hecho, se va mañana.

-¿Seguro que no quieres ir con ella? Estarías más seguro y tranquilo.

Jean sintió unas ganas enormes de abrazarlo y no entendía por qué. Así que se lo aguantó y bajó las manos apoyándose en la cama. Inspiró y expiró con lentitud, cerró los ojos y se dejó caer hacia atrás.

-No quiero estar seguro. He sido tranquilo e ignorante toda mi vida, y ya me he cansado de eso. Solo me ha llevado a estudiar una carrera que no me gusta, a juntarme con idiotas y a vivir una aburrida y perfecta vida. Y… -suspiró-, a ser un imbécil con personas que vale la pena conocer. Lo siento por todo eso, por cierto.

-Ya me lo has dicho, y sabes que me da igual.

-Ya pero… Da igual. Olvídalo. ¿Tienes sueño?

-No mucho, la verdad.

-¿Una peli?

Se quedaron viendo una película, una comedia, aunque ambos cayeron rendidos antes de la mitad y no se despertaron hasta la mañana. La madre de Jean les despertó para avisarles de que se iría por la tarde y les dejaría comida para cuando volvieran de la universidad. Les sonaba muy raro que ella diese por hecho que Armin seguiría allí ese día, pero hicieron el juego, se vistieron y salieron de casa. Dieron una gran vuelta y tomaron algo mientras esperaban a que Joshi se fuera. Sobre las 12:15 salió con una maleta de casa, le envió un mensaje a Jean diciéndole que se iba, se subió al coche y se fue. Había sido tan fácil que parecía increíble. Ambos chicos volvieron a la casa y se quedaron sin muchas cosas que hacer aparte de comer un poco y hacer lo que mejor se les daba: Jean haciendo preguntas sin parar y Armin pasando de la mayoría y jurándole que volvería a irse si no se callaba.

Y al día siguiente pronto en la mañana Armin recibió un mensaje en el que les decía que debían estar a las 11 en una calle exacta. Recogieron algo de ropa, cerraron la casa y escondieron la llave. Y a las 11 en punto apareció un coche que aparcó delante suya.


	9. Último día de paz

**Último día de paz**

( _De vuelta al castillo_ )

-¡Armin! -Eren saltó encima del chico y le levantó mientras le abrazaba, dando una vuelta sobre sí mismo. El rubio, por su parte, casi se echó a llorar al volver a tener a Eren cerca. Se encaramó al chico y no le soltó en varios minutos, quedando como un koala-. Veo que me has echado de menos -sonrió Eren mientras le acariciaba el pelo y se lo pilló en una coleta, usando la goma de pelo de la que no se despegó en ningún momento.

-También me alegra ver que sigues… entero, Eren -Jean se quedó allí visiblemente incómodo, pero había desaparecido ese ambiente que ponía a Eren malo cada vez que lo veía. Hasta se alegró de verle, aunque no entendiese muy bien lo que hacía allí.

-Te traemos vendas nuevas. Esas están destrozadas. Ven -Armin se bajó, cogió a Eren y la bolsa que llevaba Levi y le hizo sentarse en una silla para cambiarle las vendas.

Levi volvió a desaparecer y Jean se quedó expectante. Siempre se había preguntado si algo escondía bajo esas bandas o si las llevaba porque sí. Pero cuando Armin llevaba liberado medio brazo comenzó a darse cuenta de que algo malo le había pasado para llegar a estar así.

-Woah, ¿son quemaduras?

-No sé decirte, la verdad -contestó Eren sin dar muchas más explicaciones. "¿Por qué todo lo que gira en torno a Eren es un misterio?".

Pero al ver el brazo entero pudo ver que no eran quemaduras. Era otra cosa, algo que nunca había visto como marcas rosadas que cruzaban verticalmente su brazo de manera caótica, y un corte que iba desde su hombro hasta la muñeca, ya curado, que tenía pinta de haber sido extremadamente grave. Su piel había adoptado un color blanco ceniza que lo hacía destacar de una manera espeluznante.

-¿No te duele? -preguntó tan curioso que tuvo que acercarse para verlo mejor.

-De hecho, a penas siento este brazo, solo al moverlo y cuando hago fuerza. Al parecer se han muerto los nervios o algo así desde el hombro hasta los dedos.

-Parece que te haya atacado un oso o algo… -murmuró.

Armin cambió las vendas hábilmente, y unos minutos después Eren se puso en pie y movió el brazo, estirándolo. Le pasó la mano por la mejilla de Armin y el chico sonrió, con sus ojos brillantes y las mejillas empapadas. A Jean le dio algo de rabia que Eren consiguiera sacarle esa expresión a Armin sin hacer nada, pero se alegraba de volver a ver al chico vivo y animado.

-Hay algo que no entiendo -Eren había vuelto a la cocina para seguir cortando una cebolla-. ¿Por qué estás tú aquí?

-Eren… -Armin temía volver a ver una pelea entre sus dos amigos, aunque se dio cuenta de que ninguno de los dos estaba con la guardia alta, sino que Eren mantenía su expresión serena y Jean le prestaba poca atención, distraído admirando aquel enorme cuarto.

-Me pediste que cuidara de Armin, ¿te acuerdas? Además, tengo deudas que saldar con el chico.

-Y yo que pensaba que saldrías corriendo con el rabo entre las piernas.

-No me conoces, Jaeger -Jean sonrió y se sentó en una silla al lado de Armin.

-Eso espero. Porque si eres como creo no durarás ni hasta mañana hasta que Levi te eche por la ventana.

-No soy tu guardaespaldas, mocoso. Si quieres deshacerte de él lo haces tú mismo.

Los tres se volvieron para ver a Levi apareciendo por las escaleras, cambiado en ropa más cómoda y con un delantal en la mano. Eren sabía que si Levi estaba lo suficientemente confiado como para dejar sus armas significaba que no había peligro alguno. "Al menos eso espero". Armin y Jean se quedaron mirando mientras veían a ambos preparando la comida y, con la habilidad de Levi, consiguiendo algo muy delicioso para las pocas cosas que tenían. Era extraño verles juntos, tan diferentes como el día y a noche, pero que conseguían coordinarse de una manera extraña haciendo con los pequeños comentarios graciosos un ambiente como caricaturesco con un joven protestón y un hombre con una paciencia infinita que la iba perdiendo poco a poco.

Después de comer y lavar los platos Levi mandó a Jean y Armin abajo para que se acomodasen en las habitaciones.

-Yo no duermo en el mismo sitio que Eren, ni en broma.

-Vamos, Jean. No es como si nos vayamos a quedar aquí mucho -suplicó Armin. No quería tener que elegir entre volver a estar cerca de su mejor amigo o hacerle compañía al chico que tanto le ha cuidado. Se sentía en deuda con ambos y, aunque fuese por algo tan insignificante como dormir o no en la misma habitación, se sentía nervioso.

-Recuérdame por qué estoy haciendo esto mañana, porque me lo preguntaré.

-Gracias -Armin levantó la mano y se la pasó por el pelo al chico mientras caminó a su lado hacia la salida. Le pilló un poco desprevenido, pero simplemente sonrió y tiró su mochila sobre una de las camas.

Aquel día Eren les contó todo lo que había pasado, dónde había estado, lo que había aprendido, e incluso se atrevió a confesarles que había disparado a un hombre. Tenía miedo que eso fuera lo que les había llevado hasta allí, de que buscaban venganza o algo, aunque ya no estaba tan seguro de eso. Jean notó como Armin se callaba cosas, cosas que parecía saber y que no tenía intención de comentarle a Eren, como el encuentro con Petra o el hecho de que no era la primera vez que estaba en aquel sitio. Pero no dijo nada y se quedó callado escuchando la conversación.

-¿Así que pensabas ir a buscarme tú solo? -Eren le dio una colleja a Armin-. De verdad que no tienes remedio.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero Jean no me dejó y hasta se vino conmigo aquí. Deberías darle más crédito, ¿sabes?

-Lo haré cuando tenga pruebas. Para mi sigues siendo un idiota insoportable, pero gracias por cuidar de este enano cabezota.

Más tarde Levi cogió a Eren para entrenar fuera, y Jean se quedó impresionado al ver la manera tan fluida en la que ambos daban y paraban golpes, uno detrás de otro sin pararse a pensar en la fuerza. Levi parecía moverse como una pluma, deslizándose de un lado a otro esquivando puñetazos y patadas, girando sobre sí mismo y rodando por el suelo para levantarse de un salto y pegar una patada en la espalda a Eren. Jean ni siquiera hubiera podido reaccionar antes de caer al suelo, pero Eren la paró con el brazo y le empujó hacia atrás obligando a Levi a dar una voltereta para no caer al suelo.

-Vaya… -exclamaron Jean y Armin al mismo tiempo. Se miraron y sonrieron.

Eren, por su parte, hacía movimientos bruscos, pero se iba soltando poco a poco y con su musculatura y fuerza conseguía dar unos puñetazos bastante rápidos que pasaban a escasos centímetros de Levi. Estaba claro que Levi se limitaba a recibir golpes y esquivarlos, y hasta provocaba a Eren para que aumentara su velocidad. Incluso parecía estar sonriendo mientras Eren estaba cada vez más cansado.

-Ahora sí que no me gustaría meterme en una pelea con Eren -murmuró Jean-. Pero no le digas ni una palabra.

Armin soltó una risita y se quitó la goma de pelo para dejar la melena caerle por la cara. Se dejó caer sobre la pared hasta sentarse en el suelo y empezó a juguetear con algunos mechones.

-¿Crees que debería cortarlo? -murmuró casi sin darse cuenta. Estaba hablando consigo mismo, pero no pudo evitar decirlo en alto.

-¿Quieres? Puedo cortártelo un poco, yo me lo corto solo -Jean se sentó a su lado y cogió uno de sus mechones provocándole un suave escalofrío al chico.

-Vale. Aunque solo un poco, como… por aquí -señaló a la altura de su barbilla.

-Así creo que valdrá. Aún podré jugar con él y no te molestará tanto -Armin bajó la cabeza y se quedaron en silencio unos momentos.

"Céntrate, Jean. Deja de decir estupideces, sólo te hacen parecer rarito". Pero le costaba pensar con claridad en momentos como ese, que en los últimos días no dejaban de acumularse y empezó a pensar que era su imaginación. Había una tensión enorme que no sabía cómo manejar y que le hacía tener una lucha interna.

Sin embargo, Armin parecía tenerlo más claro, pero eso no lo hacía más fácil, sino que aumentaba la presión que sentía sobre sus hombros e intentaba disimular. Pero en momentos como ese simplemente se le hacía insoportable. Así que se levantó, suspiró y le sonrió al chico dándole una mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

-Vamos, sé dónde hay unas tijeras que podemos usar.

Fuera Eren se dejó caer al suelo sin aliento y se tumbó cerrando los ojos. Siempre acababa agotado en los entrenamientos, pero le hacían sentir tan vivo que no podía parar hasta que le fallaban las piernas. Cada vez conseguía aguantar más y acabó cansando también a Levi, que se sentó a su lado inspirando y expirando con fuerza.

-Aquí se está mucho mejor que en ese sótano -comentó Eren quitándose el sudor de la frente con la camiseta. El aire frío y mojado le entraba en los pulmones y la suave brisa le secaba la piel con lentitud. Echaba mucho de menos el aire fresco y si no fuera por el tiempo y la lluvia que parecía querer caer de un momento a otro, no tenía intención de volver adentro en un largo tiempo-. Levi, ¿por qué dejaste a Jean que se metiera en esto? Puedo entender lo de Armin, pero Jean no tiene nada que ver y se acaba de meter en peligro.

-Fue su decisión venir aun sabiendo el peligro. Además, ya estaba en peligro desde que se metió en esa casa aquel día, y como ha pasado estas semanas con tu amigo sería de idiotas pensar que no se habían fijado en él.

-Pero aun así estar aquí solo lo pone peor.

-Puede ser, pero es lo que toca. Tu amigo y Jean decidieron venir juntos y seguir protegiéndose mutuamente. Así que deberías estarle agradecido y dejar de usar toda excusa para mandarle lejos. Tú tampoco es que me agrades y mírame, me aguanto.

-Tsss no es lo mismo. A ti no te agrada nadie -Eren se levantó y estiró el cuerpo, cuando una gota de agua le cayó en la frente seguida de otra-. Mierda.

-Vamos dentro, no vayas a resfriarte.

-Sí, señor -se burló Eren, aunque no se movió. Cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente aquel aire refrescante por última vez antes de que Levi le arrastrara adentro en contra de sus quejas.

-Vamos, tengo que enseñarte algo.

Levi le guio hasta una de las habitaciones cerradas con llave en una de las torres que seguía estando entera. Entraron a una pequeña estancia iluminada tan solo por la luz que entraba por una ventana y Eren se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¡Esto es alucinante!

-Hay más.

Dentro había varias armas de fuego de diferentes calibres alineadas en las paredes, varias cajas de municiones, chalecos antibalas y otras armas como cuchillos, al igual que cinturones, bolsillos para pequeñas pistolas, mochilas.

-Mañana empieza, ¿no? -preguntó Eren. Lo tenía bastante claro y de alguna manera tenía la impresión de que Levi estaba demasiado calmado para lo que iba a venir.

-Te has dado cuenta, ¿eh? Sí, mañana nos vamos de aquí y nos van a encontrar. Pero no hay otra.

-¿Crees que conseguiremos escapar?

-Vosotros, probablemente. Mi trabajo es que lo consigáis, sí. Yo no tengo pensado escapar hasta que estéis a salvo.

-¿Por qué te preocupa tanto mantenernos a salvo? No nos debes nada, Levi.

Era cierto. Era algo que llevaba un tiempo queriendo preguntarle, pero no se atrevía a conocer la respuesta. No era tonto y sabía que si lo hacía era por alguna razón que Eren desconocía. Pero seguía teniendo esa impresión de que, si le decía algo, Levi se daría cuenta de que no valía la pena y se iría.

-Es algo que aún no puedo decirte, pero… Eren -La voz de Levi dejó por un momento su tono monótono y cortante, y adoptó uno con cierto toque melancólico-, solo puedo decirte que sí te debo mucho.

-Que te haya salvado aquella vez no-

-No es por eso. Es por otra cosa… -se pasó la mano por el pelo echándoselo todo hacia un lado y luego sacudió la cabeza-. Quiero preguntarte algo un poco delicado. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó hace dos años?

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver con lo que está pasando? -Eren estaba confuso. Se había acostumbrado a hacer preguntas sin respuesta así que decidió dejarlo estar. Pero aquello ya era demasiado.

-Tú contesta.

-No recuerdo nada de lo que pasó durante todo el 2014 hasta que me desperté una mañana en mi cuarto con mi madre al lado, al año siguiente.

-¿Te ha explicado algo?

-No mucho, me ha dicho que había sufrido un accidente que me habían hecho perder la memoria y que los médicos dijeron que era probable que no la recuperara.

-Entiendo… Tu madre se fue poco después a Alemania, ¿verdad?

-Sí, y no ha vuelto desde entonces. ¿Podemos… salir de aquí? -La lluvia había empezado a caer y la humedad estaba abrumando el ambiente.

Salió sin esperar a Levi empezando a sentirse muy ansioso y nervioso. Corrió bajando las escaleras y fue al salón hasta sentarse en el sofá. Se levantó, cogió la bolsa que había encontrado y sacó la sudadera de dentro. Empezaba a notar el frío y todo su cuerpo se estaba tensando y empezó a temblar. No entendía lo que le estaba pasando porque pasó de estar exhausto y sentirse hasta bien a tener algo parecido a un ataque de ansiedad.

-E-eren- ¿Qué te pasa? -Levi parecía preocupado, algo extraño en él.

-No lo sé… supongo que estoy nervioso por todo esto -murmuró. No era del todo mentira y no añadió nada más, intentando tranquilizarse.

-¿Quieres una copa? -invitó Levi. El chico asintió esperando que aquello le ayudara a relajarse un poco y esperó a que Levi le sirviera una copa de vino.

El hombre se sirvió otra y se sentó al lado de Eren dándole el vaso menos lleno. Eren se hundió en el sofá y se lo llevó a la boca tomando un buen trago. El sabor del alcohol era fuerte, pero siguió bebiendo intentando desesperadamente quitarse esa sensación de encima.

-Más despacio -Levi le quitó el vaso al ver que estaba casi vacío-. No querrás emborracharte sabiendo que mañana es un día importante, ¿verdad?

-Supongo -susurró el chico. Levi esperó unos diez minutos hasta devolverle el vaso, y para entonces Eren empezaba a notar los efectos del alcohol. Su ritmo cardiaco había bajado, respiraba más despacio y empezaba a entrar en calor-. Levi, ¿por qué todo me parece tan familiar?

-¿Familiar?

-Sí, no sé decirte. Hay algo aquí… en este sitio, que me hace sentir como en casa. No sé si me explico…

-Estás borracho -Levi volvió a quitarle el vaso, pero se acercó un poco más a Eren.

-Ahora puede. Pero lo llevo sintiendo desde esta mañana. Es muy extraño… -Eren dobló las piernas y se acurrucó abrazándoselas contra el pecho.

-Es extraño, sí. Puede que te recuerde a algún sitio o alguna cosa que te guste.

-No.

-¿Has estado aquí antes?

-No creo… no lo recuerdo.

-Lo que te decía -el hombre se acabó la copa de un trago y también acabó la de Eren. Se levantó y sacó la botella de vino para llenarse el vaso de nuevo.

-No es solo eso. Tú también… me resultas familiar.

Levi se quedó petrificado y se le resbaló el vaso de la mano mientras se acercaba al sofá, derramando el vino por la gran alfombra.

-Mierda -recogió el vaso y usó un trapo para intentar limpiar aquello-. Familiar… ¿en qué sentido?

-En que… no sé. Siento como si te conociera, y cada día que paso contigo solo hace ese sentimiento crecer. No sé muy bien lo que es, pero duele.

-Eren…

El chico levantó la vista de sus pies y miró a Levi, sentado en el suelo al lado de una gran mancha roja habiéndose dado por vencido, con los dedos cerrados sobre el trapo y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se quedó en shock.

-¿He dicho algo malo? Lo-lo siento… Yo no-

-No, no es nada -el hombre bajó la cabeza y se secó la cara-. Me afecta el alcohol y los nervios. No es nada.

-¿En serio? -se levantó y caminó hacia él, que se estaba levantando del suelo .

-Sí. Voy a echarle algo a esto antes de que se seque.

Cuando Eren alargó la mano para intentar pararle ya era tarde y Levi estaba a varios pasos de él. Sintió como el corazón le daba un vuelco y comenzó a dolerle el pecho a la vez que la cabeza. Era insoportable, tanto que le fallaron las piernas y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Se despertó más tarde en el sofá sin tener idea de lo que le había pasado y con Levi mojándole la frente con agua fría.

-Joder, al fin despiertas -musitó, pero su tono de alivio era más que evidente-. ¿Qué ha pasado ahí?

-Yo no… no me acuerdo. Me empezó a doler la cabeza y… no sé, el resto está en negro.

-Necesitas dormir, vamos abajo -Levi le ayudó a levantarse y a bajar las escaleras.

Unas risas estaban sonando en el baño, a las que no dieron ninguna importancia y pasaron de largo a las habitaciones.

-Hemos ido a tu casa y hemos cogido ropa para ti y Armin, así que cámbiate en lo que quieras y métete en la cama.

-Gracias… -Eren se sentó. No pensaba cambiarse porque las fuerzas no le daban para tanto, así que tiró de la manta y se acurrucó debajo todavía con la sudadera.

-Descansa.

-Levi -murmuró y se giró hacia la puerta por donde estaba saliendo-. No mueras. No… no me dejes.

No entendía por qué estaba diciendo eso ni por qué lo pensaba, pero era como si todos sus pensamientos se filtraran por su garganta sin poder retenerlos, sin razón. "¿Por qué duele tanto?", pensó. Levi se quedó plantado en la puerta observando al chico y recordando aquella noche cuando estaba tan abatido y destrozado que se durmió en sus brazos, llorando. Y le dolió como una puñalada. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y se acercó a la cama del chico. Éste se giró boca arriba si levantarse y cerró los ojos.

-Hay cosas que no puedo decidir, Eren. Pero puedo prometerte que haré todo lo que pueda para salvarte, ¿vale? No quiero volver a hacerte daño…

-Entonces no mueras -murmuró y abrió los ojos. Tenía esa sensación de que si se despertara una mañana sin poder ver a Levi se le pararía el corazón. No era algo que pudiera admitir con normalidad, pero…

-¿Tanto de dolería? -Levi bajó la cabeza y comenzó a juguetear con los dedos. Hacía bastante tiempo no se sentía tan indefenso ante alguien, de nuevo.

-Preferiría que me arrancasen el corazón con la mano -dijo. "¿De verdad? ¿Me dolería tanto?", pensó. Pero la única respuesta que se daba a sí mismo era que sí.

-Re-repite eso.

-Preferiría que me arrancasen el corazón con la mano a perderte, Levi.

El hombre se llevó la mano al pecho y agarró unas placas militares que siempre llevaba encima. Tragó con fuerza para no descontrolarse.

-Duérmete, mañana será un largo día -susurró y se levantó. Se giró hacia el chico y Eren cerró los ojos. Levi se inclinó sobre él, le quitó el pelo de la frente y la besó. Al levantarse vio que Eren sonreía y su corazón se le rompió en pedazos.

"No puedo… no voy a volver a dejarte solo, Eren. Esta vez lo haré bien, te lo prometo. Tú solo confía en mi". Salió de la habitación despacio cerrando la puerta con cuidado detrás suya. Se fue a otra habitación y se encerró.

-¿Así? Creo que está bien así.

-El flequillo sigue un poco largo por aquí… -Jean se puso delante de Armin y comenzó a cortar un poco más.

-¿Ahora?

-Sí, creo que está bien -el chico pasó los dedos por su pelo.

Jean dejó las tijeras en el lavabo y le miró orgulloso. Se puso detrás de Armin y limpió el resto de pelo que le quedaba en los hombros.

-Se te da bien esto Jean.

-Siempre que no me idas un peinado raro, lo hago bien.

Jean miró al chico en el espejo y sintió como se le calentaban las mejillas ante la expresión tan feliz de Armin. Subió las manos con indecisión y hundió los dedos en la melena rubia de Armin, sacándole una risita. Le peinó con los dedos mientras le recogía el pelo, empezando a ponerse nervioso y tuvo que clavar la vista en sus movimientos para evitar la mirada de Armin. Agarró varios mechones, pero ya eran demasiado cortos y no pudo sujetarlos con la coletera, así que dejó que se cayeran cobre su rostro. Al terminar volvió a mirar al espejo, pero Armin se giró de inmediato y se levantó. No dijo nada por unos momentos, sino que le miraba intentando coger valor para hablar. Se agarró las mangas de la sudadera y estiraba las mangas con intenso nerviosismo.

-¿Pasa… algo?

-Yo… ummm… N-no. Nada de nada.

Dio un paso atrás tropezando con la silla. Bajó la mirada y giró, pero Jean le cogió por los hombros impidiendo que salga corriendo.

-Arlert. Habla.

-Qu-que no es nada. De verdad -intentó soltarse, pero Jean bajó las manos y le agarró por las muñecas con cuidado de no hacerle daño.

-Ahora. Vamos. ¿Eres valiente como para meterte en yo que sé qué y jugarte la vida, pero no tienes narices de decirme algo?

-No… puedo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué es tan malo?

-No es malo… Bueno, depende.

-¿Qué pasa? En serio, si te puedo ayudar o algo -Jean le hizo girarse y le soltó, quedando cruzado de brazos.

-A ver cómo digo esto… Ni yo lo entiendo muy bien. Verás… tú… esto… -el chico se abrazó el estómago y tiraba de sus mangas con pequeños movimientos. A penas podía impedir que le temblasen las rodillas y se preguntaba por qué estaba haciendo eso, una y otra vez-. Vale. Antes de todo solo quiero que me prometas que no te enfadarás y que no me odies.

-Nada de lo que digas puede hacer que te odie, Armin.

-Me gustas. Quiero decir… me caes bien y todo, eres un gran amigo, pero… -no quería levantar la vista para no ver la cara de Jean-. Joder, Jean. Que me gustas. Ya… está -dijo en un susurro sin apenas aire-. No me odies.

-¿Yo? ¿Después de todo… te gusto? ¿Por-por qué?

-No lo… sé -estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar y solo quiso salir corriendo de allí.

En la cabeza de Jean hubo algo como un "click", como si se abriese una puerta a algo que ya estaba allí, esperando a entrar. Y sin pensarlo abrazó al chico con tanta fuerza que podía sentirle temblar como un pequeño pajarito caído de su nido. Aquel chico, al que tan mal había tratado y al que tanto le debía, estaba… ¿colado por él? "Y pensaba que lo odiaría… será idiota".

-Eres mucho más fuerte que yo, enano -susurró y aflojó un poco la presión sin soltarle aún.

-¿No estás enfadado? -murmuró Armin sin poder reaccionar.

-Repito. No hay nada de lo que puedas decir que me haga odiarte. Y mucho menos cuando es algo tan bueno. Serás idiota…

-Espera, Jean. Tú…

-No lo sé. No me lo preguntes, pero… Es posible.

Armin sintió como si el dolor de su pecho se esfumase y enredó los brazos alrededor del chico. Se sentía tan… ¿Liberado? Sí. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que aquello le frenaba hasta que desapareció y dejó pasar algo que no había sentido jamás. Esperanza. Seguridad. Libertad.

Se separó de Jean para secarse los ojos y le miró sonriendo. La mirada de Jean no había cambiado en nada, seguía siendo igual de acogedora y de hipnotizante que siempre. Su cara estaba roja pero ya no se molestaba por esconderla, sino que simplemente sonreía nervioso.

-Eres mil veces más valiente que yo, y tienes la mitad de tamaño. Armin Arlert, te admiro -Jean le revolvió el pelo. El chico rio y se rascó la nuca sin saber cómo contestar a eso-. Es mi turno, supongo.

Armin se quedó algo confundido, pero Jean se inclinó sobre él y le dio un suave beso en la frente apartándole el flequillo. Después acarició la mejilla del chico y juntó su frente con la de Armin, mirándole a los ojos. No tenía muy claro lo que estaba haciendo ni de si se estaba pasando, pero se sentía tan bien que no quería apartar la mirada. Podía notar la respiración acelerada de Armin sobre su rostro y era tan suave y cálida que le hacía cosquillas sobre las mejillas.

-Jean, voy a…

-Sí, y yo…

Ambos sonrieron, juntándose un poco más y uniéndose al mismo tiempo en un suave y liberador beso.


	10. ¿Y ahora qué?

**¿Y ahora qué?**

-Esto no es bueno -murmuraba Levi dando vueltas y vueltas con el móvil en la mano.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No contestan… ¡Joder! -tiró el dispositivo al sofá y se quedó de brazos cruzados mirando al suelo. No era normal que no contestaran y que no siguieran los planes al detalle, pero como Levi sabía que no era momento de perder los nervios decidió centrarse en el plan B-. Vale, en 15 minutos os quiero a los tres listos abajo. Más vale que solo cojáis lo indispensable, porque tenemos que caminar.

-¿Caminar? -los tres chicos estaban en la cocina todavía desayunando, pero habían parado al ver al hombre tan estresado-. ¿Dónde vamos?

Pero Levi no contestó y desapareció por las escaleras en dirección al cuarto de las armas que le enseñó a Eren el día anterior. Cogió una mochila y guardó algunas cajas de munición, armas de fuego, un par de cuchillos y otro que se guardó en un pequeño cinturón alrededor del gemelo. Iba a toda prisa, tirando algunas cajas y maldiciendo en varios idiomas menos el japonés. Después se alegró de que estuviera solo para no dar explicaciones de donde conocía tantos idiomas diferentes.

Abajo, los tres chicos se metieron en la habitación y sacaron algunas cosas de sus mochilas para que pesaran menos.

-Eren, ¿tú sabes lo que pasa? -Armin estaba bastante nervioso y no paraba de intentar darse cuenta de qué era lo que sucedía.

-Ni idea... ni conmigo se ha enfadado tanto… -murmuró el chico sentado en la cama, con la mochila sobre sus rodillas y mirando la puerta.

-Parece como si vayamos a hacer una marcha militar o algo parecido. Me recuerda a mi padre, cuando era militar.

No pasaron los 15 minutos de margen cuando los tres salieron por la pequeña puerta de madera y Levi les esperaba fuera. A cada uno les entregó uno de los chalecos anti bala y a Eren una pistola parecida a la que había usado para practicar. El chico la cogió enseguida, y para su sorpresa se sentía cómodo al sentir su peso y el frío tacto del material contra su piel. Y aquello le provocó un escalofrío que decidió ignorar.

-O me seguís el ritmo o vamos mal, ¿entendido? -Levi se metió un pinganillo en el oído y después se abrochó una chaqueta militar-. Esto no es un paseo por el prado. Es una caminata larga y pesada, y creo que nos va a llover, así que ya os avisé y no quiero quejas después.

Sin decir nada más se giró con una mochila pequeña en sus hombros y entró al bosque. Los tres chicos le siguieron sin decir una palabra e intercambiándose miradas, confundidos. Eren seguía a Levi de cerca, a buen ritmo y con cuidado de por donde pisaba. Jean y Armin les seguía desde más lejos intentando seguirles el ritmo, pero pasada media hora ambos empezaban a estar muy cansados, y con la suave llovizna que había empezado a caer y la humedad de todo el terreno que pisaban se les habían enfriado hasta las uñas de las manos. En un momento Jean cogió la mochila de Armin y la llevó un rato al ver como el chico estaba perdiendo la fuerza que le quedaba y se estaba quedando atrás.

-¿Puedes seguir? -le preguntó ya pasado un rato.

-Sí. Solo estoy cansado, pero me acostumbraré -contestó el chico, y de un salto le quitó la mochila y se la volvió a poner a la espalda. Todo lo que pensaba en ese momento era en lo decidido que parecía Eren y en lo mucho que se había esforzado Jean para estar ahí con él, así que un fuego interno se encendió y le llenó de fuerza suficiente para seguir. Quería llegar hasta el final, ser más fuerte y poder sentir que Mikasa estaría orgullosa de él, y que Eren dejaría de verle como a un niño que necesita ser protegido.

-Vale, tigre -murmuró Jean con una risita burlona.

Durante la siguiente hora y algo estuvieron caminando sin parar por el bosque, entre maleza y cruzándose con algún animal que puso nervioso a Jean. Armin tenía cierta idea de por dónde iban, pero hacía tanto no había estado en los alrededores que se había perdido. El sol se había escondido tras los nubarrones que se estaban formando sobre sus cabezas, pero gracias a los árboles no se estaban empapando tanto como podían haberlo hecho de haber estado en un claro. Levi parecía seguir intentando contactar con alguien, pero no tenía suerte y se le oía maldecir desde lejos.

Pronto estuvieron fuera del bosque y empezaron a bajar por un caminito de piedras hasta una carretera, que siguieron por otra media hora hasta llegar a una especie de hostal antiguo y destartalado que aún parecía seguir en funcionamiento. Levi les dijo que esperaran en la puerta resguardados en la lluvia y entró dentro.

-¿Vamos a quedarnos aquí? ¿De verdad?

-Qué pasa, ¿te da miedo que te muerdan las chinches, Kirstein? -se burló Eren, pero su voz sonó tan suave y lejana que pareció hasta inofensivo. Se le notaba cansado y bastante abatido.

Le había costado dormir la noche anterior y la cabeza le seguía doliendo después de haberse desmayado, teniendo una sensación extraña que le revolvía el estómago y que no sabía muy bien cómo interpretarla. Tenía algo que ver con su brazo, que por alguna razón empezó a molestarle desde que se despertó, y sentía como un hormigueo constante que le cruzaba la cicatriz de arriba abajo, y viceversa, sin parar. Además, estaba ese extraño sentimiento de peligro como si algo se le fuera a caer encima en cualquier momento y no podía estar más en alerta, aunque con el cansancio que tenía después de tanto caminar lo único que quería era meterse en una mañera con agua caliente y desentumecerse las piernas.

-No nos quedamos. Es imposible que aquí estemos más a salvo que en aquel castillo, así que supongo que es una parada para llamar a quien sea que tenga que venir -murmuró Armin, pensando en voz alta-. Puede que… ¿Y si la persona con la que teníamos que encontrarnos está aquí?

-¿Aquí? Pues de mucha ayuda no sé si puede sernos…

Levi apareció abriendo la puerta de golpe, sin darles mucho tiempo a pensar. Le dio una toalla seca a cada uno y les hizo pasar. Por dentro aquel sitio estaba igual de destartalado que por fuera, pero de alguna manera estaba tan calentito y parecía tan acogedor que los tres suspiraron al unísono y dejaron las mochilas y las sudaderas en el suelo para calentarse.

-No os pongáis cómodos -habló Levi mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla. Los mechones se le pegaban a la frente y sus ojos parecían más oscuros y su piel más pálida, dándole una apariencia tan fantasmal que por un momento no parecía ni estar ahí. Sin embargo, fue eso mismo lo que le cortó la respiración a Eren y tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para volver a la realidad notando como se le calentaban las mejillas.

-¿Dónde vamos ahora? ¿Tenemos que seguir caminando por la lluvia? -por su tono todos sabían que Armin estaba desesperado por una alternativa, aunque el chico quería aparentar firmeza y seguridad.

-No. No quiero que os enferméis y acabéis siendo una carga mayor de lo que ya sois. Van a recogernos.

-Genial -suspiró el chico y se dejó caer al suelo, se sacó las botas y se intentaba calentar los pies.

Levi no se fue esta vez, sino que se quitó la chaqueta militar que llevaba y se envolvió en la toalla. Levantó la vista y vio como Eren se había quedado totalmente embobado mirándole, con una mirada tan tonta que le hacía hasta gracia. Así que sonrió y se pasó la mano por el pelo quitándose el flequillo de la cara, y solo entonces Eren reaccionó dándose cuenta de que llevaba un buen rato con la boca abierta. Tragó con fuerza y se volvió hacia la pared deseando que nade lo hubiera notado, y diciéndose a sí mismo que se centrase.

Jean se sentó junto a Armin y le pasó la toalla por el pelo secándoselo un poco. Armin se quedó totalmente quieto y mantuvo la mirada baja, pero la sonrisa se coló por sus labios y subió la toalla que le envolvía los hombros para taparse la cara. Desde la noche anterior apenas había hablado con Jean y saltaba a cada roce. Se sentía bastante estúpido por actuar así pero no era algo que pudiese disimular y tenía todos los sentidos en alerta cuando Jean andaba cerca. El moreno, por su parte, parecía bastante tranquilo teniendo cuidado de secarle bien el pelo a Armin para que no se resfríe.

-Gracias -susurró Armin cuando el chico terminó y volvió a sentarse a su lado.

-De nada -contestó Jean y le dio una suave palmadita en la pierna antes se levantarse y estirarse.

Armin levantó la mirada hacia él y vio como le miraba desde arriba. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron Jean le guiñó un ojo lo que puso todavía más nervioso a Armin que bajó la mirada de nuevo y oyó como Jean soltaba una ligera carcajada.

-Traigo té caliente para que os calentéis -habló una voz desde lejos haciendo a todo el mundo llevar su mirada hacia ella. Por un pequeño pasillo apareció una mujer bajita, joven, de pelo casi blanco y con gafas. Eren pudo ver el ala de la libertad bordado en un lado del pantalón de la chica y aquello, por alguna razón, le tranquilizó lo suficiente para sonreírle y volverse hacia ella.

-Muchas gracias -dijo y la mujer le miró de arriba abajo sin sonreír, pero por su rostro parecía no sonreír nunca, así que Eren lo tomó como un "encantada" y cogió uno de los vasos de té. El calor contra la piel casi le hace tomárselo de un trago para calentarse, pero le dio un trago y lo mantuvo entre sus manos para calentarlas.

Los demás cogieron un vaso cada uno y lo sujetaban como si fuera un tesoro.

-Debería calentaros lo suficiente para poder volver a poneros de pie. Si queréis más toallas, me lo decís -dijo.

-Mu-muchas gracias.

-Soy Rico, por cierto.

Y no dijo nada más. Se llevó la bandeja y desapareció por donde había venido sin girarse siquiera hacia ellos. Era extraña, pero después de conocer a Hanji o a Petra, y saber cómo era Levi, no se esperaba que nadie relacionado con él fuera ni ligeramente normal.

Levi recibió una llamada y se alejó del grupo para cogerla, dándole su vaso a Eren que ya se había terminado el suyo. No tardó mucho en volver hacia ellos y hacerles levantarse.

-Si queréis ir al baño, este es el momento. Al final del pasillo a la izquierda.

Armin fue el primero en levantarse e ir casi corriendo. Y después de unos cinco minutos un pitido de coche les avisó de que era hora de irse. No volvieron a ver a Rico antes de irse así que dejaron las toallas y los vasos en un banco y salieron. Parecía que la lluvia tenía intención de parar y los rayos de son empezaron a asomarse calentándoles un poco la piel. Fuera había dos coches, uno gris todoterreno y otro negro con pinta de haber costado la mitad de la casa de alguien.

Nos separamos en dos y así todo será más fácil.

-Yo con Jean -espetó Armin sin darles tiempo a reaccionar. Se sentía un poco idiota por eso, pero tenía la intención de que Eren no quería separarse de Levi así que le hacía un favor también.

-Me da igual. Vamos, mocoso -Levi se dirigió al coche negro y Eren le dio un rápido abrazo a Armin.

-¿Te lo has cortado? -preguntó. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento.

-S-sí, ayer por la noche -las mejillas de Armin se encendieron como dos bombillas y Eren frunció el ceño, pero no preguntó nada.

-Te queda bien -sonrió y siguió a Levi que ya empezaba a impacientarse.

Los otros dos chicos se metieron al todoterreno en los asientos traseros y agradecieron el calor que les envolvió el cuerpo. Al volante iba un hombre, y en el asiento del pasajero una mujer. Armin los reconoció a los dos.

-Profesor… -murmuró-. Petra.

-P-profesor… ¿Erwin? -la sorpresa que se llevó Jean fue tan grande como la que Eren se llevó en su día. Pero el hombre simplemente les miró por el retrovisor una vez y arrancó el coche.

-Hola chicos -la chica se volvió hacia ellos y les sonrió a los dos. Después miró a Jean-. Me alegra ver que no me he equivocado contigo, chico.

-No estés tan sorprendida -dijo él, aunque visiblemente incómodo.

Armin dejó su mochila en el suelo entre sus pies y se quitó la sudadera que seguía mojada. Jean le imitó sin salir de su asombro y miró a Armin con muchas preguntas en sus ojos, pero el chico le hizo una señal de que no era el momento. Jean se abrochó el cinturón y se mantuvo erguido en su asiento sin saber muy bien lo que hacer, así que Armin llevó una mano a la del chico, sin saber muy bien si seguir o no, pero después de que se sobresaltara, Jean le miró y le sonrió, entrelazando los dedos con los del rubio apretando su mano un poco antes de relajarse ante el tacto amigo.

En el otro coche les esperaba Hanji y Mike. Ella estaba al volante y Levo no parecía estar muy contento con la idea.

-Más te vale ir con cuidado que no es día de experimentos, ¿entendido? -dijo, nada más entrar y sentarse, cerrando la puerta con fuerza-.

-Que sí, que sí. Descuida -gruñó ella, pero no se le borró la sonrisa pícara de la cara-. Me alegra volver a verte, Eren. Tienes buen aspecto.

-Hola, Hanji -el chico le sonrió y miró al hombre que iba en el asiento del pasajero. Él se giró hacia ellos y les dedicó una mirada amigable. No sonrió, pero parecía alegrarse de verles, lo que Eren tomó como una bienvenida.

-¿Se puede saber por qué demonios nadie pudo mover el culo y coger el puto teléfono? -Levi casi gritó, pero su tono era más fuerte y seco.

-Mala cobertura -murmuró la mujer al arrancar el coche y pisar el acelerador, asustando a Eren cuando entró en la carretera en pocos segundos y dejó muy atrás al todoterreno.

-¡Loca! -esta vez Levi sí gritó.

-Gracias. Me lo curro mucho para serlo, o veas lo cansado que es -replicó ella y bajó la velocidad bastante contenta consigo misma.

-¿Dónde vamos? -preguntó Eren esperando a que por fin le contestaran. Odiaba ir a ciegas fiándose de personas que apenas conocía de nada.

-Nos vamos a encontrar con el resto del equipo, y allí te enterarás de todo el plan.

-¿Y eso dónde es?

-Si tenemos suerte y llegamos sin sobresaltos, Tokio.

-¡¿Tokio?! -Eren nunca había ido a Tokio a pesar de que era el primer ligar que quería visitar.

-No vamos a hacer turismo, Jaeger. No te emociones.

-Tss… -gruñó el chico.

(Mientras tanto, en el otro coche)

-Así que, vosotros dos… -murmuró Petra mirándoles por el retrovisor.

-¿Qu-qué? -Armin estuvo a punto de separarse de Jean cuando el chico le sujetó la mano más fuerte.

-Ya veo, ya veo… Me alegro por vosotros, chicos.

-No le digas nada a Eren… -dijo Armin pasado un rato.

-No hace falta. Si tiene dos dedos de frente, ya se habrá dado cuenta -contestó ella casi con un tarareo burlón. De verdad que parecía casi 10 años más joven de lo que era, cosa que la solía aventajar bastante.

-Aih… -suspiró el chico y Jean sacudió la cabeza. Estaba casi sorprendido consigo mismo por lo calmado y normal que estaba con todo aquello, pero aprovechó su tranquilidad para calmar a Armin también, así que se quitó el cinturón, se movió para acercarse a él y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Al principio notó como estaba bastante tenso y temblaba, pero se fue relajando poco a poco y el calor empezaba a sentarles bien a los dos.

Pasaron las horas y seguían en ese coche. Armin se había quedado dormido contra el pecho de Jean y éste se dedicó a acariciarle el pelo mientras miraba por la ventana. La mirada de Petra le incomodaba al principio y estuvo a punto de decirle que se meta en sus propios asuntos, pero decidió guardárselo y se perdió en las vistas hasta que también cayó rendido. En el otro coche, Eren no podía dormir y Levi parecía estar meditando o algo porque llevaba sin moverse demasiado rato, aunque tampoco parecía dormido. Hanji había dejado de hacer maniobras raras con el volante en un momento dado se intercambió con Mike cuando pararon en una gasolinera a repostar. Levi obligó a Eren a comer un bocata frío que compró, que de hecho no estaba muy malo.

Eran ya pasadas las dos de la tarde y no había pasado nada, así que todos los nervios que Eren tenía acumulados le abandonaron y le dejaron por fin dormir un poco. Aunque aquello no duró mucho porque un frenazo le hizo golpearse contra la puerta sobre la que se estaba apoyando.

-¡Sujetaos! -gritó Hanji de repente y giró de tal manera que rodearon al coche que les había cortado el paso.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Baja la cabeza -exclamó Levi, poniendo la mano sobre ella y obligándole a doblarse hacia delante hasta casi apoyarse sobre sus rodillas. Entonces oyó un disparo, y luego otro. Pero ya era lejano.

-Avisa a Erwin -mandó Levi mientras cogía la mochila de sus pies y la abría. De ella sacó un par de pistolas y las dejó entre él y Eren. Se desabrochó el cinturón, se giró en su asiento y miró hacia atrás-. Cúbrete los oídos, Eren -le miraba por el rabillo del ojo-. Tenemos que atraerlos, o se cruzarán con tus amigos.

Aquellas palabras golpearon a Eren como una patada en el estómago. La imagen de Mikasa en el suelo volvió a pasársele por la memoria, pero esta vez le dio fuerza y le hizo moverse. Sacó la pistola que Levi le había dado y le imitó.

-No, Eren.

-Dos ven mejor que uno, capitán -le dedicó una media sonrisa, que creó una expresión en su rostro muy diferente a la normal, como si hubiese madurado en medio segundo. Incluso su postura era mejor que la de Levi y el hombre no puso evitar abrir la boca ante aquella imagen, pero volvió a fijar la mirada al frente, tragó con fuerza y apretó el arma entre sus manos. Y cuando vio un coche rojo aparecer por la curva a toda velocidad, apretó el gatillo.


	11. Arco Iris

[Siento el haber tardado tanto en subir el nuevo capítulo. Estoy en época de exámenes y tampoco tenía muy claro de qué meter en este capítulo, así que ha sido un poco lioso para mi. Pero aquí está! Dejadme saber los que pensáis para tomar nota para el próximo :) Gracias por leer y espero que os guste

M.]

 **Arco Iris**

Eren se sintió extremadamente liberado al apretar el gatillo por primera vez y ver que podía con ello, que no estaba volviéndose loco y que su cuerpo tenía la fuerza suficiente para aguantar el retroceso y no moverse a pesar de todo. La segunda vez apuntó al coche, al igual que la tercera. Sabía que el que lo alcanzó fue Levi pero no era suficiente para pararlo hasta que uno de los dos acertó a darle a una de las ruedas y el coche dio un gran frenazo para después empezar a rodar por la carretera. No tenía muy claro el tiempo que tardaron en hacerlo. Podían haber pasado menos de un minuto o más de diez porque todo en su cabeza pasó como si el tiempo se parase, pero cuando reaccionó se dio cuenta de que ya no estaban cerca de ningún bosque y el coche disminuía la velocidad. Levi le puso una mano en el hombro haciéndole volverse hacia el frente y soltar el arma que seguía muy apretada entre sus dedos.

-Nos estamos acercando a una ciudad. Siéntate bien y esconde eso.

-¿Y los demás? ¿Están bien?

-Han tomado otro camino y ahora mismo no da. Mierda… -masculló Hanji y siguió bajando la velocidad-. Separarse no era una opción.

-Sigue el plan. Cuando tengan señal contactamos con ellos -fue Mike el que habló porque Levi parecía estar en otro mundo.

(En el otro coche)

-¿Nos están siguiendo? -Armin se había despertado al oír la conversación entre Petra y Mike, y el frenazo seco y brusco despertó también a Jean. Al parecer el coche de Eren había sufrido una emboscada e intentaban librarse de ello. También pudo oír unos disparos antes de que colgara. Las peores imágenes se le pasaron por la mente y apretó con fuerza la mano de Jean para tranquilizarse. Tenía que pensar, que mantenerse frío y calmado y pensar en un plan. Tenía claro que Erwin sabía lo que hacía, y era el mejor estratega que podía existir, pero necesitaba pensar por sí mismo para darse cuenta de qué era lo que debían hacer ahora. Otro camino, ese era el siguiente paso. Pero eso no era lo que le preocupada a Armin, sino que si les habían pillado por un camino seguramente habría gente en las demás salidas, por lo que era casi imposible salir de ahí sin ser vistos.

-No lo sé. Es lo que parece, pero no sabemos si solo era un coche o si han mandado todo un equipo. Tenemos que buscar otro camino.

Erwin giró y se metió por un camino de tierra por el que siguieron durante un buen rato, dando brincos en cada bache y con una tensión que se cortaría con un cuchillo. Jean parecía estar a punto de perder los nervios por todos los botes que daba el coche y Petra intentaba cada dos minutos llamar, pero no había cobertura y estaban totalmente solos.

-Toma -Petra sacó de la guantera una pistola y se la entregó a Armin. Le pilló por sorpresa porque hacía mucho no cogía una y no le traía buenos recuerdos, pero apartó sus inseguridades de la mente y la cogió notando el frío tacto del arma y su leve peso. Temía la idea de tener que usarla, pero de alguna manera le tranquilizaba tener en la mano algo con que defenderse, con que defender al resto. Aunque no tenía mucha fe en su puntería.

Se la puso en las rodillas y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que Jean le miraba con una cara de cuadro.

-¿Sabes usarla?

-Por desgracia, sí -contestó y volvió a mirar el arma en sus rodillas. Era más pequeña que la de la última vez, y seguramente más fácil de disparar.

-Pero, ¿cuándo? -el chico no podía salir de su sorpresa.

-Desde que vivía con mi abuelo… le acompañaba de caza.

-Ahora que lo pienso… -Jean frunció el ceño y apartó la mirada del arma-. Nunca te he preguntado por qué vives con Eren y no con tu familia -a pesar de que era algo obvio a Jean no se le había pasado por la cabeza hasta ese momento que Armin hubiese tenido una familia. Como si su mente diera ya por hecho que esos tres eran hermanos de sangre.

-Mis padres murieron cuando yo era muy pequeño -comenzó el chico. Se paró por un momento al notar la expresión del rostro de Jean-. No te preocupes, no los he conocido así que supongo que no los he echado de menos nunca. Mis abuelos me contaron algunas cosas de ellos, pero ya tampoco recuerdo muy bien todo eso. Estuve viviendo con ellos hasta los ocho años. Mi abuela fue la primera en morir, de una gripe fuerte un invierno. Se negó a ir al médico porque decía que no nos podíamos permitir dar dinero en medicinas por un resfriado de nada. Pero una mañana ya no despertó -sintió un peso en pecho al que se agarró con fuerza. El hecho de que todavía le doliera le hacía sentir que no había perdido su verdadero ser todavía-. Tendría como… seis años. Mi abuelo… bueno, nunca lo encontraron. Salió una noche a por leña y al despertarme por la mañana todavía no había vuelto. Fui al colegio como siempre y se lo conté a Eren y Mikasa, éstos a su madre. Todo pasó muy rápido, se dieron por vencidos y aceptaron que me quedase a vivir con la señora Jaeger porque no tenía familia cercana en Japón. Y desde entonces ellos fueron mi familia.

Aquella palabra, "familia", la pronunció con un hilo de voz casi inaudible pero que era muy importante para él. Eren era su familia. Mikasa había sido su familia. La señora Jaeger. Todos habían hecho de él la persona que era y les estaba muy agradecidos a todos. Seguía con esa sensación de que les debía muchísimo, así que cuando Mikasa murió fue como quedarse con una deuda pendiente que jamás podría saldar. "Es algo egoísta verlo así, ¿eh?", había pensado en varias ocasiones.

Jean le había escuchado con en silencio sin prestar más atención a los odiosos botes, al ruido de las ramas chocando contra el coche o al ruidito constante de las techas del móvil de Petra siendo apretadas sin cesar. Y cuando Armin terminó de hablar se sintió como si hubiera dejado de respirar todo ese tiempo. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y esperó un poco para hablar porque nada de lo que podía decir serviría para nada. "Ha pasado por todo eso… y todavía es capaz de ver un buen futuro. Todavía es capaz de tener esos ojos. Joder, Armin. ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta de lo fuerte que eres en realidad?". Se sentía estúpido, pero no era momento de martirizarse porque Armin le miraba con una ligera sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza como diciendo que está bien, que podía hablar. Pero a Jean no le salieron las palabras y lo que hizo fue poner una mano en el muslo del chico acariciándolo despacio. Alguien con una apariencia tan frágil tenía un alma tan fuerte. Nunca había conocido una persona así, una persona a la que pudiese considerar una inspiración para sus propias metas, que le hiciera volver a creer que el mundo no se había rendido ante el destino. El miedo a perderlo aumentó y se olvidó de las demás personas del coche. Envolvió al chico en sus brazos y le hizo recostar la cabeza contra su pecho. Sabía que Armin se ruborizaría y puede que hasta le alejara, pero quería abrazarlo así que lo hizo.

-¿Dónde vivías antes? -preguntó. No quería decir que lo sentía por su familia, que lo sentía por Mikasa, que sentía no haber visto todo aquello. Lo que quería era saber más, conocer al verdadero Armin.

-En Wasuremono. Antes de que… desapareciera -susurró.

-¿Desapareciera? He oído que lo desalojaron porque el terreno era inseguro o algo así.

-Eso dicen… Pero no es así. Hay mucho detrás de aquello -comentó Armin pasando a hablar en su típico tono detectivesco-. Aunque esa historia es para otra ocasión.

-Tengo tantas cosas que quiero saber de ti -susurró sin darse cuenta y Armin se estremeció en una risita.

Pero aquella pequeña burbuja que les envolvió por unos minutos se rompió cuando Petra les gritó que se agacharan. Armin reaccionó mecánicamente y tiró de Jean hacia abajo apretándole la cabeza contra las rodillas. Y fue justo a tiempo porque un disparo atravesó la ventanilla derecha y pasó justo por encima de sus cabezas.

-¿Cómo demonios…? -pero nadie puso hablar.

Jean se mantuvo quieto con la cabeza baja mientras el coche aceleraba y otros disparos sonaron a sus espaldas. Uno chocó contra el todoterreno, pero por suerte a penas lo rozó antes de que cesaran y pudieran levantar la cabeza. Jean pudo ver como Armin cerraba sus manos alrededor del arma y lo apretaba con fuerza contra sus rodillas como impidiéndose a sí mismo levantarla. Su expresión había pasado a ser de puro terror, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza y la cara pálida, como si se fuera a desmayar en cualquier instante. Pero para su sorpresa eso desapareció en un instante, dejó la pistola a un lado y se echó hacia delante para ver si Petra y Erwin estaban bien. Cambió de niño asustado a un chico decidido y valiente que le dedicó una sonrisa para tranquilizarle antes de levantarse, girarse para mirar hacia atrás y, cogiendo la pistola entre sus manos, apuntó y cerró un ojo concentrándose. Parecía estar flotando, como si la velocidad, los baches y los giros bruscos no le afectasen.

Jean no se dio cuenta de que estaba mirándole embelesado hasta que apretó el gatillo y el estruendo le hizo saltar. Casi sin darse cuenta reaccionó para agarrar a Armin que perdió el equilibrio por el retroceso, y le sujetó por la cintura para mantenerle quieto mientras el chico volvía a disparar. El estruendo hizo que le pitasen los oídos, pero lo aguantó y apretó con más fuerza al chico. Armin bajó la mirada hacia él como sopesando una idea, se mordió el labio y asintió dándose coraje a sí mismo. Entonces se movió, pasó una pierna sobre Jean y se quedó de rodillas con una pierna a cada lado del chico.

-Sujétame fuerte -dijo. Al principio a Jean le costó reaccionar así que Armin cogió las manos del chico y las puso en su cintura-. Por favor.

-S-sí. No te soltaré -murmuró el chico aun en shock, y apretó sus manos alrededor de la pequeña cintura de Armin. Sus ojos estaban a la altura de su pecho y los brazos de Armin se extendieron por encima de su cabeza, volviendo a la posición de antes. No se atrevió a mirar hacia arriba y cerró los ojos, esperando el estridente disparo.

El chico volvió a apretar el gatillo y al tenerle más cerca que antes el dolor de oídos fue mayor. Cerró los ojos y aguantó el pitido de sus oídos hasta que desapareció, cuando se dio cuenta de que Armin había bajado las manos y se había dejado caer quedándose sentado sobre las rodillas de Jean.

-Puedes soltarme -susurró. Estaba rojo, evitaba su mirada y su voz era terriblemente nerviosa. "¿Qué pasa con los cambios tan drásticos de personalidad de este chico?". Jean amainó el agarre, pero no soltó a Armin.

-¿Le has dado? -preguntó. Todavía le costaba reaccionar y el corazón le iba tan rápido que pasó a sentir el pulso en sus oídos. Como respuesta Armin bajó la mirada y asintió, con el pelo cayéndole en la cara -. Eres increíble, ¿lo sabías? -consiguió sacarle una risita al chico antes de que Petra carraspeara y les hiciera saltar, haciendo que Armin se volviera a sentar de nuevo en su sitio y Jean se pusiera muy tenso.

-Siento estropearos el momento, tortolitos, pero vamos a hacer una bajada bastante empinada. Así que poneos los cinturones.

No les dio mucho tiempo a reaccionar cuando el coche dejó el camino y empezó a bajar la colina. Seguía a gran velocidad y Jean tenía serias dudas de la seguridad de ese plan. Parecía que el coche volcaría en cualquier momento, pero llegaron abajo en poco tiempo y al fin pudieron ir por una carretera asfaltada.

-¿Mike? -la voz de Petra rompió el silencio-. Joder, al fin. Sí, seguid sin nosotros. Nos veremos allí. Sí, nos queda munición y al parecer tenemos un tirador con buena puntería. Sí, le enseñaste bien. Vale, dile al capitán que nos hemos deshecho del coche que nos seguía y que no sabemos cuántos eran.

-Yo vi tres -habló Armin y Petra asintió mirándole.

-Armin habla de tres. No, no es seguro si había más, pero tres asegurados.

Eren podía oír como Mike hablaba con Petra y se relajó al notar la tranquilidad en la voz del hombre. Significaba que estaban bien y que no les habían puesto en peligro, así que volvió a dejarse caer en el asiento y a mirar por la ventana. Levi llevaba un buen rato observándole cuando no le miraba y empezaba a molestarle. Le había preguntado lo que pasaba, pero ni siquiera se inventó una excusa. Simplemente ignoró la pregunta y miró por la ventana. No tenía claro de si había dicho o hecho algo, aunque en ese caso se lo habría echado en cara y no estaría así de misterioso. Hanji se había tranquilizado y había puesto la radio y Mike estaba con el móvil. Aquello había dejado de parecer una huida a acercarse más a un viaje familiar, pero Eren no bajaba la guardia y empezó a mirar por el retrovisor a los coches.

-¿Recordaste algo?

-¿Eh? -aquello le pilló por sorpresa-. ¿Recordar el qué?

-Nada -murmuró el hombre y se pasó las manos por el pelo echándose el flequillo hacia atrás. Hacía eso mucho últimamente y Eren no sabía decir si era un nuevo tic por los nervios o qué, pero siempre que lo hacía era como parar el tiempo un segundo. "Eren, céntrate", se decía siempre al darse cuenta de que se quedaba mirándolo.

-Levi, ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué tengo que recordar?

-No tienes que recordar nada, es solo una pregunta porque pareces demasiado distraído. Es una hipótesis de lo que puede pasarte.

-Oh, ¿así que te preocupa? -no, sabía que no era así. Le habría dicho que no era tiempo para andarse por las nubes, que se centrara. No estaría distraído por algo sin importancia-. Vamos, Levi. No soy idiota.

-¿No? Pues es la primera noticia que tengo -el hombre le dedicó una sonrisa burlona y Eren le dio un golpe en el brazo entre risas. Ya no se tomaba nada en serio de lo que Levi le decía, porque no sabía si eran excusas para no decirle la verdad o si lo estaba insultando de verdad. Aunque había dejado de importarle.

-Vale, no me lo digas -murmuró y volvió a mirar por la ventana. Podía sentir la frustración crecerle en el pecho. "Recordar… ¿Qué he recordado?". Tampoco lo tenía muy claro, pero había algo que le molestaba desde que abrió los ojos aquella mañana. Recordaba que antes de quedarse dormido Levi le dio un beso en la frente. Pero no era eso lo que le molestaba, sino la sensación tan familiar que le produjo. Al principio se dijo a sí mismo que era lo que su madre hacía cuando estaba enfermo, pero después dejó de verlo así. Era algo específico, algo muy concreto que hacía sentir ese tacto como extremadamente familiar. "Recordar…". La palabra rellenó algunos de los huecos que explicaban ese sentimiento, porque parecía un recuerdo más que un simple sentimiento. Le hacía sentir de forma similar a la manera en la que pensaba en Mikasa, a la manera en la que mantenía su recuerdo muy presente para que le diera fuerzas. Era la misma extraña sensación que parecía vivir encadenada a su ser y que, de alguna manera, le daba coraje. "¿Pero por qué él?". Seguía sin explicarse por qué Levi lo cuidaba tanto, por qué lo consolaba, por qué le consentía tantas cosas… -. Levi, dime una cosa. ¿Te han contratado para que cuides de mí?

Aquello se le escapó por los labios a medida que surgía en su cabeza sin darse cuenta hasta después de terminar la oración. Se sorprendió un poco a sí mismo por la conclusión a la que había llegado, pero ¿qué otra razón habría? Todo parecía ir a por Eren y Levi parecía interponerse.

-¿Eh? -la voz fue poco más que un suspiro. Cuando Eren se giró hacia al hombre para hacerle la pregunta de nuevo le vio totalmente petrificado. De hecho, los tres en el coche se habían quedado totalmente quietos y callados.

-Espera… ¿He acertado? ¿Te han contratado? -esta vez alzó su voz más de lo que le habría gustado.

-No. No me han contratado. Esto es… otra cosa-Levi parecía estar recordando cómo hablar porque las palabras que salían de su boca eran poco más que balbuceos. Aunque… no parecía estar mintiendo ni usando excusas… No, aquella reacción era por otra cosa. Definitivamente había acertado en algo, aunque no tenía claro en qué.

-Me lo dirás cuando lleguemos, ¿no? -Eren miró al hombre y éste se le quedó mirando. Nunca había visto aquella expresión en él, como de socorro, de desesperación. Estaba aterrado por algo, y Eren se arrepintió al instante-. No te pongas así, capitán. Yo también tengo teorías, ¿sabes? Están esa, o que te van los chicos jóvenes -se rió, una risita forzada. "¿Pero qué demonios estás diciendo, Eren?". Se alteró, bajó la mirada y se giró hacia la ventanilla de nuevo. Pudo oír como Hanji soltaba algo parecido a una carcajada y subió la música en la radio.

Eren miró por el rabillo del ojo a Levi y se dio cuenta de que no había apartado la mirada de él. Estuvo a punto de saltar y preguntarle qué quería, pero el hombre se volvió hacia delante y se pasó los dedos por el pelo echándose de nuevo el flequillo hacia atrás antes de sonreír.

"Eren. Céntrate. Mira hacia delante y cálmate". Pero no pudo apartar la mirada de él y se sentía extraño, como si fuera ridículo el sentirse incómodo, como si ya hubiera superado aquella fase. Pero, ¿qué fase? Empezaba a dolerle la cabeza de tantas cosas que le venían a la mente como una avalancha. ¿Una avalancha de qué? "Recuerdos…". ¿Recuerdos? "¿Qué tengo que recordar?".

-Aghh… Deja de pensar… -se dijo a sí mismo, agradeciendo que la música estuviera lo suficientemente alta para que no se le oyese. Aunque Levi se giró hacia él, pero no dijo nada, sino que volvió a sonreírle de esa manera y toda la sangre se le subió a las mejillas, así que se puso la capucha y se giró casi completamente para darle la espalda. No quería seguir viéndolo porque cada vez se sentía más raro. "No es momento ni lugar para estos sentimientos, idiota", se dijo.

Al principio, cuando empezó a sentir cierta atracción por Levi, se extrañaba que ni siquiera intentara negarlo. No lo había demostrado ni tenía intención de hacerlo, pero no podía negar que Levi le parecía muy atractivo de una extraña manera. Y hasta su insoportable forma de ser le cautivaba y empezó a indagar para conocer cómo era Levi de verdad porque tenía el presentimiento de que estaba escondiéndose constantemente bajo esa personalidad cortante a propósito. Pero le costaba demasiado mantenerse firme y hacer como si nada en momentos en los que Levi parecía hacer las cosas a posta para ver alguna reacción. "Será imbécil…".

Cruzó los brazos y los apoyó en la ventana, y sobre ellos posó la cabeza. Levi le observaba con cuidado desde la espalda. Tenía la impresión de que Eren sospechaba algo por lo que había dicho antes, aunque estaba casi seguro que no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que pasaba de verdad así que no se preocuparía por eso. Lo que le rondaba la mente en ese momento era otra cosa. Volvía a hacerlo, volvía a mirarle de esa manera. Y Levi sabía lo que significaba.

Se dijo a sí mismo que iba a hacer las cosas diferentes esa vez, quería pensar primero en Eren, en ponerlo a salvo y en asegurarse de terminar con todo por fin. Pero esa mirada, esa reacción… Todo era como aquella vez. Siempre se había preguntado si podría llegar a tener una segunda oportunidad, si conseguiría recuperarlo o al menos a esa faceta que sabía que solamente él conocía. Echaba de menos a ese Eren tan extrovertido, lleno de chistes malos y risas sin sentido, que le obligaba a salir a la calle y a caminar juntos sin ninguna dirección hasta altas horas de la noche "porque caminar bajo las estrellas es como soñar despierto". Echaba de menos cómo le hacía sentir ese chico porque después aquello no había sentido nada parecido. Eren perdió la memoria, pero Levi sentía como si hubiera perdido parte de su identidad aquel día así que, aunque pareciera egoísta y así se sentía, le gustaría haber perdido la memoria también.

Sacudió la cabeza para salir de su atontamiento y centrarse en lo que estaba pasando, intentando adivinar el siguiente paso que dar. Hanji parecía animada, pero por la forma de conducir y su postura estaba claro que tenía los nervios a flor de piel, lo que era un alivio porque una Hanji alerta era como un perro de caza muy experimentado con un agudo sentido del peligro. Mike, por el contrario, estaba totalmente embobado mirando la pantalla del móvil apagada, aunque no se atrevió a preguntar. Así que sacó algo de munición de la mochila y recargó la pistola por si tuviera que volver a utilizarla y también la de Eren sin que el chico le hiciera mucho caso. Le conocía lo suficiente (o eso esperaba) para saber lo que pensaba en aquel momento, y no le molestó.

Recibieron otra llamada de Petra para decirles que seguían sin incidentes y que habían vuelto a la ruta principal. Pero Levi les ordenó coger otra porque estaba casi seguro de que les estaban vigilando y si se acercaban mucho acabarían en el punto de mira también.

Y no tardaron mucho en darse cuenta de que Levi tenía razón en lo del seguimiento, cuando Eren les alertó de un coche que llevaba media hora detrás.

-No me había fijado en él, pero no para de salir como vigilando y luego a meterse detrás para no ser visto -decía mientras seguía mirando por el retrovisor. A Levi le costó poco localizarlo y le indicó a Hanji que abandonara la autopista.

-No les importa esta gente. Si nos tienen a tiro dispararán.

"Dispararán". No hizo falta más para que Eren agarrase la pistola y se girase. Sabía que no era buena idea el dejarse ver, pero necesitaba una vista mejor del coche por si así conseguía darse cuenta de cuántas personas lo ocupaban. Pero no hubo suerte y carraspeó poniéndose más nervioso a medida que Hanji salía de la autopista y había cada vez menos coches que los separaban. Podía ver como las nubes se habían disipado casi por completo y el sol había creado un arco iris a lo lejos, poniéndole la carne de gallina. Y entonces recordó.

-Aquel día… -murmuró casi temblando-. Había un arco iris. Lo último que recuerdo del 2014 es un arco iris.

-¿Arco iris?

Eren empezaba a marearse y a ver cada vez más claro aquel paisaje de atardecer, con el cielo nublado y un arco iris que se colaba entre las nubes.

Una mano en su hombro le hizo volver a la realidad a la vez que le hacía agacharse. No había oído a Levi gritarle que tuviera cuidado, que se agachara, y casi se vuelve a levantar cuando el coche giró sobre sí mismo. El corazón de Eren dio un brinco y se preparó para el impacto, pero lo que sucedió fue totalmente imprevisible. Hanji había conseguido hacer una maniobra imposible para conseguir que el coche saltara, diera un giro de 360º hacia un lado y volviera a aterrizar sobre las ruedas. Y tan pronto como pudo aguantar el volante aceleró poniendo de por medio un gran bloque de hormigón que separaba ambas direcciones. Consiguió girar sin chocar con nadie y como un rayo volvieron sobre sus pasos viendo como el coche que les seguía desaparecía por el retrovisor.

-Te dije que nada de experimentos -murmuró Levi aun agarrándose al cinturón.

-No lo es. El experimento ya lo hice antes -ella miró hacia atrás con una gran sonrisa orgullosa en la cara.

-¿Cómo has…? -Eren seguía sin poder respirar bien y tenía el cuerpo del revés.

-Le he hecho un apaño al coche. Por no decir que soy una conductora excelente -es guiñó y se volvió hacia delante para seguir conduciendo.

-Hanji, eres la mejor -dijo Eren. Jamás había visto un giro así, ni siquiera en películas salía bien. Aquella mujer había conseguido salvarles de esa sin causar ningún daño, ni siquiera al coche. Era totalmente impresionante.

-Lo sé. Me adoras -murmuró ella y cogió la primera salida que encontró.

-¿No se emociona demasiado para casi habernos matado? -Eren se había inclinado hacia Levi para susurrarle aquello porque con la música aún alta Hanji estaba dando golpecitos en el volante al ritmo de una canción y tarareando, como si todo fuera una fiesta.

-Cuando Hanji no está animada por casi matarnos, se alegra por casi matar. El caso es que… hace mucho no está cuerda -a Levi parecía… ¿Divertirle? Sí, estaba casi sonriendo mientras hablaba-. Pero es la persona más lista que he conocido en mi vida.

-Vaya, ¿admites que hay alguien mejor que tú?

-Es inteligente -Levi no hizo ni caso al intento de burla de Eren- y muy hábil, pero le falta disciplina y odia acatar órdenes. Y mucho menos darlas. Se le da mejor… esto.

Eren volvió a mirar a Hanji que les observaba por el retrovisor con una sonrisa. La mujer levantó las cejas y Eren levantó el pulgar en señal de aprobación. Sentía como una mezcla de seguridad y miedo por no tener ni idea de lo que esperar de Hanji. Aunque, siendo sinceros, no sabía lo que esperarse de nada de lo que pasaba.

-Así que están bien.

Llevaban una hora sin saber nada del otro coche, por lo que las noticias dejaron a Armin más relajado. No había entendido muy bien algo sobre el experimento volador de Hanji, pero conociéndola no debía de ser nada bueno por lo que no preguntó para no preocuparse. Sin embargo, sirvió para sacarle una sonrisa a Erwin, una muy tétrica.

-Hay que ir con cuidado -Petra seguía hablando-. Deberíamos ir a otro sitio por hoy, cambiar el plan, organizarnos. Estamos en peligro, Levi. No, tienes que ser objetivo. No voy a poner en peligro a todo el mundo para llegar cuanto antes -era de las pocas personas que le hablaba a Levi como si fuera un igual, como si tuviera autoridad sobre él. Pero en esta ocasión hacía el trabajo que sabía que Levi no podía hacer, que era pensar en todos por igual-. Hablaré con Pixis. Sí, se ha jubilado, pero ¿quién se jubila del todo en este trabajo? Es lo mejor, estoy segura.

-¿Cambio de planes?

-Más bien cambiando los planes de Levi -murmuró ella y empezó a teclear.

Jean miraba a Armin confundido y él negó con la cabeza quitándole importancia. Se olía lo que estaba pasando, pero prefería no decir nada, y se volvió hacia la ventana. De repente una moto a toda velocidad pasó por al lado del coche, colándose entre los coches que habían delante de ellos y desapareciendo. No le habría dado importancia si no fuera porque había visto una moto pasar igualmente a gran velocidad veinte minutos atrás, y podría jurar que era la misma. Entonces se giró quitándose el cinturón. Tenía un mal presentimiento y había demasiadas personas en la carretera como para ignorarlo.

-Petra, hay un camino más solitario para –

No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase, cuando se vio impulsado hacia atrás chocando con el asiento de delante y después, con un golpe en la cabeza, perdió la noción de todo lo que pasaba quedando solamente el sonido del cristal rompiéndose en pedazos antes de que todo se volviese negro.


	12. Recuerdo súbito

_(Siento haber tardado tanto. HE estado con exámenes y otros temas, y no he tenido tiempo para escribir. Espero que este capítulo lo compense y prometo volver a escribir de forma regular en cuanto acabe con todos los exámenes. Gracias de nuevo por leer y espero que os guste :D)_

 **Recuerdo súbito**

La oscuridad no desaparecía a pesar de que empezaba a sentirse consciente.

-Está sangrando…

La voz sonó como un eco distante en una casa vacía. Y después silencio, como si estuviera soñando y siendo consciente de que estaba dormido.

-Cuidado con la cabeza…

Otro silencio. Con lo único con lo que se podría comparar aquello era con cuando ves una película y la pantalla está en negro, pero hay una voz narrando el principio de una historia que está a punto de comenzar. Empezaba a oír un pitido insistente que iba aumentando de intensidad y que poco a poco le creaba un dolor profundo en la nuca.

Le pareció haber vuelto a perder la conciencia porque lo siguiente que oyó fue el agua correr. Podía nota el viento en las mejillas e incluso una hoja posársele en la frente antes de salir volando impulsada por el aire. A parte de la brisa y el riachuelo, no oía nada más. Y por unos segundos se sintió en paz. Por tan solo unos segundos… Porque un disparo le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe. No se había dado cuenta de que no respiraba y tuvo que tomar una gran bocanada de aire. Entonces su mente le dio un toque de atención.

Un disparo. Había sido claramente un disparo lo que había oído y lo que le hizo despertar. Intentó girar la cabeza, levantarse o incluso hablar, pero no pudo. En cambio, le invadió un terrible dolor en todo el cuerpo que casi le hace gritar.

Entonces despertó. Estuvo a punto de levantarse si unas manos no le hubieran parado y sujetado por los hombros para devolverle a la posición inicial.

-No te levantes.

-¿Dónde…? -Armin estaba muy aturdido. El dolor había desaparecido casi por completo y en cambio lo sustituyó un enorme cansancio y el mareo que le impidió intentar volver a levantarse.

-Pixis. Hemos conseguido salir de ahí… Nos mandaron refuerzos hasta llegar aquí. Es increíble que tenga un semi hospital en medio de la nada.

Armin recordaba imágenes sueltas de antes del choque, recordaba el mal presentimiento que tuvo y la mala idea de girarse justo antes de que otro coche chocase con ellos y todo se volviera negro. No podía darse cuenta de por qué lo hizo sabiendo que algo así podía pasar, se sentía bastante idiota pero el dolor de cabeza y el mareo hicieron la autotortura un poco difícil y cansada. Se centró en saber dónde estaba. Sintió una mano cerrarse alrededor de la suya y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que de verdad había otra persona con él, como si hubiese estado hablando consigo mismo todo ese tiempo.

-¿Jean?

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele? ¿Llamo a alguien? Yo no… -sonaba muy nervioso y hablaba tan deprisa que apenas se entendía él mismo.

-No… Me alegro de verte -susurró Armin. Era extraño, pero cierto. Le alegraba ver que no estaba herido y que seguía allí preocupándose por él.

-Y yo de que abras los ojos… Llevas dos días inconsciente.

-¿Dos días enteros? ¿Qué más ha pasado? ¿Sabes algo de Eren?

Sabía muy bien que en dos días podían haber pasado muchísimas cosas y el pánico empezó a invadirle. Seguía mareado y tenía algunas cosas borrosas, lo que simplemente le hizo sentirse aún más inquieto.

-Está bien. Han llegado a Tokio -el chico sonrió y se le escapó un gran bostezo que hasta le humedeció los ojos.

-¿Has dormido? -Armin pudo ver con mucha claridad las ojeras de Jean y el hecho de que estaba algo pálido. Le recordaba a sí mismo semanas atrás.

-Un poco, sí -pero Jean volvió a bostezar y por poco pierde el equilibrio, agarrándose a la cama para no car de la silla.

-Puedo parecer inconsciente un poco más y tú duermes unas horas -Armin arrastraba las palabras y sentía el cuerpo muy pesado. Sabía que seguramente estaba sedado porque no le dolía nada y en esas condiciones no podía ayudar a nadie. No podría siquiera levantarse de la cama. Así que cogió fuerzas y se hizo a un lado dejando un hueco para el otro chico. Jean ni siquiera pareció pensárselo y se tumbó sin soltarle la mano.

Jean se había quedado dormido sin querer el día anterior, pero despertó por una pesadilla y no quiso volver a cerrar los ojos a pesar de que Petra y el nuevo hombre, Pixis, casi le impidiesen entrar en la habitación de Armin si no dormía. Pero ellos tenían cosas más importantes que hacer que debatir con él y pronto dejaron de molestarle. Habían pasado cinco días, y no dos como le dijo a Armin, desde que llegaron a ese lugar. Estaba cerca de una especie de acantilado, cercano a un bosque y al que no se acordaba de cómo llegaron porque no le prestó atención al camino intentando que Armin no se desangrara antes de llegar. La herida de su cabeza tenía muy mala pinta y no paraba de sangrar. Parecía haberse mordido la lengua también y no sabía si Armin tenía más daños porque todo se quedó en blanco en su memoria hasta que estaban bien lejos del caos. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de los cristales clavados en su brazo hasta que Petra le preguntó por la sangre. No había mucha gente en esa propiedad y los que les ayudaron se fueron nada más llegar. De hecho, no vio a el tal Pixis hasta que llevaron a Armin a una especie de enfermería en lo que parecía un cobertizo, y resultó que era lo más parecido a la sala de cirugía de un hospital que se pudiera pedir. Un hombre alto, calvo, viejo y con una botella en la mano les esperaba en la puerta. Cuando Jean se enteró de que era ese hombre el que intentaría curar a Armin casi sale de sí.

-¡Está borracho! No parece capaz ni de atarse los cordones -dijo.

Y después de conocerle se arrepentía de aquello. Según le dijo después, sentándose con Jean a hablar tranquilamente, Armin estaba peor de lo que aparentaba y que podría no despertar. El golpe de la cabeza no era lo único, sino que se había dislocado un hombro por el choque y había perdido mucha sangre. Mientras le sacaba los cristales del brazo, Pixis debió de drogarle porque Jean se despertó al día siguiente en la misma habitación que Armin. Una habitación grande y blanca, con materiales de hospital, y sin ventanas. Después, mientras Erwin se iba, Petra se quedó con ellos esperando a que Armin se despertara.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Armin en todo esto?

Decidió preguntar para dejar de pensar en que probablemente Armin no llegaría a despertar. No creía que le fueran a contestar, pero para su sorpresa se lo contaron todo. Más de lo que Jean se sentía capaz de asimilar.

-Armin es mi ahijado -contestó Pixis mientras les entregaba un vaso a Petra y a Jean y tornaba en ellos algo lo bastante fuerte como para que Jean ni siquiera se acercara al vaso-. Además, su madre era mi hermana pequeña, pero eso prefiero no recordárselo al chico. Le prometí que cuidaría de él si algo le pasaba, pero… como ves, no lo he hecho muy bien. Él no me conoció hasta hace dos años y sólo había oído de mí por sus abuelos.

-¿No sabe que eres su tío?

-No hay necesidad. De hecho, yo no tenía intención de acercarme a él, sino que ayudaba a sus abuelos con algo de dinero y vi que estaban bien, tranquilos y felices. Me llevé la sorpresa de mi vida cuando me enteré de que era mejor amigo de los Jaeger. Nunca he creído en las casualidades, pero esta vez…

El hombre casi se había bebido media botella mientras hablaba y Petra tuvo que quitársela de la mano y hacerle un café para que no se pasara. Sin embargo, no parecía estar ni siquiera un poco afectado.

-¿Qué pasa con los Jaeger?

-¿No le habéis contado a este chico nada? Vosotros y vuestros secretos sin razón… -Petra simplemente le sonrió y siguió con el café-. Al doctor Jaeger se le busca en todo el mundo por haber robado datos militares de numerosos países y por haber sido el responsable de la desaparición de más de cien de sus pacientes antes de que se fugara.

-E-espere… ¿Datos militares? ¿Desaparición de personas? Esto es…

-No, hijo. Es mucho peor de lo que tú te crees. Su esposa tenía un muy alto rango en la policía del país y, con todo lo que hizo el buen doctor, ella misma comenzó su caza. Ella es… Ella es una de nuestras mejores agentes.

-¿Agentes?

A esas alturas ya todo lo que le contaba el hombre parecía una película de Hollywood. Películas que nunca veía porque le aburrían.

-¿Qué te crees que es todo esto? Somos agentes, la mayoría militares o ex militares. No somos como la policía, no tenemos muchas reglas a parte de las nuestras, y muy pocos nos conocen. En esto sí que creo que no debería contare más cosas…

-Hablas demasiado cuando bebes -Petra le entregó una taza de café, y el hombre no siguió con la historia.

A partir de entonces Jean no le preguntó nada más y simplemente se preocupó por el bien de Armin que aún seguía inconsciente. Algunas personas iban y venían sin prestarle atención, y Pixis entraba dos veces al día en la habitación para ver a Armin y para dejarle algo de comer a Jean. Los días se le hicieron muy largos hasta que Armin por fin abrió los ojos. Y viendo que le reconocía, que tenía bien la memoria y que podía hablar, fue como si la preocupación se disipara y todo el cansancio acumulado le venciera. Se tumbó al lado de Armin y cerró los ojos esperando no despertar de otra pesadilla.

(Cinco días antes)

Eren no podía dejar de pensar en esa imagen. Un paisaje de atardecer y un arcoíris que salía entre las nubes. Por alguna razón se sintió nostálgico. De hecho, se sintió tan triste como cuando recordaba a Mikasa. No podía entender por qué, pero ya no podía dejar de pensar en ella, como le pasaba con todo lo más cercano que recordaba antes de despertar en aquella cama. Esto era diferente, estaba totalmente fuera de lugar y sencillamente no le cuadraba con nada que hubiera podido hacer antes, así que la idea de empezar a recuperar recuerdos perdidos le dio algo de esperanza de que no sería el único. Se quedó mirando por la ventanilla repasando una y otra vez esa imagen, concentrándose lo máximo posible, y oyendo de fondo cómo los demás debatían entre sí el plan que debían seguir ahora que Petra había decidido ir con Pixis y cambiar el plan. Eren ni se había interesado por quién demonios era esa persona con un nombre tan raro, casi inventado, hasta más adelante cuando lo oyó varias veces, aunque no le hizo mucho caso.

Habían llegado ya a una ciudad y había los suficientes coches en la carretera como para ralentizarles y poner a la conductora nerviosa. Eren estaba tan alejado de todo que no se había dado cuenta cuando sonó el móvil, aunque prestó más atención al oír el nombre de Armin.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -susurró, sin nadie que le contestara.

-Colgaré y mandaré vuestras coordenadas -Levi congó el móvil y empezó a teclear muy rápido, con el ceño fruncido y los labios tensos-. Mierda…

-¿Ha pasado algo? -sin respuesta. Tan solo miradas al frente y una tensión palpable que le puso de alerta de inmediato. Incluso Mike parecía haberse asustado.

-Levi -el hombre no levantó la vista hasta terminar de teclear. Apretando el móvil en su mano y suspiró lentamente.

-Les han vuelto a encontrar -cuando por fin habló había vuelto a recuperar su tono autoritario y su expresión inalterable-. Armin ha… Está herido, pero no es grave. Van a reunirse con un conocido que puede curarlos.

-¿No es grave? ¿Y por qué suena como que me estás mintiendo?

-Eren, están bien. Simplemente necesitan un nuevo coche y descansar no les va a ir mal. Llamarán más tarde y podrás hablar con Armin. Nosotros deberíamos cambiar de coche también.

Las alarmas habían saltado y Eren ya se podía oler las mentiras de Levi a pesar de que apenas cambiaba de expresión. Quería insistirle y pedirle explicaciones, pero sabía lo infantil que aquella escena sería y la necesidad de mantener su fachada fuerte se lo impidió. Que Levi supiera que era un cabezota y algo quejica no implicaba que todo el mundo lo supiera.

Se mordió la lengua, cerró los puños y comenzó a juguetear con uno de los cordones de su sudadera enredándoselo alrededor del dedo. Cuando lo miró se dio cuenta de que el herrete estaba mordido y le pareció gracioso porque era lo que él hacía cuando estaba nervioso. Como estrategia para dejar de morderse las uñas había comenzado a morderlo cuando estaba nervios y sin darse cuenta acabó convirtiéndose en un hábito. Solía dejarlos destrozados, pero había dejado de morderse las uñas, al fin y al cabo.

Mientras pensaba se llevó el plástico a la boca y había empezado a morderlo. Al levantar la vista se dio cuenta de que Levi le miraba casi viendo a través de él, embobado y con la mirada en blanco, aun sujetando el móvil en la mano dándole golpecitos con los dedos. Eren no le prestó mucha atención y se giró hacia la ventana intentando no ponerse en lo peor, ser positivo para no volverse completamente loco. Solo podía pensar en Armin y en que estaba herido, y Eren no podía hacer nada para ayudarle. Necesitaba hablar con él, asegurarse de que estaba bien y de que se verían pronto porque el haber estado tanto tiempo lejos del chico después de perder a Mikasa le impedía estar completamente tranquilo. Sabía que Armin era fuerte, que no se quejaba por cualquier cosa y se guardaba muchas preocupaciones. Pero también sabía lo muy mal que encajaba la pérdida, y con lo unido que estaba a Mikasa debía de haberle sido increíblemente difícil de asimilar. Más de una pesadilla que había tenido era sobre encontrar a Armin muerto, y eso no hizo más que aumentar su preocupación. Cuando por fin se reencontró con él el día anterior fue como quitarse un peso de encima. Seguía sin entender por qué había llevado a Jean con él, pero tuvo que ser sincero consigo mismo y darse cuenta de que había estado allí para Armin cuando Eren no pudo, y le estaba agradecido a pesar de que no se lo dijera.

-¿Qué recuerdas de ese arco iris?

-¿Eh? -Levi le había sacado de sus pensamientos. Se giró hacia él y se sacó el cordón de la boca, todavía extrañado por la pregunta. No se esperaba que Levi hubiera prestado atención a lo que había dicho antes.

-Si empiezas a recordar cosas podría ayudarte a explicarlas. Si quieres… -era difícil saber si le interesaba de verdad o simplemente se estaba aburriendo y quería distraerse.

-Creo que hay cosas más importantes.

-Que podamos hacer ahora mismo, no. Si no quieres hablar, allá tú.

Levi se giró hacia delante pero no parecía molesto, sino que estaba distante, seguía atolondrado perdido en sus pensamientos. Daba vueltas a su móvil sujetándolo con el pulgar y el índice y movía la pierna sin parar. "Tranquilo, pero nervioso…". Levi escondía algo, aunque eso no era nada nuevo.

-Em… -Levi paró de moverse y le miró esta vez fijamente, esperando a que siguiera-. Es que no recuerdo nada más que eso. Un atardecer, nubes y un arco iris. Es solo que… -calló. Sabía lo que quería decir, pero no cómo decirlo sin sonar estúpido-. Recuerdo sentirme triste. O me siento triste al recordarlo. No lo sé… es extraño.

-¿No recuerdas nada de antes? Lo que hacías, si estabas con alguien…

-Nada que tenga que ver con eso. Estaba en el parque de la colina sacándole algo de dinero a unos chicos de clase. Jugando al póker. Creo que… creo que me levantaba para irme. Y no recuerdo nada más.

Había estado muchos meses pensando en aquello y por mucho esfuerzo que hiciese y por mucho que preguntase, nada había podido hacer para recuperar la memoria. Había hablado con un médico que le explicó que la amnesia post-traumática podía o no desaparecer.

-Tienes mucha suerte por haber despertado y porque los daños no fueran más graves. Es extraño y todavía no podemos dar una explicación a la razón por la que se ha borrado todo un año de tu memoria. Al tratarse de un impacto fuerte en la cabeza nos esperábamos daños internos que lo explicasen, pero al no encontrar nada le recomendamos visitas regulares a un psicólogo ya que podría deberse a un trauma no fisiológico. Mi consejo es que centrarse en seguir con normalidad y estudiar, además de cuidar su alimentación y ejercicio para una recuperación adecuada.

Eso fue lo que el médico le había dicho y lo que intentó hacer. No le hizo falta mucho para recuperarse por completo y nunca le explicaron lo que pudo pasarle en el brazo exactamente, pero con el tiempo le quitó importancia. Habló con personas de su clase y le dijeron que todo había sido normal, que no le habían notado nada raro y que el brazo herido era nuevo. Nada de lo que le dijeran pudo ayudarle a recordar. También recordaba el día en el que tuvo una conversación de diez minutos con Levi. Después de volver, su madre insistió en que conociese al psicólogo de la facultad y accedió. A penas lo recordaba porque no tenía ni interés ni ganas en contarle sus cosas a nadie, por lo que entró a su despacho, intercambió unas palabras con él y Levi le dio la típica charla de profesor u orientador de "si necesitas hablar, si tienes problemas, puedes pedirme cita cuando quieras". Le entregó una tarjeta con sus datos de contacto que Eren tiró nada más salir del despacho y que no volvió a recordar hasta verle aquel día en la colina dos años más tarde.

Pero había una cosa que le vino una vez a la mente, igual que esa imagen del atardecer, pero que no creía que hubiese sido real. Recordaba estar bajando la colina tras dejar a sus amigos. Era ya tarde y llegaba tarde a la cena, como siempre. Pero por alguna razón se paró, se acercó a un banco y comenzó a hablar con alguien.

Le extrañaba porque preguntó a mucha gente y nadie recordaba haber hablado con él aquella tarde, y sabía que no se sentaría con cualquier desconocido sabiendo que tendría que soportar una doble charla de su madre y Mikasa si llegaba demasiado tarde. No había forma que aquello le cuadrara, por lo que decidió olvidarse del tema y pasar página. Seguía sintiendo como si faltara una sola pieza para que toda esa historia cuadrase, pero habían pasado dos años y no era un misterio lo bastante grande como para seguir buscando a esa persona.

-¿Eren? -Levi había puesto una mano en su hombro sobresaltándole-. Si no te interesa lo que te estoy diciendo al menos puedes disimularlo.

-Lo siento… Estaba pensando en algo -murmuró. Dudaba si contarlo o no, porque no había nada en que ayudase el meter algo que nunca pasó-. Creo que hay una persona que podría dame alguna pista, pero no recuerdo quién es. Sólo sé que… creo, que hablé con una persona esa tarde, después de dejar a mis amigos. No la consigo recordar, solo sé que no es nadie que yo conozca. Da igual -soltó un suspiro, más parecido a un bufido, antes de revolverse el pelo nervioso. Había vuelto a recordarlo con la misma claridad y siempre le hacía sentir como si hablase de un sueño-. Seguramente lo he imaginado porque no tiene ningún sentido.

-A veces -empezó Levi-, el cerebro crea sus propios recuerdos para darle sentido a cosas que no entiende. En tu caso, hay un gran hueco que intentas llenar desesperadamente y te aferras a la idea de que lo recordarás, así que puede que aquello fuera real, o puede que tú quieres que sea real, para que todo el sinsentido tenga una posible solución.

No era la primera vez que Levi parecía un verdadero psicólogo, ni la primera que parecía interesarse de verdad por lo que Eren le contaba. Era fácil hablar con él cuando actuaba así, e incluso parecía ser aquel hombre sonriente y educado del despacho de la facultad. Por un momento pudo verle abrir la puerta e invitarle a sentarse en una silla delante de una mesa de escritorio. "¿Cómo lo he olvidado durante tanto tiempo?". Aunque era cierto que Levi tampoco parecía acordarse. Pero a Eren aquella actitud le incomodaba, le hacía sentir totalmente fuera de lugar. Seguramente era porque sabía que solo era una pose, una fachada, nada que ver con el verdadero y arrogante Levi.

-Supongo que tienes razón… -Pero no pudo dejar de sentir que no se lo había imaginado. Sabía que resultaba estúpido aferrarse a algo claramente irreal, pero le hacía sentir un rayo de esperanza.

Volvió a llevarse el cordón a los labios y comenzó a mordisquearlo mientras se ponía la capucha y volvía a mirar por la ventana, por donde pudo ver edificios, coches, gente, y lluvia.

 **2 de febrero, 2014**

Nada pudo hacer Eren para romper la rutina de un normal día de invierno. A pesar de que ya no nevaba el frío por la mañana se llevaba toda la energía y el resto del día lo superaba a base de cafés y dulces. Por lo menos el hecho de poder usar el gimnasio después de clase y jugar al baloncesto le seguía manteniendo activo porque por lo demás ni se levantaría de la cama para ir a clase. Era su primer año de universidad y tan pronto había empezado dejó de interesarle. Se le hacía fácil estudiar por su muy buena memoria, y no le costaba tanto aprobar los exámenes. De hecho, sus notas eran bastante buenas como para que nadie le reprochase nada acerca de su poca dedicación al estudio.

Armin y Mikasa se habían ido hacía mucho y Eren decidió que, como hacía sol aquella tarde y el frío amainaba, se quedaría con algunos de sus amigos a jugar al póker en el parque. Se le daba bien y siempre acababa ganándose algo de dinero. Esa tarde ganó lo suficiente para devolverle a Mikasa toda la comida que le pagó en la semana, así que se levantó, cogió sus cosas y se fue. Hacía ya más frío y las tripas le empezaron a rugir por el hambre así que se dio prisa para bajar la colina y de paso entrar en calor. Ya se había pasado de la hora tope y sabía que si tardaba más se quedaría sin cenar.

Pasó casi corriendo entre las personas que todavía paseaban con los perros, pero se paró de repente. Tuvo que girarse, quitarse los cascos y quedarse allí varios minutos para poder asimilarlo. Delante suyo, en un banco sentado bajo unos árboles, había un hombre que le miraba sonriendo. Eren dio un paso hacia él y después otro. Estaba en tal shock que solo se dio cuenta de que estaba delante del banco cuando el hombre habló.

-Hola, Eren. Me alegra verte.

-¿Papá?

-Has crecido mucho -el hombre sonrió y se ajustó las gafas sobre la nariz-. Ven, siéntate un poco. Me gustaría hablar contigo.

-No puedo -dio un paso atrás-. Me esperan en casa.

Eren había sentido mucho rencor hacia su padre después de que un día se fuera sin decir nada. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta hasta que su madre llegó a casa, les sentó a los dos en el sofá (Armin aún no vivía con ellos) y les explicó que su padre había dejado el trabajo, había recogido todas sus cosas y además había vaciado casi toda la cuenta familiar antes de marcharse. Por suerte, su madre tenía una cuenta aparte para emergencias pero que ya llevaba acumulado el dinero suficiente como para que no tuvieran problemas económicos (una mujer muy inteligente). Poco después tuvo que dejar su trabajo en la policía y entró en una empresa de arquitectura. Eren no lo entendía, no sabía cómo su padre pudo haberlos abandonado así ni por qué lo había hecho. El no tenerle cerca no era algo que le afectara en exceso porque estaba poco en casa, incluso podía no volver en una semana, pero siempre sabía que volvería. Tenía tan solo siete años y por unos meses siguió pensando que se despertaría un día y su padre estaría en la cocina haciendo café y charlando con su madre.

Habían pasado 11 años hasta esa tarde, y volver a verle después de tanto tiempo le impactó. Seguía igual, tan solo más viejo y con más canas. Su madre nunca le hizo olvidarlo, incluso aun había una fotografía familiar en la cocina y se había acostumbrado a verla y pasar de largo, pero se había olvidado de cómo era en persona.

-Te pareces mucho a tu madre…-El hombre alargó la mano, pero Eren dio otro paso atrás y a punto estuvo de salir corriendo-. Por favor, hijo. Solo cinco minutos.

Eren se giró y volvió a quedar frente a frente con su padre. Éste le hizo una seña para que se sentara y finalmente se sentó, casi en el otro lado del banco y sin apartar la vista de él.

-¿Por qué apareces ahora? -murmuró.

-He estado muy ocupado estos años. De verdad que quería contactar con vosotros, pero hay cosas que uno debe sacrificar…

-Para hacer algo glorioso. Lo decías mucho.

-Me alegra saber que no te has olvidado de mí, Eren. Esperaba volver a veros a todos, pero no es buena idea

-Oh… así que son solo negocios. ¿Y por qué vienes a verme a mí?

-¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?

-¿Qué? -no se lo esperaba. "Debe… debe estar de broma".

-Has progresado mucho, eres muy listo y sabes cosas que muchos de mis empleados desearían saber. Te he estado observando… Si decides venir, tienes un sitio donde no te aburrirás. Créeme, somos muy parecidos. Sé lo que te estimula, y aquí no lo vas a encontrar -el hombre se levantó, se ajustó el abrigo y envolvió una bufanda alrededor se su cuello. Sonreía y tenía la vista fija en un atardecer que brillaba detrás de los árboles, tan naranja y rojizo como si la ciudad ardiera en llamas para despedir el día-. Es una invitación, y deseo que la aceptes, pero es tu elección. Lo único que te quiero pedir es que no le cuentes a nadie que me has visto. Te ahorrarás… problemas. Volveremos a vernos dentro de un tiempo y espero tener tu respuesta. Me ha agradado volver a verte, hijo.

Eren no se movió. A penas estaba seguro de seguir respirando después de que el hombre se alejara a paso lento y desapareciese de su vista. Se sentía extraño como si estuviera soñando. Nada tenía sentido, ni el hecho de seguir sentado en ese banco, ni el haber visto y hablado con su padre, ni la oferta que parecía haberle planteado. Después de 11 años aparece sin explicación para pedirle que se vaya con él, que abandone a su familia como él lo hizo antes. Eren no supo si fue por la rabia o por el shock, pero cuando pudo reaccionar salió corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron y no paró en todo el camino hasta su calle. Sentía como si fuera a perder el equilibrio al llegar a la puerta de su casa, pero se quedó allí hasta volver a tomar aliento y relajar (o al menos intentarlo) su mente. "¿Es justo que no les diga que está en la ciudad? ¿Sería justo que se lo dijera, y también que no preguntó por ellas y ni se planteó verlas?". Seguía respirando aceleradamente cuando entró por la puerta y el olor de carne asada le devolvió a la realidad.

No les comentó nada en la cena, se comportó como si nada y aguantó la charla mientras comía hasta reventar. Le dio el dinero que había ganado a Mikasa, y después de lavar los platos y limpiar la concina (lo que le tocaba por no haber ayudado en la cena) se fue a su habitación. Todo seguía igual, pero no pudo quitarse de la mente aquellas palabras. Toda la noche estuvo analizándolas y pensando en lo que su padre quería decir con todo aquello. Hasta se le pasó por la cabeza que le hubiera mentido y en verdad todo había sido una broma pesada, que por la mañana despertaría con él en casa y que tendría una buena explicación para todo. Debía ser así, porque si no nada tenía sentido.

Los días siguientes intentaba hablar con su madre, conseguir información sobre su padre. No sabía nada más allá de que era médico, que tenía su propia clínica y además trabajaba en un hospital en otra ciudad. Un hombre ocupado al que le apasionaba encontrar curas a enfermedades. Eren siempre le había admirado a pesar de que a esa edad no era consciente de lo importante que es el trabajo de un médico. Con 18 se sentía con suerte por apenas haberse resfriado un par de veces en lo que recordaba, no haberse roto nunca nada, y que las analíticas a las que su madre le obligaba a ir cada año dieran buenos resultados. Siendo sinceros, se sentía un poco invencible a esas alturas, y poco a poco se metía en más peleas, hacía más estupideces, incluso saltó a la nieve tan solo en calzoncillos. Pero lo único que recibió fue una colleja de su madre.

No consiguió nada de su madre, que poco a poco comenzaba a faltar más días a casa y a llegar más tarde. Así que a Eren se le ocurrió buscar en internet. Pero tampoco encontró mucho más allá de lo que ya sabía. Sin embargo, le sirvió para refrescarse la memoria.

"Tienes un sitio donde no te aburrirás". Esas palabras le rondaron la mente aquella siguiente semana, y se dio cuenta de que efectivamente era lo que le pasaba. Se aburría. No encontraba nada lo suficientemente excitante para hacer aparte de esquivar a Mikasa por los pasillos cuando intentaba saltarse alguna clase. Había asignaturas que le interesaban, pero sentía que el contenido era tan general que todas decían lo mismo lo que también era aburrido. Llegó al punto de leer por su cuenta cosas que profundizaban en las materias, lo que nunca pensó que haría. "¿Eren Jaeger? ¿Adelantando estudio? Quién me ha visto y quién me ve…". Le dio tantas vueltas que empezó a odiarlo, porque se dio cuenta de que en realidad le aburrían hasta las cosas que creía entretenidas. Bueno en los deportes, bueno en los estudios, bueno en las relaciones sociales, bueno en sacar de sus casillas a la gente.

Sin embargo, de lo que estaba muy seguro era de que, a pesar de que su padre podía tener tazón, no abandonaría su casa. Su madre, Mikasa, sus amigos, todo aquello que conocía y todo lo que le hacía ser quien era estaba allí. Y su padre había dejado de formar parte de ello tiempo atrás. La idea de algo nuevo, un reto, algo que le costara y le hiciera esforzarse, aquello era tentador. Pero no lo suficiente para confiar en la palabra de alguien que a su juicio le había traicionado. No entraba en sus planes convertirse en lo que una vez le destrozó. Así que intentó olvidarlo, y si alguna vez volvía a ver a su padre, le dejaría claro que podía irse de vuelta a su mundo y le dejara en paz.

En esas estaba mientras devolvía un par de libros a la biblioteca antes de irse a casa. Habían anunciado lluvias y no tenía la más mínima intención de mojarse, así que por primera vez dejó plantados a sus amigos del baloncesto y cogió el autobús para ir a su casa. No podía dejar de pensar, con un torbellino de idead que le hicieron pasarse de la parada. La rabia había sustituido la confusión que su padre le había dejado, y cada vez tenía más ganas de volver a verle solo para decirle todo lo que sentía a la cara y quedarse a gusto. Las nubes comenzaron a ennegrecerse por encima de su cabeza mientras seguía caminando a paso lento y por haberse pasado de parada tenía que caminar diez minutos más de lo necesario. Pasó por al lado de una panadería y se le pasó por la cabeza el comprar unos bollos. Sabía que su madre estaría esa noche en casa así que, ¿por qué no? Le gustaban los dulces.

También decidió tomar otro camino por el que sabía que estaría más cubierto si al final llovía, porque por la colina y el parque no había ningún sitio donde resguardarse. Era más largo, por unas callejuelas que daban la vuelta a toda la colina, pero sabía que en cualquier momento podía meterse en algún bar y esperar a que parara. Las lluvias de finales de invierno eran frías, largas y muchas veces llegaban con granizo, así que era el mejor plan. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había tomado ese camino, y algunas cosas habían cambiado, algunas tiendas habían cerrado, e incluso estaban renovando un edificio. Seguía alegrándose por no vivir en un piso con todo ese ruido alrededor.

Los truenos empezaban a sonar a lo lejos y aceleró el paso.

-¡Cuidado!

Antes de darse cuenta una persona saltaba sobre él y ambos rodaron por el suelo chocando contra un coche aparcado. Eren había oído el pitido de un coche que pasó a toda velocidad y solo al levantarse pudo ver que ese coche estuvo a punto de atropellarle.

-¿Estás loco? -un hombre se levantaba junto a él agarrándose un hombro-. ¿Es que no te han enseñado a mirar antes de cruzar?

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño? -ignorando por completo la regañina del hombre Eren se acercó a él. Tenía la sudadera rasgada por el codo y parecía haberse golpeado la cabeza cuando saltó sobre él para quitarle de la trayectoria del coche.

-No hagas preguntas estúpidas…

-Hay que llevarte al hospital.

-Estoy bien -el hombre intentó levantarse, pero las rodillas le fallaron y volvió a caer. Sonó un trueno encima de sus cabezas y las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer.

-¿Vives cerca? ¿Puedo acompañarte a tu casa? Como agradecimiento.

-Tss… -parecía dudar. No, más bien parecía pensar en alternativas, pero finalmente cedió y alargó la mano hacia Eren-. A dos minutos, por esa calle.

-Vale -Eren pasó el brazo del hombre por detrás de su cuello y lo levantó. Cogió la bolsa de los bollos ya aplastados y comenzó a caminar hacia donde le había indicado-. Yo me llamo Eren, por cierto.

-Eres muy confiado, chico.

-Me has salvado. ¿Por qué lo harías si fueses una mala persona? -Eren le sonrió, pero el hombre seguía sin deshacerse del ceño fruncido.

-Levi. Me llamo Levi -murmuró.

No volvió a decir nada a parte de indicarle dónde llevarle. Pronto llegaron a un portal donde Levi le dijo que parase. Entonces fue cuando la lluvia se intensificó y empezó a caer fuertemente.

-Puedo subir solo -Levi se separó de Eren bruscamente y metió la mano en el bolsillo para sacar las llaves.

-Muchas gracias por lo de antes -Eren le sonrió y dio un paso atrás.

-La próxima vez abre los ojos -gruñó el hombre.

Levi metió la llave en la cerradura deprisa, empujó la pesada puerta con fuerza y pasó cerrándola a su espalda. Aquello había sido una completa estupidez. Una grande e innecesaria. Y ahora el chico al que acababa de salvar estaba fuera, en la lluvia empapándose y resfriándose. Levi se quedó apoyado contra la puerta un minuto y después, luchando contra su rabia, volvió a abrirla para encontrarse con el mismo chico intentando resguardarse. "Esto es una estupidez, Levi".

-¿Quieres pasar? – "te has vuelto muy blando", se dijo a sí mismo mientras sujetaba la puerta con el brazo sano. Al principio el chico se sorprendió, y después sonrió.

-Muchas gracias, me estoy helando.

-Solo hasta que pare de llover, y después te vas.

-Gracias -el chico seguía sonriendo a pesar del tono brusco y áspero de Levi, lo que le hacía sentir incómodo-. ¿No tienes ascensor? ¿Por qué no querías que te ayudara? No puedes subir solo esas escaleras.

-Hablas demasiado, ¿lo sabías? -Levi volvió a agarrarse el hombro y caminó hacia la escalera, pero Eren se dio prisa y se ofreció a ayudarle.

-Y a ti no te vendría mal aprender a aceptar ayuda cuando te la ofrecen -Eren pasó el brazo por la cintura del hombre y éste finalmente se dejó ayudar.

-No necesito lecciones de vida de un mocoso.

-¿Y tú cuántos años tienes? Si parezco mayor que tú -Levi le pisó el pie a propósito haciendo que casi se caigan ambos por las estrechas escaleras.

-Tengo veintiocho. Tú no creo que llegues ni a los 20. Así que sí, eres un mocoso.

-Dieciocho -Eren le miraba incrédulo. "No diría que pasase los 20 años". Ahora ya no sabía cómo tratar a ese hombre.

-Es aquí.

Llegaron al segundo piso y de nuevo Levi se apartó de Eren con brusquedad para abrir la puerta. Lo hizo y entró a un piso sorprendentemente grande. Eren podía ver casi todas las habitaciones desde la entrada.

-Vaya… -para estar en un bloque aparentemente antiguo el piso estaba totalmente renovado, y quien fuera que lo diseñara tenía un buen gusto. Levi le pidió que se quitara los zapatos y le hizo dejar el abrigo mojado en la percha cerca de la puerta. Tan solo un minuto en la lluvia bastó para empaparle.

Levi le tiró una toalla para que se pusiera debajo antes de sentarse en el sofá. Eren le observó y parecía que podía moverse mucho mejor que hacía cinco minutos, a pesar de que seguía cojeando. Le dejó solo durante un buen rato que Eren aprovechó para cotillear. Estaba en la casa de una persona totalmente desconocida que le había salvado de un atropello, y con la lluvia que caía parecía no poder irse puede que en una hora. Le mandó un mensaje a Armin para avisarle de que esperaría a que parase la lluvia para ir a casa, y después empezó a pasearse observando las pocas cosas que adornaban esa habitación. Un cuadro de un jarrón con flores, unas estanterías casi vacías con tan solo algunas cajitas decorativas (seguramente no había nada dentro), un reloj de pared que ni siquiera funcionaba, flores de plástico… A decir verdad, no parecía que allí viviese nadie, todo era tan simple y vacío.

Volvió a sentarse rápidamente cuando oyó abrirse una puerta. Levi apareció cambiado de ropa y con dos tazas en la mano. Una se la entregó a Eren y dejó la otra en una de las estanterías. Después se fue y volvió a aparecer con una manta que le dejó a Eren al lado antes de coger la taza y sentarse en un sillón alejado del chico. No le miraba ni le prestaba atención, sino que se giró hacia la ventana y comenzó a beber del café. Eren se envolvió en la manta y le dio un gran trago al café.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Levi -podía ver que el hombre no estaba nada cómodo con tenerle ahí pero aun así le miró, asintió y volvió la vista a la ventana. Parecía estar esforzándose para no echarle de allí, de verdad era buena persona. O quería serlo.

-Si me das un paraguas podría irme y dejarte descansar -sugirió Eren finalmente. No quería ser una molestia.

-No seas idiota. Con la que cae llevar paraguas sería más una molestia que una ayuda. Quédate allí y procura no resfriarte,

-Vale… -"de verdad es buena persona".

Levi estaba muy inquieto. No debería haberse metido en esa situación, nunca debería haber dejado a ese chico subir al apartamento. Ni siquiera debía haber hablado con él. "Si tan solo supiera mirar antes de cruzar… Mocoso imbécil". Ya era tarde, demasiado tarde, así que decidió dejarlo pasar porque no había mucho más que hacer. Así que decidió cambiar de plan. Se giró hacia Eren y le observó cuidadosamente. El chico evitaba mirarle y daba sorbos al café mientras seguía envuelto en la manta.

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó apuntando a la bolsa que Eren había dejado a su lado.

-Son… Eran pasteles de nata y fresa. Ahora están machacados… ¿Los quieres?

-Vamos a ver si no están tan machacados… -"Levi, eres muy malo sacando conversaciones. ¿Ahora te vas a comer los pasteles de un niño?"

-¡Claro! -pero Eren parecía estar muy dispuesto a dárselos. Dejó la taza de café y sacó cuidadosamente lo que antes eran pastelitos con pinta apetitosa. La verdad, no habían acabado demasiado mal y seguían desprendiendo ese dulzor que le hizo comprarlos en un principio-. Si no te importa que tengan esta pinta creo que te van a gustar.

-Traigo unos platos.

Eren creía que era buena oportunidad para devolverle el favor. De todos modos, no pensaba darle eso a su madre después de no verla en dos días. Pero para Levi aquello era un sinsentido del que ya no sabía cómo salir. "Podría drogarle y sacarle la información… No, no es buena idea. ¿Emborracharle? Tampoco creo que beba… Odio tratar con niños…".

Mientras seguía pensando cogió un par de platos y cucharas de la cocina y volvió al salón. Los truenos estaban sonando con fuerza y la lluvia contra el cristal parecía coger fuerza. Si aquello no acababa pronto a Levi le faltarían excusas cuando echase al chico a la calle.

-Toma, no voy a comerme todo eso -Eren dejó la manta a un lado y repartió el montón de masa, nata y fresas entre los dos.

-¿Por qué pareces tan feliz? Casi te atropella un coche.

-Casi, sí. Pero aquí estoy, ¿no? -hundió la cuchara en el pastel y se lo llevó a la boca. Estaba tan bueno como se había imaginado.

-No sé si esa forma de pensar es estúpida o inteligente -murmuró Levi. No tenía intención de decirlo en alto, pero era tarde.

-¿Te gusta insultar a la gente? ¿O es que simplemente todo te molesta?

-Un poco de ambas. Digamos que no existen muchas personas que me agraden -Levi probó un poco del pastel. "Vaya, está bueno".

-Pero pareces ser buena persona. No muchas personas saltan delante de un coche para salvar a un desconocido.

-No te confundas. Hay cosas que las personas hacen por instinto. Eso no me hace buena persona, chico.

-Para mí sí. Que te comportes como un capullo no significa que lo seas, viejo.

Ambos se miraron. Eren no sabía si la había cagado y debía irse ya, y Levi se quedó totalmente sorprendido por la actitud del chico. No debería, se esperaba aquella personalidad optimista y molestamente vivaz, pero nadie le había llamado "viejo" ni "capullo" hasta el momento (quitando a cierta persona muy bocazas).

-Cierto… Pero que tú seas un mocoso a mí no me convierte en viejo.

-No, pero la edad sí. Tienes casi treinta y te haces el héroe salvando personas en apuros. Los huesos ya no dan para tanto, abuelo.

-Dilo dos veces y te atropello yo mismo con el coche. Si hubiera sabido que eras tan bocazas te habría dejado en la lluvia.

Ambos siguieron comiendo sin decir nada. A Eren le parecí bastante interesante ese tipo y Levi seguía sin saber cómo sacarle el tema. Le molestaba de verdad el tener que hablar con él como si nada, dar rodeos para que no lo relacione. "Aunque no tiene ni idea de nada así que…".

-¿Dónde ibas para tener tanta prisa? –"A la mierda las tonterías".

-Ah. A casa. Que llevo un día… Me olvidé el paraguas, me desperté tarde, ahora casi pierdo el bus y voy y me paso de parada. Tuve que dar toda la vuelta porque sabía que no me daría tiempo a llegar antes de que empezara a llover. Y casi me atropella un coche… -Eren sacudió la cabeza y sonrió al darse cuenta de que hablaba demasiado de nuevo-. Lo siento.

"Eso ha sido más fácil de lo que creía… Así que era eso. Una casualidad… Joder, tengo que anular el código de operaciones. Este chico de verdad habla demasiado. ¿No le han enseñado a no fiarse de los extraños?".

-Vaya, no sabía que podías sonreír -no pudo evitarlo. Se sentía verdaderamente aliviado por no cagarla del todo.

Levi suspiró. Se había salvado de una buena. Haber salido a la luz no había sido tan malo, al fin y al cabo, y había conseguido más en dos minutos de lo que habría obtenido en todo el día. También le alivió el no tener que parecer ser amable con él para conseguir información, aunque el simple hecho de tenerle delante hablando de estupideces ya le ponía de mal humor. Y le molestaba que Eren pareciera como si no le importasen las malas palabras o los bruscos comentarios que Levi no tenía intención de esconder. En teoría, se suponía que Eren era muy confiado, con aires egocéntricos y obviamente muy parlanchín. "Creo que tendré que dejar de confiar en lo que me digan…".

-Todos tenemos fallos -murmuró el hombre.

-¿Qué?

-Nada.

Ahora el dilema estaba en si seguir manteniendo el contacto con él y ahorrarse trabajo, o volver a la observación desde lejos y quitárselo de encima. Pero ahora, al ver que no tenía ni idea de lo que esperarse del chico la primera opción le parecía más fiable. La pregunta era cómo hacerlo. Nunca había aceptado ninguna misión que implicase la interacción con el objetivo, no le interesaba hacer amigos, eso era la especialidad de Petra. Y no tenía la más mínima intención de contactar con ella para pedirle consejo. "¿Cómo se hace uno amigo de una persona diez años más joven? Podría… sí".

Estuvieron más de media hora sin decir nada, viendo como caía la lluvia y cuando Eren vio que empezaba a parar preguntó por el baño. Después se puso los zapatos, cogió el abrigo y se despidió de Levi.

-Oye, ¿quieres ese paraguas? Todavía sigue lloviendo.

-¿No te importa? -con la prisa que parecía tener para verle desaparecer de su vista, Eren no se esperaba aquello.

-Supongo que ya me lo devolverás. Sabes dónde vivo –"Sabes dónde vivo. Eso está muy lejos de una conversación natural, Levi". Le entregó un paraguas grande y oscuro que Eren cogió con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias de nuevo, Levi. Ha sido un placer conocerte.

Eren salió por la puerta y Levi la cerró detrás suya. Tenía la impresión de haber escogido la opción correcta, pero sabía que no era buena idea que el chico se volviera a pasar por ahí. Cruzó el establecimiento, abrió la puerta de una habitación y se dio prisa para encender el ordenador. Ahí estaba, un punto rojo que se alejaba por su calle. El paraguas era buena excusa para ganar tiempo y asegurarse de volver a verle, pero también para colocarle un localizador y ver si Eren decía la verdad y se iba a casa o confirmaba sus sospechas y se encontraría con su padre. Estuvo sentado ahí, delante de la pantalla un buen rato observando cómo se movía hasta finalmente pararse en la dirección de su casa.

-Fue sincero… Este chico me va a quitar mucho trabajo de encima…


	13. Número

**Número**

Las horas pasaban y no había llamadas, ni mensajes, ninguna noticia de Armin. Más de una vez Eren preguntó, pidió y suplicó noticias que nadie le daba. Hasta amenazó por obligarles a parar el coche si no le decían nada. La excusa que se repetía contantemente era que "ya llamarían cuando pudieran hablar", pero eso no servía para calmar ni un ápice los nervios del chico que se descontrolaban por cada minuto que pasaba sin saber nada.

Fuera estaba oscureciendo y parecieron haberse puesto todos de acuerdo en la mala idea que sería seguir a oscuras, sobre todo que se alejarían de la ciudad y conducir de noche por carreteras apartadas le parecía una estupidez hasta a Levi. Había intercambiado asiento con Hanji y la mujer estaba ya dormida en el asiento de atrás cayéndose sobre Eren. Eran casi las nueve de la noche cuando pararon delante de un hotel. Era un edificio pequeño, con un cartel luminoso que indicaba por donde entrar. Levi aparcó el coche tan cerca de la entrada como pudo, tan solo por si acaso. Hanji farfullaba algo y se ajustó las gafas mientras caminaba casi arrastrando los pies hacia la pequeña puerta de cristal. Mike ya estaba entrando y Levi ayudó al ya medio dormido Eren a sacar su mochila del maletero.

-¿Seguro es buena idea quedarnos aquí?

-Es igual de seguro que seguir conduciendo, pero necesitamos dormir.

El hombre le dio la mochila y se ajustó el cuello del abrigo intentando luchar contra la fría brisa que le daba escalofríos.

-¿Sin noticias? -era ya la decimonovena vez que Eren preguntaba y Levi suspiró al fin.

-Se dio un golpe en la cabeza, ha perdido sangre, pero se está recuperando. No puedes hablar con él porque sigue inconsciente y no saben cuánto tiempo estará así.

-¡¿Y no se te ha ocurrido por un momento decírmelo?! -la voz he Eren sonó tan aguda por la sorpresa que por un momento hizo volverse a una pareja de ancianos que caminaban no muy lejos-. Entonces podríamos-

-¿Haber dado la vuelta e ir con ellos? -Levi le miraba cansado y obviamente con pocas ganas de hablar del tema-. Exacto, por eso mismo no te he dicho nada. ¿De qué serviría estar allí sin hacer nada esperando a que despierte cuando hay cosas importantes de debemos hacer?

-¿Y si no despierta? ¿Y si muere? -decirlo en alto fue lo peor que pudo hacer porque el estómago le dio un vuelco y unas imágenes terribles empezaron a provocarle un mareo terrible.

-¿Querrías estar allí? ¿Despedirte? -Levi había pasado ya por su lado caminando hacia el hotel a paso lento-. ¿Crees que eso te haría sentir mejor?

-No tiene que ver conmigo, con sentirme mejor. No quiero que esté solo y entre extraños -ya no gritaba. No estaba enfadado, sino aterrado. Pero de alguna manera no le sorprendía, lo que le hacía sentir incluso peor.

-No está solo. Tiene a… Petra, está allí. Y el otro chico.

Eren había empezado a seguirle con la cabeza baja, intentando sacarse de lo peor de sus pensamientos. Había soltado una risita casi sin percatarse de ello.

-Ese matón de tres al cuarto que casi le saca una muela una vez. Perdóname si no me hace ilusión.

-Oh venga. Te creía más espabilado -Levi se giró hacia él con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué me he perdido?

Ya estaban casi a la misma altura y empujaron la puerta a la vez. El calor del interior hizo a Eren suspirar y relajarse instantáneamente volviendo al estado de adormilamiento del que había salido minutos atrás.

-Si es que eres ingenuo… -Pero no comentó nada más y se acercó a la taquilla donde Mike les esperaba con un par de llaves.

-Las habitaciones son pequeñas para cuatro, y de ninguna manera dormimos solos. Toma -le lanzó una de las llaves a Levi con una sonrisa muy mal disimulada-. Voy a llevar a Hanji a la cama que se va a caer por las escaleras.

-Vamos, Eren.

El chico estaba demasiado distraído como para prestar atención y les siguió lo suficientemente atento para no chocarse con las paredes. Subieron a un segundo piso y Mike metió a una casi dormida Hanji en la habitación enfrente de la que Levi abrió la puerta.

-Curioso, ¿eh? -Murmuró Mike antes de cerrar la puerta y dejarles a los dos solos.

-¿El qué? -Eren dejó la mochila caer al lado de la puerta tras encender la luz y echó un vistazo alrededor de la habitación. Algo pequeña, dos camas, una ventana bastante grande justo delante suyo y las paredes de un color turquesa, casi blanco, que le recordaba a cómo eran una vez las paredes de su salón.

-Olvídalo -Levi se movió deprisa, y mientras Eren seguía embobado y luchando para deshacerse de su sudadera el hombre ya había sacado algo de ropa, cogió una toalla del armario de la habitación y se metió al baño.

Eren seguía con un muy mal sentimiento en el estómago que no se iría hasta volver a oír la voz de Armin diciéndole que estaba bien. Pero ahora tenía que estirarse y deshacerse del dolor de espalda. Odiaba estar sentado durante mucho tiempo, y tras más de ocho horas en el coche las piernas y la espalda se le habían cargado tanto que creía que no volvería a recuperar la movilidad normal. Tiró los zapatos a un lado y, a pesar de lo tentadora que se veía la cama empezó a moverse y estirar los músculos uno por uno con cuidado. El poco tiempo que pasó en el fisioterapeuta tras el accidente le enseñó ejercicios que utilizaba siempre que los necesitaba para relajarse o cuando le dolía el brazo herido. No, más bien el hombro porque la sensibilidad del brazo parecía completamente aniquilada. "Toda una suerte" se había dicho siempre al pensar en lo que podía dolerle si no fuera por eso.

Estaba en el suelo, estirando la espalda y a punto de dejarlo cuando Levi salió al fin del baño.

-Vía libre.

Eren se dejó caer al suelo de espaldas y vio como Levi se secaba el pelo con una toalla y le miraba fijamente sin expresión alguna.

-No me siento capaz ni de levantarme de aquí -murmuró y cerró los ojos, ignorando lo extrañamente bien que se veía Levi con el pelo empapado. "Es por el cansancio. Por el cansancio", se convenció.

-Levanta el culo. Puede que mañana no tengas otra oportunidad. Puede que ni siquiera podamos estar toda la noche. Dúchate y duérmete.

-Sí, capitán -Eren gruñó en el suelo y se esforzó lo necesario para ponerse en pie. Agarró su mochila y una toalla y se arrastró hasta el baño para encerrarse allí un buen rato. El agua caliente terminó el trabajo que los estiramientos habían empezado y luchó con toldas sus fuerzas para no dormirse antes de meterse en la cama.

El cansancio, los brotes de adrenalina, el haber dormido poco y con pesadillas y el haber pasado por todos los estados de ánimo en menos de 24 horas le había dejado completamente rendido. Su mente ya se estaba desconectando de todo cuando se metió bajo las sábanas y no se dio cuenta de que Levi había desaparecido. Tan solo consiguió alargar la mano lo suficiente para apagar la luz antes de quedarse dormido.

Levi no había terminado su trabajo aún. El estar en un lugar completamente desconocido sabiendo lo que se les estaba viniendo encima solo le dejó con la opción de poner sensores de movimiento. No le hizo falta examinar el lugar por demasiado tiempo como para darse cuentas de que el sitio tenía pocos clientes. Y que en su planta menos de la mitad de las habitaciones parecían estar ocupadas, incluyéndolos a ellos. Colocó un par de dispositivos en las escaleras, en el pasillo y en ambas puertas. Toda precaución era buena, y si alguien se movía cerca de ellos lo sabría. Al terminar volvió a la habitación con cuidado de no despertar al totalmente dormido Eren y se sentó en la cama. Comparado con el pasillo la temperatura en la habitación era alta y acogedora, haciéndole difícil mantenerse concentrado en conectar todos los pequeños dispositivos a su móvil. Cuando por fin terminó se tumbó bajo las mantas y cerró los ojos. Su mente seguía alerta como si en cualquier momento alguien entraría por la puerta arma en mano y tuviera que saltar. Pero pasaron los minutos y nada en el ambiente cambiaba, la oscuridad se hacía cada vez más intensa y pasadas las once la única luz que entraba a la habitación era de otro anuncio luminoso en un edificio cercano y de las farolas lo suficientemente elevadas como para superar la altura del piso.

"Sí que es curioso…". Mike sabía de lo que hablaba y le daba rabia el tener que admitir lo estúpidamente pequeño que era el mundo. Por muchas vueltas que dé hay cosas que se repiten. Y aquello parecía como una mala película que te hace sentir un ' _deja vu'_ de otras malas películas. Tan solo que… no era tan mala.

Dejó escapar un suspiro y se tapó la cara con las manos. En muchas ocasiones se preguntó la razón por la que saltó ese día delante del coche. Por qué se acercó a un objetivo de vigilancia después de años de entrenamiento, sabiendo que era un enorme error. El coche ni siquiera le hubiera dado, pero había pensado tan rápido ese día que la parte lógica y adiestrada dejó de responder por un instante. "Me precipité. Yo pensando que por fin me llevaría a él, y resulta que simplemente fue una cadena de estúpidas coincidencias… ¿Por qué todo empieza como una coincidencia?". Giró la cabeza hacia la cama de Eren y no pudo evitar sonreír. Todos los recuerdos, todas aquellas imágenes nunca abandonaron su memoria y le persiguieron durante esos dos años con un sabor agridulce. Era lo menos racional que jamás le había ocurrido en su vida y lo que le hizo sentir vivo por primera vez en… años. Y se sentía culpable por todo, como si el haberse permitido siquiera rozar la felicidad hubiera desencadenado el infierno en la vida de inocentes. Pero racionalmente sabía que no era así, que Eren no era algo o alguien que estaba ahí por su culpa. Más bien fue… ¿Al revés? "Esta vez tengo que hacerlo bien… Es mi oportunidad".

-Nunca voy a renunciar a esa promesa… -susurró.

 _(11 de febrero, 2014)_

-Dime que no te lo has inventado -Sasha se reía a carcajada limpia y daba pequeñas palmadas en la mesa. Su cara se había vuelto de un color rojo intenso y cuanto más tiempo pasaba más parecía que iba a explotar.

-Claro que no me lo he inventado, ¿por quién me tomas?

Marco contaba una historia de cómo había conseguido escapar de Reiner después de tirarle una botella de zumo de naranja encima en el instituto.

-No sabía que fueras tan atlético.

-Engaño mucho. El caso es que tuve que esquivarle durante semanas hasta que se le metió otro en la cabeza con quien meterse.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Si le tenías miedo…

-No le tenía miedo, pero soy una persona pacífica. No me gustan los enfrentamientos.

-En otras palabras, te daba pánico.

Todos reían, incluso Reiner. Al parecer, después del instituto y de dejar atrás a la mayoría de sus amigos imbéciles también dejó la personalidad de gorila malhumorada. Tenía una personalidad bastante agradable, extrovertido y con gran iniciativa, era socorrista en verano y había conseguido enterrar el hacha de guerra con la mayoría de los que había molestado en el pasado. Es increíble lo que la compañía adecuada consigue hacer.

-Ahora es como un gatito manso y agradable -Marco estuvo a punto de atragantarse con la mirada afilada que Reiner le dirigió por el comentario.

-Me voy antes de cagarla -gruñó el chico y se levantó. No estaba enfadado, pero sí tenía ganas de estamparle algo en la cara. Ymir y Christa se levantaron con él dejando al grupo todavía riéndose.

-¿Eren? Llevas diez minutos sin decir nada y ya me parece preocupante.

Armin se había dado cuenta ya que Eren estaba en las nubes más de lo normal. Al principio creyó que se encontraba mal, pero Eren se lo negó. Después pensó que tal vez era solo hambre, pero estaba comiendo con normalidad. Sin duda había algo que tenía distraído a Eren y no conseguía darse cuenta si se trataba de algo malo o no. Mikasa también parecía haberlo notado, pero no dijo nada, sino que se dedicó a darle palmadas en la espalda a Sasha cuando esta se atragantó con la comida. Sería una de las pocas personas casi adultas en el mundo que no se había dado cuenta aún que comer mientras te ríes es suicidio.

-No es nada -Eren se terminó lo que le quedaba de la hamburguesa de un bocado y se levantó-. A ver, ya sé que habíamos quedado en salir todos juntos, pero yo tengo que hacer un recado. Así que cuando termine me encuentro con vosotros.

-¿Dónde vas? -Mikasa reaccionó estando a punto de levantarse e ir detrás de Eren, pero él le sonrió y negó con la cabeza como señal de que no necesitaba compañía, así que ella volvió a sentarse y le devolvió otra sonrisa de comprensión.

-A devolver una cosa prestada. Os veo más tarde, prometo no faltar.

Y con una sonrisa y un gesto de mano se despidió de sus amigos. Armin parecía preocupado y el resto muy confusos, pero siendo sincero necesitaba despegarse de la rutina por una vez. Le gustaba pasar la tarde de los viernes con ellos en el billar, la bolera, el pub, pero por mucho que le divirtiese se había convertido en otra rutina más. Así que era el momento adecuado de volver a ver al hombre del paraguas. Casi se había olvidado de que tenía que devolverlo, pero esa mañana al verlo en la esquina de su cuarto se dio cuenta de que era la excusa perfecta para escaparse de sus amigos. No sabía qué hacer después de dejarla porque Levi seguramente le echaría nada más conseguir su paraguas. Había terminado todos los trabajos que tenía pendientes para la siguiente semana porque odiaba dejarse cosas por hacer el fin de semana y sobre todo sabiendo que Armin le pediría ayuda con cosas que no entendería. Pensaba en volver a casa y echarse una buena siesta antes de reunirse con sus amigos, y fue la idea con la que se quedó de camino a la parada.

En el autobús intentaba recordar el piso en el que vivía Levi. Sabía que era en un segundo pero la letra se le había quedado borrosa en la memoria. Cuando bajó del autobús empezó a caminar por las callecitas y vio una pastelería. No lo pensó dos veces antes de entrar y buscar algo con buena pinta. Sería un agradecimiento y un adiós, así que tenía que ser algo apropiado. Pastel de manzana con nueces y crema de vainilla. "Esto valdrá". Se resistió a la tentación de comprar otro trozo para él porque no le llegaría el dinero para esa tarde.

Se dirigió hacia la callecita y esta vez miró dos veces antes de cruzar riéndose por dentro. No debería reírse de la posibilidad de haber muerto atropellado, pero era lo más excitante que le había pasado en las últimas semanas. "Quitando la reaparición de alguien", pensó sin poder evitarlo, pero sacudió la cabeza porque no quería ponerse de mal humor.

Reconoció el portal por el verde sucio de la pintura y el número 3 pintado en lo que antes era negro. Acabó recordando el piso, pero no le hizo falta llamar porque se topó con el hombre abriendo la puerta en el momento que llegó.

-¡Levi! -le saludó con la mano dando un paso atrás para dejarle salir.

-Vaya -el hombre pareció sorprenderse por un momento y luego le saludó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Venía a devolverte esto -le entregó el paraguas y Levi lo cogió con cierta incomodidad, aunque sonrió levemente y se quedó delante de Eren-. Y esto es como agradecimiento, aunque supongo que si vas a salir ahora pues… -se quedó en blanco. Eso no entraba en su plan.

-No te preocupes, me lo llevaré. ¿Qué es? -Levi suspiró y miró a ambos lados.

-Pastel de manzana de una pastelería cercana. Emm… bueno, me ha alegrado verte, pero si tienes prisa… -Eren volvía a sentir que estaba incordiando y quería salir de allí cuanto antes. Pero para su sorpresa Levi negó con la cabeza y, tras mirar de nuevo a ambos lados se giró hacia la puerta.

-Iba a salir a dar un paseo, pero ven, sube.

-No quiero molestar.

-Entra de una vez, que hace frío.

"Y vuelve el tono cortante. ¿Cómo de contradictorio puede ser este Levi?". No dijo nada y le siguió por las escaleras viendo la esbelta figura de Levi dando paso tras paso y no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo un hombre así podía dar tanto miedo con una sola mirada. Pero no era la mirada, sino toda su presencia porque creaba un ambiente extrañamente pesado que a Eren le era nuevo y le resultaba tan interesante que los nervios aumentaban a cada peldaño que subían. "Bueno, era esto lo que necesitaba, ¿no?". Al llegar arriba se sentía como un nerviosismo interno constante y no podía explicarse qué le hacía sentir así exactamente. "Da igual". Decidió no buscarle explicación y centrarse en no meter la pata.

Al entrar en el apartamento pudo ver desde la entrada cierto cambio respecto a la vez anterior. Un par de cuadros en las paredes que el otro día no estaban, la pared que separaba el salón de la cocina había cambiado de blanco a azul al igual que lo que pudo ver del salón.

-¿Te acababas de mudar?

-Algo así… -murmuró Levi y no parecía con intención de dar más explicaciones.

-¿Decorando?

Al seguir a Levi al salón vio un par de cajas en un rincón y rastro de pintura azul en el suelo. Además, el sofá estaba tapado con una lona de plástico y había unas zapatillas también manchadas en el suelo.

-Sí. Y como se te ve con ganas de pagarme por lo del otro día esta es una buena forma.

-Espera. ¿Me has hecho subir para hacerte la reforma?

-No, claro que no -Levi había dejado el paraguas y había metido el pastel en la nevera-. Me vas a ayudar con la reforma.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer? -Levi le miró escondiendo mal una sonrisa y Eren suspiró, quitándose el abrigo.

-Bueno… me quedo un rato -gruñó. Trabajar no le apetecía, pero de ninguna manera se esperaba ponerse a pintar un viernes por la tarde y la idea no era mala tampoco. "Salir de la rutina, ¿eh? Bueno, también puede funcionar".

"Vale, fue más fácil de lo que me esperaba". Cuando Levi vio como Eren se encaminaba hacia el apartamento tuvo que pensar rápido. No sabía si era buena idea dejar que el chico volviera a pisar su piso por si acaso cotilleaba donde no debía, así que al principio se decidió por invitarle a tomar algo e intentar hablar con él, obtener datos sobre el fugado doctor, pero cuando bajó y se encontró con Eren se quedó totalmente en blanco. Al meter las manos en los bolsillos ni siquiera llevaba la cartera encima y no haría pagar a Eren después de haberle comprado la tarta. Se sentía un genio por haber conseguido hacer que se quedara con algo tan tonto como obligarle a ayudarle a pintar. De hecho, se esperaba que saliera corriendo, pero no lo hizo. Por el contrario, dejó el abrigo y la sudadera, se descalzó y le pidió una camiseta que pudiera ponerse para no manchar la que llevaba. Fue extraño ver a Eren con una camiseta vieja suya que se le había quedado pequeña por haber perdido masa muscular y por haberse estirado en la lavadora. Pero a Eren le quedaba hasta pequeña y el chico casi se cae de la risa al darse cuenta.

-Me alegro de que te diviertas, pero se supone que vamos a trabajar, mocoso.

-Vamos, Levi. No me reía de ti -pero sí lo hacía y no podía evitarlo. Levi gruñó y le arrojó un rodillo antes de acercarse a la pared. Destapó el bote de pintura azul celeste y hundió otro rodillo.

Eren no dejaba de hacer preguntas sobre por qué lo pintaba de azul, o dónde vivía antes, o si viviría solo. Hacía tantas preguntas que a Levi a penas le daba tiempo a pensar en las preguntas que quería hacer él. Tenía que inventarse alguna cosa para contestar porque no podía pasar de todas, pero se le hacía tan irritante el tener que mentir que empezaban a escapársele cosas reales. Como el que había estado fuera de Japón unos años, que su madre había muerto o que vivía solo porque le gustaba el silencio y no tener que soportar a nadie que le organizara la vida. Lo último no era un misterio, pero tampoco quería hablar de cosas sin importancia cuando había algo verdaderamente serio de lo que quería hablar.

-Para el carro. ¿Cuántas más preguntas quieres hacerme?

-No lo sé, se me van ocurriendo sobre la marcha.

Eren estaba subido en una silla para repasar las partes altas de la pared mientras Levi había dejado de pintar y estaba montando un pequeño mueble para los libros.

-Vale. Pues contesta algunas mías.

-¿Te interesa mi vida? ¿De verdad? -estaba sorprendido y a Levi no le costaba adivinar la razón.

-No es que me interese especialmente… -murmuró Levi, pero se dio cuenta de su tono y de que tenía que tener cuidado si quería que el chico hablase-. Pero no me gusta contar mi vida sin recibir nada a cambio. Así que, ¿Qué me puedes contar de tu vida?

-No sé qué decirte. A ver… -tardó unos segundos en procesar la información que podía contar a un desconocido-. Vivo con mi madre y dos… semi hermanos. Ningunos de sangre, pero los padres de Mikasa eran amigos de la familia y tras morir ella pasó a vivir con nosotros. Hace trece años de eso. Y Armin era amigo mío desde siempre, sus abuelos murieron y no tenía con quien quedarse así que mi madre pidió la custodia y bueno… ahora somos una bonita familia.

-¿Tu padre está muerto? –"Genial. Si lo estuviera de verdad te habrías cargado el corazón de un chico, Levi".

-No, no -Eren se rio, casi con ironía-. Nos abandonó hace unos diez años. Si estuviera muerto supongo que habría sido más fácil…

-Oh… lo siento –"Parece odiarle, o al menos no le agrada recordarle. Eso es bueno, supongo".

-Está bien. Que se vaya lejos y nos deje tranquilos. Estamos muy bien los tres -dijo Eren casi queriendo decírselo a su propio padre a la cara-. Bueno… no sé qué contarte. Estoy estudiando biología, pero no sabría decirte si me gusta o me aburre…

-¿Te aburre? Vaya, eres de las pocas personas que se quejan de una carrera por aburrida -Esta vez Levi le miraba claramente interesado.

-Lo sé -Eren se bajó de la silla y dejó el rodillo de lado-. Pero creía que sería interesante, ya sabes, estudiar las células y los organismos y todas esas cosas, pero hay demasiado que memorizar y muy poco que aprender de verdad. Ya sé que es de lo que estamos formados y todo eso puede ser interesante, pero he dejado de verle la parte divertida…

-¿Y qué te divertiría?

-No lo sé. De hecho, no hay casi nada que me entretenga aparte de hacer el idiota para enfadar al mundo. Oh, y el baloncesto.

-No sé por qué eso no me extraña…

-Si consigo sacarte de tus casillas sin quererlo ni me imagino lo que me harías si lo hiciera queriendo -solo de pensarlo se le mezclaron los sentimientos de intriga y miedo.

-¿Tienes pensado averiguarlo? -Eren no podía decir si su tono era de sarcasmo o de irritación

-Si no me matas primero con ese martillo -señaló el pequeño pero pesado martillo que Levi tenía en la mano y el hombre lo apuntó con él. Parecía estar divirtiéndose, pero Eren no quería hacerse ilusiones. Era difícil saber lo que pasaba en su mente porque tenía pinta de poder manipular su expresión a placer-. ¿Te caigo bien ya o me vas a matar con el martillo?

-Hay muy pocas personas que me caigan bien, Eren.

-Y me alegra estar en la escasa lista, Levi.

-¿Te piensas que somos amigos o algo? -Levi siguió con la estantería intentando hacerlo lo mejor que podía quedar. No era la primera vez que montaba algo así que tenía algo de experiencia, pero el tener que estar alerta y en guardia por Eren le hacía distraerse.

-Bueno, aún no te has ganado ese nombre. Es un título muy noble para alguien tan gruñón.

Levi gruñó y le tiró lo primero que cogió del suelo y que no le haría demasiado daño. "Los críos me sacan de mis casillas…". Pero había algo más, y es que de verdad empezaba a sentir curiosidad por Eren. La hipótesis más probable era que llevaba tanto tiempo sin relacionarse con personas fuera de su mundo que había olvidado cómo se sentía al hablar de cosas que no fueran misiones, objeticos, armas o secretos. No quería admitirlo, pero había una parte de él que empezaba a querer de verdad un tiempo para sí mismo y para desconectar, aunque fuera solo unos momentos de sus pesadillas y malos recuerdos. Y Eren estaba allí, una persona de vital importancia que estaba pintándole su supuesto salón. Pero el hecho de haber averiguado que no iría a encontrarse con su padre habría sido suficiente para poder seguir la observación desde lejos, y sin embargo sentía curiosidad por conocerle.

-Gruñón y violento. Si sigues así pensaré que me odias -Eren bromeaba como si fuera normal para él charlar y pintarle la casa a un desconocido, cuando a Levi le ponía extremadamente incómodo la simple presencia del chico en su apartamento. No sabía si Eren seguía allí por respeto o porque de verdad quería, y tampoco sabía cómo actuar con él a esas alturas, porque parecía que el tono borde y distante no le molestaba. Y de alguna manera Levi se sentía más tranquilo por no tener que mentir en eso.

-¿No tenías algo que hacer hoy?

-Algo así, pero… ¿Puedo pedirte consejo? -se estaba arriesgando a que Levi se cansara de él por completo, pero necesitaba hablarlo con alguien fuera de su grupo.

-Prueba. Yo decidiré si te lo doy o no -pero paró de lo que estaba haciendo y miró al chico. Parecía ser algo serio o lo suficiente como para que Eren bajara la mirada y empezase a morderse el labio.

-¿Soy mala persona si me aburren mis amigos? O sea, no me aburre estar con ellos, pero nada de lo que hacemos me saca de la monotonía…

-¿Por eso prefieres estar aquí pintando? Eso explica muchas cosas…

-Sí, algo así -Eren rio nervioso y se giró hacia la ventana. Tenía que probar al menos, para hacer ver a la parte que todavía consideraba la oferta de su padre que no le necesitaba.

-No eres mala persona. De hecho, aquellos que digan que no se aburren de las personas que ven todos los días mienten. Es normal que quieras nuevas experiencias, cambiar de aires…

-¿Tú crees? -aquellas palabras le aliviaron. No tenía claro si Levi lo decía para que se sintiera mejor o porque de verdad era así, pero no parecía ser una persona de mentiras piadosas.

-Y si la pregunta es si puedes quedarte más, a mí no me importa mientras ayudes.

-¡¿De verdad?!

Eren se exaltó más de lo que creía posible pero el hecho de alejarse un poco de su rutina le emocionaba. No dudó en enviarle un mensaje a Armin y después volvió al trabajo. El resto de la tarde terminó de pintar la pared, ayudó a Levi a colocar la estantería y además con sus bromas casi hace que le echara, pero los nervios de Levi se mantuvieron firmes. Pasadas las seis y media Levi al fin le quitó trabajo e hizo té para ambos, sentándose en la cocina para no respirar el olor a pintura del salón. Las conversaciones se mezclaban con silencios incómodos y Eren recibió un mensaje de Marco para decirle dónde estaban en caso de que al final Eren fuera.

-¿Irás? -Levi habló minutos después de estar observándole con cuidado. Aquella tarde había conocido muchos de los aspectos de la personalidad de Eren que le ponía el aguante a prueba y que se sumaban a su lista de por qué era mala idea volver a ver al chico. Pero de alguna manera en esas horas acababa olvidándose a ratos de que Eren era un objetivo y lo veía como una persona, y también le hacía sentir a él mismo como otra persona más, no un capitán que tiene que guardar las formas y dar ejemplo.

-Si quiero seguir teniendo amigos, sí. Pero gracias por haberme dejado quedarme -Eren se levantó dejando su taza en el fregadero.

-¿Gracias por haberte tenido trabajando? Eres extraño, Eren Jaeger -Levi murmuró casi para sí mismo, pero sonrió cuando Eren se dio la vuelta.

-Fue divertido ponerte a prueba los nervios. Más de una vez creía que me tirarías por la ventana o algo.

-Lo habría hecho, pero eres útil.

-Y tú muy frío. ¿Sabes decir "gracias"?

-Gracias -Levi gruñó entre dientes y acompañó a Eren a la puerta.

-El placer ha sido mío. Si necesitas más ayuda puedes avisarme. No me importaría pasarme y ver cómo queda esto.

-¿Avistarte? -Levi ya no entendía nada.

-Toma -Eren sacó un trozo de papel y se lo dejó al hombre en las manos antes de abrir la puerta y salir con un saludo-. Gracias de nuevo, Levi.

Sonrió y se fue cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Bajó las escaleras corriendo y salió a la calle estremeciéndose por el cambio de temperatura. Tan solo al llegar abajo consideró preguntarse por qué le había dado el número a Levi. Casi sin pensar había escrito su número con rapidez después de ponerse el abrigo en un pañuelo que cogió de la cocina. A pesar de su personalidad arisca Eren había empezado a desarrollar una gran curiosidad por Levi, por qué era todo lo que no quería contar y por todo aquello que parecía molestarle tanto. Eren sabía que tenía el poder de poner en peligro su propia vida al interactuar con la gente por el simple hecho de pasarse de listo, pero ni siquiera tenía que abrir la boca para que Levi le mirara como si estuviera harto de él. Le haría sentir incómodo si no fuera porque se había dado cuenta de que si Levi de verdad no le quisiera cerca le habría echado desde el principio. Así que se decidió a indagar y conocerle. Se había convertido en un nuevo reto para él, pero esta vez era diferente porque no era algo que dependiera de Eren, y lo hacía más interesante y motivador aún.

Levi se quedó mirando el pañuelo con asombro minutos después de que Eren se fuera. No necesitaba que él le diera su número para poder contactarle porque ya lo tenía. Pero cogió el pañuelo con él y se metió en la habitación. Ya no tenía un microchip con el que seguir a Eren a pesar de que pudo habérselo puesto en cualquier momento y sin embargo, no pensó en ello hasta ese momento. Se hubiera sentido algo estúpido a no ser por ese número. Algo había tenido que hacer bien para que Eren quisiera seguir en contacto con él, pero no tenía ni idea de qué.

-Lo de "sé tú mismo" parece que funciona…

Había caído en la necesidad de hablar con Petra para explicarle vagamente la situación y el consejo de la chica fue "sé tú mismo e intenta conocerle. No mientas si no es necesario, será más fácil para recordar lo que has dicho". Al principio le pareció una chorrada total y tenía la sensación de que Eren acabaría mandándole a la mierda como hacía la mayoría de las personas que se lo permitían. Pero esta vez fue diferente. Eren se comportaba como si le divirtiera, como si que le insultasen de vez en cuando fuera normal y no parecía ni mínimamente intimidado. Aquello era nuevo para Levi y algo en sus entrañas le provocaba buenas vibraciones en presencia de Eren. Dejó el pañuelo en la habitación, la cerró con llave y volvió al salón para seguir construyendo su identidad.

Pasaron los días y Eren se centró en un trabajo bastante interesante que le mantenía más ocupado de lo necesario. Pero claramente añadía y buscaba más cosas de las necesarias. Armin le dejó hacer y se dedicaba a su parte, Magnolia a penas se presentaba a clase, pero era lo suficientemente educada para mandar cosas por e-mail que ambos chicos añadían al trabajo y así todos quedaban contentos. El consejo que Levi le había dado le hizo sentir mucho mejor, tanto que pudo volver a ser él mismo con sus amigos y hasta comenzó a sentirse un idiota por pensar como lo hizo. Todo volvía a la normalidad excepto Eren. Pasó una semana y después dos sin tener noticias de Levi. No quería volver a presentarse en su casa sin avisar y con el paso de los días empezaba a darse cuenta de que Levi no tenía intención de volver a verle. De alguna manera se lo esperaba, no parecía una persona con amigos. Pero aun así no pudo evitar ese sentimiento de decepción y algo de tristeza. Decidió ignorarlo y combatir el sabor amargo que le provocaba con distracciones. Como empezar a dar clases particulares en materias en las que iba sobrado a personas de su clase. Hasta había empezado a olvidar la visita de su padre y aquella estúpida propuesta que tanto le había machacado.

Un sábado tres semanas después Eren, Mikasa, Sasha y Reiner esperaban a los demás en una cafetería para ir al cine. Sasha estaba aprovechando para pedirle ayuda a Eren con sus trabajos atrasados y Mikasa intentaba callarla para que no les arruinase la tarde a todos con sus quejas.

-Los sábados no son para hablar de trabajos y malas notas, Sasha.

-Lo son si las malas notas son tuyas.

-Podrían no serlo si trabajaras más y vaguearas menos.

-No seas tan borde, Mikasa. ¡Estoy en crisis!

Reiner se reía al ver como Sasha agarraba del brazo a Mikasa y la zarandeaba en plena crisis existencial. Parecía como si Mikasa estuviera a punto de levantarse y sacarla por la puerta, pero en vez de eso le compró unas patatas fritas que Sasha comió en el suficiente silencio para que Mikasa se calmase.

-Eren, el móvil.

Mikasa tuvo que avisarle porque no se dio ni cuenta al tenerlo en silencio. Siempre se le olvidaba quitarlo, pero no recibía muchas llamadas como para que importase. Lo cogió sin siquiera mirar el número.

-¿Hola?

-Em… hola, Eren.

-E-espera -Eren tapó inmediatamente el micrófono, se disculpó con los demás y salió de la cafetería para hablar-. ¿Levi?

-Si. Eso… ¿Todavía te apetece volver a quedar?

-¡Claro! -gritó y enseguida se le subió toda la sangre a las mejillas-. Quiero decir, sí. ¿Necesitas ayuda con tu reforma? –"mierda. Contrólate, Jaeger. Ahora sí pareces un crío".

-No, eso está hecho. Pensaba en quedar a… tomar algo. Mañana. ¿Puedes?

-S-sí. Perfecto. No tengo planes.

-Genial. Te mandaré la dirección, y estará a mi cuenta. Como… agradecimiento.

-Bueno, me parece bien. Nos vemos mañana.

-Oh, y Eren. Gracias por el pastel.

-A-hh de nada -murmuró y colgó, con el corazón en un puño y ganas de gritar.

 _(Actualidad)_

-¿Qué es eso?

Jean se había despertado después de dormir varias horas junto a Armin. Un ruido en la puerta le alertó y se levantó de la cama. Habló, pero Armin parecía estar dormido y al principio no quiso despertarle, pero cuando el ruido se convirtió en un doble click de una llave encerrándoles, el pánico pudo con él.

-¿Pixis? ¿Petra?

-¡Jean! -Petra había gritado desde el otro lado de la puerta y Jean pudo volver a respirar-. ¡No salgáis pase lo que pase! Van a por Armin, protégele.

-¿Quién? ¡Petra!

Pero no oyó nada más y volvió a sentir la ansiedad recorriéndole las venas y mareándole de inmediato. Entonces se tumbó junto a Armin y empezó a agitarle con suavidad hasta que el chico abrió los ojos. Pudo ver como la bolsa de morfina había sido renovada hacía no mucho tiempo por lo que todavía tenía que durar los suficiente como para que fuera se calmara todo lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Jean? ¿Qu-qué pasa? -Armin se despertaba lentamente todavía con la mirada perdida.

-Armin… Eh, hola. Sí, tienes que despertarte…

-¿Qué te pasa? Pareces nervioso.

-Sí. No sé lo que está pasando, pero nos han encerrado aquí y han dicho que alguien viene a por ti -Jean susurraba por dos razones. Una porque tenía miedo de que quien fuera que estuviera allí los oyera, y la segundo porque era más fácil disimular el temblor en la voz de esa manera. Y Armin estaba los suficientemente sedado como para tener dificultad de entendimiento.

Pero por su cara y la manera en la que se tensó Jean supo de inmediato que Armin había entrado en pánico. Así que le ayudó a levantarse para que el chico no se cayera y a pesar de saber lo que le dolería sin morfina, le ayudó a quitarse las vías.

-Escúchame. Quienes están aquí solo me quieren a mí con vida. Si no nos vamos ya todo lo que hemos conseguido se va a convertir en cenizas.

Armin hablaba bajito, lento y con dificultad, pero era totalmente consciente de lo que decía. Le pidió a Jean que le diera su abrigo y los zapatos y le ayudó a ponérselos mientras el efecto de la morfina se pasaba poco a poco. Por suerte Jean había metido ambas mochilas en la habitación con ellos y les fue fácil coger todo lo necesario para irse.

Solamente había dos problemas. La primera era el estado en el que Armin podría estar sin la morfina, y eso les preocupaba a ambos porque Armin no creía poder pensar con claridad si tenía que aguantar el dolor y Jean odiaría tener que ver como Armin sufría sin poder aliviarle. El otro problema, y el más importante, era la manera de salir de allí si la única salida estaba cerrada con llave y desde fuera.


	14. Aventura y Confusión

**Aventura y Confusión**

No era la primera vez que Armin pisaba aquella enfermería, ni la primera que tuvo que escaparse de ella. Le fue fácil decirle a Jean de dónde tenía que tirar para abrir una trampilla en la pared. Sintió un tremendo alivio cuando ésta se abrió y la salida seguía allí, por lo que con cuidado se agachó y empezó a arrastrarse por el estrecho túnel de metal. Jean le seguía cómo podía dado que al ser más grande que Armin los movimientos que podía hacer eran más limitados. Armin empezaba a notar el dolor y la cabeza le estaba resultando difícil de mover, pero la adrenalina jugaba su papel.

Cuando por fin notó la pared empujó con todas sus fuerzas hasta soltar la placa de metal que cayó al vacío. "Espero que no se oiga el estruendo" pero fue muy grande cuando sucedió, lo suficiente como para alertar a cualquiera cerca por lo que había que moverse rápido y en silencio el resto del camino a las entrañas de las cavernas. La última vez que había pisado las viejas cuevas había tenido que luchar con fuerza para no salir corriendo y buscar aire fresco y sol. Esperaba que después de todo hubiera madurado lo suficiente como para dejar atrás el miedo, y ahora tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

-Hay unas escaleras por las que tendremos que bajar... ¿Tienes vértigo?

-No.

-Bien. Voy yo primero.

Dicho y hecho. Armin, con mucho cuidado, puso un pie sobre la escalera de metal que bajaba en vertical en un túnel que oscurecía a medida que se alejaba la vista. Le fue difícil sujetarse con fuerza con las manos mientras bajaba un pie detrás de otro, pero consiguió aguantar el dolor cada vez más intenso hasta pisar suelo firme. Le fue fácil identificar las paredes de piedra y el olor a humedad, pero las luces en las paredes y el suelo seco eran nuevas. Esperó a que Jean bajase y siguió el camino ahora iluminado que se acercaba cada vez más a la salida, una apertura en el acantilado que Pixis había descubierto bajo su "rincón de jubilación". Y vaya si lo había aprovechado, considerando que consiguió ampliarla y construir su propia bodega para vinos y wiskis que una vez le intentó enseñar a Armin, pero el chico tenía tanto miedo a la oscuridad que no habría bajado allí si no fuera cuestión de vida o muerte.

Al salir vieron la luna brillando sobre el agua t las estrellas que tan pocas se podían ver desde la ciudad.

-Vaya… Qué callado se lo tenía el tío…

-Si vieras lo que guarda ahí detrás -murmuró Armin.

Buscó el lugar más seguro done pisar para bajar la poca distancia que les separaba de la orilla del río. No quería dañarse aún más, así que gracias a la luz de la luna consiguió guiarse y en poco tiempo bajaron a la orilla.

-¿Sabes salir de aquí?

-Una vez fui en coche… Pero andando no sé dónde podemos llegar. Habrá que averiguarlo…

-¿Estás bien? -Jean le pasó un brazo por la cintura para que Armin se apoyase en él al caminar a pesar de que el chico iba a resistirse.

-Echo de menos la morfina.

-Podemos parar… Podría intentar volver y-

-No. De ninguna manera vas a volver tú solo ahí. No… Tenemos que seguir, buscar la carretera y llegar a algún lado. Yo estaré bien.

Pero el dolor no hacía más que aumentar y a medida que caminaban las nubes empezaron a tapar el cielo quedándose sin luz de luna. Sin embargo, consiguieron llegar a la carretera y seguirla se les hizo más fácil ya que era un camino despejado. De vez en cuando Armin no podía soportar el dolor y soltaba algún quejido lo suficientemente alto como para que Jean, al cabo de un rato, le obligase a parar para descansar. Cuando se aproximaban luces se escondían en el lugar más cercano y estaban alerta a cada movimiento. Armin pensaba en llamar a Petra, pero seguramente no era la mejor opción.

-No tenemos más opción… No es buena idea, pero…

Armin sacó el móvil. Sabía que había decidido retirarse después de haber perdido a su familia. Había cortado toda comunicación con la agencia y se había alejado del mundo de la violencia. Pero Armin seguía teniendo su número y después de haberles ayudado dos años atrás se mantuvo en contacto con él para ver cómo les iba. No quería volver a llamarle para hacerle pasar por su pesadilla, pero aquella vez no tenía más remedio que pedir ayuda. Y con algo de suerte no estaría tan lejos como parecía.

Marcó, pulsó llamar y sostuvo la respiración hasta que la otra persona contestó.

-¿Armin? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-¿Hannes? Sí… es una larga historia, pero… Necesito ayuda.

-¿Dónde estáis? ¿Eren está contigo? He oído lo de Mikasa…

-¿Podrías rastrearme? No sabría decirte dónde… Ah.

Si Jean no le estuviese sujetando se habría caído de rodillas. Cada vez tenía menos fuerzas y un pinchazo le recorrió la columna vertebral hasta la nuca. Empezaba a temer quedarse inconsciente de un momento a otro si seguía así.

-Vale. Dame un segundo -pudo oírle moverse con rapidez, empezar a teclear y después nada-. Sé dónde estás. No estoy cerca, pero puedo llegar en un día. Llamaré a alguien para que te recoja.

-Espera. Hannes… No sé de quién podemos fiarnos ahora. Es largo de contar, pero estaba con Pixis y Petra, y nos han encontrado de alguna manera. Bozado es el responsable de… la… muerte, de Mikasa. No sé quién más… Hannes, no sé de quién fiarme.

-Rico. Ella te ayudará. Sigue la carretera en la que estás hacia el este. Ella llegará por allí. Apaga el móvil y enciéndelo en una hora. Volveré a contactarte. Cuídate y ten cuidado Armin.

-Muchas gracias, Hannes.

Colgó, apagó el móvil y le explicó a Jean que era probable que alguien fuera a recogerles.

-¿Esa mujer? -recordó a la mujer seria, callada y amable que les dio mantas y té días antes.

-Ella. Si Hannes la convence vendrá por esta carretera.

Siguieron caminando hacia donde Hannes le dijo, a paso lento y aun escondiéndose de los coches a pesar de que en uno de ellos podría ir su salvación. Pasaron los minutos lentos, Armin seguía luchando para no desmayarse y Jean hacía lo que podía para ayudarle. Quería confiar en él, en que podía aguantarlo y que no le dolía tanto como Jean sospechaba. Quería creer que pronto acabaría y que al llegar la mañana podrían estar a salvo de nuevo.

Pero Jean sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil y que era muy difícil que todo saliera bien. A esas alturas había asumido que Armin estaba ligado al peligro y que el único papel en el que él era útil era ayudar a Armin, procurar alejarle de los accidentes y, sobre todo en esos momentos, pensar en lo que sea para aliviarle el dolor. Quería convertirse en un apoyo con el que Armin pudiera contar, del que no dudara y estar ahí siempre que lo necesitara.

Los motivos por los que había decidido dejar su vida y seguir a Armin habían cambiado. Ya no quería quedarse al lado de aquel chico para redimirse, porque sabía que Armin era más fuerte que él y no necesitaba a algún perrito acobardado y culpable que solo piensa en limpiar su conciencia. No, lo que Armin necesitaba era un amigo, alguien en quien poder confiar, porque parecía sentirse como si todo el mundo le hubiera fallado. Quería ser esa persona que tanto parecía necesitar, porque Armin se había convertido en todo lo que Jean necesitaba para conocerse a sí mismo. Había conseguido emerger el valor, confianza y perseverancia que Jean daba por perdidas, y no podía ignorar ese lazo que había empezado a crear con él. Era extraño, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para aguantarlo todo.

Armin volvió a encender el móvil tal como Hannes le había dicho y recibió un mensaje casi de inmediato. Les decía que esperaran cerca de una pancarta que habían pasado hacía no mucho rato. Pararon, se dieron la vuelta y antes de llegar a la pancarta un coche se paró junto a ellos. Jean, por instinto, se interpuso entre la puerta del conductor y Armin solo por si acaso. La ventanilla bajó y una cara conocida apareció aliviándoles a ambos.

-Rico -ambos murmuraron a la vez.

-Hola, chicos.

( _4 días antes)_

Tal y como se temía, la alarma despertó a Levi de inmediato poco después de las 4 de la mañana. La parte buena era que había dormido casi seis horas y estaba totalmente recuperado. La mala era que estaban en peligro.

Se movió rápido y en silencio, como un puma en la oscuridad y se deslizó bajando de la cama y, pistola en mano, se colocó pegado a la pared al lado de la puerta. Con un ligero movimiento de muñeca abrió la puerta con cuidado para ver fuera, pero tan solo pudo distinguir una sombra antes de que irrumpieran por la puerta. Una persona saltó directamente hacia la cama en la que Eren dormía y otra persona le siguió, pero Levi fue lo suficientemente rápido como para darle una patada en el torso y hacerle caer al suelo. El quejido despertó a Eren y el chico, aún confuso, se vio inmovilizado con un cuerpo pesado sobre el suyo.

-¡Levi! -consiguió gritar antes de que le taparan la boca.

Éste saltó de inmediato hacia la cama ignorando a la otra persona que se estaba levantando del suelo y agarró al hombre por el cuello con el brazo, haciendo fuerza y tirando hacia atrás para hacerle perder fuerza, consiguiendo así hacerle soltar a Eren y rodar en la cama para caer al suelo. Eren quedó libre y se deshizo de las sábanas.

Tan pronto como consiguió separar al hombre de Eren, Levi buscó su pistola que había caído al suelo y consiguió además esquivar un puñetazo dirigido hacia él por el otro hombre. Con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas giró sobre sí mismo y consiguió acertarle con el pie en la cara tirándole de nuevo al suelo. No pasó mucho hasta que otra persona entró en la habitación, apretó el gatillo y la bala atravesó la ventana haciendo que Eren se estremeciera. Pero ningún estruendo sonó, tan solo los cristales rotos que caían al suelo. "Silenciador".

Levi giró con rapidez y apuntó rápidamente hacia la puerta, apretó el gatillo y él no tenía silenciador. Acertó a la persona de la puerta de lleno en el pecho a pesar de la oscuridad y éste cayó al suelo. Eren reaccionó al ver que el que antes le atacó se levantaba y se volvía hacia él. Entonces se puso de pie en la cama y le pegó una patada en la cara con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que cayese de nuevo al suelo y saltó sobre él hincándole la rodilla en el pecho, enredó los dedos alrededor del cuello del hombre apretando con fuerza y dejó todo su peso apretar contra el torso del hombre. Parecía ser el doble de grande que él, pero tener la mitad de fuerza porque sintió como si la caja torácica del hombre empezara a aplastarse bajo su peso, pero éste no conseguía liberarse. Resultaba extrañamente reconfortante.

Levi no pudo apretar de nuevo el gatillo hacia el que se abalanzó sobre él. Le tiró hacia atrás y cayó sobre él apresándole contra el suelo. La pistola voló y cayó en algún lado de la habitación deslizándose sobre el suelo y chocando con algo. Consiguió quitárselo de encima acertándole con la rodilla en la entrepierna y el hombre se encogió con un aullido sordo dándole la oportunidad perfecta a Levi para escapar. Agarró las sábanas de la cama, se las echara encima al hombre y buscó la pistola con la mirada por todas partes. La oscuridad se lo ponía extremadamente difícil pero el metal oscuro brilló bajo la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana. Saltó hacia ella y la cogió, pero fue Hanji la que disparó desde la puerta. Encendió la luz y vio el charco de sangre que acababa de pisar saliendo de debajo de uno de los hombres. Después, las sábanas que el otro tenía encima empezaban a teñirse de rojo rápidamente, y finalmente buscaron a Eren rápidamente. El pánico que sintió Levi hasta ver el rostro de Eren casi le vuelve loco.

-¡Eren! -gritó. Fue desgarrado, casi sordo, como si su garganta no lo aguantase.

Pudieron ver con claridad cómo Eren sujetaba a un hombre con los brazos a la espalda, fuertemente apretándole boca abajo conta el suelo y a pesar de que parecía doblarle el tamaño no conseguía liberarse por más que forcejeara y pataleara.

-Le has enseñado bien, Levi -murmuró Mike que acababa de entrar en el caos de habitación, con sangre por el suelo y nada en su sitio.

Todo sucedió en menos de un minuto, pero el caos era tal que los cuatro tardaron unos segundos en darse cuenta de que tenían que marcharse enseguida. Hanji, que aún no salía de su asombro, salió por la puerta agarrando a Mike del brazo y tirándole con ella. Levi se dio prisa en conseguir algo con que atar al hombre que Eren mantenía fuertemente inmóvil. Era extraño que nadie apareciera para ver lo que estaba pasando, pero ¿Qué persona con cabeza iría hacia unos disparos? El que hubieran llamado a la policía se les hacía más comprensible, y si les encontraban allí tendrían muchas explicaciones que dar.

Tan pronto como el hombre estuvo bien atado recogieron todas las cosas, abrieron la ventana y bajaron por las escaleras de incendio que recorrían el edificio en el exterior. A esas horas de la mañana no había nadie en la carretera por lo que no tuvieron que disimular. Corrieron escaleras abajo sin esperar a Mike y Hanji y al llegar abajo tuvieron que saltar porque las escaleras se acababan a casi dos metros del suelo. La adrenalina y el miedo les impidió siquiera dudar, primero saltó Levi, después Eren, y tan solo al estar abajo pudieron oír como los otros dos bajaban también, así que Levi buscaba las llaves mientras corría hacia el coche. Eren le seguía con los zapatos y el abrigo en la mano y la mochila al hombro, desconcertado y alterado, queriendo alejarse de ese sitio lo antes posible.

Levi estaba lo suficientemente lúcido como para dejar a Hanji al volante. No había nadie más capacitado que ella para escapar airosa en una situación de emergencia al volante de un coche. Una vez consiguió esquivar dos coches, evitar el choque contra un camión y llegar donde debía antes de tiempo. Todo ello en las callecitas estrechas de una ciudad aglomerada.

Cuando Hanji entró todo lo siguiente se sucedió rápido. Encendió el motor y apretó el acelerador saliendo del aparcamiento como un rayo y adentrándose en la carretera esquivando los pocos coches que circulaban, metiéndose por callecitas y dando vueltas sin sentido que resultaron en la intención de confundir a cualquiera que se hubiera propuesto seguirlos. Después de alejarse lo suficiente salieron del coche, lo abandonaron en el aparcamiento de un supermercado y desde allí siguieron a pie. Había posibilidades de que les hubieran puesto un rastreador, dando por hecho que conocían el coche, y además podía haber hasta bombas en el coche. Aquello no era lo más plausible, suponiendo que querían a Eren con vida, pero nunca se sabe.

-¿Dónde vamos?

Eren parecía ser el único que no tenía ni idea de a dónde se dirigían. Sus tres acompañantes caminaban delante de él, observando las calles y cuchicheándose direcciones, mirando mapas en las paradas de autobús y analizando con cuidado la posición en la que estaban en cada momento. Eren, por su parte, les seguía dejándoles decidir porque toda la adrenalina liberada una hora antes le había dejado descolocado. Seguía sin poder explicarse de dónde había sacado la fuerza para inmovilizar a ese hombre.

Pudo recordar la manera en la que la rabia le consumía cuando le tiró al suelo y se abalanzó sobre su cuello. A pesar de que había poca luz pudo distinguir la manera en la que su cara se enrojecía y se dio cuenta de que le estaba ahogando. Solo entonces reaccionó y su mente se aclaró. Recordó la manera en la que Levi le había enseñado inmovilizar a una persona, pero no creía ser capaz de hacerlo con alguien que le doblaba en volumen y fuerza. Se sorprendió al conseguir hacerlo, utilizando toda la fuerza que consiguió reunir e intentando no entrar en pánico ante los disparos. Le resultó extrañamente excitante el haber conseguido reducirle sin matarle considerando que los dos que lo acompañaban estaban posiblemente muertos o muy mal heridos.

Había otra cosa extraña y fue su calma. Sí, la adrenalina explicaría la fuerza excesiva. También explicaría la manera en la que no dudó un segundo en lo que debía hacer para salvarse. Es el instinto de supervivencia. Sin embargo, cualquier persona entraría en shock al darse cuenta de que ha dejado atrás dos muertos y que seguramente les estaban persiguiendo en ese mismo instante. Pero él estaba calmado, molestándose por el frío y por el no saber dónde estaba.

-Vamos a coger el tren -Levi habló minutos después y Eren no podía creer lo que acababa de decir.

-¿El tren? Hay mucha gente y-

-Mucha gente que podría verlos si intentan cualquier cosa. Son idiotas, pero no quieren desatar el pánico.

-¿De verdad vamos a ir a Tokio en tren?

-Sí.

"Ya no entiendo nada… ¿En tren? No pueden creer en serio que es tan simple como eso". Pero parecía que su plan era de verdad meterse en una caja de acero en movimiento con otros cientos de personas donde cualquiera podría ser una amenaza, o peor, una víctima de fuera quien fuera que les perseguían. Ellos eran los expertos en el tema, ellos sabían lo que era mejor hacer para conseguir llegar a Tokio. Pero no tenía el más mínimo sentido ponerse en ese peligro a ellos mismos y a inocentes para seguir la vía rápida.

-¿Y si robamos un coche? -fue lo primero que se le ocurrió ante el shock.

-¿Hablas en serio? -los tres le miraron como si acabase de contar un chiste malo.

-¿Os parece mejor entrar en un tren, lleno de personas, y exponernos a no tener dónde correr en caso de necesitarlo? ¿O poner en peligro a cientos de personas? ¿De verdad crees que ese es el mejor plan que se te podría ocurrir? Te creía más listo…

-Y prefieres robar un coche…

-Es más seguro. Y no me digas que es mentira, capitán -era la primera vez que contradecía a Levi en algo tan importante como aquello, pero tuvo que tragarse el malestar.

-¿Vasa robarlo tú? -Levi parecía alterado, con una expresión confusa. No había ni rastro de la calma y falta de sentimientos que solía denotar su expresión normalmente.

-Lo haré si así podemos olvidarnos de tu estúpida idea.

-Cuida tus maneras, chaval.

-Cuando vuelvas a pensar y pares de decir idioteces, viejo.

-¿Quién te crees que eres?

-Alguien que al menos piensa con claridad. ¿Tantas ganas tienes de salvarte el culo que te importa una mierda la vida de los demás?

-¡No se trata de salvarme a mí, Jaeger! -Eren se quedó en silencio. "Lo sabía. Está intentando protegerme. Todo esto es… por mí". Fue la última pieza que necesitaba unir al puzle para que tuviera sentido. Algo debió haber pasado para que Levi se viera en la necesidad de protegerle a toda costa. No sabía la razón y tampoco la necesitaba en ese momento.

-Vaya… Lo siento, parejita. Pero tendréis que dejar vuestra pelea de gallos para luego.

Mientras Eren y Levi estaban muy ocupados en enfrentarse con miradas y palabras, Hanji y Mike habían abierto un coche a unos pasos de ellos. Parecía un buen coche visto desde lejos y Eren empezaba a cuestionarse si había algo que Hanji no pudiera hacer. Parecía ser el único en asombrarse.

Levi suspiró y bajó la cabeza. Se sintió como si le acabasen de dar una bofetada y se despertase de una pesadilla. "No puedo creer que saliera por mi boca algo tan estúpido… Joder, Petra. ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de tener razón?". Quería llegar cuanto antes a Tokio, necesitaba saber que Eren estaba a salvo lo antes posible y así podría volver a concentrarse en encontrarle. Pero tanto empeño en conseguirlo estaba quebrando su sensatez, y cada vez le costaba más actuar de manera normal. Se sorprendía a sí mismo perdiendo la cabeza y dejando atrás la experiencia, haciendo cosas por los que alguna vez se habría abofeteado a sí mismo.

Una mano en su hombro le hizo volver a la realidad. Eren le sonrió, apretó su hombro con suavidad y después le pasó la mano por el pelo. Fue un segundo en el que el viejo Eren, el que desapareció dos años atrás, atravesó el tiempo y le devolvió a un recuerdo agri-dulce.

-Vamos -le cogió por la manga y le llevó hacia el coche sin que Levi pudiera reaccionar.

"Me estoy volviendo loco…". A pesar de intentar disimularlo seguía sintiéndose desconcertado. Pero Eren se encargó de meterle en el coche y recordarle que se pusiera el cinturón antes de que Hanji arrancase el coche y saliese de allí.

 **El capítulo se me hizo un poco largo por lo que el siguiente será completamente sobre el flashback (2014). Gracias por leer y por los comentarios! Espero que os guste, aunque el capítulo es algo corto y un poco sinsentido, pero no se me ocurría nada mejor keke**

 **Ya estoy con el siguiente capítulo por lo que, si no pasa nada que requiera de mi atención, lo terminaré y subiré pronto este fin de semana o al principio de la siguiente :D**


	15. Confianza

**Confianza**

 _(2 de marzo, 2014)_

No se esperaba tener esa reacción. Sí, le apetecía mantener el contacto con Levi, le parecía interesante y hasta agradable, siempre que no le hiciera sentir incómodo. Pero tras hablar con él se sentía muy emocionado, tanto que le mantuvo distraído toda la tarde. Después de que Armin, Marco, Ymir y Christa llegaran fueron todos directos al cine. Eren estuvo en las nubes casi toda la película a pesar de sus fuertes intentos para mantenerse atento. Pero los nervios se acumularon en su estómago haciéndole casi imposible ignorarlo, tonto que no comió el resto de la tarde y esquivaba preguntas con la excusa de que le molestaba la tripa.

No pudo parar de darle vueltas a la razón por la que Levi quisiera pasar el tiempo con él. En todo momento parecía molesto o incómodo con que Eren estuviera cerca, por eso mismo el chico no creyó volver a verle. No intencionadamente, al menos. Se sentía aliviado de alguna manera por tener esa oportunidad, pero muy nervioso al mismo tiempo. Si de verdad quería volver a ver a Levi tendría que hacer todo lo posible para no enfadarle. El problema era que no conocía a penas a Levi, no tenía idea de lo que le molestaba y lo que no, del tipo de personas que le agradaban o de lo que no debía hablar. Había tantas cosas que pudieran salir mal en una simple conversación que analizarlas todas le habría llevado toda la tarde. Intentó relajarse y pensar que si quería volver a verle sería por algo. Aunque solo fuera por aburrimiento a Eren le valía. Era el mismo estrés que se acumulaba y que le hizo abstraerse toda la tarde.

Tampoco entendía muy bien a qué venía esa reacción que tuvo. Se suponía que lo que necesitaba antes ya estaba cubierto. Ya no se sentía incómodo con la rutina, había conseguido superar sus inseguridades y a disfrutar más las cosas de su vida. Sí, seguía enfrentándose con el aburrimiento, pero aquello no era lo peor del mundo. Encontraba cosas en internet, consejos para distraerse, cosas útiles que hacer para romper un poco la rutina de su día. Había comenzado a salir a correr, a leer, a dibujar, a jugar al tenis ya que el frío comenzaba a desaparecer y los días eran más placenteros. Estaba mucho mejor, pero la idea de ver a Levi era igual de tentadora y excitante que un mes atrás. Cosa que le desconcertaba. Pero esa sensación le gustaba, el no saber lo que esperar, tener dudas y sentimientos encontrados.

Al día siguiente hizo una lista mental con todo lo que tenía que tener cuidado para no ahuyentar a Levi. A penas había podido sacarle cosas personales la última vez que se vieron, y tampoco pudo hablar mucho sin que Levi suspirase o le mandara callar. No sabía lo que pretendía Levi entonces invitándole a tomar algo porque podría decirse que si no estaba ocupado con otras cosas no le soportaba.

Le dejó un mensaje con la dirección a la que debía ir y la hora, y tras ducharse y vestirse Eren dejó en casa a Armin y Mikasa muy confusos y llenos de preguntas a las que no se molestó en contestar más que dedicándoles una sonrisa y un "No sé cuándo vuelvo". Caminó a paso lento hacia la cafetería porque iba con tal adelanto que estaba seguro de llegar media hora antes de lo acordado.

Y así fue. Llegó muy pronto, pidió un café y se sentó a una mesa junto a la ventana. No podía estar más nervioso y cada vez que sonaba la campanilla con la entrada de un cliente Eren saltaba. Por suerte, Levi también llegó antes de tiempo.

-Eren. ¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto? -preguntó sentándose delante de él. Eren ni notó que estaba allí hasta que habló.

-¡Hola! Esto… tenía tiempo libre y quería un café.

-Eso no tiene mucho sentido, pero… -Levi se quitó el abrigo y la bufanda dejándolos en el respaldo de la silla-. ¿Cómo… has estado?

-Mejor. Ocupado, nuevos hobbies y esas cosas… ¿tú?

-Terminando de decorar, haciendo cosas…

-Ya…

Aquello no pintaba bien, aunque estaba mejor de lo que Eren se había imaginado. Por lo menos hablaban y ninguno parecía molesto. Sino más bien incómodos.

-Mira, si no te apetece estar aquí puedes irte. Tampoco sé muy bien para qué te he llamado.

-¡No! -Eren se rascó la nuca. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer-. He venido porque quería verte.

-Yo pensaba que te daba miedo.

-No te tienen miedo ni las moscas, Levi. Por mucho que te lo propongas.

-Has ganado agallas y perdido respeto. Cómo crecen estos críos -Eren suspiró y sonrió. Eso ya era más normal.

-En cambio, tú y tu mal humor seguís igual que siempre.

-¿Te esperabas un trato especial?

-No. Para nada -Eren le dio la carta-. Toma, yo ya sé lo que quiero.

-No tengo hambre. Voy a por un café. ¿Qué querías?

-Sándwiches de queso con nueces.

-Qué gusto más raro tienes…

Eren le observó mientras Levi esperaba en la caja. Se le pasaban muchas preguntas por la cabeza, como por qué se decidió a llamarle, qué hacía en Odate, dónde vivía antes, a qué se dedicaba, por qué estaba siempre de mal humor. Sabía que era muy probable que le mandase a la mierda, pero no perdía nada por intentarlo.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-¿Eh? No, nada. Estaba pensando -Levi puso un plato enfrente del chico y el café en su lado.

-¿Has hecho progresos con el lío que tenías con tus amigos? -preguntó después de unos minutos de silencio.

-La verdad es que sí. No sé ni por qué me desesperé tanto por algo tan estúpido…

-No es estúpido tener dudas de vez en cuando, ¿sabes? Lo estúpido es obsesionarte con ello y estancarte.

-Das buenos consejos sociales para tener tan mal carácter -Eren le sonrió y Levi puso mala cara.

-Un 'gracias' me valía -gruñó y vertió el la bolsita de azúcar en su café.

-Eso es simple y aburrido.

-Y prefieres meterte conmigo.

-Como si te afectase en lo más mínimo.

Levi le miró con el ceño fruncido como si le estuviera analizando, sin molestarse por la incomodidad que se apoderaba de Eren y paseando la mirada por las facciones de la cara del chico, memorizando cada detalle. Eren no entendía nada, se quedó totalmente en blanco y no pudo hacer otra cosa que seguir la mirada de Levi, o más bien mirarlo a los ojos. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero sí la primera que Levi no apartaba la mirada, se encogía y evitaba todo contacto visual en la siguiente media hora. Eran de un color gris oscuro que se aclaraba alrededor de la pupila, y gracias al sol pudo distinguir puntos azules que resaltaban como gotas de lluvia. Se movían con lentitud sin devolverle la mirada en ningún momento y desplazándose de un lado a otro. ¿La razón? A Eren le importaba muy poco. Sería seguramente otra de sus rarezas así que la incomodidad fue desvaneciéndose y comenzaba a relajarse de nuevo en el silencio y el olor a café del ambiente. Cogió su vaso y le dio un sorbo a su café con leche dejando a Levi perderse en sus pensamientos por los siguientes diez minutos. No dijo nada y se dedicó a terminar sus sándwiches y café, mirar por la ventana, saludar a un par de chicas de su clase que pasaron por la calle y le vieron, perderse en las nubes.

No solía sentirse cómodo en un silencio prolongado con otras personas, mucho menos cuando a penas conocía a esas personas. Se sentía impulsado a sacar temas de conversación y solía acabar hablando de estupideces y cosas sin importancia. Y no era la clase de cosas de las que hablaría con Levi. No tenía sentido intentarlo, así que le dejó volver de su aturdimiento por sí solo.

-¿No te incomoda? -preguntó al fin. Eren le miró y no pudo evitar reírse.

-Llevas mirándome sin decir nada diez minutos. Se me ha pasado.

-Amm -Levi tomó su taza en las manos y se la llevó a la boca, pero no bebió.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Eh?

-¿Por qué me observas? ¿Me estás estudiando o algo?

-Las personas mienten, pero se olvidan de controlar su expresión -murmuró antes de al fin beber del café que seguramente ya se había enfriado.

-¿Vas a hacerme preguntas a las que no debo mentir?

-No tengo pensado preguntarte nada en especial. Es solo una… Manía.

-Eres muy poco confiado. Lo pillo.

-Podría decirse que sí… El mundo está lleno de mentiras. Solo sobrevives cuando aprendes a cazarlas.

-Entonces dime… ¿Me has mentido en algo?

Levi se quedó callado. Por primera vez se sintió en peligro. Llamarle no fue tan mala idea considerando la poca información que pudo recoger en ese mes. Eren a penas salía de casa entre semana desde que volvía de clase. Había dejado el baloncesto y lo había cambiado por el tenis, salía temprano a correr y después de unos días Levi consideró que no valía la pena seguirle. Tenía su rutina anotada y a pesar de los cambios constantes, al final del día el chico estaba en su casa y nada más contaba. Estaba a salvo.

Eso le llevó a pensar que quizá lo que veía no era lo que sucedía. Que quizá Eren tenía preocupaciones, problemas, cosas que no podía observar desde lejos y con el poco tiempo que pasaba detrás de sus movimientos. Era extraño para Levi sentir que necesitaba conocer a Eren. Para hacer bien su trabajo y poder mantenerlo a salvo, pero también por su propia curiosidad. Le parecía una persona interesante, contando con que tenía 18 años y, a pesar de su comportamiento infantil y muchas veces cargante, tenía la mentalidad y la astucia de alguien adulto. No tenía muy claro de cómo debía comportarse, de qué tenía que hacer para entrar en el círculo de confianza de Eren, pero pudo deducir que no le sería difícil ya que Eren también parecía haberse interesado en conocerle. Aquello sí que se le hacía imposible de entender.

Pero se estaba viendo en la posición de tener que decir la verdad. Por supuesto, en ningún momento tenía pensado hablarle de su trabajo o de que Eren era como un tesoro nacional (para definirlo de alguna manera). Aquello tenía que quedarse en la seguridad de las mentiras. Pero lo demás… Sabía que le resultaría imposible recordar una falsa identidad al detalle considerando las preguntas tan idiotas que Eren hacía. Decir la verdad, por primera vez, le resultó la opción más tentadora.

-En varias cosas… -contestó al fin. Eren no pareció sorprenderse y en lugar de eso sonrió, puso los codos en la mesa, apoyó la barbilla en sus manos y se le quedó mirando. Levi no taró en darse cuenta de lo que el chico hacía y bajó la cabeza para sonreír libremente. "Me está imitando…". Pero la sonrisa se convirtió en una carcajada y después en una risa suave y liberadora. Intentaba parar, se tapaba la boca y escondía la cara bajo sus dedos. La sensación de reír sin control se le hacía tan extraña que empezaba a disfrutarla. Habían pasado… ¿Años? Desde la última vez que sus preocupaciones eran tan insignificantes y más que eso, que se sentía ligero y liberado de toda carga-. Quieres la verdad, ¿no?

-¿Me la dirás?

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Dónde vivías y por qué te mudaste aquí?

-Estuve en el ejército, siendo capitán en las fuerzas terrestres de autodefensa. Después hice algunas… misiones. Fuera de Japón. Me hirieron, me retiré, y ahora trabajo como psicoterapeuta. Me han dado un puesto aquí así que…

-Vaya. No me esperaba que me lo contaras de verdad -murmuró Eren. Estaba impresionado con el historial del hombre que tenía en frente. Empezaba a entender por qué era solitario, con mal humor y tan reservado en cuanto a su vida. No quería meter las narices en el pasado de una persona herida y sabiendo que nunca sabría cómo manejar esa conversación. Así que pasó a otra cosa.

-¿De verdad tienes veintiocho años?

-Mira, algo en lo que no te mentí -Eren sonrió y asintió complacido.

-¿Por qué te caen tan mal las personas? -Levi le echó una mirada de "Me estás vacilando?" y Eren le instó a contestar.

-Porque las personas son un lastre. Todos entran en tu vida con el único objetivo de entretenerse y a la mínima que se aburren de ti te echan la culpa y desaparecen. Siempre tienes que dar algo a cambio de cualquier interacción por el simple hecho de ser lo que se considera "educado" a pesar de que no tiene nada de lógica. Si no me interesa escuchar a alguien quejarse de su trabajo de mierda, de los kilos que han ganado, mantener conversaciones sin sentido por el simple hecho de hablar, no voy a hacerlo. Y si eso significa que nadie me soporta, ¿qué más me da? Yo tampoco les soporto, es odio mutuo.

-Pero sí tienes algunos amigos, ¿no?

-Conozco gente con la que estoy a gusto -Eren resopló ante la respuesta.

-¿Alguien a quien le puedas contar cosas cuando necesitas desahogarte? Seguro que hay alguien en quien confíes de verdad.

-¿Por qué? ¿Sabes todo lo malo que puede venirte encima si confías en la gente? No vale la pena…

-Eso es deprimente. Vamos, no eres un robot. Seguro que de vez en cuando te sientes solo, o al menos quieres hablar con alguien, aunque sea de nada en particular.

-Eres solo un criajo. ¿Qué vas a saber?

Eren levantó las manos al aire rindiéndose. No quería pisar la cuerda floja y caerse, pero pudo notar el ligero tono de tristeza en su expresión. Parecía querer cubrirla con enfado, pero no funcionaba. Levi era una persona, alguien normal y corriente con sentimientos que, como todo el mundo, de vez en cuando le abrumaban. Sabía lo que podía sentir una persona que estaba sola, o que creía estarlo, y no era agradable.

-¿Te sientes superior? ¿Eres consciente de que te saco una cabeza, no?

-Una cabeza llena de estupideces. ¿De qué sirve?

La tarde siguió con conversaciones poco importantes, pero que sirvieron para mantenerles entretenidos. De vez en cuando Levi seguía atacándole y Eren empezaba a aprender cómo devolvérselas. Acabaron pasando más tiempo del pensado hablando, paseando e intentando desafiarse el uno al otro. Para Eren parecía ser otro día normal, pero para Levi fue algo… diferente. Fue como una bocanada de aire fresco que le permitía evadirse de su vida. Llegó a olvidarse por completo de que estaba allí para recoger información y solamente al estar de vuelta en su apartamento pudo concentrarse para recordar todo lo que Eren le había dicho. El hecho de que Eren fuera tan natural y abierto era perfecto para quitarse dudas de encima, dar por hecho que no tenía razones para mentirle. Anotó todo lo que recordaba, se preparó un té y disfrutó del silencio y la tranquilidad.

Sin embargo, no pudo quitarse de la cabeza lo que Eren le había dicho. No era la primera vez que alguien le echaba a la cara lo mecánico de su comportamiento y lo tan antisocial de su estilo de vida. Petra le decía de vez en cuando que llegaría el día en el que se daría una bofetada a sí mismo al darse cuenta de todo. Siempre la mandaba callar, pero tenía que reconocer que de vez en cuando hablaba con ella cuando todo se le venía encima, cuando buscaba una escapatoria de las misiones y los cargos. Pero, después de todo, no quería depender de ella, y mucho menos después de habérsele declarado. Ella sabía que no era correspondido y que de alguna manera perdía su tiempo, y lo entendía. A Levi, sin embargo, le costaba adaptarse a la idea y tenía dudas en cómo tenía que comportase con ella. Era de las pocas personas que Levi consideraba cercanas y no quería hacerle daño sin intención. Aquello le incomodaba y le molestaba, por lo que se alejó lo suficiente. Muy dentro de sí sabía que era cobarde por su parte, pero lo consideraba una completa distracción y al fin y al cabo no podía permitirse distracciones en su trabajo. Mucho menos con el puesto que ocupaba después de que Erwin sufriera ese accidente y de milagro hubiera podido recuperar la movilidad en las piernas. Todo se había empezado a apilar con rapidez y las responsabilidades le abrumaban.

Aquella tarde con Eren había sido la primera vez que se había olvidado de todo, incluso había dejado el arma en el apartamento. Tenía que ser lo más normal posible para poder comportarse como tal. Ya le costaba mantener la calma de por sí que no necesitaba estar alerta para esconder un arma.

Su teléfono vibró de repente en la mesilla y era el que había usado para contactar a Eren. Por lo cual, sólo podía ser el chico. Frunció el sueño mientras desbloqueaba el móvil, para encontrarse con un mensaje.

 _Aunque no lo creas, es divertido pasar el tiempo contigo. Si vuelves a aburrirte, no dudes en llamarme. Será un placer ponerte de los nervios, viejo._

Levi suspiró y dejó el móvil en sus piernas. "Eres muy raro, Eren Jeager". Aun así, no pudo dejar de darle vueltas durante los días siguientes. Profesionalmente, no tenía razón para volver a ver al chico tan pronto. No sería ni lógico ni normal, hasta peligroso para ambos. Podría poner en peligro su propia misión e incluso toda la investigación. Se machacó esa idea en la mente para que le entrase a la fuerza, pero otro mensaje una semana después echó por tierra sus intentos.

 _Conozco un libro de autoayuda para hacer amigos en diez pasos._

"Pero será imbécil este mocoso". Soltó el móvil de la risa y acabó de cuclillas intentando recuperar la respiración. No era normal. Eren no era normal y ya lo sabía. Pero no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que le hacía tan particular. Era… inquietante. Sí, podría definirse como inquietante la manera en la que conseguía hacerlo desaparecer todo en un segundo. Con algo tan pequeño e insignificante como un mensaje estúpido. Le hizo salir de la habitación, irse al salón, abrir el balcón y quedarse allí tomando el aire con el sol calentándole la piel. Era… agradable. No lo había hecho desde que había llegado allí. Volvió a mirar el mensaje.

 _Deberías coger uno de como curar un puñetazo en diez pasos. Lo necesitarás un día de estos._

 _¿Eso es que vamos a quedar un día de estos?_

"¿De verdad quiere volver a verme? Es masoquista, diría yo". Pero… sí. Quería sentir aquello una vez más. Era nuevo, era excitante, y lo más importante: era bueno. Tenía que serlo, porque le recargaba las baterías, le despejaba la mente y de alguna retorcida manera le hacía concentrarse el doble. Ya no era aburrido, ya no era insignificante y sin sentido. Era… ¿Divertido? No, no podía ser divertido espiar a un apersona. Pero parecido.

Empezaba a desvariar y sacudió la cabeza para volver a la realidad. ¿Qué hacer? Mantenía el móvil entre las manos, con la pantalla encendida y el mensaje delante.

 _No volveré a pagarte la comida. Comes por tres._

Era su manera de aceptar sin hacerlo. Dejarlo en el aire. Como hacía siempre. Podía ser una persona increíblemente valiente en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con un enemigo real, pero las interacciones sociales eran todo un desafío y le acababan provocando ansiedad.

 _Conozco el sitio con los mejores postres de la ciudad. Mañana te recojo._

 _No necesito que me recojan, ¿sabes? Puedo caminar._

 _Bien por ti. Estaré allí a las cuatro._

"Cómo le gustan las estupideces. Es un crío sin arreglo…". No le hacía especial ilusión no saber dónde irían, pero lo dejó pasar. E hizo bien.

La tarde siguiente Eren se presentó a la hora indicada. Caminaron hasta casi la otra punta de la ciudad porque "el tiempo era demasiado bueno como para coger el autobús". Eren y su especial entusiasmo por el sol. Pero sentir el aire frío en combinación con el tenue tacto del sol fue perfecto para relajar a Levi. Y Eren no mentía acerca de los postres. Era un secreto a gritos que cosas como los pasteles, galletas, o cualquier cosa de dulce casero era su debilidad menor peligrosa. Combinada con una copa de vino tinto Levi había conseguido relajarse e incluso disfrutar el día. De nuevo lo más seria que a Levi se le pasó por la cabeza en toda la tarde fue cómo evitar perder los nervios con Eren de vez en cuando. Se le hacía muy difícil, pero de alguna manera era parte de lo que le hacía tan interesante. Inquietante.

De alguna manera, Eren se había autoinvitado a su apartamento y de nuevo le tuvo allí dos días más tarde. El chico simplemente parecía tener ganas de fisgonear, así que le dejó a lo suyo después de cerrar con llave la habitación. Levi estuvo todo el tiempo leyendo un libro que había dejado aparcado por meses mientras Eren se paseaba por todo el apartamento haciendo comentarios y críticas de las elecciones decorativas de Levi. Pero se concentró en el libro e incluso volvió a engancharse a él. Eren parecía haberse quedado contento con ello, y llegada la noche se fue casi corriendo porque llegaba tarde. Levi le vio alejarse por el balcón, esquivando gente y desapareciendo por la esquina. Después quiso volver al libro, pero no hubo manera. Lo dejó, se puso una copa de vino y se metió en una manta, se sentó en el balcón y no hizo nada. Se quedó dormido poco después.

Eren ya no podía dejar de pensar en Levi. Era un tipo de persona que no había conocido nunca. Alguien muy… peculiar. Pasar el tiempo con él era lo más alejado de su mundo que hasta entonces había conocido. No era emocionante, no era una aventura llena de incógnitas. Era calmado, relajante, divertido. La diferencia de edad entre Levi y sus amigos se notaba demasiado, pudiendo hablar de cosas con él que a los demás parecían no importarles. Pero a pesar de que ya no era alguien tan imprevisible, para Eren seguía siendo la mejor manera de distracción. A pesar de que Levi dijo no interesarle las penas ajenas, sí parecía prestar atención cuando Eren hablaba. El chico empezaba a sentir una conexión con Levi y, a pesar de que sabía que probablemente eran imaginaciones suyas, creía ver en Levi algo parecido. Se le hacía extraño seguir teniendo tantas preguntas sin respuesta aún por hacer después de tantos días. Aunque Levi no hablaba mucho de sí mismo, o no hablaba mucho de por sí. Su mera presencia, sin embargo, le provocaba la misma sensación que su atención. Estaba allí sentado, leyendo. O comiendo, o perdido en sus pensamientos. No decía nada e ignoraba por competo a Eren, pero no le importaba. Cuando le hacía caso podía notar cómo cambiaba de humor constantemente, se tensaba y se relajaba dependiendo del comentario, sonreía o gruñía… Eren había hecho una nota mental de todo lo que a Levi le molestaba. Era tan larga que ni la buena memoria de Eren pudo guardar toda la información. Pero daba igual, siempre hacía algo que le molestara a propósito solamente por diversión. Y a pesar de su comportamiento cargante, de los chistes sin gracia, los comentarios que parecían no hacerle ninguna gracia, o la insistencia de Eren a que Levi hablara de sí mismo, Levi seguía allí, mandándole a la mierda con un gesto y cambiando de tema. Sí. Era una persona peculiarmente entretenida.

Con los trabajos y los exámenes a la vuelta de la esquina, Eren había decidido centrarse y pasaba más tiempo estudiando, entretenido con búsquedas, reuniones de grupos. Ya era abril y ni se había dado cuenta hasta el final de los exámenes. No había visto a Levi en un mes y, a pesar de que le mandaba mensajes para desconectar, la única respuesta que obtuvo fue "Que tengas suerte con los exámenes·. Frío, corto, conciso. Todo Levi. Así que cuando salió un miércoles por la tarde del último examen del curso, se presentó en la puerta del hombre. Le avisó de que iba, pero no le respondió. Fue de todos modos, llamó al timbre y una voz áspera le contestó con un simple "¿Qué?".

-Vamos, no seas gruñón. Baja.

-¿De verdad?" le oyó suspirar, lo que significaba una afirmación. "Qué molesto…

Pero bajó. Eren estaba tan animado y de buen humor que no paró de hablar en toda la tarde. Fue como si tuviera todo aquello metido en una cajita en su memoria listo para sacar. Levi le escuchaba, comentaba a veces, otras se perdía y le dejaba continuar hasta que se cansaba del tema. Pero parecía sonreír más habitualmente, le mandaba callar menos y le insultaba menos. Eren creía creer que empezaba a caerle bien. O que le soportaba, al menos. Era un buen día, sin dudarlo. Pero volver a ver a Levi, además de productivo, fue extraño. O más bien lo que Eren sintió fue extraño. Cada vez que Levi le miraba fijamente mientras Eren hablaba y hablaba, llegaba a un punto de acabar balbuceando porque se perdía. Se quedaba en blanco. Cada vez que Levi sonreía a alguno de sus comentarios mandaba un latido de emoción por su cuerpo. Sabía que había echado de menos sus charlas, pero no se había dado cuenta de la manera en la que lo echaba de menos. Y le resultó… nuevo. Emocionante. Agradable. Podría ser por el cambio de actitud más cercano que Levi mostraba, o por no haberle visto en tanto tiempo. La explicación se le hacía muy pesada, pero definitivamente había algo diferente.

Lo que más destacaba era cómo de repente quería ganarse la confianza de Levi. Quería poder ser más cercano con él, que le considerase lo suficientemente bueno como para confiarle sus problemas. Eren sabía que probablemente no se molestaría en hablarle de ello a un chico que consideraba todo un crío. El hecho de haber cumplido ya los diecinueve no implicaba que para Levi un año más fuera a cambiar nada.

Pero Levi recordaba ese mensaje a las dos de la mañana del treinta de marzo.

 _Ya tengo diecinueve! Tienes cada vez menos tiempo para llamarme crío. Estoy creciendo :')_

No se esperaba verle tan pronto, pero como la ocasión lo mandaba y porque en verdad le apetecía, aunque no lo admitiese, acabó felicitándole.

-Oh, se me había olvidado. Feliz cumpleaños.

-Eh? ¿De verdad e hiciste caso? -Los ojos de Eren se llenaron de chispas y por un instante parecían brillar con luz propia.

-Eres insistente.

-Si te hubieran molestado mis divertidos mensajes me habrías dicho que parase. Empiezo a calarte, viejo. Eres más transparente de lo que te crees.

-¿Por qué no puedes decir gracias como la gente normal?

-Uno. Creí que ya había dejado claro que no soy normal. Dos. Es aburrido.

-Eres de lo que no hay…

-Te acordaste, así que gracias.

Eren sonrió tan ampliamente que todos sus dientes brillaron a la luz, los ojos se cerraron y curvaron ligeramente, y las mejillas se le tiñeron de un suave color rosa. A Levi le resultó tan… Sincero. La expresión más sincera y libre de engaño que jamás alguien le había dedicado. Ese momento fue la primera vez que se sintió culpable por mentir. Fue tan desagradable que tuvo que escaparse al baño y mojarse la cara porque había empezado a marearse. No era bueno, nada bueno. Se dio cuenta de que había empezado a encariñarse con Eren, y que había dejado de verle como "el hijo del Dr. Jeager". Para Levi Eren era… Eren. Un chico joven, energético, atolondrado, inteligente, que no sabía cuándo callarse, que tenía la capacidad de ponerle de los nervios tan rápido como le sacaba una sonrisa. Era aquella persona que le miraba como si Levi fuera alguien normal, alguien en quien confiar. Todo el resto del mundo le veía como alguien fuerte, importante. El que estaba al mando. Pero Eren… Le veía a él tal y como era.

Entonces Levi también se dio cuenta de otra cosa. De que no quería perderle.


	16. Dos en Uno

**Dos en Uno**

Tener que mantenerse consciente mientras hablaba fue lo más difícil para Armin. El dolor que sentía triplicaba el que creía poder aguantar, pero sabía que Jean sería totalmente incapaz de esclarecerlo todo. El chico no sabía nada acerca de quienes iban a por Armin, ni siquiera era consciente de que alguien quería a Armin.

Rico necesitaba poder tener algo que decir a sea quien sea con quien pensara contactar así que preguntaba sin parar por detalles hasta que Armin empezó a balbucear en un esfuerzo por seguir hablando. No pudo.

Jean le hizo tumbarse en el asiento trasero del coche y sostuvo la cabeza del chico sobre su regazo mientras veía cómo las muecas de dolor desaparecían y el chico dejó de moverse. Tuvo que comprobarle el pulso para poder asegurarse de que seguía vivo, y respiró un poco más tranquilo mientras el coche seguía circulando 100 km/h por encima de lo permitido. Pero no pareció asustarle más que el constante miedo a que Armin dejara de respirar en cualquier instante.

-Armin no lo sabe, pero Pixis me contó algunas cosas... No mucho, solo lo necesario para entender por que Armin está en peligro. Pero no entiendo aún por qué os importa tanto salvarle.

Sí, al parecer Armin era sobrino de un hombre que alguna vez tuvo su importancia en esa agencia u organización, o lo que sea de lo que Pixis le habló, pero aquello no podía ser suficiente como para mover cielo y tierra. Jean recordaba que Eren era la clave en todo eso, y aunque no lo entendiera tampoco, tenía que ser la razón por la que Armin estaba en peligro. ¿Qué mejor manera de llegar a alguien que tener algo importante para esa persona en tu posesión?

Pero seguía sin cuadrarle por qué estaban tan alerta cuando se trataba de Armin. Todos corrían si estaba en peligro, lo daban todo para ayudarle, hacían lo que fuera necesario. Pudo darse cuenta de que él no fue el único que casi sufre un ataque de ansiedad mientras esperaba a que Pixis saliese con noticias de la intervención después del choque. Petra se encerró en una habitación por media hora y salió con los ojos rojos e hinchados.

-Armin es... Un héroe -Rico pareció hablar desde lejos, como su fueran los recuerdos los que se convertían en palabras-. No sabes lo que pasó, y no me conviene a mi decirlo, pero puedo asegurarte que ese pequeño hombrecito es la razón por la que muchos de nosotros seguimos vivos.

-¿Armin?

-Sí. Más te vale cuidar bien de él, chico. Hay muchas personas por ahí dispuestas a hacerte cosas feas si le haces daño.

Aquello fue como un cuchillo afilado acariciándole el cuello. Le heló la sangre y le dejó sin respiración por unos segundos. Preguntas cómo de dónde sabían que Armin y él tenían algo, o por qué pensaban que le haría daño, o cuál sería la definición de daño que ellos consideraban peligrosa. Pudo imaginarse en medio de una discusión idiota con Armin interrumpida por un mensaje de amenaza de muerte como no deje la discusión. Por la manera en la que Rico hablaba Jean la veía capaz de presentarse en plena noche de inspección. "Por qué estoy pensando en vivir con Armin?".

Por un momento estuvo a punto gritarle a su subconsciente que se callara de una vez, que le dejara pensar, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse y ponerse tan nervioso que sus manos temblaban con fuerza.

-Petra se alegró mucho de saber que Armin tenía a alguien que le protegiera. Así que se lo contó a todo el que tuvo la mala suerte de acercársele.

-Armin no necesita que yo le proteja... Es... Mucho más fuerte que yo, en mucho aspectos.

Verle ahí, pálido y frío, desmayado en el asiento trasero de un coche, le hizo recordar cuando escuchó la noticia de Mikasa. Esos días de interminables súplicas para que probase la comida. No quería volver a verle tan débil e indefenso, no quería volver a quedarse sin saber qué hacer por una persona que no mercería todo ese dolor. Se había prometido que protegería a Armin a toda costa, que sería una persona en quien el chico pudiera poner toda su confianza. Y no pensaba echarse atrás a pesar de ver en el peligro en el que se había metido.

-Lo es, pero sigue siendo un desastre cuando se trata de hacer vida normal. Tiene miedos, preocupaciones, tiene problemas para abrirse a la gente. Es un chico listo y fuerte, pero de corazón débil, se le puede hacer daño fácilmente.

-Aún no hemos... Llegado a conocernos tan bien...

-Entiendo... Pero debes saberlo. Armin puede soportar una paliza, pero se va a derrumbar con una palabra si viene de una persona importante para él. No habla de lo que le duele, no te cuenta sus preocupaciones. Es un chico difícil, pero todos le cogen cariño por una u otra razón.

-Parece que le conoces mucho.

-No tanto. Pero se me da bien leer a la gente.

No hablaron el resto del camino y le dio a Jean tiempo para aclararse la mente. No había parado a pensar detenidamente en qué era lo que Armin y él habían empezado. Era difícil sacar algo en claro de todo ese caos en el que se han visto envueltos, y no pudo llegar a una conclusión o hablar con el chico. Pero, a pesar de todo, sentía como si lo tuviese claro. ¿Por qué habría que darle vueltas a algo que estaba claro? ¿Por qué dramatizar una situación innecesariamente? A Jean le gustaba Armin, y no era nada malo. A Armin parecía gustarle igualmente Jean, lo que cerraba el círculo. El hecho de que le estaba gustando un chico ni se le pasó por la cabeza a pesar de que solamente había estado con chicas. Para él, Armin era Armin, una persona alucinante que le hacía perder la cabeza. "¿Qué piensas tú? ¿Quién soy para ti?". Le intrigaba saber lo que Armin pensaba de todo aquello, pero al fin y al cabo fue Armin el que lo empezó, y no le dio razones en ningún momento para dudar de él.

Volvió a la realidad cuando el coche paró y vio por la ventana la vieja casa en la que habían estado días atrás. Abrió la puerta y sacó a Armin en brazos. Sentía que estaba tiritando y se dio prisa para meterle dentro. Siguió a Rico que le llevó a una habitación donde metió a Armin en la cama. Le quitó la sudadera y los zapatos, le envolvió en las mantas y se quedó con él hasta comprobar que comenzaba a entrar en calor y ya no tiritaba. Solo entonces bajó a tomarse el té que Rico le preparó. No tardó mucho en volver y tumbarse junto a Armin, pero no pudo dormir.

No podía quitarse de la cabeza la inutilidad que sentía para ayudar en todo ese lío. Quería ser útil, quería poder ser una persona con la que se pudiera contar para cualquier cosa. Pero sabía que no era así por mucho que él lo quisiera. No podía disparar un arma, no conocía lugares seguros ni personas a las que acudir, ni siquiera sabía muy bien de quién tenían que huir. O a dónde. Estaba completamente perdido y dependía de Armin para todo. Aquella no era la ayuda que había planeado... Así que, aunque fuera poco, por lo menos intentaría ayudarle a recuperarse y ser un apoyo emocional más o menos adecuado.

-Jean?

Armin se despertó en algún momento de la noche. Jean abrió los ojos y notó como el chico se giraba y le pasaba una mano por encima, y aunque tenía muy poca fuerza consiguió acurrucarse contra su pecho hundiendo la cara en el cuello de Jean. Por un segundo Jean sintió como si fuera a desmayarse de los nervios, pero respiró profundamente y se tranquilizó.

-Deberías dormir.

-Lo sé... Pero quería decirte algo -la voz de Armin era casi inaudible, pero la vibración sobre la piel de Jean por alguna razón hacía las palabras más entendibles.

-Pues dímelo...

-Estás loco por seguir quedándote aquí después de todo -Jean sintió como Armin se reía ligeramente y fue como un respiro, un alivio de la presión.

-Si estuviera loco de verdad me iría de tu lado.

-Gracias... Por todo lo que haces por mi.

-De una forma u otra tengo que recompensar todo lo que has hecho tú por mi.

-¿Como meterte en una montaña rusa de balas y coches voladores?

-Sentirse cerca de la muerte puede ser divertido. ¡Es emocionante!

-Estás más loco de lo que pensaba, Jean Kirstein.

-Si fuera normal, imagínate que aburrido. Seguro que no te gustaría -sí, era lo primero que se le ocurrió para sacar el tema. Pero no podía pensar en otra cosa y necesitaba hablarlo.

-Seguramente tengas razón... Me gustas así.

"¡Bien! Vale, hasta aquí. Tengo que dejar de darle vueltas". Sintió como Armin volvía a reírse y la vibración de su pecho se transmitió al de Jean. Era más potente, como si hubiera ganado fuerzas. Se separó y se quedó tumbado boca arriba con el brazo de Jean bajo su cabeza, pero volvió a girarse hacia él. A través de la oscuridad sus ojos parecían brillar como dos estrellas en la noche. Jean no se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaban hasta que sintió unas enormes ganas de acercarse más. Pero estaba helado, completamente petrificado. Volvía a sentirse un cobarde pero no podía evitarlo.

Sintió como los dedos de Armin se deslizaron por sus mejillas torpemente hasta dar con sus labios. El cosquilleo fue reemplazado en pocos segundos por la suavidad de otros labios presionando con delicadeza sobre los suyos. Tan solo entonces pudo reaccionar, aunque sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Armin estaba herido en varias zonas y con tan solo un toque podría desatarle una oleada de dolor. Así que entrelazó los dedos con los de Armin y se dejó empujar de espaldas para sentir como otro cuerpo trepaba encima de él. La pequeña y delgada figura del chico le hizo sentir que se fuera a desintegrar con el mínimo toque, pero llevó las manos a la cintura del chico y Armin no protestó, así que se relajó un poco.

Armin parecía haberse olvidado del dolor porque a cada segundo que pasaba intensificaba los besos hasta dejar completamente sin respiración a Jean. Estaba en blanco, totalmente anonadado. Sentía como estaba perdiendo la cabeza poco a poco e incluso empezó a marearse. El joven y tímido chico que una vez a penas podía mirarle a la cara estaba controlándole y manipulándole a placer sin darle tiempo a reaccionar siquiera. Era tan diferente de la última vez que parecía otra persona, mucho más confiada y con mucha más experiencia. ¿O podría ser solamente la pasión del momento?

Pero daba igual. Cada beso era diferente, cambiaba de intensidad, uno más suave, otro más tierno, otro intenso... La pasión del chico le abrumaba y animaba al mismo tiempo, como si le transmitiera energía para luego robársela cada vez que presionaba los dedos sobre su nuca o dejaba escaparse un suspiro de vez en cuando para no asfixiarse. Igualmente podía notar como su corazón se detenía o latía a mucha velocidad, sin termino medio.

Debieron haber pasado así varios minutos porque al separarse la temperatura de la habitación había subido varios grados y sus respiraciones estaban tan aceleradas como después de una carrera. El pecho de uno y otro subía y bajaba casi al mismo tiempo presionando uno contra otro, pero no se separaron. Armin se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Jean y éste le rodeó con los brazos teniendo cuidado de no hacerle daño. Se sentía como si fuera a explotar de felicidad o como si ninguna preocupación les pudiese afectar en esos momentos.

-Me gustaría seguir aquí un poco más...

-Intenta descansar. Cuando todo esto acabe, tendremos mucho tiempo, ¿vale?

No fue difícil que Armin se durmiese, pero Jean no pudo pegar ojo lo que quedó de noche. La mañana siguiente apareció Hannes con otras dos personas y les montó en un coche camino a Tokio. Armin seguía débil y Jean parecía invisible excepto por Rico que de vez en cuando se giraba para ver cómo estaban. Se suponía que el camino hasta Tokio serían cerca de seis horas así que ambos chicos aprovecharon para descansar. La excesiva muestra de cariño de la noche anterior les dejó huella, tanto que dejó de importarles las miradas curiosas, cogiéndose de la mano, abrazándose, acariciándose casi sin darse cuenta cuando uno se quedaba dormido.

Cambiaron dos veces de coche, y al final del día llegaron a un sitio. Para llegar, pararon en medio de un túnel y bajaron del coche. Bajaron por unas escaleras y atravesaron un túnel subterráneo largo hasta subir a otro sitio igualmente oscuro. Jean había dejado la curiosidad atrás cuando se dio cuenta de que preguntase lo que preguntase la respuesta sería la misma.

Su sorpresa fue tremenda cuando de un túnel oscuro pasaron a un espacio abierto, un edificio de varias plantas que parecía unas oficinas normales y corrientes. Se pasearon por allí sin que nadie les mirase siquiera, seis personas claramente extrañas. Después, bajaron en un ascensor y lo último que Jean quería era volver a un sótano pequeño y oscuro. Pero lo que se encontró fue un gran espacio, como una habitación tan grande que no sabía exactamente dónde terminaba. Allí,las personas estaban en marcha, muchas a los ordenadores, otros en grupos delante de grandes pantallas. El alboroto era tal que se sintió hasta ansiedad. Pero Armin le cogió la mano y empezaron a caminar buscando a alguien. Armin lo que quería era ver a Eren. Rico ya había desaparecido y Hannes estaba tenso y muy fuera de lugar, claramente incómodo. Pero Armin saludó a varias personas y caminaba lleno de energía dispuesto a encontrar a Eren. A quien sí encontró fue a Erwin y Petra.

-Cuando me enteré de que estabais a salvo me vine para acá de inmediato -Petra les abrazó a los dos, y a pesar de que era más pequeña que ambos consiguió apretarles con fuerza.

-¿Pixis? ¿Está bien?

-Sí. Hará falta más que una bala para terminar con ese viejo borracho.

-¿Has visto a Eren?

La sonrisa de la cara se le borró de inmediato. Petra pareció pedir permiso a Erwin para hablar y Armin se dio cuenta.

-¿Qué ha pasado? Petra, dímelo -Ella bajó la cabeza y Armin apretó la mano de Jean.

-Hemos encontrado al doctor, y Levi se encargó de la operación. Era una trampa. Eren... Ha ido a por él.

-¿Ha ido a por él? -levantó tanto la voz que llamó la atención de varias personas y el barullo pareció callar-. ¿Pero siquiera sabe algo?

-Al parecer... Lo ha recordado todo.

( _4 días antes)_

Eren quería saber lo que Levi escondía. Sabía que en poco tiempo estarían en la base o lo que fuera el sitio al que se dirigían, y con Hanji y Mike allí no podía tener toda la libertad o la comodidad para hablar. Pero Levi actuaba como si tuviera algo que decirle, mirándole fijamente y abriendo la boca para no decir nada y quedarse callado. No era nada normal que actuase así y debía de ser algo muy importante como para tenerle tan preocupado. Al principio, Eren creía que Levi se había enfadado con él por cuestionarle las decisiones, pero sabía que Levi no era tan infantil como para poner su orgullo por delante de la seguridad.

Se pasó todo el camino pensando y finalmente se quedó dormido sin querer. Estaba tan cansado de todo ese ajetreo y de todo lo que su cabeza parecía querer decirle que no pudo aguantar despierto. Lo que Eren no pudo escuchar conscientemente de los cuchicheos en el coche, su subconsciente lo recogió y lo convirtió el sueño de imágenes sueltas, como una película antigua pasando lentamente. Pero esa conversación tuvo un efecto bomba sobre la débil mente de Eren. Fue como prender una cerilla y tirarla a un bidón de gasolina, la explosión fue casi inmediata.

-Cuando lleguemos, voy a contarle la verdad.

-¿Estás seguro? No sabemos cómo puede reaccionar, o lo que le puede pasar mentalmente.

-Tiene derecho a saberlo y ya se lo he ocultado demasiado tiempo. El trato era que quedase a salvo lejos de todo esto, pero eso no ha pasado. Y aquí estamos otra vez. Eren se merece la verdad, podrá actuar mejor si sabe lo que tiene que hacer.

-¿Toda la verdad? Levi... ¿Crees que puede soportarlo? Querrá apresurarse otra vez, buscará venganza. Además, lo vuestro...

-No lo sé. Puede que sea mucho para él, pero es fuerte. Y aunque lo recuerde sigue siendo nuestro caso y sabe que no puede hacerlo solo.

-¿Y si no lo recuerda? Le tendrás que contar todo.

-¡Me da igual! Que me odie, si con ello puedo mantenerlo a salvo.

-Haz lo que quieras... Pero recuerda lo que pasó aquella vez y lo fácil que le fue al doctor cogerle. Se culpaba por todo, su padre lo usó como un marioneta. Incluso el saber que tú le utilizabas fue como...

-¡Calla! Lo sé bien, ¿vale? Me arriesgo a que me odie otra vez, pero no puedo seguir mintiendo.

 _¿Recordar? ¿Mentir? ¿Mi padre? ¿Por qué sueño con algo tan raro? Ah, es verdad. Mi padre volvió... ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué no pude verle? No, yo no quería ir con él. Claro, no podía ir con el, es un criminal. Mi padre es un asesino. Iba a atraparle con Levi._

 _Levi. Le echo de menos... ¿Por qué le echaría de menos? Está justo aquí, puedo oír su voz. Oh, es verdad. Estaba enfadado con él. ¿Por qué me mintió? Mi padre... Quería encontrarle. Para protegerme. Dijo que mintió para que yo estuviera a salvo. Porque... ¿Por qué era? Lo dijo, lo recuerdo..._

 _Oh, ¿no es un sueño? No puede serlo. Estos son... Recuerdos. Tenía que recordar, quería recordar. ¿Por qué ahora?_

La imagen de él y otra persona en el banco se aclaró como al ponerse unas gafas. Era su padre. La rabia le invadió por unos segundos, y después todo el año que estaba en blanco se llenó de repente como si siempre hubiera estado allí.

Al abrir los ojos fue como volver de otro mundo. A otro yo. Estaba sudando y sentía la garganta seca, saltó del asiento como si ardiese y chocó contra el techo del coche. Su mente era un caos pero a la vez todo era tan claro que no podía dudar que aquello no había sido un sueño. ¿Cómo lo recordó? Eso sería difícil de decir. Pero algo en su cabeza que ya estaba débil de por sí por fin se desmoronó y dejó en la superficie toda una serie de imágenes que cobraban más sentido a cada segundo que pasaba poniendo todo en orden, dando sentido a esos últimos dos años que vivió buscando respuestas.

Todos los del coche le miraron exaltados pero Eren seguía intentando ubicarse y aclararse, hacer que el dolor de su cabeza disminuyera para dejarle pensar. Pero una mano en su hombro le hizo reaccionar.

-¿Eren? ¿Qué pasa?

Levi le miraba claramente preocupado, pero cuando cruzaron las miradas pareció entenderlo. Su cara se puso tan blanca como si le acabasen de bañar en yeso y parecía a punto de desmayarse. Eren inspiró profundamente y un segundo después le abrazó tan fuerte como si fuera a partirle por la mitad.

-Hola -susurró. Sentía estar a punto de estallar en mil emociones diferentes. El miedo por todo lo que había pasado y estaba a punto de pasar, la tristeza por recordar a todos los que había perdido y las razones por las que lo hizo, la culpabilidad, la ansiedad... El alivio.

-E-Eren...

-Cállate antes de que me enfade.

Amainó la presión y simplemente se quedó allí abrazando por primera vez en años a alguien que creía perdido. Fue liberador sentir como unos brazos familiares le rodeaban y apretaban, liberando toda la tensión que su cuerpo parecía haber acumulado por un siglo.

-Lo siento... -Levi suspiró las palabras con un hilo de voz casi inaudible.

-Yo también...

Cuando Hanji paró el coche ambos chicos seguían sin soltarse. Decir cuál de los dos estaba más aliviado sería un juego muy largo, pero fue Eren el primero en separarse, abrir la puerta y salir. Aquél túnel le provocó una oleada de buenos y malos recuerdos, un escalofrío que le recorrió la columna vertebral y el mareo que no había desaparecido aún. Todo era demasiado para asimilarlo en tan poco tiempo, pero era un comienzo. Por fin todo aquel caos tenía sentido, de una vez por todas dejó de sentirse culpable por la muerte de su amiga, y al fin tenía a quién culpar por ello.

Hanji le abrazó nada más salir del coche.

-¿Lo recordaste?

-S-sí...

-¡No sabes cuánto me alegra que vuelvas a ser tú, chico! -le abrazaba con tanta fuerza que Eren sintió ahogarse-. Bienvenido de vuelta.

-Va-vale. Ya. Ya, está -apartó a la repentinamente emocionada mujer con cuidado y vio cómo sonreía emocionada. El recordar conocerla le hacia hacía sentir muy estúpido por haber actuado tan lejano con ella considerando lo cercanos que se habían vuelto tiempo atrás.

-Has crecido muy bien.

-Tú sigues igual que siempre. Y mientes igual de mal.

Hanji empezó a reír como si acabase de oír un buen chiste y le soltó. El haber estado tanto tiempo sin recuerdos de alguna forma hacía a Eren sentirse incómodo con ellos, como si le costara distinguir si esos dos últimos habían sido o no solo un sueño. No estaba seguro siquiera de estar despierto o dormido en esos momentos. Hanji parecía ser la única que estaba totalmente a gusto con ello, porque Mike les miraba desde lejos con el ceño fruncido y probablemente sin comprender nada. Pero Levi estaba totalmente perplejo, sin haber salido del coche. Parecía a punto de hablar o gritar estando aún mas incrédulo que el propio Eren.

Pero finalmente se movió, salió del coche y se dirigió directamente a las escaleras caminando deprisa sin pararse a mirar si los demás le seguían. Tenía que salir de ahí lo antes posible o acabaría estallándole la cabeza. Hacía una hora estaba seguro que la probabilidad de que Eren recuperara la memoria había caído en picado. Sabía que ese fármaco podía producir daños a largo plazo borrando la memoria para siempre, pero también habían posibilidades de recuperarla si Eren se exponía a situaciones o ambientes similares a los que crearon los recuerdo perdidos. No había parado de observarle con la esperanza de que despertase una mañana con la memoria completa, pero cada día que pasaba se hacía más y más frustrante soportar el miedo y la ansiedad de haberle perdido para siempre, sabiendo que con tan solo abrir la boca y hablar podía traer de vuelta al viejo Eren. Pero aquello suponía recuerdos horribles, el saber que toda su vida había sido una farsa, darse cuenta de quién era en realidad y además, que todo el mundo a su alrededor le había mentido por dos años. Ni siquiera podía imaginarse cómo una persona adulta sería capaz de llevar aquello con tranquilidad en una situación normal, así que alguien tan impulsivo como Eren que había tardado meses en asimilar que su propio padre era capaz de matarle, podría descontrolarse si todo un año reapareciese de repente.

Lo que se esperaba eran gritos, quejas, protestas, preguntas. Se esperaba tener que atar al chico a una silla para que se callara y escuchara todo lo que tenía que explicarle. Para poder pedirle perdón antes de recibir un puñetazo. Eren tenía que darse cuenta de lo mucho que le había costado hacer lo que le pedía y borrarle la memoria, sabiendo que perdía lo único cuerdo que quedaba en el mundo. Eren tenía que saberlo, porque era probable que no lo recordase.

Pero cuando le abrazó sintió esa extraña y única manía de Eren de golpearle el hombro suavemente con un dedo al llevar mucho tiempo abrazados. Lo recordaba porque se lo había explicado. Era algo único que imitaba el ritmo de su corazón latiendo para así calmarse, y en el coche los golpecitos eran acelerados y no se calmaban. Por la manera en el que el chico temblaba y se encogía se dio cuenta de que no había sido una pesadilla o un flashback como el día anterior, sino que había pasado lo que Levi más quería y a la vez temía. Lo había recordado.

Podía oír pasos a su espalda y nadie intentó alcanzarle. Tenía que aguantarse las ganas de correr porque no era buena idea asustar a la gente, y si le vieran a él entrando en pánico todo el mundo se pensaría lo peor. Así que al pasar por la oficina se detuvo a esperar a los demás. No fue capaz de mirar a Eren a la cara, pero al ver la manera en la que sus nudillos estaban casi blancos por la fuerza en la que mantenía los puños apretados sintió un escalofrío. Podía explotar en cualquier momento y tenía que llegar cuanto antes a algún sitio donde poder hablar con tranquilidad, donde Eren no pudiese destrozar nada importante y suficientemente apartado o insonorizado para que nadie se alarmase. Así que nada más salir del ascensor le hizo una seña a Hanji y Mark para que se adelantaran y detuvo a Eren. El chico seguía con la mirada perdida pero parecía reconocer el sitio, al igual que muchos de allí le reconocían a él. Por suerte el despacho de Erwin quedaba cerca y era el único sitio suficientemente privado, ya que Erwin había mandado retirar todas las cámaras de allí.

Levi empujó al chico dentro ante las miradas curiosas, cerró la puerta y mantuvo la respiración por unos segundos antes de girarse y enfrentarse a Eren.

-E-Eren... Cálmate y-

-Cállate.

Unas manos agarraron sus hombros tirándole con fuerza hacia delante haciéndole perder el equilibrio para chocar con Eren y lo siguiente que notó antes de intentar zafarse fue una mano en su nuca y unos labios sobre los suyos. Levi estaba en shock y su cuerpo se movió por instinto apartándose, pero su fuerza de voluntad cayó en picado al encontrarse contra la puerta y Eren sujetándole la barbilla con firmeza. Cruzar miradas con él fue como rebobinar el tiempo dos años. El Eren de hacía 24 horas había quedado muy atrás.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-Luego.

Resistirse habría sido como un mendigo que rechaza comida. Algo incoherente. Cuando volvió a sentir los labios de Eren pegarse a los suyos los miedos desaparecieron y la fuerza de su orgullo no era suficientemente grande como para aguantar. El chico le levantó y Levi enredó las piernas alrededor de su cintura, pegándose tanto el uno al otro como fuera posible. Podían saborear el anhelo, las ganas, la desesperación. Había confusión en la cabeza de ambos, con un cúmulo de pensamientos y sentimientos que les nublaba la razón negando el paso a toda razón para separarse. Porque aquello era necesario, porque ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a desperdiciar el tiempo respirando.

Levi acarició las mejillas del chico recordando cada detalle de su rostro, libremente y sin temor. Cada beso era más intenso y profundo, tanto como si buscaran las respuestas de sus penas en la boca del otro. Sentían como si sus cuerpos se derritieran y fusionaran haciendo que Eren perdiera fuerza en las piernas y cayeran los dos al suelo. Ambos empezaron a reír, respirando con fuerza sin soltarse del todo. Ambos estaban sentados en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y las frentes unidas.

-Te he echado de menos... -los dos susurraron al mismo tiempo.

Oyeron a alguien llamando a la puerta pero no hicieron caso. Sí, el hecho de que Eren recuperase la memoria no era un avance y seguían sin poder avanzar. No tenían ni siquiera una pista para encontrar a su padre y la situación no podía seguir quedándose igual. Ya no era cuestión de encontrarle para que no hiciera daño a alguien más, sino para que no se escapara. Venganza, podría llamarse. O justicia. Estaban casi seguros de que el buen doctor no tenía ningún medio para recuperar sus planes así que tenían que suponer que quería deshacerse de los cabos sueltos para poder desaparecer del mapa sin mirar atrás por miedo a que le encuentren.

Los problemas seguían allí y tenían que ponerse cuanto antes, pero no en ese momento. No, todo volvía a evaporarse. En su burbuja volvían a ser dos simples personas disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Volvían a estar en aquel apartamento normal y corriente, en la época en la que Eren le hacía sentir como un simple psiquiatra de 28 años que le gustaba leer libros y aislarse del mundo porque cada vez que alguien abría la boca quería cerrársela de un puñetazo. De alguna manera, Eren acabó siendo la única persona en la tierra que a pesar de incomodarle y enfadarle cada cinco minutos hasta el punto de querer encerrarle en el balcón para que se congelase o mudarse para no volver a oír sus quejas, también hacía que cada día aquel mundo gris y oscuro ganaba un poquito más de color hasta el punto de que las estrellas volvían a brillar de noche y las multitudes dejaban de ser exasperantes siempre que tenía ese tacto familiar al alcance de los dedos. Tan solo caminar uno al lado del otro lo hacía todo más agradable.

-Sabes que tenemos que salir ahí, ¿no?

-¿Y si hablamos primero? Tengo cosas que explicarte y-

Eren le tapó la boca con la mano a pesar de saber lo que Levi odiaba que le interrumpieran.

-Si salimos de esta, cuando todo acabe, podrás darme todas las charlas que te apetezca. Aunque no prometo hacerte caso.

Levi le empujó y el chico se dejó caer de espaldas en el suelo viendo como Levi se levantaba y se cruzaba de brazos. Eren seguía intentando mantener aquel momento en su mente para mantener su temperamento bajo control, porque sabía que cuando hubiera la mínima pista de dónde podría estar su padre necesitaría toda la ayuda posible para no salir corriendo hacia allí pistola en mano. Así que al levantarse inspiró profundamente antes de abrir la puerta y que varias personas se les echaran encima hablando a la vez. Ambos sabían que aquello era algo, habían encontrado una pista, y todo el mundo fuera de la habitación estaba mirando en su dirección. Con Erwin lejos, Levi era el único al mano de la operación que podía tomar decisiones importantes. Así que puso su expresión profesional de siempre, apartó a todo el mundo de en medio y se adentró en la multitud ahora en silencio para dirigirse al punto de control. "Dos cosas buenas en un día, ¿Quién lo diría? Es hora de terminar con esto".


	17. Por fin siceridad

**Por fin sinceridad**

 _15 de mayo, 2014_

Evitar a Eren fue la decisión más infantil que había tomado en años, pero no podía seguir desequilibrado la balanza y poniendo en peligro toda la misión. Llegó a un punto en el que hubiera deseado no haber establecido contacto directo con Eren, porque ahora sabía lo que era desconectar, hablar de cosas banales, reír sin preocupaciones... ser normal. Y una vez probado eso nada de lo que había aprendido sobre las prioridades y el dejar los sentimientos de lado podía servir para hacerle olvidar.

Y aquello le asustaba. Tanto que evitar a Eren fue lo más inteligente que se le había ocurrido por el momento. Pero no sirvió de nada. La culpa seguía allí, los mensajes de Eren seguían llegando y sinceramente, el chico no parecía querer darse por vencido.

Petra le intentaba aconsejar, pero nada de lo que ella le dijera podía hacer que Levi llegase a una decisión. Pero se había negado en rotundo abandonar/relegar el puesto en esa misión a cualquier otra persona. No podía hacerlo, tenía una responsabilidad con la que debía cumplir y no era de las personas que abandonan. Le gustaba buscar solución hasta a los problemas que no tenían, porque en ese caso él mismo a fabricaba. Se sentía con la responsabilidad de conseguir mantener a Eren a salvo, encontrar a su padre y atraparle. Y si no podía con lo primero, ¿cómo de capaz podría sentirse para enfrentarse a su padre? La misión no era lo único que estaba en juego, sino también la confianza en sí mismo.

Eren había conseguido lo que ni diez soldados muertos a su cargo consiguieron hacer, y es hacerle dudar de sus habilidades como comandante, como estratega... Como todo.

 _Hasta aquí. Estoy delante de tu puerta. O sales y me explicas a qué viene el hacerse el muerto un mes o te dejo en paz y borro tu número. Te doy cinco minutos, Levi._

Eran pasadas las ocho de la tarde y Levi había pasado toda la tarde bebiendo vino y dando vueltas por el apartamento. Ni siquiera había comido nada sólido por lo que el efecto del alcohol era el doble, y su estómago pagaba las consecuencias. Pero estaba lo bastante consciente como para darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de cargarse todo lo que había conseguido. Sabiendo que no tenía otra opción cogió una sudadera, se puso los zapatos, se lavó la cara y los dientes rápido y salió. Como dijo, Eren estaba abajo delante del edificio y no muy contento. A Levi le ponía nervioso el tener que inventarse una excusa por haber desaparecido tanto tiempo. "Podría decir que he estado ocupado, o que tenía mucho trabajo, pero este chico no es tan idiota..."

-Estás vivo. Bueno, más o menos.

Eren le miraba claramente sorprendido y Levi pudo darse cuenta de que su estado era más que obvio. "Por qué me he molestado siquiera en bajar..."

-Ni una palabra -Levi le apuntó con el dedo como aviso y después se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha.

-Pero a ti más te vale hablar. Un día estás bien, y al siguiente es como si se te hubiera tragado la tierra. ¿Sabes lo preocupado que he estado por ti?

"Preocupado? ¿Ha estado preocupado?". No le encontraba sentido. Podría ser por el alcohol o el cansancio, pero no se molestó en ocultar su confusión. Eren miró a los lados cruzando miradas con las personas que pasaban, y luego miró a Levi de arriba abajo.

-Vamos arriba. Tienes pinta de desmayarte o algo -sugirió, y a Levi le pareció una estupenda idea, sobre todo por la parte en la que podría sentarse y parar el mareo. Sacó las llaves y se las tiró a Eren. No se sentía con fuerzas ni ganas de empujar la pesada puerta, y tras verla abierta Levi siguió al chico escaleras arriba hasta su piso.

Al entrar en el apartamento Eren pareció hasta asombrarse de que siguiera ordenado y pulcro, a pesar de esperárselo en un estado parecido al dueño. Levi desconectó de todo y fue directo al sofá para dejarse caer encima y acurrucarse con la almohada.

-Levi. ¿No vas a explicarte? -"Que molesto..."

-¿Puede ser mañana? Hoy no quiero pensar mucho...

-Estás fatal. ¿Cuántas de estas te has tomado?

-Hoy... Esa. -Levi sabía que no era conveniente decirle a Eren que había acabado una botella del día anterior además de la que había en la cocina.

-Ya, claro.

Ni siquiera se molestó en ver lo que Eren hacía en su apartamento. No tenía fuerzas o ganas suficientes para aguantar una charla forzada. Sabía que le debía una disculpa y que probablemente Eren se fuera después porque básicamente Levi le trataba como si no fuera nada. "Quizá sea mejor así. Puede que así las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad"

Se estaba decidiendo a herir al chico de verdad, decirle que no le debía ninguna explicación y que podía irse. Tan sólo tenía que esperar un poco más para que el dolor de estómago le dejase levantarse. Pero los minutos pasaban y Eren parecía no querer insistir. Levi se quedó dormido por unos minutos, suficientes para despertar completamente confuso por el olor a comida. Se giró en el sofá sin darse cuenta de que era un mucho más pequeña que su campo, y cayó de espaldas a la alfombra.

-Joder...

-¿Estás bien? -Eren apareció por la puerta y fue directo al hombre del suelo.

-¿Sigues aquí?

-Tienes suerte de que haya venido. Podrías al menos darme las gracias por darte algo de comer.

-¿Estás cocinando? -"Vaya... Ya no entiendo nada".

-Solo una tortilla francesa. He pedido _Miso_ a un restaurante de aquí cerca. Te vendrá bien.

Eren quiso ayudarle a levantarse, pero Levi no podía dejarse perder aún más el orgullo, así que se levantó y aguantó el mareo hasta que finalmente se vio capaz de dar un paso. Siguió a Eren hasta la cocina y por suerte no había ningún barullo por el que tuviera que preocuparse. Pero todo aquello le resultaba sospechoso. Se suponía que Eren estaba enfadado con él, y Levi ni siquiera se había preocupado por darle las gracias por estar ahí. Aun así el chico murmuraba alguna canción que Levi no reconoció, mientras vigilaba la tortilla de la sartén y se movía ligeramente a un ritmo imaginario. Era hipnótico observarle en su mundo, despreocupado y relajado.

-¿Por qué haces todo esto?

-Porque, a diferencia de ALGUIEN que yo me sé, yo cuido a mis amigos.

"Vaya... Dónde están las hormonas de la juventud y la actitud egocéntrica?". Definitivamente, Eren podía ser muy maduro para su edad. Cualquier chico de su edad se enfada con sus amigos por simples tonterías, es la época del orgullo supremo. Pero Eren parecía haberse olvidado de todo como si no tuviera importancia.

-Eren, escucha...

-Ahora comes. Luego ya puedes inventarte algo para no hacerme daño o lo que sea -Eren hablaba como si fuera cualquier conversación sin importancia, aburrida, que tienes ganas de acabarlo más rápido posible.

-No dejas de asombrarme, chico.

-¿Vas a seguir tratándome como a un niño a pesar de todo? Se te da fatal el estar agradecido.

Eren le sonrió ampliamente y dio la conversación por terminada. Puso la tortilla en un plato y lo dejó sobre la encimera antes de ponerse a lavar platos. Le hacía gracia observar la manera extraña en la que Levi se acercó a la comida. Muy cauteloso, como si tuviera miedo de que saltara a morderle. Pero Eren le dejó hacer para no comenzar otra discusión.

Abrió la puerta al chico que traía el _miso._ Lo dejó en la cocina y dejó a Levi comer para tumbarse en el sofá. Media hora antes estaba enfadado y con unas enormes ganas de pegarle un puñetazo. No tenía explicación para el comportamiento de Levi. Sí, se había dado cuenta de que en el mundo de Levi él no tenía importancia. Le importó antes, pero se acostumbró a ello. El haberle ignorado tanto tiempo le había impedido cerrar el tema, y necesitaba oírle decir que no le importaba.

Después, como sonada hubiera pasado, eran más cercanos que nunca. La vida es curiosa a veces.

-Sube las piernas.

Antes de darse cuenta Levi había vuelto al salón. Parecía cansado y aburrido, pero no enfadado. No tenía esa cara de malas pulgas típica suya, más bien era como un perrito atropellado. Eren encogió las piernas y se hizo a un lado para dejarle espacio.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Como si acabase de bajarme de una montaña rusa.

-Si no toleras el alcohol, ¿Por qué bebes?

-Sí lo tolero... Pero todos tenemos un límite, supongo.

-Y tu decidiste pasarte de la raya porque...

-Porque quiero y porque puedo.

Eren le dio una patada con el suficiente cuidado para no hacerle daño, pero sí para llamar su atención. Pero Levi se tumbó en un lado y cerró los ojos. Aquello sí era extraño. "¿Se siente culpable? Parece culpable". Sería una explicación, siempre y cuando pudiera asumir que a Levi le importaba Eren de alguna manera. No quería pensar tan positivo, no sabiendo lo que dolió la última vez que bajó la guardia con él y le dejó de lado. Porque dolió y le costó asimilarlo. Quería de verdad ser capaz de ignorar los sentimientos como Levi hacía, ser frío y racional. Pero no podía, no era capaz de simplemente deshacerse de lo que sentía. Pero Eren no era tonto, sabía que no le convenía, que era una estupidez siquiera pensar en una posibilidad. Así que sí, buscaba una muestra de odio o simplemente una palabra fría para irse sin mirar atrás. Pero con Levi en ese estado no lo conseguiría.

-Me voy a casa, y tú debes dormir.

-Eren... ¿Cómo lo haces?

-El qué.

-Ser amable a pesar de que te haya tratado tan mal.

-Estás borracho. De verdad, mañana hablaremos, antes de que te arrepientas por algo que piensas decir.

-Otra vez. ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto? Si dijera algo para arrepentirme sería mi problema. Pero tú me cuidas. ¿Por qué?

-Porque no quiero tus malas pulgas otra vez. Te prefiero de buen humor. Si tienes de eso.

-¿No querías una explicación? Puedo dártela.

-Oh, ¿vas a decirme la verdad?

-A medias. Solo lo que puedo y quiero decir.

-Pero no vas a mentir.

-Mentir es agotador... ¿Lo quieres o no?

Eren estaba algo inquieto. Iba a marcharse y dejar a Levi solo, como tantas veces le había pedido en broma o en serio, y Levi intentaba persuadirle para que se quedara. "¿Estará aburrido? Puede ser... Si no, no entiendo lo que quiere". Pero dejó su sudadera de vuelta en el respaldo de una silla y se sentó en el sofá.

-Te escucho.

Levi se acurrucó en un rincón del sofá con una almohada apretada contra el abdomen. Así, en esa posición y con la mirada cansada, parecía extremadamente frágil. Una ilusión, claro, porque Levi y frágil no pertenecían siquiera al mismo universo. Sin embargo, por unos segundos, era como si se hubiera convertido en otra persona.

-Lo que puedo decirte es que, por ciertas razones, el tener cerca a una persona que parece no importarle mi carácter o mi mal humor, me desconcierta. Ya eres un completo misterio y odio no entender las cosas, pero ¿por qué tienes que ser tan insoportable y enérgico, y a pesar de todo caerme bien? Me das demasiado trabajo, pero a pesar de todo es como si mi guardia no funcionara contigo. Te odio, Eren Jaeger. Pero me caes demasiado bien para mi gusto, y creo que dos botellas vacías de vino son la prueba.

-Resumiendo... ¿No me soportas, pero te gusta mi compañía? -su parte racional no lo había procesado aún, pero tenía que decir algo para así al menos aclararse él mismo.

-Veo que me he explicado mejor de lo que creía -Levi no levantaba la cabeza de la almohada y su tono empezaba a sonar somnoliento.

-No podías explicarte peor. Pero digamos que se me dan bien los acertijos.

Levi gruñó como respuesta y se tumbó en el sofá, estirando las piernas sobre Eren.

-Oh vamos. ¿Ahora? Tengo que irme, viejo.

-Cállate. Hace semanas no duermo bien.

-No pretenderás que me quede a ver como duermes la mona, ¿verdad?

-Iba a pedirte que siguieras hablando. Esa molesta vocecilla tuya parece hacer efecto. Tienes un tono... Relajante.

"Definitivamente está borracho o habla en sueños". Levi se acurrucó con la almohada y no dijo nada más. Y Eren, viéndole allí tan calmado como si la situación fuera normal, empezó a ponerse nervioso. Se hacía tarde, debía regresar pronto, pero sabía que con un mensaje bastaría. Su problema real era otro.

Lo que Levi había dicho empezaba a cuajar en su mente, y cobraba sentido a medida que unía piezas como si de un puzle se tratara.

-¿Sabes? La razón por la que he venido era para olvidarte. Puedes ser muy frío, y haces daño. Aunque no tiene pinta de que te importe desechar sentimientos ajenos. Pero, siempre que me haces sentir como si no fuera nadie para ti, acabas compensándolo de una manera u otra. No sé cómo lo haces, ni por qué juegas así conmigo. Pero... Supongo que el sentimiento es mutuo. Es insoportable el hecho de que me importas tanto.

Eren pensaba que Levi ya estaría dormido. Quería explicarse, necesitaba entender sus propias razones, y decirlas en voz alta resultó funcionar para aclarar sus ideas. A pesar de que le dolía, resultaba algo alentador saber que tenía un efecto sobre Levi similar al que el hombre tenía sobre él. Ya era algo, al menos no estaba solo en eso. Seguía sin entender qué había en Levi que le intrigada y le atrajera tanto, y le desconcertaba hasta niveles incomprensibles. Sin embargo, era algo que sentía que valía la pena soportar.

Así que mandó un mensaje rápido a Mikasa para que no se preocupase. Se puso cómodo, le echó un último vistazo al ahora dormido Levi y, controlando como pudo el cosquilleo de sus entrañas, intentó dormir.

Por su parte, Levi a duras penas consiguió seguir respirando decentemente. "Con que así se siente... Le importo. ¡Cálmate y respira! Esto no es un drama adolescente. Tienes algo serio de lo que preocuparte. No puedo dejarme influir por... ¿sentimientos?". Sentía haber perdido la cabeza, y se lo achacó a su estado. "Dormir. Eso me irá bien. ¿Quién me ha puesto pedirle que sr quede?". No quería moverte, no quería que Eren supiera que estaba despierto. Pero le costaba conciliar el sueño con ese molesto cosquilleo que no dejaba de incordiarle. Pero poco a poco el cansancio hizo su trabajo.

Al despertar por la mañana y gracias a la comida de la noche anterior, se sentía bastante bien. Decente, al menos mejor que otros días. Hasta que se vio solo. No era una sorpresa, e ignoró el pinchazo en el pecho. Tenía que ducharse y levantar cabeza de una vez. Se sentía suficiente avergonzado por la escena de la noche anterior como para permitirse seguir perdiendo el tiempo. No se esperaba que el sentimiento fuera tan amargo, pero una copa de vino lo solucionaría. O no.

-Maldito criajo de las narices... -No quedaba ni una botella.

-¿Vas a seguir bebiendo a pesar de todo? Tu alcoholismo es de categoría, abuelo.

-Eren.

El chico apareció por la puerta con una bolsa en la mano y una sonrisa en la cara. Y, de nuevo, fue como si arañas se movieran por sus entrañas. Incómodo. Cálido. Aterrador.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a sacar el tema. Eren compró comida suficiente para nos y, después de obligar a Levi a que se duchara y comiera, le sacó de casa casi a rastras para "disfrutar del aire fresco, remedio clásico para la resaca".

El día fue mejor de lo previsto, y de la noche a la mañana todo ese mes de incomodidad se esfumó. Después de amenazarle con registrar su piso por más botellas, Eren se fue a casa y Levi al fin pudo dormir. Esa semana Eren se aseguró de que Levi no volvía a pasarse con la bebida, lo que para él era como volver a tener a Petra pegada a la espalda. Pero saber que Eren estaba preocupado hasta el punto de arriesgarse a que Levi le pegara una paliza por pesado, le agradaba.

Eren se esforzaba para mantener sus alborotados sentimientos a raya. Se sentía orgulloso de sus dotes de actor, porque Levi parecía dar por hecho que su risa nerviosa y los cambios de humor eran parte de su personalidad. Junio fue el mes perfecto, sin contar con que su madre aceptó un trabajo en la otra punta del mundo, arquitecta en Alemania. Levi había obtenido una pista sobre los planes del padre de Eren, lo que era más de lo que consiguieron en años.

Un contacto en Tailandia interceptó una compra química a gran escala. Comprador fantasma, empresa fantasma... Lo que lo delató fue una broma, una firma que dejaba. Para él era un juego. Pero su narcisismo le devolvió la jugada, haciendo que el apodo que se agenció, Asclepio [nombre del dios griego de la medicina], le delatara y la agencia interceptara toda la mercancía. El fin de tantas sustancias químicas les era desconocido, pero sí podían adivinar que las intenciones tendrían efectos masivos, cosa que hacía al fugado doctor un peligro mundial.

Eren insistió e insistió hasta que Levi aceptó conocer a sus dos amigos y casi hermanos. Armin le recordaba a Petra, exceptuando porque el chico era tímido y ella era... Increíblemente extrovertida. Mikasa sabía quién era, pero ella no le conocía. Por suerte Eren le presentó tan solo con el nombre y pudo saltarse la molesta fase de "tu mejor amiga y yo somos familia". ¿Quién creería que todo aquello era una coincidencia? No, no podía arriesgarse.

Todo el verano podría decirse que fue como una fase de transición. Ya no eran extraños, habían empezado a confiar el uno en el otro, pero Eren seguía notando que Levi le ocultaba algo grave. Pero después de decidir no preguntarle por ello, pasó a la siguiente preocupación de su lista. "¿Cómo puedo conseguir que ese idiota cascarrabias se fije en mí?". No tenía claro si lo que más le preocupaba era el haber llegado a ese punto de buscar planes, o el sentirse capaz de conseguirlo.

Odiaba darse falsas esperanzas. Odiaba saber que el dolor llegaría, pero no podía parar de correr hacia él. El no poder controlar lo que uno siente, hacia quién y en qué momento, es una putada.

-Al fin consigo hacerte salir.

-No te quejes, he cedido rápido. Podía hacerme de rogar más tiempo.

El calor no era precisamente agradable, y a pesar de que Levi estaba acostumbrado a él, al no verse obligado a salir y aguantarse, se encerró en su piso. Pero era de noche, Eren estaba especialmente emocionado, y Levi se dejó convencer. Así que, a las 11 de la noche, se tumbaron en el parque de la colina para ver las estrellas. La ciudad era pequeña, y en esa parte las luces no molestaban demasiado. No era la primera vez que lo hacían, y Levi agradecía el hecho de que la Eren le fascinara demasiado el cielo como para hablar por los codos.

Pero esa noche, un 4 de Agosto, Eren estaba particularmente callado. De hecho, toda la semana había estado evitando a Levi, de ahí que el hombre aceptara un paseo nada más ver el mensaje. Admitiría que había echado de menos a la, pero no se lo diría.

-¿En que piensas?

Levi y Eren estaban tumbados en la hierba. El sol ya se había puesto pero la luna no dejaba paso a la oscuridad. Llevaban allí un buen rato sin decir nada, contemplando el cielo volverse cada vez más oscuro.

-En nada en particular -murmuró Eren sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios. Se sentía idiota, y estaba muy nervioso, pero no podía dejar de sonreír.

-Tienes esa cara de nuevo, te empiezo a calar, chico. Vamos, dime -Levi intentaba suavizar el tono al hablar con Eren, aunque no hacía falta demasiado esfuerzo.

-En que el mundo es muy pequeño, y en que llegará un día en el que se convertirá en polvo. Pero en momentos como este... Siento como si fuera a durar para siempre.

Levi se había girado para observarlo. A pesar de los berrinches y los incansables ataques de energía que eran agotadores para soportar, Eren seguía pareciendo más adulto de lo que era en verdad. Levi nunca habría pensado que un chico de 19 años llegase a hacerle dudar, a abrirle los ojos y ver otro mundo al que estuvo ciego por mucho tiempo. Nunca se habría siquiera acercado a decir el tipo de persona que era en verdad el chico antes de conocerle. Y tumbado ahí, iluminado por la luz de la luna y diciendo cosas tan irreales, le hizo sentir algo. Quería alargar la mano hacia él y rozarle la mejilla, pero a cambio apretó los puños y se tumbó de nuevo boca arriba. "No seas idiota, Levi. No va a desvanecerse si le tocas". Se tapó la cara con las manos y suspiró dejando escapar todo el aire lentamente hasta sentir como su pecho se quedaba vacío y se permitió volver a inspirar.

-Levi, ¿Por qué estás aquí? -la pregunta fue una total sorpresa.

-Fue idea tuya, ¿recuerdas?

-Me refiero... ¿Por qué estás pasando el día conmigo?

-Eso también fue idea tuya.

-¿Por qué aceptaste?

-¿A qué vienen tantas preguntas?

-Curiosidad.

-Pues porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer -"deja de preguntar tantas idioteces, Jaeger".

-Hasta quedarte leyendo te es más interesante. Dime, ¿Por qué hoy?

-Porque es lo que quería hacer, así que acepté. ¿Algo más?

-Sí. Me gustas.

"Espera... ¿Qué acaba de pasar?". Entró en pánico al instante.

-A mí también me caes bien -contestó casi sin pensar.

-Me alegro. Pero yo me refiero a que me gustas, a otro nivel. -había un tono de terror resonando en la voz del chico, pero estaba bien escondido detrás de la seguridad que repentinamente poseía.

-Eren. Te saco 10 años... -murmuró. "¿Por qué no puedo...?"

-¿Ese es el único problema?

-¿E-eh?

-¿Por qué no dices que me calle y que deje de pensar en idioteces?¿Por que no dices que no te gusto y que no me soportas a penas?

-Eren... -"joder. Concéntrate, Levi"

-No puedes. ¿Cierto?

-No es eso... Quiero decir... No me- no me gustas.

-Prueba de nuevo, pero ahora más convincente. Créetelo un poco.

-¿Que quieres de mí, Eren?

-La verdad. Quiero que me digas la verdad.

-No hay ninguna verdad.

-Sigues sin decirlo...

-¡No me gustas!

Ninguno de los dos se movió a pesar de que Levi estaba demasiado nervioso para seguir allí y Eren simplemente se sentía impaciente y decidido. Era su oportunidad para jugar todas sus cartas. Pero ninguno de los dos se movió.

-Lo has dicho más alto, pero nada convincente.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto, Jaeger?

-Porque quiero besarte, y quiero saber si me llevaré o no una patada en el estómago.

-¿Qu-...? ¿Y esa confianza de dónde ha salido?

-Dime, ¿Piensas golpearme o no?

-Deja de bromear, Eren.

El chico soltó una carcajada suave y vibrante, burlona. Se levantó hasta quedar sentado y se volvió hacia Levi. Se acercó al hombre que se levantó muy tenso, pero no se puso en pie. Levi sentía como Eren le examinaba y se dio cuenta de que no bromeaba, nada de eso. "¿Por que no puedo... Levantarme?". Todo en su cabeza de estaba moviendo, mezclando y revolviendo, trayendo de vuelta a su memoria imágenes, conversaciones, sentimientos. Nada de aquello le ayudaba a pensar con claridad, sino que le hacían sentir más confuso de lo que ya estaba.

-Eren... déjalo... -murmuró, intentando controlar su reacción.

-Empújame, levántate, vete. Si te quedas ahí nada de lo que dices parece verdad.

-¿Por qué eres tan testarudo?

Eren sonrió y se acercó más a Levi. Quedó de rodillas a su lado y le miraba desde arriba. Levi notó como el estómago se le tensaba y retorcía hasta el punto de querer vomitar. Pero seguía sin poder moverse de ahí. Tampoco reaccionó cuando Eren puso las manos en sus hombros, ni cuando bajó hasta su altura. Simplemente se quedó allí observando los grandes y brillantes ojos verdes de Eren que jamás los había visto mirarle de esa manera. Pudo notar temor en ellos, nerviosismo. Pudo sentir un tic nervioso de Eren cuando el dedo meñique de la mano que había puesto en su hombro empezó a temblar con fuerza.

Pero nada de las acciones del chico indicaban más allá de una enorme seguridad en sí mismo. Así, Eren rozó con el pulgar la mejilla de Levi y aquel leve gesto le erizó la piel de una manera terrible.

Pero seguía sin moverse. Sin negarlo. No era algo que fuera capaz de hacer. Podía sentir la respiración de Eren cada vez más cercana, pero no se apartó. Y el chico se inclinó sobre él hasta rozarle la mejilla con los labios. Eren podía ser muy irritante a veces. "Eren, eres un niñato testarudo".

El cuerpo de Levi se movió solo, aunque tampoco es que intentara pararlo. Giró la cara antes de que el chico se alejase y le miró fijamente, cogiendo su cara con las manos para mantenerle quieto. Eren pestañeó varias veces confuso y cerró los ojos con fuerza esperándose un buen puñetazo merecido. Sabía que había cruzado la raya y que había dejado que una mala idea se hiciera con el control de sus acciones. Tenía que buscar una excusa rápida antes de que Levi le golpeara.

Levi perdió algo de la tensión al ver la cara de pánico del chico. Al menos él había tenido la valentía de aceptar la situación, había sido lo suficientemente listo como para darse cuenta incluso de lo que Levi sentía. Era fuerte, decidido, luchaba por lo que quería. Era 10 años más joven que Levi y le echó mucho más coraje de lo que él era capaz de reunir. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de decir una sola palabra sincera sin que le presionasen a ello en todo el día.

-Abre los ojos

-Va-vale. Pero no me pegues.

La inquieta mirada de Levi buscaba algo, una señal, una chispa de verdad que tranquilizara el murmullo que le atormentaba. No hizo falta más que volver a ver sus ojos. Verdes, brillantes, curiosos, llenos de vida. En ese segundo no pudo evitar preguntarse qué veían aquellos ojos en él, en su oscuridad y sus secretos, en las sombras que le perseguían. Pero con ellos observándole se sentía menos pesado, menos frío, más libre. Tan solo un segundo fue suficiente para hacerle respirar.

-Lo sien-

Aquello no tenía otra salida. De hecho, era como si todo en su vida no tuviera otra salida, siendo aquella o la oscuridad. Y para sorpresa de ambos le agarró por el cuello de la camisa, se inclinó sobre él y en un segundo había hecho lo que sus nervios pedían a gritos.

Un beso tan inesperado como deseado. Eren cayó de espaldas y arrastró a Levi con él asegurándose de tenerle bien sujeto y de no dejar que sus labios se separasen en ningún instante. Bastó con rodearle la cintura con el brazo y sujetarle por la nuca. Era increíble lo pequeño que podía ser Levi. La única vez que se dio cuenta fue cuando se conocieron y Eren tuvo que llevarle hasta su apartamento.

Un segundo más tarde sus labios empezaron a moverse, pasando de la sorpresa a la coordinación, comprendiendo los movimientos del otro como si siempre lo hubieran hecho, como si pudieran leerse la mente para adelantarse a las decisiones del otro. Eren ya no pensaba, no era capaz de concentrarse en otra cosa que en calmar su corazón para que no se le escapara corriendo del pecho. Levi, por su parte, sí pensaba. Se preguntaba si aquello era lo que se sentía al ser feliz. Se preguntaba si estaba despierto o si aquello será otro sueño de lo que nunca podría tener. Pero lo que sentía era muy real, su respiración acelerada y entrecortada, el corazón latiendo muy cerca de su frecuencia cardiaca máxima como si de un momento a otro fuera a pararse por sobrecarga. Era real, peligroso y estúpido. Pero real. Y liberador, y cálido.

Las noches de agosto son calurosas pero aquella era perfecta, con una brisa refrescante, era silenciosa y brillante. Todo era demasiado perfecto, pero hay momentos así al menos una vez en la vida, donde todo tiene su sitio, todo cobra sentido, y aunque dure poco para desvanecerse en un segundo, es perfecto.

El primero en necesitar aire para no desmayarse fue Levi. Había olvidado lo difícil que es para una persona concentrarse en respirar cuando pasa a un segundo plano en sus prioridades. Pero las manos de Eren seguían en su cintura y no intentó zafarse. Mentir estresante y cansado, mentirse a uno mismo es como tragar fuego. Y no podía seguir haciendo ni una ni otra. Al menos no en ese aspecto. Sabía lo que quería, lo tenía claro, y negarlo ya era estúpido.

-A veces mi estupidez tiene buenas consecuencias.

-Que no se te suba a la cabeza.

-Admítelo.

-Vale -Levi gruñó-. Puede que me gustes, un poco.

-Me vale.

Sí, aquel momento fue perfecto. El día siguiente fue extraño y un poco incómodo, al menos hasta que ese momento de 'no sé cómo tratarte ahora' pasó. Después todo fue normal, si eso se les puede aplicar a ellos. Petra fue la primera en enterarse (y la encargada de extenderlo) cuando les encontró dándose el lote en el portal. Al principio Levi no sabía muy bien cómo explicar quién era Petra. Ella rápidamente dijo que eran amigos de la universidad, viejos compañeros de clase, lo que no era del todo mentira, excepto porque eran compañeros, pero en primaria. Se llevaron muy bien, y ella se encargó de sacar pequeños momentos embarazosos de Levi a la luz antes de que éste la echara. Hanji no tardó en pasarse ya que Levi decidió ignorar sus mensajes. Y después de que ella casi hablara y echara por tierra la tapadera de Levi, éste le prohibió volver por ahí. Además, pasar otro día con dos remolinos como Hanji y Eren juntos le resultaba totalmente desesperante. Ella podía ser una mujer madura y muy inteligente, pero a veces parecía una adolescente atolondrada y macarra que se dedicaba a robar piezas de coche para hacer experimentos locos. Ella y Eren encajaban como dos gemelos separados al nacer. Soportarlos juntos era horrible.

Con el otoño volvieron a empezar las clases, y todo parecía ir bien, a pesar de que Levi seguía mintiendo y secretamente siguiendo a Eren. A nadie de la agencia le importó lo que pudiera haber surgido entre ellos, porque nadie a parte de los más cercanos a él se creía que Levi se lo tomara en serio. Las pistas hacia el doctor se acababan y todo parecía caer en saco roto.

Pero en Noviembre todo se puso patas arriba. Comenzando con el hecho de que el buen doctor decidió dejarse ver. Como dijo aquella vez que fue a ver a Eren, volvería a por una respuesta. Una noche, después de que Eren terminase el entrenamiento en el club de tenis, el chico caminaba por el camino de siempre, debatiéndose entre ir a su casa o a ver a Levi, ya que había pasado ya una semana desde que se vieron por más de cinco minutos. Y de detrás de una esquina apareció su padre.

-Hola, hijo.

Eren estuvo a punto de pegarle un puñetazo en el sitio. Estaba en shock de nuevo y con lo que le costó olvidarse del tema, también tenía rencor acumulado. Pero su mera presencia le hacía temblar.

-¿Qu-qué quieres?

-Tu respuesta. ¿Vas a venir conmigo? He estado preparando algo muy grande para ti.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No, aquí no.

No tenía la calma de la última vez. En esta ocasión estaba en las sombras, con un sombrero y un abrigo de cuello alto a pesar de que no hacía tanto frío como para necesitarlo. También parecía tener prisa, cosa que por alguna razón Eren observó.

-No voy a ir contigo. Déjame en paz.

Y le dio la espalda. Poco sabía que la invitación solo tenía una respuesta correcta y que su padre no aceptaría otra. Por suerte, por llamarlo de algún modo, cuando el doctor entró en la ciudad saltaron todas las alarmas. Y Levi llegó a tiempo para interponerse entre Eren y el arma paralizante que el doctor pensaba usar con él. La situación fue muy rápida, ya que el hombre era demasiado listo como para dejarse coger y tenía suficientes hombres a su cargo como para molestarse en seguir allí.

-¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?

Decir que Eren estaba confuso es poco. Levi le arrastró hasta un coche que conducía un hombre que Eren no conocía y se fueron sin Levi, que le prometió volver a verle enseguida. Lo más rápido posible. A pesar de que Eren se negó e intentó salir del coche, una vez que las puertas estaban bloqueadas no hubo otra cosa que pudiera hacer más que esperar explicaciones, que llegaron en forma de carpeta. En ella estaba todo, completa y absolutamente todo. A eren no le fue nada difícil entender el papel que él había tenido en todo aquello: el cebo. Sin embargo, la rabia y el enfado se habían disipado una vez llegado a la parte en la que se explicaba que su padre era el responsable de la muerte/desaparición de más de 100 personas, las cuales pertenecían al pequeño pueblo de Wasuremono, y entre ellas estaban los nombres de los padres de Armin.

 _"Las víctimas recibían ofertas de trabajo temporales en la ciudad. Primero desaparecieron los adultos que aceptaron aquellas ofertas, después empezaron a registrarse desapariciones en el bosque y testigos que afirman que un gran oso era el responsable. Las investigaciones nunca consiguieron pruebas de que animales de ese tamaño habitaran la zona. Pero los rumores desencadenaron el miedo, y los habitantes dejaron de lado su estilo de vida, la mayoría siendo leñadores y cazadores, por el miedo al dicho oso. La siguiente estrategia utilizada fue encubrir desapariciones con accidentes de coche, o falsas cartas a familiares anunciando un súbito abandono del país. Los ancianos, apegados a sus casas, se negaron a abandonar el pueblo. Sin embargo, familias enteras se mudaron a la ciudad dejando el pueblo casi despoblado, y cuando los ancianos desaparecieron, Wasuremono dejó de existir._

 _La teoría que siguen las investigaciones pone como razón de tantas desapariciones el experimento en humanos. Se conoce una ruta de investigación de la regeneración de células que el doctor Jaeger pretendía seguir, pero los archivos fueron borrados debido al peligro de los estudios y a los problemas éticos y morales de estos._

 _Sin embargo, pudo recuperarse información del primer objeto de estudio que aparentemente el doctor Jaeger utilizó para poner en práctica sus descubrimientos. La identidad de este sujeto es su hijo biológico, Eren Jaeger..."_

Eren no pudo seguir leyendo. Su propio padre, un hombre que había sido su modelo a seguir por 8 años de su vida, le había utilizado como ratón de pruebas. Aquello le dio nauseas hasta el punto de obligar al hombre a parar el coche para vomitar. Toda su vida, todo lo que él conocía, era una farsa. Y todo era culpa de su padre. Pensar en ese hombre como su padre le hizo querer gritar por la desesperación. "Mi padre es un asesino psicópata, una persona capaz de secuestrar familias para hacer quién sabe qué experimentos para su locura de tratamiento de la vida eterna. El mismo hombre me ha usado como conejillo de indias desde mi nacimiento y hasta a saber cuándo. Ha matado a los padres de mi mejor amigo, ha destrozado mi familia. ¿Y ahora pretende que vaya con él? ¿Qué quiere ahora? ¿Seguir con el experimento?".

Al volver al coche y después de tranquilizarse, siguió leyendo. Sabía que necesitaría verdaderas explicaciones acerca de lo que estaba pasando de verdad, y decidió dejar el tema de su padre para luego. Lo que parecía molestarle aún más era Levi.

 _"Comandante Levi Ackerman. Al cargo de la operación 'ASCLEPIO'._

 _Misión: vigilar posible objetivo, Eren Jaeger._

 _Comienzo de la observación: 2013/11/14_

 _Base de operación en cubierto: Odate. "_

No había mucha información acerca de aquello, era como si todo fuera secreto.

 _"Equipo encargado de operación ASCLEPIO integrado por:_

 _·Comandante a cargo: Levi Ackerman_

 _·Capitán de misión: Erwin Smith_

 _·Agentes: Mike Zacharius, Hanji Zoe, Petra Ral, Auruo Brossard"_

"Compañeros de universidad, ¿eh?". Sí, aquello fue como un cubo de agua fría. Mentiras, todo eran mentiras. La voz que gritaba en su cabeza que todo había sido una farsa ganaba sobre la que no podía creerlo. Estaba enfadado, aterrado, en shock. Y todo ese cúmulo de decepción sobre decepción le hizo perder la cabeza hasta explotar en un mar de lágrimas. No sabía a dónde iba, no sabía si volvería a ver a su familia alguna vez, no sabía si confiar en la persona que estaba al volante, a pesar de que juzgando por las fotos el hombre se llamaba Mike. Prácticamente toda su vida se había derrumbado como un castillo de naipes, en un segundo. Y ya no sabía a quién culpar. Su mente estaba sobrecargada y su cuerpo se había quedado sin energía para mantenerle alerta, por lo que se hizo una bola en el asiento, se cubrió con la manta que habían dejado a su lado y no volvió a moverse hasta que el coche paró varias horas más tarde.

Se bajaron en un túnel y Eren no se molestó siquiera en preguntar. Siguió al hombre y vio como otro se subía al coche y seguía el trayecto. Abrazó la carpeta contra su pecho y no levantó la mirada del suelo en todo el camino. Bajaron a un túnel subterráneo, subieron a unas oficinas vacías y volvieron a bajar. No le Importaba a dónde le Llevaba, solo quería acurrucarse en un rincón y olvidarse del mundo. Había una molesta vocecilla que le susurraba sin cesar ideas sobre lo que podía estar pasando a su alrededor, pero era muy leve.

En otro contexto tendría todos los sentidos puestos en investigarlo todo. Observar y recaudar información de su entorno se le daba muy bien, le gustaba saber lo que pasaba. Pero debido al shock y a la depresión repentina se sentía como si nada valiera la pena.

Al salir del ascensor se toparon con un montón de gente. Con demasiado ruido. Mike se dio cuenta del estado de Eren desde el principio, y al ver el tremendo lío en el que acababan de entrar no tardó en buscar un lugar tranquilo y silencioso. Vio a Erwin dando vueltas por todos lados y llevó a Eren a su despacho. Había un sofá donde podría tumbarse y estaba insonorizado.

-Puedes quedarte aquí hasta que llegue el capitán. Estarás a salvo, no te preocupes.

-Capitán... -murmuró, ya estando a solas. Dejó su mochila en el suelo y se dejó caer en el sofá. No quería ver a Levi en ese momento porque le daría un buen puñetazo. Pero estaba solo, no conocía a nadie y mentiría si dijera que no le echaba de menos. La traición, sin embargo. dolía demasiado.

Levi, por su parte, se había encargado de todo el que pudiera seguirlos, mandó a otro agente a por Mikasa y Armin y avisó a la central, mandando un aviso urgente a la madre de Eren. Sabía que ella volvería al país lo antes posible y le habría degollado si no la avisaba.

Se puso en marcha lo antes posible. Dio un aviso directo para que preparasen los dos lugares seguros de la ciudad. Tener a los tres en Tokio no era buena idea, sobre todo contando con lo movilizada que estaría toda la agencia.

Tenía que mantenerse activo, pensar, hacer cosas. Dar órdenes y pedir información. Tenía que patear traseros, lo que fuera. No podía dejar un sólo segundo sin rellenar, porque entonces tendría que pensar en Eren. Porque entonces entraría en pánico sabiendo que en esos momentos Eren le odiaba. Sabía desde el principio que eso llegaría y no había manera de evitarlo. Esperaba al menos poder ser él el que se lo contara.

Sin embargo, no tenía ese privilegio. Al igual que no podía darse el lujo de dejar de lado la pista más importante que habían obtenido en años. Tenían al alcance de la mano no solo capturar por fin al tan buscado doctor, sino descubrir sus planes. Se habían comido la cabeza para sacar algo en claro de los pocos documentos que consiguieron salvar de la hoguera.

Tenían que parar la locura que las investigaciones del doctor habían desencadenado. Todo aquello era mucho más importante que Levi, o que Eren. No podía ser egoísta después de tanto trabajo, a pesar de que doliera. A pesar de que por mucho que lo negase, quería dejarlo todo e ir con él. Pero no podía. No debía. Tenía un trabajo que terminar.

Así, Armin y Mikasa fueron alojados en el castillo junto a un mandado por la central, al mando de Riko. Levi convenció a Erwin para que mandara a Eren con Riko al castillo, a pesar de lo peligroso que parecía. No sabían muy bien por qué era tan importante Eren en todo aquello como para que el doctor saliera de su escondite, pero aquello solamente empeoraba las cosas. Significaba que harían lo que fuera para capturarlo, y no podían dejar que eso ocurra. Por lo que además de Riko y su equipo, Hanji y Petra se unieron para acompañar a Eren. Al menos a ellas las conocía, y esperaba que le resultara un poco más fácil. Además, ellas habían recibido órdenes directas para explicarlo todo siempre y cuando Eren preguntara, y preguntó.

Así, Eren se enteró que su madre era una agente encubierta en Alemania, que su padre había huido llevar a cabo un gran experimento con humanos cuando la organización de sanidad internacional paró todas sus investigaciones. Según su criterio, ellos querían hacerse con su trabajo, pero les daba miedo lo desconocido, y decidieron deshacerse de todo. En su visión, él era un salvador, el que traería la vida eterna, y decidió que el sacrificio de unos pocos era el beneficio de muchos.

Eren quería saber lo que su padre le había hecho exactamente, pero lo único que la compañía conocía sobre aquello era que Eren fue un experimento que dio resultados. Desconocían cuáles eran esos resultados, o siquiera si aquello era verdad.

Cada cosa que Eren conocía sobre su padre se sumaban a una gran pila de odio que crecía y crecía por segundos, y a esas alturas el chico quería enfrentarse a él personalmente. Necesitaba saber la verdad sobre sí mismo y destrozar al hombre que le destrozó la vida a él y a mucha gente.

Pero no preguntó sobre Levi. No quería confirmar lo que ya creía que sabía, que Levi le había utilizado como cebo para llegar a su padre. Sabiendo lo que ya sabía sobre ese hombre, podía medianamente entender por qué lo había hecho. Lo que no podía era perdonar que jugase con él. "Podía simplemente haberse quedado al margen, podíamos haber sido amigos, podía haberme observado de lejos... podía haber hecho muchas cosas, pero decidió implicarme a nivel emocional en algo que sabía que me haría daño. ¿Por qué? Maldito cabrón sin sentimientos...".

Ver a Armin y a Mikasa le tranquilizó. Haber entrado en el famoso castillo y ver su interior había conseguido distraerle. Eren habló con ellos y les contó todo. No estaba enfadado con Petra o Hanji, ellas seguían órdenes. De hecho, les estaba agradecido por estar allí. Entre los tres consiguieron poner al día a Armin y Mikasa de todo. Armin no sabía lo que creer al principio, aunque Mikasa no parecía dudarlo.

Pasó un día, pasaron dos. Las órdenes llegaban y llegaban, pero ni rastro de Levi. Al principio fue enfado, después fue rabia, después decepción. A la semana era tristeza y depresión, y odio. Pero después... Habló con Petra.

-Sabes? Levi ha cambiado mucho estos meses" empezó. Eren le había pedido que le dijera si sabía algo sobre Levi y él. Ella le preparó un té, se sentó en el sofá, y le pidió que escuchara. Además, parecía aliviada porque él le hubiera hecho esa pregunta. "El Levi que yo conozco es frío, distante, pone su trabajo por delante de todo. Ha crecido con una disciplina muy estricta y... bueno, con todo lo que ha pasado a lo largo de su vida no le culpo por querer distanciarse del contacto humano.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?

No me corresponde a mí contarte esa parte. Bueno, cuando decidió hacerse cargo de tu seguimiento no sabía exactamente qué poner como prioridad: tu seguridad o tu valor como cebo. Pero ese día que te salvó, supongo que ya lo había decidido. Nunca le he visto implicarse con algún objetivo. Siempre se mantenía al margen, detrás de una pantalla de ordenador, detrás de unos prismáticos, siempre manteniendo las distancias, siendo una mera sombra. Pero contigo... No es solo que te salvara aquel día. Para él era echar por tierra sus años de experiencia. Era algo totalmente nuevo, y supongo que fue lo que le empujó a seguir en contacto contigo.

-Te lo ha dicho él?

-No exactamente. Pero me llamaba para pedirme consejo. Que Levi pida ayuda ya es extraño, pero que pida consejos sobre dónde llevar a alguien a comer o sobre qué se habla en una quedada social, eso es insólito. Estaba... aterrado" no pudo evitar reír al recordar lo que Levi luchaba para no colgar cada vez que la llamaba. "Estaba tan nervioso cada vez que os veíais que empezó a dejar de tomar notas como lo hacía, dejaba informes a medias, estaba totalmente ido.

-Claro... peligraba la misión, supongo.

-No, lo que peligraba era vuestra amistad. Y eso sí me lo dijo. Odiaba mentirte.

-Para odiarlo, lo hacía constantemente.

-No tenía otra opción, Eren. Era aquello o poner a otro para que te vigilara. Le afectaste muchísimo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con afectar?

-Por mucho que él intente distanciarse, Levi tiene amigos. Muchos de nosotros le apreciamos más allá de nuestra relación laboral. Es una persona que se preocupa por el bienestar de sus compañeros, y aunque no lo diga, haría lo que fuera por nosotros. Nosotros daríamos la vida por él. Levi no está solo. Pero ninguno ha conseguido ponerle nervioso a esos niveles, al igual que tampoco podemos hacerle sentir tan a gusto como lo estaba contigo. Le hiciste feliz, Eren. Levi no se queja de la vida que lleva ahora, pero sabemos que nuestro comandante no es feliz. Pero tú... Le hiciste sonreír de verdad, abrirse, hablar, disfrutar de pequeñas cosas... Le hiciste amar, Eren.

-N-no. Creo que te equivocas. No era más que un juego. Es...

-Alguien que no sabe amar no puede fingirlo. Aprendió contigo, y aquello no se finge. Las palabras sí pueden mentir. Pero dime, ¿cómo puede una persona fingir un sentimiento? Aquel día, al veros juntos, le brillaban los ojos. Se sonrojaba, sonreía, era él el que se acercaba a cogerte la mano, aunque solo fuera un instante. Siempre que le sonreías o estabais cerca, estaba relajado. Podía notarlo. No te mintió en cuanto a lo que sentía por ti. Todo eso fue real, eren.

"Real... ¿Será verdad? Lo dice solamente para hacerme sentir mejor, ¿verdad? Si no, ¿por qué no viene él y me lo dice? ¿Por qué no está él aquí conmigo?". Lo echaba de menos. Se odiaba a sí mismo por no ser fuerte y aguantar, pero le echaba terriblemente de menos y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

Habló con petra un poco más. Quería la opinión de Hanji, pero ella no estaba cerca. Hablar con Mikasa sería raro porque tenía que explicarle todo el asunto y ella no conocía muy bien a Levi como para dar una opinión. Así que se resignó e intentó averiguar más del caso, de lo que estaba pasando. Al tener mucho tiempo libre allí, Armin convenció a Riko para que le enseñara algunos movimientos de lucha, y después Mikasa y ella se dedicaron a entrenar duramente. Para Riko el tener una adversaria tan buena en artes marciales era todo un regalo. Es una mujer de acción y le permitió aclarar la cabeza y divertirse un rato. Armin aprendía mirando y Eren se distraía con ello.

Una noche, como 10 días después de llegar al castillo, Eren vio por la ventana como Levi subía la cuesta junto a otras dos personas. Una parte quería correr y abrazarle, y otra quería estrangularle. Y optó por una tercera opción, que fue bajar corriendo las escaleras al sótano y encerrarse en uno de los cuartos. Hanji le había visto, por lo que le diría a Lev dónde buscarle. Pero Eren no quería verle, aún no. Seguía doliendo y seguía teniendo dudas, tremendas dudas, acerca de la versión que Petra le había dado. Confiar en ella era fácil, pero con ese tema no sabía muy bien hasta qué punto era capaz de mentirle para evitar dramas. Y a esas alturas más mentiras le harían perder la cabeza,

No tardó en oír pasos bajando las escaleras y unos gritos arriba que avisaban al resto para que no bajaran hasta nueva orden. Eren echó el cerrojo a la puerta y se quedó delante de ella, en el suelo, escuchando.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

Tres golpes suaves.

-Eren... Lo siento mucho.

 **Siento mucho haber tardado tanto con este capítulo. No se me ocurría una buena manera de escribirlo, y cada vez que lo reescribía me sonaba aún peor. Por lo que me frustré y me tomé un descanso de la historia porque tengo miedo de llevarla por mal lugar por el hecho de cansarme de ella.**

 **De todos modos, lo siento otra vez y espero que os haya gustado! :)**

 **Intentaré no tardar tanto con el siguiente, pero se acerca el final y tengo que ser cuidadosa y pensar bien en lo que escribo. Un buen final es crucial, ¿cierto?**

 **3**


End file.
